Guardian Digimon: Book 1 Guardian of the Sea
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Hinata Hyugga, Negi Springfield, and Avatar Aang must team up to find all of the Four Guardian Digimon before all evil forces can free Virusmon the ancient evil Digimon the Guardians fought in the past.
1. Prolouge

Guardian Digimon

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

Prologue: 100,000 years ago

_Sea, Stars, Earth, and Digital World. Long ago all four places lived in peace and harmony, but everything changed when evil started to corrupt the Digital World, in the form of Virusmon. Only the Four Guardians of the Sea, the Stars, the Earth, and the Digital World could defeat her. During the fateful battle, the guardians were able to defeat by ceiling the evil Digimon away in a prison but before she was sealed away Virusmon placed a curse on the four guardians and then swore revenge. Now 100,000 years had successfully passed but it was only 5000 years ago when the original Digidesten defeated Lord Lucemon and the world was truly at piece._

The legend of Virusmon and the four Guardian Digimon was nothing knew to an angel Digimon. He had a blue helmet on with a shiny golden eye in the center of it. He had angelic wings and an angelic body. This was Seraphimon one of the three Celestial Digimon working together to rule over the Digital World. Sure it had been 100,000 years ago sense the Guardian Digimon and Virusmon had their deadly battle. It wasn't as deadly as the Ten Legendary Warriors though as they sacrificed themselves for the safety of the Digital World, but not even he the great Celestial Digimon in charge of Law, order and enforcing the laws. He heard rustling sounds and turned to see a SkullSatamon. The Ultimate level Digmon saw him as well.

"Uh" the SkullSatamon began.

"You should be here" Seraphimon said.

"Oh you misjudge me, I wasn't here to find Virusmon to revive-Opps"

"You aren't going to revive or free Virusmon" Seraphimon declared and he was immediately joined by his two fellow comrades a lady angel Digmon Ophinimon, and a pink and white beast like angel Digimon Cherubimon.

The four Digimon have their fight but it is three Megas against one Ultimate Digimon so there was no contest.

"Lighting Spear!" Kerrpymon said.

"Severance Crystals!" Ophinimon shouted.

The two final attacks strike home and the SkullSatamon stumbles back horribly injured as Seraphimon towers over him "Now are there any last words SkullSatamon?"

"Uh," SkullSatamon began "Well, you may have beaten me but you won't hold back Lady Virusmon's comeback...Someday she'll be free!Oops did I say that out loud again?"

"Nice thanks for the warning! Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon shouted.

His attacks strikes SkullSatamon and defeats him. As SkullSatamon's Digi-Egg leaves Seraphimon turned to his companions "This is getting out of hand."

"Agreed" Cherubimon said "That is the tenth evil Digimon we've put down. We need the Digidesten again."

"No," Ophinimon said turning to her companions "We need to select five heroes of Earth."

"Won't the Digidesten be more useful?" Cherubimon asked.

"True they saved this world five thousand years ago" Seraphimon said "But if Virusmon is truly planning a comeback we need the Four Guardian Digimon. We don't know the curse Virusmon placed on them, so the Guardian Digimon should be anywhere, so having five special Earth Heroes that are not Digidesten as long as one of them is a Digidesten should be enough to find the Four Guardians..."

"Now that you mentioned it" Cherubimon said "That is true."

The two turned to Ophinimon "Do you have any idea whom to summon?"

"Yes" Ophanimon said "I've been monitoring Earth's heroes and I believe that I have a good team that can save the entire galaxy."

"Good" Cherubimon said "Care to tell us?"

"Sure" Ophinimon said "As long as you help get the message to them."

"It's a deal!" Seraphimon said and the three angels shake hands and Ophinimon tells them of the team she selected. To her surprise the other two angels agree.

"That'll be perfect, those five certainly will work together to save this world and their own world" Cherubimon said.

Seraphimon nodded "Yes, they must or else the world is doomed, we can't let Virusmon make her comeback.

"So" Ophanimon began "Are you boys ready to help me out."

"More than anything" was the response.

"Good because we need to contact the five random people I selected and set them up to meet us at a location."

Cherubimon nodded "Right here it goes."

Three Cell phones, a message and a dream went out to the selected heroes. No matter what one got the message was the same, the cell phones rang out the message with Ophanimon's voice "This is a game to determine your future and fate."

The note one a Kunai was sent from Seraphimon and it read the message to the girl it had found whom was now staring at the note _This is a game to determine your future and fate_

The fifth person received Cherubimon in a dream, only it wasn't Cherubimon himself that the person saw, Cherubimon made himself appear in front of his selected heroes's dream as a spirit dragon "This is a game to determine your future and fate,"

The results had mixed reactions. One boy looked at his cell phone and grinned hearing the word game "Cool, I'm so into games as long as there are smoothies on the way and time to go hero,"

The second person was a girl whom looked at her cell phone in shock as she spoke up her thoughts quietly "Why do I know who that is? Is that world in danger again, if so I'll help it."

The third person receiving the call looked at his cell phone and sighed out his own thoughts luckily he was outside of a resort as he had excused himself from a certain blond girl "Leave it to someone saying this is a game to determine my future and fate...Tell me phone will this help me find the Thousand Master my father?"

The fourth person was the girl whom was looking at her note and she spoke up quietly "T-T-T-This can't be for me, I mean, it must be for Naruto."

The fifth person that was dreaming with Cherubimon was now looking at him while talking in his sleep "A game to determine my future and even fate? What do you mean by that?"

As if responding to their words the Celestial Digimon answered throwout the means of communications.

For the first boy basically Ophinimon lied to him saying that there would be smoothies on the way which made him interested even more in this game, for the girl, Ophinimon told her that it was whom she was thinking it was which caused the girl to drop her cell phone excitably. For the third person Ophinimon answered truthfully telling him he might find his father in this game but she hadn't had any clue on what he was talking about causing the young boy to smile at the cell phone _Imagine that._

For the girl with the note Seraphimon's message was simple _This is for you. _Seeing this the girl fainted mostly from her excitement because she was thinking _Now I'll get to impress Naruto! _

For the fifth person, Cherubimon answered him "You are what's needed the most, the whole entire planets at stake and could effect the ones you love." Hearing this the fifth person grew serious and nodded.

Then the Celestial Digimon communicated the next piece of the message "Will you accept the game, press yes or no.

The first boy didn't need to be asked twice he smiled "Why of course, let's see this game, I'm in!"

With this he pressed the button, the girl smiled as well now knowing it was whom she thought it was "How can I say no to you? Of course, I'm in."

She pressed the yes button, and the young boy nodded "Hmm, it might be fun, besides something is telling me this isn't a joke, so...I have to make this quickly before master catches me ditching her again." so he pressed yes.

The fourth girl woke up and saw the new part of her letter, sighing she grabbed a pen from her room then with it circled yes "Of course, I don't know what's going on but I'm in."

The fifth person got the message clear and nodded in his sleep while speaking up "Of course Dragon Spirit, I'm in."

Now knowing the response the Celestial Digmon had to pause as Cherubimon fell onto the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ophinimon asked.

"I got called Dragon Spirit" Cherubimon said.

"You're fault for looking like a dragon in a dream" Seraphimon said.

Then the three Angel Digimon then gave the selected heroes directions claiming they would meet four other players of the game, then they would meet for the rules of the game. Hearing, seeing or dreaming the five selected heroes nodded and prepared to follow the directions.

**End of Chapter**

** It's another chapter that is over! The first part of my Four Book series Guardian Digimon. This is the prologue of Guardian Digimon, Book 1: Guardian of the Sea. I hoped you enjoyed it. Yes, there was a reason why I didn't give much detail to the characters in the prologued due to the fact they will be introduced correctly in the first chapter. These four part book fanfics are going to be a combination of Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon Season 4, Negima (The Manga), Naruto (Pre Shippudden) and Avatar the Last Air Bender!**

** So who do you think are Ophinimon's heroes. The question will be answered in the first chapter of Book One. Chapter 1: Heroes Unite**


	2. Chapter 1: Heroes Unite!

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 1: Heroes Unite!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

The next morning, a boy with brown hair rose from his bed. That morning he remembered that he had to meet four other players to this new game. He quickly put on his clothes, blue jeans, and black shirt. On his wrist was a green with a black strap watch. He grabbed his green jacket and ran out of the door right into his Cousin Gwen Teneyson. She stumbled backwards but was caught by another guy. He had black hair and wore jeans and a black shirt as well.

"Ben, what was that for?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry Gwen" Ben told her "I am in a rush today."

"What about?" Gwen asked "Grandpa Max hasn't said anything to us lately."

"Well" Ben said he got the feeling this mention of a game should be kept secret from his friends, "Well let's just say I've got to meet four new people today."

"Where at?" the other guy asked.

"That's the thing Kevin" Ben said bringing out his cell phone "It says at Mr. Smoothies."

"Figures" Kevin said "That is a popular place. Now who are the people you are meeting? Plumbers?"

"No" Ben said to him "Some new kids."

"Ben..." Gwen asked "Why do I sense your lying to us?"

Ben sighed "Fine, I really shouldn't be telling you two this but, last night I got a message on my phone."

The two looked at Ben as he continued his explanation "The voice sounded female, it said that this was game to determine my future"

"Game for future and fate?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Ben said to them "At first I was confused asked a simple question then it told me the answer before asking me what my decision is, was I interested in playing this game."

"What did you say?" Gwen asked.

"I said yes" Ben told her "Even pressing the button. That's when the voice revealed that four other players had received the same message, ether from cell phone, note, or dream."

"Oh" Kevin stated as Ben turned to them "So did you two get the messages?"

"No" Gwen said then she checked her phone "I don't have any messages on it, nor did I get a phone call."

"Neither did I" Kevin said.

"Well then" Ben said "I can't keep the others waiting."

"We'll take you there."

Ben turned to them "Well okay, but I want you two not seen."

"Alright" Kevin said "Unless this turns out to be a trap in our eyes."

"Deal!" was Ben's reply.

So they got in Kevin's car and then Kevin drove to Mr. Smoothies. It was still early and the store had yet to open.

"So where are they?" Kevin asked Ben.

"Hmm, the others must've said no" Ben said.

They were not looking hard enough, a girl with blond hair was watching them. She had a blue and white stripped T-shirt, a pink skirt, long blue socks and pink and white shoes. The blond haired girl smiled as a boy wearing a green jacket, black shirt, and black jeans stepped out _That person must be one of my new teammates. Hold on why would she pick another person rather than a Digidesten?_ She had flown all the way over to the area during the night, so she walked over to the boy.

"Where are they?" the boy asked.

"Well we are early" the girl spoke up.

Ben finally turned and saw the blond girl "Oh hey there miss. Did you get the message?"

"The message that stated this is a game to determined your future?" the girl asked "Yes, I did."

"And I see you said yes" Ben said to her then he stretched out his hand "My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"I'm Zoe Orimoto" the girl said stretching out her hand and the two shook hands.

"I guess we'll be teammates or players" Ben said.

"Teammates actually" Zoe told him.

He looked at her "You've played this game before?"

"Well sort of" Zoe told him "Only the game was to determine our future but not fate."

"So they've upgraded" Ben said.

"I guess" Zoe said.

"So what made you say yes?" Ben asked "Is this a trap?"

Zoe answered Ben's question "Well, like I said, I played this game three years ago with another team." then she shook her head "This isn't a trap, now what made me say yes, is that I know the voice that talked to me,"

"You know who contacted us?" Ben asked her and she nodded "At first I had my expectations it might've been the one I was thinking of, but once I asked out my question the voice said it was who I thought it was."

"So who is it?" Ben asked her.

Zoe smirked "Why should I spoil the surprise?"

"Good point" Ben said he turned "I wonder who are the other three teammates."

They got their answer when a short red haired kid ran by. He had glasses on, he had a brown robe on with brown pants he also had light brown shoes on. On his back was some sort of weird staff.

"Hey there" Ben said to the kid whom he and Zoe figured to be ten years old "Are you another player to this game?"

The kid nodded "Yes, my name is Negi Springfield."

"Hey I heard of you" Zoe said then she stated "You're that famous kid teacher back in Japan. That Negi Springfield?"

"Yes," Negi said "That's me."

"Wait" Ben said to Zoe "This ten year old is a-"

Zoe nodded "Yes, Ben, this ten year old kid is a teacher."

Ben looked shocked "Wow! How does that happen?"

Zoe shrugged "Even though I've heard of him, I still don't know much about him."

Ben then got over his shock as he and Zoe stretched out their hands with Ben leading the next sentence "I'm Ben Tennyson, and this is Zoe Orimoto."

"Pleasure to meet you two" Negi said shaking their hands.

"So that's three of us" Ben said "Hey Negi did you get the message as well?"

"Yes" Negi said "I said yes as well."

"Two more then" Zoe said.

Right then something startled the group a puff of smoke appeared causing Gwen and Kevin to begin to come out of the car with Zoe jumping behind Ben whom got ready to activate his watch with Negi going into a fighting position. Everyone settled down when the smoke cleared and a girl with blue hair appeared. She wore a white jacket, black shirt, blue shorts, sandals. Her eyes were mystifying too, white but Negi was quick to notice that they weren't white due to blindness, it was actually her eye color. Ben noticed her purse and Zoe managed to zero in on the girl's purse, it had weapons in it like knives and throwing stars.

"W-W-W-Where am I?" the girl asked "Is this the place known as Mr. Smoothies?

"Hey there" Ben said to the girl startling her "And yes, this is Mr. Smoothies."

"T-T-T-Then you three are the other players?" the girl asked.

"Yes" Negi told her he saw her fidgeting and thought _She acts like Nodoka and almost looks like her._

"I'm Ben," Ben said introducing himself "Ben Tenneyson," he then turned to the other two players "The blond girl is Zoe Orimoto, and the young ten year old is Negi Springfield, who are you?"

"I'm Hinata Hyugga" the girl said.

"Pleased to meet you Hinata" Zoe said as the girl shook hands "Are you a ninja?"

"Uh yes" Hinata said she brought out a knife and Zoe somehow managed to know what it was "Nice, that's a Kunai." _Who knew that my encounter with the Ninjamon three years ago would come in handy?_ Zoe thought. **A/N I know that this never happened in the Digimon Frontier anime so bear with me.**

"Nice" Ben said "Never thought I'd be meeting a ninja" Ben said.

"Technically" Negi told Ben "She would be known as a Konochi but yeah she it is cool that ninjas exist."

"You've seen a ninja once before?" Ben asked him.

"Yes" Negi told him "One of my students back in Japan, is a Konochi as well, although she has throwing stars rather than those Kunai."

Hinata brought out her throwing stars "I have those too."

"I stand corrected" Negi said.

"So did you get the message?" Ben asked Hinata.

Hinata brought out her note as Negi, Zoe, and Ben told her they got the message from a Cell Phone "Not from a Cell Phone but I got it from this."

Zoe took her time to think on this _Which of the three Angel Digimon wrote that letter? I guess we'll find out later._

So that was four members and Ben counted down on his fingers "Alright now we need one more person.

As if on cue the fifth person arrived, or rather glided into the area. The four took their time to look at the new comer, he was bald but he had a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead, he wore a red vest over his yellow shirt, yellow pants, brown boots with the toes of the boots being black. The boy turned and saw the other four players as he had been told about in his dream "Are you four here for the game as well?"

Ben nodded "Yes, I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson."

"I'm the Avatar" Aang said at everyone's confused look the boy slapped his forehead and was about to speak up when Negi spoke up remembering that he had been taught about the Nations where bending a special type of Element Magic was known in and spoke up "You mean your that person who can control all four Elements?"

Aang nodded "Yes, I am the Avatar, my true name is Aang."

"Nice meet you" Ben said.

"I'm Zoe Orimoto" Zoe introduced herself.

"I'm Negi Springfield" Negi said to the Avatar.

"I'm Hinata Hyugga" Hinata said.

"Great" Aang said to them "I hope we can all get along."

"So that's all five of us" Ben said he turned to Zoe "Now what?"

It was then Zoe noticed the car "And who did you bring with you Ben?"

Ben sighed turning his head over to the green car and nodded. Too everyone's eyes, a girl with red hair wearing purple shirt and skirt appeared with another boy with a black shirt and jeans. He looked a bit more muscular than Ben. The two walked over to the newcomers.

"So who are they?" Aang asked Ben as the same question was asked by Gwen.

Ben sighed "Okay, I was busted when I was running out the door," he turned to the newcomers then to his friends he then decided to go with his two friends.

"Alright Gwen, and Kevin" he said finally choosing the right way to deal with the situation "These are the other four players of the game, we all received the same message,"

He turned to Zoe, Negi, Hinata and Aang "Gwen, Kevin the blond girl is Zoe Orimoto, the ten year old kid is Negi Springfield, the Konochi girl is Hinata Hyugga, and then the bald kid is Avatar Aang."

"Please, you may call me Aang" Aang said.

Ben then turned to his new friends then introduced them to his cousin and his friend "Zoe, Negi, Hinata, Aang, I would like you to meet my cousin Gwen Tennyson that's the girl, and Kevin Lowen."

The two groups shook hands.

"So Aang" Zoe said "Did you receive the message from a cell phone or note?"

"No" Aang said to her "I got the message from a dream."

"A dream?" Gwen asked she heard of people having dreams that were like this but never met anyone that had dreams like it before.

"Yes" Aang told her "Only during the dream I saw the Dragon spirit, which didn't sound like itself."

He turned to Zoe "Uh Zoe, would you have any knowledge on who sounded like a deep but wise sound?"

"Deep wise sound?" Zoe asked she then nodded "Well, I think I might know who it is, but I'm not so sure right now."

"Unlike the one that came threw our cell phones" Ben said and Zoe nodded "That one I know by heart."

Negi checked his own watched "Well we are still early so the ones that told us to come here won't make their appearance yet, it seems to me there is a reason why we were picked, I mean Zoe you say you've done this before."

"True" Zoe said.

"So" Aang said "What are you suggesting we do to kill time Negi?"

"I suggest we tell our stories. I mean isn't it a bit weird that we are all here at one time?"

"Ben would've came here himself" Kevin said "But he ran into Gwen and me, we sort of forced him to take us with him."

Ben nodded "You're right Negi" he told the young boy "It is strange that these people that summoned us gathered all five of us out of the random people. Zoe here has experienced this once before."

Zoe nodded "That's true."

"So" Hinata began "Then in the time we have we should tell each other our stories to come up with a reason why we are all here."

"Exactly what I was thinking" Negi said.

"Agreed" Aang admitted "If we are the players of the game, then the meaning of this is to meet our teammates, so we should get to know one another."

"Right" Ben said "So who wants to go first?"

"I guess I will" Zoe said standing up "Sense I get the feeling this is going to be all too familiar for me."

"Having done this before" Gwen nodded "That would be okay right?"

"Yes," was the reply.

So Zoe sat down and explained her tale, the tale of how she and four others went to this unknown world known as the Digital World to try to save it from destruction. She even went so far into telling them about the Five Thousand year old legend about the Legendary Warriors and how she found hers to be the Legendary Warrior of Wind. How the group would meet up with Koichi, Koji's twin brother then somehow save the Digital World from Lucemon.

"And that's about it" Zoe finished.

"So does that mean we are the new chosen ones?" Negi asked with Zoe shrugging "Don't really know much about this new plan, the Digimon of the Digital World are planning."

"But that doesn't make any sense if that is the case" Gwen said

"True" Zoe said "If the Digital World were in danger, then the three Angel Digimon would come to the Digidesten for help."

"That sounded like a cool adventure Zoe!" Ben said a hint of excitement in his voice "I mean I thought I was a lucky one, but you managed to save both worlds Earth and the Digital World from a powerful opponent. Say can you transform into any of your Legendary Warrior of Wind?"

Zoe shook her head "No," then Ben sighed "Oh"

Zoe then smiled at Ben "The only reason why I can't transform right now is because when we finally did save the Digital World, we had to separate from our Digimon forms and the Digital World totally. If we didn't our identities in Earth would've been erased. Sadly saying it was for the best."

"I can tell you miss being able to do that" Ben said to her.

Zoe nodded "Yeah, I really miss it, that was three years ago when I did it though."

"Who knows" Aang said to her "You might get the chance again, if this is going to be what you think it is."

Zoe smiled "Thanks Aang, you really know how to cheer us up."

Aang nodded "Then I'll go next."

Aang told them about his adventure, how he was born as an Air Bender, his training with the Air Monks, how he was fortineitly frozen in a block of ice! How it was his wife Katara and her brother Sokka that discovered him. How this led for him finding out he was the last Airbender since the Fire Nation killed all of his people off. How he went on learning the other three Element Bending and how he was able to defeat the Fire Lord and restore everything back to normal.

"In the end" Aang finished "I didn't finish off the Fire Lord like everyone wanted me too."

"Why not?" Kevin asked "That Fire Lord deserved it." He was nudged in the chest by Ben.

"Because" Aang said "That was not what the monks taught me to do to commit murder."

"Agreed" Ben said "I see why you didn't so what did you do to defeat the Fire Lord?"

"I took his bending away" Aang said "From that one day I defeated him on, he can't use it to harm or kill another anyone ever again."

"Good" Ben said "I mean, if I was in your shoes which I have been in situations like that before, I would've done the same thing, found some other way to defeat the Fire Lord."

So after this Ben told his tale, how he saved Earth and even the galaxy millions of times. How when he was younger fought crime with the Omnitrix! How he, Gwen, and Kevin saved the world from the Hybred. Then how he fought Vilgax in mortal combat and kicked his butt even with an Omnitrix that was damaged at that time. He ended his tale when he stated he was still working on stopping crime.

After this he held up his Omnitrix turning to Zoe "After all this time I still have it."

"Even after two years?" she asked "That watch still works?"

"Yep" Ben said.

Then it was Negi's turn. Instead of the usual way, he drew a magical circle then addressed everyone to make bring their heads closer. He was going to tell them his past with a special magical spell. Threw his spell he was able to relate his past, how he found about his father Nagi Springfield whom was known as the Thousand Master and how famous he was. How he when he went to study his magical studies got into trouble so much even throwing himself into a lake on a winter day all for hopes of seeing his father. Then one day it happened. An attack on his home village, his people were no match at all to the Demons that were attacking them. He foolishly ran out running into a Demon, it was about to turn him into stone when suddenly the Thousand Master came in and saved him only after his cousin and his uncle turned into stone, well his cousin's feet were turned to stone. Just as he was told he would. With the Thousand Master's help the Demons were easily defeated! When he turned to confront the Thousand Master and was determined to save his cousin. After a brief of exchanged words the Thousand Master handed him his staff. Then vanished. Negi then went on to explain how he confronted evil himself on three occasions and was able to save the world from a spell that would've told everyone about the mages living in the world.

"And to this day" Negi began ending his tale "I still teach at Mandora Academy, train with Evangeline, in hopes to find my father. Hopefully this game will help me find my father."

"It might" Zoe said "When dealing with the Digital World, anything is possible."

"That is a sad tale" Ben said.

"I can relate to what you feel after that attack on your village" Aang said with tears in his eyes "Whatever it is, I'll help you find you father."

"Me too" Ben said "Even after this game is over."

"I'll help too" Zoe said.

"I will try to" Hinata said.

"Now it's your turn Hinata" Gwen said.

Hinata sighed nodding, and told them of her tale, it wasn't a long one though. She told them how she was the heiress of her clan the Hyugga Clan, the most strongest clan in Konoha and the most strongest ninja of all. She told them about her Byucugan and her Taijutsu the Gentle Fist. Then told them her studies at the ninja academy, her graduation and being put in Team Eight. She told them about her missions and even fight with her cousin whom happened to be the same name as Neji. Even though she lost the fight, she told them that she continued to try to become stronger training everyday. She even told them how she helped Naruto plenty of times. That was as far as she gotten as the mention of Naruto caused her to faint.

"Hinata are you okay?" Negi asked.

"I will be" Hinata said.

"You love him don't you?" Gwen asked causing the Hyugga to blush bright red then bringing her fingers together fidgeting "Uh-yes" she said admitting it "Only I haven't told him yet."

"I get constantly picked on by my teammates for fainting at the sight of him" Hinata explained "But I haven't got the courage to tell him."

"And it sounds like he doesn't have a clue ether" Zoe muttered.

"How dense can you get?" Gwen and Zoe muttered together.

"Keep trying" Ben advised her.

"Yeah" Aang said to her "You'll get the courage to tell him how you feel for him."

"Perhaps this adventure will help you out on that" Negi said.

Suddenly there was a bright flash in the sky blinding the group! When the group removed their arms three huge Angels stood before them.

"Uh Zoe" Ben said looking at the three Digimon "Is that?"

"Yes, It's them the three Celestial Digimon" Zoe said.

The three Angel Digimon looked at the group of seven and looked at them.

"Greetings humans of Earth" the female one spoke up "I am Lady Ophanimon" she then turned to the others pointing to each one "This is Seraphimon, and Churibimon as Zoe has told you, we are the three Celestial Digimon."

"Nice to meet you three" Ben said.

"You three are huge" Negi said "I mean when I've dealt with robots they were not as big as you three."

"We'll take that as a completeness" Seraphimon stated.

"Good because it was" Negi said.

Churibimon chuckled "It's not everyday seven people get to see huge Digimon like us. Hey Ophanimon,"

"Yes?" Ophanimon asked.

"Aren't there supposed to be five?" Churibimon asked.

"There is" Ophanimon said then Ben apologized "I'm sorry Lady Ophanimon, I sort of ran into them and they sort of forced me to take them."

"It wouldn't hurt" Seraphimon said to her.

"Agreed" Ophanimon said she turned "I suppose the two of you have a right to listen sense, Ben has accepted our call."

Aang then turned to Churibimon as if he heard the Digimon's voice "Were you the one that sent for me?"

"Yes" Churibimon said "Sorry for making myself look like the Dragon Spirit, but there was no other way to come to your dreams in a peaceful nature."

"It's okay" Aang said "So why are you three here and have summoned us all here?"

"Yeah sense you are Digimon" Ben said to them turning to Zoe "Wouldn't this concern only her?"

Ophanimon sighed "Normally we would look to the Digidesten for this but what we have to say concerns every world in fact the whole entire galaxy."

"Oh man" Zoe muttered "This is serious if you are saying the galaxy is at stake, sure I saved two worlds once, but not the whole galaxy."

"Agreed" Ben said "That's my area."

Seraphimon took charge "Zoe, do you remember your time in the Digital World?"

"Do I?" Zoe asked "I sure do, I remember if as if it were the back of my hand."

"Good" Seraphimon said "Even though you know that much, there is another legend in the Digital World."

"Another Legend that contains the Ten Legendary Warriors?" Zoe asked.

"Different one" Churibimon told her "It contains the Four Guardian Digimon."

"Four Guardians?" Zoe asked.

"Digimon?" Ben, Negi, Hinata, and Aang questioned.

"Yes" Ophanimon said then she explained the legend "One hundred thousand years ago, way before the ten Legendary Warriors, there were four places, Sea, Stars, Earth and The Digital World. All four places lived in peace and harmony-"

"Beginning to sound like my legend" Aang kindly muttered.

"Indeed" Ophanimon explained "Anyway that was until evil started to corrupt it in the name of the Ancient evil Digimon Virusmon. Only the Four Guardian Digimon of the Sea, Stars, Earth and Digital World could defeat her."

She paused and Seraphimon took over "During the fateful battle between the Four Guardian Digimon and Virusmon, the Guardians were able to defeat her by sealing her away in a prison."

"But before she was sealed away" Churibimon stated ending the legend's tale "Virusmon put a curse on the Four Guardians and then swore revenge."

"Oh man" Zoe said "First it was Lucemon and now it is this Virusmon that's threatening this comeback."

"Yes," Seraphimon said.

"But doesn't this call for the Digidesten?" Ben asked again "I mean this is a Digimon swearing revenge and the only one of us here that has experience in that matter right now is Zoe."

Ophanimon nodded "In theory yes, but the thing is not even we the Celestial Digimon know where the prison Virusmon is in."

"It could be anywhere" Churibimon said to them.

"That and we don't know the curse the Four Guardians have" Seraphimon said "Only it's a different one for each Guardian."

"Hmm" Gwen said out loud she was in deep thought.

Ophanimon continued "Seeing these facts are enough to come to others for help and not the Digidesten themselves. Like I said this usually would call the Digidesten but with the little information we have on the legend we can't let that fall."

"That and evil is making their move" Churibimon said to Zoe "Evil Digimon are attacking the Digital World trying to find the prison to release Virusmon."

"Oh man" Zoe said.

"That's not the half of it" Seraphimon said to them "We also got word that nearly every villain is after freeing Virusmon as well."

"Uh when you mean every villain" Negi began "What do you mean?"

"Yeah" Ben stated.

"The Forever Knights" Ophanimon answered and Ben groaned "I should've known, they are always after something."

Ophanimon turned to Hinata "The Sound Village is also after her."

"Orochimaru" Hinata muttered silently "He would find a powerful Digimon strong enough to increase his power."

"And" Ophanimon said turning to Aang "The Fire Nation."

"What?" Aang asked "I thought Prince Zuko changed from bad to good!"

"It's not Fire Lord Zuko that's after Virusmon" Churibimon said to him.

Then Aang got it "Fire Lord Zuko's sister Azula" then Aang slapped himself "Of course someone broke her out of her prison and she escaped, oh man. I should've known something was wrong then."

"That's the one that's after Virusmon" Seraphimon said "She was freed by a evil Digimon known as Devimon. She was followed by Fire Nation Fire Benders and soldiers that wanted her to be the Fire Lord."

"Does Zuko know about this?" Aang asked him.

"He knows Azula is up to something" Seraphimon said "and is trying to capture her again. So far she's eluded him."

Ophanimon turned "That is why I decided to go with the five of you instead of the Digidesten."

"Hold on" Hinata said "Why is Negi here?"

"Because" Ophanimon said sighing "The evil Magi known as Fate Averruncus and Chigusa Amagasaki, are among the another enemy trying to free the evil Digimon.

"Not them again" Negi frowned "They messed up my entire field trip I set up when I officially became a teacher. They are bad news."

"You see" Ophanimon said "With all these new enemies, the Digidesten are outnumbered and don't know how to deal with all of them except for Digimon. In fact each of you have dealt with an enemy before."

"Oh that makes sense" Gwen said "And I get it, Zoe Orimoto knows about Digimon so she'll be able to help and give out information on evil Digimon, Ben my cousin has taken on the Forever Knights so he knows how to deal with them, Negi Springfield has taken on Fate Averruncus and Chigusa Amagasaki, Aang has taken on the Fire Nation and Princess Azula, and Hinata has dealt with Orochimaru."

"Exactly" Seraphimon said "The young lady got it."

"That is why we aren't strictly going to the Digidesten for this" Churibimon said.

"Um," Zoe said.

"Yes, Zoe?" Ophanimon asked.

"Of all the Digidesten why'd you pick me?" she asked "Why didn't you pick Takuya, or Koji,"

"Good point" Ophanimon said then she smiled "I picked you because we needed a boy and girl team, sense you were the only girl on the Digidesten and Ben was my first pick, it was easy to pick you as a second person."

"Oh okay" Zoe said then she looked down at her cell phone "But without being able to turn into a Digimon, I'm pretty much useless."

"That's true" Aang said "Unless she can provide details about the Digimon we are fighting, we'll be at a mismatch."

Ophanimon smiled "Zoe, look at your cell phone"

"What about it?" Zoe asked bringing her phone out.

"It's changing!" Ben shouted in alarm.

Zoe looked at her cell phone, sure enough it was changing to her pink and white Digivice she used three years ago "My."

"Yes" Ophanimon said to her "That is your Digivice."

"Um when did this happen?" Zoe asked.

"The moment you said yes" Ophanimon said "And the moment you seen us, it did."

"So" Zoe said she pressed the button on her Digivice and then squealed when she saw her two spirits "Yes! I have them back."

Ophanimon smiled "Yes, you do have them back."

She turned the Ben, Negi, Zoe, Hinata, and Aang "So will you five accept this game?"

"Just tell us the objectives" Aang said "and we'll decide from there."

"Very well" Seraphimon said.

"You five must work together and not only find but to cure the curses of all Four Guardian Digimon before Virusmon is freed" Churibimon said.

"You're saying as if that is going to be soon" Ben said.

"Who knows" Ophanimon told him "It could be as it's only a matter of time before evil succeeds in freeing the ancient evil Digimon. In fact in the Digital World time is always on evil's side. So it's not where Virusmon is freed, but when."

"So we must find all of the Four Guardian Digimon and undo their curses" Zoe said earning her a nod from Seraphimon then the Celestial Digimon turned to the group of five "So are you now in?"

Ben was the first one to speak up "I don't know anything about the rest of the other four but, Count me in! I've never said no to any challenge, I can't let the galaxy fall to Virusmon, and she won't be free! Not on my watch!, the keeper and wielder of the Omnitrix is here to once again serve and protect."

Ophanimon smiled this Ben person spoke like a true leader and she sensed that he would become the group's leader.

"I'm in too" Zoe said "As a member of the Digidesten and having my spirits back, I'll fight for both the Earth and the Digital World once more, I'm not turning my back on the Digital World."

Again Ophanimon smiled _Nice speech Zoe, I knew I could count on you or any Digidesten to say yes._

Aang spoke up next "As the Avatar, it is my duty to protect and bring back peace to the world. Sense peace will be disrupted, and for the world, I'm in."

"Thank you" Churibimon applauded the Avatar "Well spoke Avatar Aang. Spoken like a true hero."

"I-I-I-I don't know what help I can do" Hinata began "But I am a ninja of Konoha! Lady Tsunade will never turn anyone down, and neither will I, I will help to save this world, I'm in."

Now it was Negi Springfield's turn "Well, this is something my father would've said yes too, as his son, I'm in, this time, I'll make sure Fate and Chigusa experience defeat. I-no we can't let Virusmon be free, so I'm in it for the world, and for the safety of my students."

"Good answers" Seraphimon said as Ophanimon nodded watching as the five members formed a hand shake "I knew I could count on you five."

"But uh" Kevin began "What about me and Gwen?"

"You two are on the sidelines this time" Churibimon told them, he then got an idea and turned to Ophanimon "Of course, there is another way they might be able to join."

"Churibimon..." Seraphimon warned "Our powers are not meant to be harming humans."

"True" Churibimon said "But sense these five have agreed, why not test them?"

"Test them?" Ophanimon question then she got it "Oh test them on their abilities."

"Exactly" Churibimon said and the two other Celestial Digimon agreed with him then he turned to the five players "You know, this test is to see if five can act as a team."

"Oh what do we have to do?" Ben asked "Beat you?"

Churibimon grinned and Zoe began to have a bad feeling "Ben, you just made it worse."

"She's right" Churibimon said grinning "That's exactly what you'll do."

"I meant that as a joke" Ben muttered now knowing what the test was.

Ophanimon sighed "Churibimon let's not test their abilities here."

"Where at then?" Churibimon asked.

Seraphimon took his time to think on this then turned "How about my castle in the Digital World."

"Sounds good to me" Ophanimon stated.

"Doesn't matter where I test them" Churibimon said to his friends "I'll fight them anywhere but why not here?"

"So many people can get hurt" Aang said for Ophanimon "I mean I agree that you need to test us to see if we are worthy of working together as a team." He looked at Mr. Smoothie sign "Plus if we fight here, there will be people who will be wondering why we are fighting against an angel."

"True" Churibimon said he turned to the five members of the team "So, if you truly accept this mission, report in the Digital World Seraphimon's castle by tomorrow morning! I shall be waiting."

"We shall" Ophanimon said "As you Churibimon will be the only one testing them, Seraphimon and I will patrol the Digital World looking for evil Digimon while you test the children."

So as strangely as the Angel Digimon arrived they left.

"There gone" Gwen said.

"Gives you a new meaning to the word quick as a flash" Kevin said.

Ben turned to Zoe, Negi, Hinata, and Aang "So are you four with me on this?"

"Yes," was the response.

"Good" Ben said "We'll show him that we will please them."

Gwen turned to her cousin "Ben, you don't know where the Digital World is."

"He doesn't" Zoe said to her "I do."

"Where?" Ben asked Zoe.

"There is a Digi-port, in all subways" Zoe said as she checked her Digivice "If you meet me next to the subway tomorrow, I'll show you where the Digiport is."

"Good thing we have you" Negi said with a smile on his face "But one thing is, where do we sleep? I mean aren't you Zoe a little too young to rent an hotel?"

"That is true" Zoe said.

"I have money" Hinata spoke up digging into her pocket for gold.

"Hmm, I'm used to sleeping in the open" Aang said.

"No that won't do" Gwen said then she got it "I know why don't the ladies spend the night at my house, I'll tell my parents they are a last minute transfer students from Japan."

"Which technically that wouldn't be lying" Zoe said "Well for me anyway."

"Then" Ben said "Negi and Aang can spend the night with me."

The four new kids looked at one another and nodded.

"It's a deal" They said.

So for the remainder of the day, the group stayed out till night and no Plumber business would be needed.

**end of Chapter**

** The first chapter in Book one is over! What is going to happen next? Chapter 2: Churibimon's Test!**


	3. Chapter 2: Churibimon's Test

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 2: Churibimon's Test

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

Things were going well, Ben had told his parents everything, except for what the three Celestial Digimon. He told them Negi was on Spring Break from his teaching duties in Japan and was sololy hunting for clues to find his father, and Avatar Aang was searching for the escaped convict Princess Azula. He had told them that he met up with them on his trip to Mr. Smoothies and that they needed a place to sleep for the night. His parents agreed and kept their guests. After dinner and when Ben's parents had left Ben with the new guests.

"I hate lying to them" Ben muttered "But there is no way they would allow me to go to the Digital World an unknown world."

"You did what you had to do" Aang spoke up "And technically you weren't lying, well not totally lying, Katara, and I were going to join up with Fire Lord Zuko to help him recapture Princess Azula. But once I had my dream, once I said yes, I told her I was going off to help bring back peace in the world. She wanted to come but something told me this was for me alone. Hopefully we can find all four Guardian Digimon before Virusmon is freed."

"And I was training with Evangeline" Negi muttered "I told her I was going off to find my father. Like Katara she wanted to come but two things held her back."

"Her curse being one of them?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Negi stated "That and I also had the feeling that this adventure was for me alone."

"So what do you two think we get the ladies over here?" Ben suggested "You know for a meeting?"

"That is a good idea" Aang stated "We need to know a bit more about Digimon and the only one of us that has any sort of experience is Zoe."

"Right" Negi stated "We'll need to think on Churibimon's test, the more we know about Digimon the higher our chances will be to pass Churibimon's test. So let's call them."

"One step ahead of you two" Ben stated taking up his house phone he called Gwen.

"Hello? Gwen?" Ben asked on the phone.

"Ben?" Gwen asked from the other end "Yes, it's me, what's up?"

"We need to speak to Hinata and Zoe, so could you and if Kevin is over bring them over to my house for a meeting."

"Well" Gwen stated "Alright, we'll be over there as soon as we can."

"Good" Ben stated "See you four soon."

"Yeah bye" Gwen stated and the two hung up.

"Who was that?" Zoe asked Gwen as Gwen's parents had accepted Hinata and Zoe in as transfer students from Japan.

"Ben" Gwen stated "He wants us all over to his house for most likely a meeting."

"Right" Hinata stammered "We can't keep them waiting."

So the three girls left and Kevin Levin saw them in his car. He waved to them "You ladies need a lift?"

"Sure" Gwen stated getting into the passenger seat of Kevin's car with Zoe opening the door to hers and Hinata looking at the car "What's is this?" she asked.

"I see you ninja aren't very well developed in technology" Kevin stated "This is my car, in ninja terms it is a machine that can get you to places easily then walking."

"Oh" Hinata stated.

"Buckle up" Zoe told her.

Hinata obeyed after watching Zoe put her seatbelt on. After five minutes of driving they arrived at Ben's house. Kevin parked on the curves and the ladies got out. Then knocked on the door, Ben answered and the group of seven were in his living room. Ben's parents were getting ready for bed as it was nearly time for bed time as well.

"Alright" Ben stated "I called this meeting because, we need to know more about the Digimon and Zoe you are the only one that knows about them."

"Alright" Zoe told him "What do you want to know about them?"

"Just how strong are they?" Aang asked.

Zoe smiled "Oh a Digimon could be quite weak or it could be insanely strong."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked her "Weak or insanely strong?"

"Digimon are rated as levels" Zoe explained "The higher the level, the stronger the Digimon is."

"How many levels are there?" Ben asked.

"At least five are known" Zoe answered "Each one getting stronger than the previous."

"Alright then can you tell us the levels?" Negi asked her "You know from the weakest to the strongest."

"Sure" Zoe stated "Any Digidesten could answer that even after it has been three years sense one was in the Digital World."

She took a deep breathe and she answered the question fully "The first level of power is In-Training Level, these are the weakest level of power of the Digital World and we really wouldn't be bothered by these levels sense they are the weakest level ones. Then as all Digimon do they can Digivoulve."

"Digivoulve?" Negi interrupted her.

"Temporally evolve to a stronger form" Zoe answered "An In-Training Level Digimon will evolve into Rookie Levels the second weakest level of power."

She nodded towards Ben's unasked question and answered "As a group we might run into Rookie levels, which we should be able to defeat with ease. We might find a rare Rookie Level we don't know about."

"Alright" Ben stated.

"Then" Zoe stated "A rookie can Digivoulve to become the third strongest level of power Champion Level Digimon. It will be tricky fighting against Champion Level Digimon as a group as they can at this stage will be bigger than most Rookie Level Digimon, then there comes Ultimate Level Digimon."

"Ultimate?" Aang asked "That wouldn't need to be translated. They are probably ones we might want to avoid."

"Or have me fighting against them" Zoe told them "Ultimate Levels are the second most strongest level of power for Digimon and if a Champion can they will Digivoulve into the Ultimate Level form."

"That is going to be some power" Kevin stated and Zoe nodded "But there is one level of power we really shouldn't be messing with and that's the level that is coming up."

"A level stronger than Ultimate?" Ben asked a hint of worry in his voice "What is it?"

"Mega" Zoe answered him "Megas are the strongest Level Digimon there will be. As the level suggest these Digimon are the ones with unimaginable and insane powers. These are ones you would want to avoid."

"Uh" Negi stated "Zoe, what are the chances we are going to meet up with evil Mega Level Digimon?"

"The chances of that are slim" Zoe told them "But I have the feeling Virusmon is a Mega Level Digimon. A highly powerful one. We might run into evil Mega Level Digimon way late on our adventure But if we are going up against evil Mega Level from the start no. However we have our hands full."

"On what?" Ben asked.

"Churibimon" Zoe answered "If we are to fight against him, I can already tell you be warned. He is a Mega Level Digimon."

"Oh man" Aang sighed "If you hadn't brought that up I would've, I was able to actually feel Churibimon's power even while he disguised himself as the Dragon Spirit in my dream. His power was enourmace."

"In fact" Zoe stated "The three Celestial Digimon are all Mega Level Digimon."

"Luckily we are only fighting one" Ben stated.

"And he won't be easy" Zoe told him.

"Alright then" Ben stated "We have more information now on Digimon and now know that Churibimon's a Mega Level Digimon."

"That's gonna be some power" Hinata stated "I would advise us to avoid his attacks."

"Oh you will want to avoid his attacks" Zoe stated remembering when she lost against Churibimon's evil form with ease three years ago.

"Right" Ben stated "So the meeting is done, now remember let's all meet at the subway and follow Zoe to the Digi-port."

The group nodded and went to bed. Morning came and after breakfast Ben led Negi and Aang to the subway. Kevin, Gwen, Hinata, and Zoe were waiting for them.

"Alright" Ben began "Zoe let's not keep Churibimon waiting."

Zoe nodded but Ben stopped and his new friends stopped as well as he turned to Gwen and Kevin "From this point on you two, it will be your responsibility to stop crime and help Grandpa Max out with Plumbers stuff."

Gwen nodded hugging her cousin "I understand Ben, go now you can count on me and Kevin to help our city out and doing Plumbers stuff."

Kevin turned to Ben "She's right Ben, I just have one thing to give you for advise."

"What is it?" Ben asked him.

"You better not fail" Kevin stated giving Ben one of his rare smiles and a thumbs up sign "Now go and help save the world."

"Thank you" Ben stated and soon they followed Zoe whom led them right into the heart of the Digi-Port. It looked like a normal subway but huge trains that didn't even look like trains were in there. They all had eyes and one in particular looked like an Anglar Fish.

"All aboard the Digital World express!" it spoke out.

"What are those?" Ben asked.

"Trailmon" Zoe answered "Champion Level Digimon, these serve as passenger trains in the Digital World but despite their big presences they act like babies a lot."

"Wait a moment were you joking on that babies part?" Negi asked.

"I wasn't" Zoe told them "I remember I had to seduce one although not sexually of them in order for him to take us to Bean Stalk Village, that and when the Royal Knights attacked, guess who stayed in their tunnels?"

"The Trailmon did?" Ben asked and Zoe nodded "Yep."

She approached the angler fish Trailmon who noticed her "Oh, Zoe you're back!"

"It's been three years sense we met Angler" Zoe stated she turned to Ben, Hinata, Negi, and Aang "My new friends and I need to go into the Digital World we have a very important test to complete so are there any spots left?"

"You bet" the Trailmon now known as Angler spoke up "Please all five of you hop in!"

Ben, Zoe, Negi, Hinata, and Aang went inside the Trailmon's passenger cars and the Trailmon blew his whistle and went into the Digital World. From their vantage point in their seats, Ben, Hinata, Aang and Negi watched as the seen went by.

"I can't believe we are actually in the Digital World" Ben stated.

"Believe it" Zoe stated "And remember this, everything in the Digital World has a Fractal code."

"Fractal Code?" Hinata asked her.

"A Digital Information code" Zoe answered as the group turned their attention back to Zoe "This code can pop out of you and if a Digimon scans it you will most likely die."

"What happens if Digimon lose it?" Negi asked nervously.

"Digimon can't really die" Zoe answered "If something scans an Digimon's fractal code they return back to life as a Digi-Egg."

"Alright" Ben stated "Then we mustn't let anyone scan our Fractal Code or else we might die."

Zoe nodded "Exactly if it pops out of you, try to regain consciousness right away and get it back in. I can't tell you how many times I nearly lost mine, once to Lucemon."

"So where are you five going to?" Angler asked.

"Seraphimon's Castle please" Negi answered.

"Right away!" the Trailmon spoke up.

Soon he drove them to Seraphimon's castle. There Churibmon was waiting.

"So you all decided to come and accept my testing offer" Churibimon began.

"Yep" Ben stated "You aren't going to frighten us that easily."

"So what is the test?" Zoe asked.

Churibimon held out four bells.

"The bell test?" Hinata stated then she gasped out "This is the test that-"

"Exactly" Churibimon answered "This is the test that Kakashi-Sensei of Konoha uses on all of his Genin." he turned to the group and explained his objectives "You're test is to get one of these bells and-" he paused pointing over to a tree stump "One of you five will be tied to that post automatically failing the test."

"Alright" Ben stated "Is that all we have to do?"

"No" Churibimon answered him "You all must come at me with killing intent."

"I won't kill a good Digimon" Zoe shouted.

"I won't either" Negi shouted.

"And I'm taught not to kill, it's not in my nature" Aang explained.

"Why do you want us to kill you?" Ben asked.

"Because" Hinata answered them surprising the shocked group "Because if we don't fight him like we are going to kill him, then all of us won't get any of his bells."

"Exactly" Churibimon stated.

"Oh yeah" Zoe stated "He is a Mega Level Digimon after all."

"Well" Aang stated "I guess if you need us to take a bell from you we'll do it. We only have to act like we are going to kill him."

"Well then" Ben stated "I guess if we are to act like that then that will be alright."

"I'm in" Negi stated.

"Then I won't hold back" Zoe told Churibimon.

"Good" Churibimon stated "Sense two of you need to transform, I will wait till the two of you transform to begin the test."

"What do you suggest Zoe?" Ben asked her.

"I would try to pick something that can fly" she advised him.

"Exactly what I was thinking off" Ben told her "You go first, I want to see you transform."

"Very well" Zoe stated bringing up her Digivice "Here it goes!"

She brought up her hand and a blue sphere of data erupted from her hand "Execute! Beast Spirit...Evolution!"

Bright blue data swirled around Zoe and in her place was a beautiful pink winged Digimon with a mask over her mouth as Zoe announced her monster "Zephermon!"

"I see you went ahead to your Beast Spirit form" Churibimon stated "Interesting."

Zephermon nodded "I'll be able to withstand more attacks than my Human Spirit form can, but don't count me out just yet Churibimon."

"That was cool" Ben stated "That was almost like my Omnitrix. He brought his watch towards himself and started turning it stopping on an alien he wanted "Then here it goes!" he slapped the watch and a nanobite ball swirled around him then stopped revealing an blue moth like insect like alien "Big Chill!"

Ben as Big Chill turned to Zephermon "Well what do you think of the Omintrix?"

"It's a neat device that's for sure" Zephermon said.

The group turned to Churibimon "Interesting watch with that ability Ben but will it help you and your teammates out in this test?"

"Well see won't we?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we will" Churibimon said he began to vanish as he announced "The test begins now!"

With that he completely vanished and the test began.

Ben, Zephermon, Negi, Hinata and Aang began the test. The five heroes separated trying to find Churbimon.

"Where are you?" Ben asked flying over to clear surroundings "With him being able to go invisible just like me, this is going to be a hard test."

Hinata activated her Byucugan and saw the target and then shouted "Ben! He's right behind you!"

Ben heard her shout and looked right behind him. Sure enough Churbimon was there. The Digimon opened it's big mouth and let loose black spheres at Ben.

"Close" Big Chill stated he then vanished and the black spheres missed him, no they went right threw him! Then Ben as Big Chill went right threw Churibimon.

"That was better said then done" Ben said as Churibimon froze.

"Nice one" Zephermon told him but then Churibimon broke free easily "Or not."

"It'll take more than a simple freezing invisible attack to defeat me" Churibimon sneered.

"I see" Ben said "Then I will muster everything I can on you."

He spotted Zephermon right behind Churibimon. Then breathed out freezing breathe at Churibimon.

"**Lighting Spear!**" Churibimon shouted.

A red spear of lighting charged right towards the breathe attack. The two attacks met up with Churibimon's melting the ice breathe and Ben avoiding the attack but that was all Zephermon needed.

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephermon shouted.

Ben watched as Zephermon gathered in wind around her body then unleashed it in a fury. Hurricane force winds erupted forcefully around her as they made their way to Churibimon. Although Ben knew this was a powerful wind attack, Churibimon was only blown away a couple of feet until he slammed into a rock back first.

The angel Digimon looked around for Zephermon but found himself staring as the ground underneath him erupted into two huge rock slabs. Then they tried to smooch him but Churibimon's strength prevented the blow.

"Not bad" Zephermon told Aang whom nodded "That normally gets most enemies, but I must remember I'm fighting against a Digimon for the very first time."

Churibimon vanished this time nailing Hinata Hyugga in the back with his arm. The Hyugga flipped onto her own legs just in time to dodge another punch from him. She tried to retaliate but Churibimon moved just in time but not what happened next. Negi Springfield taken the time to complete his spell, he waited till Churbimon was close to him and began chanting out these words "**Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING.**" (Sorry Negima fans, I couldn't fine the way to write the spell down on the computer as Ken Akamatsu does in the manga Negima.)

With this the young Mage waited for the moment and with one arm completed the spell. Lighting fell from the sky like an axe striking Churbimon.

"That was impressive you got him!" Ben said to the young mage.

"Thank you but that wasn't as strong as my father's"

"That did some damage though" Zephermon complemented.

The three watched as Churibimon recovered from Negi's powerful attack and turned thinking to himself _Who knew mages of Earth had this type of power, looks like Ophanimon was right to choose him for this mission that was an incredible spell. That is if he passes this test._

He turned just in time to dodge a well aim stream of fire which was sent at him from Aang. Churibimon vanished once more.

"This again?" Aang asked.

"Not this time" Hinata spoke out "**Byucygan**!"

With this she was able to see Churibimon come right at her. She closed her eyes before reopening them thinking of one person _Naruto, if you were only here to see this._

The Hyugga Heiress raised her arms and began swinging them around just as Churibimon was advancing on her. As she moved her arms a blue forcefield seemed to appear. She watched Churbimon come at her only stopping and breathing out black spheres at her. The blue forcefield protected her from the attack then became even more threatening as it finally slammed into Churibimon. Churbimon was being pushed back. Right towards Aang whom unleashed two fiery streams at him while Ben breathed out ice the other way.

Churibimon brought his hands together and a big ball appeared. The ball sucked all of the attacks up but that wasn't all it was sucking up. It was sucking up the heroes. Even Zephermon was struggling to get free from the attack. A five rocks came loose from the ground nailing each of the five selected heroes. Ben took one in his stomach, Aang took one in the back, Zephermon took one in the chest, Hinata took one in the leg, and Negi took one in the arm. The rocks didn't do much damage but it certainly caused the five to run right into the ball. The ball felt like it was taking their energies away but Churibimon easily knocked all of them aside like they were Rag dolls with one swipe.

"Okay what was that?" Ben asked.

"Now it's time" Churibimon shouted gathering energy in his hand and aiming at Ben "Hand of Fate!"

A beam was shot out from the hand, Ben quickly turned invisible and the attack went right threw him nailing Hinata right in the chest as she was trying her hardest to help him. The force of the attack sent her tumbling head over toe only stopping when Aang gently Air Bended to slow her down and Negi Springfield grabbing onto her arms as he was riding his staff like a broom.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Negi asked her.

"I will be" Hinata told him as he placed her on the ground.

Ben turned "Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Hinata told him.

"What luck" Churibimon said as Negi, Ben, Hinata, Aang and Zephermon came up with another plan.

They charged with Zephermon quickly taking flight.

"Whatever you are up too, it won't work! Now **Crystal Clouds**!" Churibmon shouted.

Clouds started to come around Ben, Negi, Hinata and Aang. Then our heroes felt the clouds not only hurting them but freezing them as well. All four fell to the ground nearly frozen solid but Negi was able to chant out another spell "**Ex Somno exsitat, Exurens Salamndara, Inimicum involvat Igne!**"

"What did you just say?" Ben asked wondering what kind of spell Negi was going to involke.

He would get his answer when a ring of fire was shot out towards Churibimon trapping him in it and impressioning him in it.

"Not bad" Ben found himself saying to the young mage.

The ten year old shivered from the cold "That won't hold him off for long, and that spell doesn't burn anyone,"

"But it's made of flame" Aang said as he took this time to Fire Bend to warm his fellow cold companions up.

"This spell is meant to impression opponents" Negi told him "Now even though the flames don't hurt, it can give the target heat stroke, but you got why I did it just now."

"That's right to warm our bodies up" Aang said.

Just as Aang spoke his sentence Churibimon broke free "Not bad at all now it's time for my real power."

He was too busy concentrating on watching his four foes that he didn't see Zephermon sneak up behind him getting into position.

"**Plasma Paws!**" Zephermon shouted as she dived down with her hands and feet glowing red.

Churibimon heard the attack coming and turned almost too late. She hit him but she hit his arm, then grabbing her threw her over towards her teammates.

"That would've been a great hit" Aang told her "If it connected."

"Now" Churibimon smiled then vanished only to reappear far above the battle ground.

"What is he up to?" Ben asked.

Zephermon had a very bad feeling about this "Let's not stand here. This might not good!"

The rest of her teammates took her warning and tried to advance on Churibimon as best as they could.

Churibimon watched them from afar then spread out his arms "Thousand Spears!"

"**KNEW THIS WAS COMING**!" Zephermon shouted the warning as Thousands of Red Lighting Spears rained down on our heroes.

"Now what do we do?" Negi asked watching as the attack was coming closer towards them.

"Try Evasive maneuvers!" Ben shouted.

"And try not to be hit by those" Zephermon suggested "Trust me these things will hurt."

"We'll take you're word for it" Ben said "They do look pretty deadly when thousands of them are coming at you."

The group tried to overcome the oncoming attack and were able to dodge the first wave of them somehow. The next wave they weren't so lucky, the first one to fall was Hinata, she had been struck buy one of the Thousand Spears attack right in the stomach, that was enough for her to real in pain and take two more, one in each arm and then she fell onto the ground as more spears rained down on her.

"Hinata!" Negi shouted.

"Don't worry about me" Hinata said trying to recover from the attack "Just try to get to Churibimon, I'll try to arrgh!" another spear hit her in the back stunning her.

"Don't break up formation!" Ben ordered "We've got to try to stop this attack from coming!"

"Right" Negi said uneasy of Hinata's fate. He had always been cautious when becoming friends with someone despite this he continued onward riding his staff. He was the second person to go as one of the spears struck the staff causing him to fall off it and another struck him in the back sending him to the ground as well.

"Negi's been taken down too!" Zephermon shouted in alarm.

"I have an idea" Aang said "If these are Lighting, Fire Lord Zuko taught me how to redirect them."

"You think you can do it?" Ben asked him.

"I'll try too" Aang said "But if I fail to do so, it'll be up to you and Zephermon to try to stop this attack."

"Alright" Ben said.

Aang flew ahead avoiding three spears in the process while Ben turned invincible at this and Zephermon managed to avoid them as well.

Aang saw three spears coming at him. He waited for them to come at him then as they hit him! He felt the pain but he was able to redirect the three lighting bolts and would've had a fourth one hadn't nailed him. Instead of him perfectly redirecting the lighting back at Churibimon he sent it out sideways and just like Hinata, and Negi, he too was taken down.

"Well he really tried and I was impressed that he was going to do it successfully, that darn fourth spear." Ben said as Zephermon was now starting to worry "Now it's up to us."

"Right" Zephermon said as she and Ben flew upwards.

Zephermon dodged another spear but not before taking another one in her head and it dazed her. Two more struck her in the wings and that was all it took before she too fell to the ground.

"This isn't fun" Ben muttered as he watched Zephermon hit the ground holding her spinning head and looked surprised at this.

He turned himself invisible but he knew he couldn't hold it for long. He would be proven right, not even he could avoid all those spears and they finally nailed him in the back, several times they nailed him in the back but it was one that connected to chest that sent him towards the ground hitting the ground.

"That went well" Ben spoke up sarcastically as Aang somehow managed to cover the group with a rocky wall.

"At this rate we'll be flattened" Aang said "And won't get the bells we need a new plan."

He turned to Zephermon "Are you okay?"

"I will be when my head stops spinning" Zephermon said "Man how did I even survive that blow without turning back into my human self."

"Good question" Negi said "I mean if you're head is still spinning from that attack you took head first, I would've thought that it would've forced you back into your human self."

"Luckily it didn't because she could've been injured" Hinata said "You know, the Fractal Code thing."

"Oh yeah" Ben said "But Aang's right Zephermon do you have a plan that can defeat Churbimon?"

"Well" Zephermon began "I can think of one plan but even that is risky."

"Well then" Negi said "Can you tell us?"

"Sure" Zephermon said then she explained it to the group "Now it's risky because what we need is one person to lure Churibmon into using it and taking the attack head on-" "That's gonna be me" Ben said "No offense Zephermon, but I don't think you can take another direct hit," "None taken Ben, now while Churibimon is distracted this is what we do."

Churibimon was watching the huge bolder that was shielding the group of five heroes. It had held out on his Thousand Spears attack. Suddenly the boulder burst apart. Green nanobites filled the air and "**HUMUNGASUR**"

A huge dinosaur alien appeared on the field. It took Churibimon by surprise at first but he realized that this was another one of Ben's Aliens.

"Hey Churibimon was that Thousand Spears all you got? That wasn't as bad as Vilgax!" Ben shouted then he quietly muttered to himself so that the Digimon wouldn't here him "_Actually that was very painful and that was worse than any of Vilgax's attacks heck even the Hybrid when I fought are wimps compared to him._"

"You want it again!" Churbimon shouted easily taking the bait "Then have another full doze of **Thousand Spears**!"

_That's the attack we are looking for_ Ben thought and then he increased his size so that he covered up the whole entire area while taking the spears head on. Surprisingly the tiny little spears were doing damage to his huge body even when he was bracing himself for it but Humungasur could take a beating.

It was at this time Zephermon and Aang got into position without Churibimon noticing.

With a nod to each other Zephermon and Aang worked together.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zephermon shouted as she unleashed her attack.

Aang didn't say anything but as the Avatar created his own Hurricane Force Winds and sent them towards Churibmon the wind attacks not only harmed Churibimon but trapped him. He was forced to turn his attention to the two attackers but he didn't see Negi Springfield menatally chanting out his next attack '**Septendecim Spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagotta maigca, wriesfulguralis (ten spirits. Come gather...Magic Archer consecutive blasts, ten arrows of thunder!**

With this ten electrical magical arrows were sent towards Churibimon whom was still caught in the wind storms that Zephermon and Aang created. The ten arrows struck Churibimon and stunned him.

"Now Hinata!" Zephermon shouted.

Churibimon watched as Hinata jumped off of Zephermon's back and landed and using her Byucugan landed a punch to Churibmon's chest. The wind storm that was trapping Churibmon blew her over towards Negi Springfield and she landed on the staff with the perfect skills of a ninja. Hinata knew she had hit a Chakara point as Churibmon's Thousand Spear attack was broken.

"What the?" Churibimon asked looking at his hands and wondering what had happened to him "I didn't feel anything but now why is my heart aching and my attacks aren't working..."

He was still talking to himself when he noticed Humungasur advancing on him "Nighty-night!"

With that he punched Churibimon in the head causing the Mega Level Digimon to slump down defeated and unconscious.

"I can't believe a strategy that Takuya and Kouji used in the past worked!" Zephermon shouted.

"Now all we have to do is get the bells" Ben said but then he remembered that there were four bells "Uh so who gets them."

"For one thing Zephermon should get one" Aang said "I mean if Digimon are truly after Virusmon this world needs her."

"I'm perfectly fine exiting out" Hinata said.

"No" Negi told her "We are a team, we need to figure this out."

This caused a huge uproar on who should get what and neither teammate was taking a bell.

"Well" a voice stated.

The group of five turned to see Serphimon and Ophanimon. The two had been watching the whole entire fight all this time.

"Sense you can't decide on who gets the bells" Serphimon stated "I'll make the decision for you,"

The group of five watched hoping Serphimon wouldn't call any of them out. He turned to Ophanimon whom nodded as she answered him "You all pass."

"**WHAT?**" was Negi, Ben's, Zephermon, and Aang's response.

"But we didn't get the bells" Ben said as he and Zephermon turned back to their human selves.

"The point of that exercise was meant to cause discrepancy in our ranks" Hinata said "It was asking which one of us would desert the other in hopes of getting a bell."

Zoe looked confused and so did Ben. Aang and Negi got the idea.

"R-R-R-Remember I know this test, because Kakashi-Sensei gives this same test to all three Genin he gets. All of them failed because of what we accomplished. The meaning of this exercise was to test our abilities as a team."

"Hinata's right, and you were able to work as a team" Ophanimon said.

"So does that mean?" Zoe asked.

Ophanimon nodded "Yes, Zoe, you, Ben Tennyson, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang are the team that will officially be saving the world."

With this Ben, Zoe, Negi, Hinata, and Aang shouted one word "**YES!**"

"Now remember" Serphimon reminded them "Now that you are a team you must fine the Four Guardian Digimon before Virusmon is released. If she is released before you found the fourth guardian. All might be lost."

"Don't worry about it" Zoe said "We'll fine the Four Guardian Digimon, and undo their curses before Virusmon is freed."

"You can count on it" Ben said in his serious tone, the one he had used during the Hybred Invasion.

"You have our word" Aang announced "I can't let Azula get to free this ancient evil Digimon. Just in the name of revenge. I will bring peace back to the world. Of course I'll need help."

"I'm with you" Hinata said "For the Leaf Village's sake, Orochimaru will stop at nothing to achieve his goal in destroying the Leaf Village."

Negi nodded "And you can count me in! A Mage is supposed to help others in need. The universe needs saving and I'm not turning my back on it!"

"Good answers" Churbimon said waking up from being knocked out "Man what happened?"

"You were knocked out by Ben" Serphimon said "And what a good plan they used too."

"All I remember when seeing the shadow" Churibimon muttered rubbing his head "Was what had happened two years ago with EmperorGreymon driving a sword into my head."

"You still remember that?" Zoe asked "I would've thought you would've forgotten about that."

"Normally I would've" Churbimon said "I think I didn't because the shadow reminded me of it just then. But good job. The fate of the universe rest in your hands."

"As a reward" Serphimon said "You get to spend the rest of the day in the Digital World trying to come up with a plan to fine the first guardian or just to relax."

"Thank you" Ben said turning to Ophanimon "We will not fail you."

"Good luck" Ophanimon said.

So the heroes began to relax and think on their first Guardian to go after.

**End of Chapter**

**Another chapter is over and the group defeated Churibimon. Next chapter...Chapter 3: Forever Knight Encounter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Forever Knight Encounter

Chapter 3: Forever Knight Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

It felt so great for the five selected heroes. They had just passed Churibimon's test and were just as Ophanimon and Serphimon had given the group permission to relax. They weren't just relaxing they were trying to figure out which Guardian Digimon they would go after first. Right now the group of five sat enjoying a nice cold smoothies. Which somehow Ophanimon had made for the group.

"So thanks to Zoe we passed the test" Ben spoke up.

"You don't look like you took an attack to the head" Negi told her.

"The only thing that took the attack was Zephermon" Zoe said looking at her D-tector "Which she should be back to normal for our next fight. When I'm hit when in Digimon form, my human form is safe from the attack as long as I stay as Zephermon."

"That's one step up form the Omintrix" Ben said "I mean if the blow is powerful enough I'll still be hurt in my human self."

"Well" Aang began "That was a nice battle, and that really took our full efforts as a team. I mean even with all the power of the elements, I would've lost."

"We all would've" Ben said "I mean when we were fighting against Churibimon, even though I said that his Thousand Spears were nothing compared to Vilgax...That was a fib. I mean even when I was Humungasur and even Big Chill, those blast were not on par with Vilgax. They were tripled his strongest attack and even strength."

"I warned us about it though" Zoe muttered.

"True but they say you need to see things first to believe it" Ben said "And what I saw for my own eyes and felt, that proved you were right Churibimon was truly powerful and insanely strong."

Zoe smiled "Yeah well now you all know the power of a Mega Level Digimon."

"Yes, and this will get me to find the Four Guardian Digimon quicker now" Negi said "I don't want to face this Virusmon creature without the fourth Guardian."

"Agreed" was the group's response.

"So" Ben said getting down into business "So, which Guardian Digimon should we try to fine first...Any ideas we should follow."

"I have an idea" Aang said "Let's go in a cycle."

"A cycle?" Negi asked "Like what sort of cycle?"

"Alright I'll explain this, when Katara and her brother Sokka found me all I knew was Airbending. In order to be the Avatar I am today, I had to find other people to teach me the other forms of bending. So I mastered Air Bending, so following the cycle was Water, then Earth, the finally Fire. So I would suggest that if we want to find the four guardians why don't we go in a cycle ourselves?"

"Good idea" Ben said "That way we know which Guardian is found and the next one is in a close second."

"Exactly" Aang said.

"T-T-T-That's not such a b-b-b-bad idea" Hinata stammered "W-W-W-We should go in this cycle so what do we know?"

"If it's a cycle" Negi said "How about we go in the way the legend of the Four Guardian Digimon the way it's sounded."

Ben nodded "Alright so from the legend the four guardians are...The Guardian of the Sea, the Guardian of the Stars, the Guardian of the Earth, and finally the Guardian of the Digital World... So following the legend, that means the first Guardian Digimon will have to be-"

"The Guardian of the Sea" Aang kindly interrupted.

"Exactly" Ben said "Then after he is found and his curse is undone, he or she would be followed by the Guardian of the Stars."

"T-T-T-Then Earth is next" Hinata stammered.

"Then finally" Zoe said "The Guardian of the Digital World will be last."

"So we have a game plan in which order we will try to find the Four Guardians" Ben said "But what are these curses these Guardians have?"

"I'm a mage" Negi told Ben "I have plenty of Spell books-"

"Like my cousin Gwen" Ben interrupted the young mage.

"Yes, like her" Negi said "So if it's a curse that was placed to them by magic, All I have to do is research the curse for the cure."

"That's one step closer" Ben said "But what if it's not a curse placed on them by magic?"

"Then we'll have to start from scratch" Negi said.

"Agreed" Zoe said.

"Alright so is everyone alright with the order we'll go after the guardians?" Ben asked them "If there is anyone that will suggest another cycle, speak up now."

"A-A-A-Aang's way is the best" Hinata answered for the rest of the team "It's a game plan that will help us in the long run."

"Alright then now that's settled" Ben began "Shall we tell the three Celestial Digimon our decision?"

"We should" Zoe said.

So the group of five heroes went down and made their way to Ophanimon, Churibimon, and Serphimon.

"Ah, the heroes" Serphimon said.

"Have you decided on a way to find the Guardian Digimon?" Churibimon asked rubbing his head.

"We have" Ben said acting like he was on the Jury.

"Good" Ophanimon said "So what is the path you are going to take?"

"We're going to find The Guardian Digimon of the Sea first" Ben answered.

"Next" Negi began "We're going to find the Guardian Digimon of the Stars."

"After that" Hinata said "We're going to find the Guardian Digimon of the Earth."

"Then finally" Zoe began "The Guardian of the Digital World."

"Impressive going in a cycle like that" Churibimon said "Who suggested it?"

"I did" Aang answered "A cycle was how I learned to master all four Elements, so why not try to find the four Guardians that way?"

"Good idea Avatar Aang" Ophanimon said.

"So that's the path your taking" Serphimon said "Very well, good luck."

"You may spend the night here" Ophanimon said "Sense the Trailmon took off during your fight with Churibimon. One will be back here tomorrow."

"Thank you Lady Ophanimon" Ben said.

So the five heroes spent the night in the castle. Zoe was the only one awake or so she thought, Ben was awake too.

"Can't sleep Zoe?" Ben asked her.

"We'll" Zoe said lying in her bed "It's all strange really, three years ago, my friends the other Digidesten and I used to take shifts when spending the night somewhere. Now with the Digital World in peace right now, it's just feels weird."

Ben understood her "I'm sure it does especially when the world your living in is so different than before."

"We've got to make sure this peace lasts" Zoe said in a determined voice.

"We will" Ben said "Otherwise the fate of the universe is decided."

Soon Ben himself fell asleep, Zoe stayed awake for a few more minutes but she eventually fell asleep herself.

Morning came and after breakfast the group of five heroes were waiting for the Trailmon to come and deliver them back to the Real World. While they were waiting Ben turned to Ophanimon "Lady Ophanimon...I have one or two more questions I'd like to ask."

"Ask away" Ophanimon said to him.

"Well the first one is do you know a man named Max Tennyson?"

Ophanimon blinked once and she was followed by Serphimon and Churibimon whom blinked as well finally she answered truthfully "Yes, I do know of a man named Max Tennyson...Why do you ask?"

"I'm one of his grand children" Ben said "The reason why I asked that was besides Zoe, Negi, Hinata, Aang and I can't we just tell him you know get him to be a mentor of the group."

"Now that you mention it" Aang said "We would need someone that was like a fathery or teacher figure to the group one that helped us stay on track."

Ophanimon smiled "Yes, if your asking that you want to tell your grandfather about your latest quest, you may, I have no problem with him serving as your mentor."

"Thanks" Ben said to her as the Trailmon Worm arrived to pick the children up then after the group went inside the Trailmon, the Digimon took them back to Earth. The group of five walked outside of the subway station.

"So that was some adventure" Ben said.

"Which is why I never forgot my time there" Zoe said "Even after these three long years."

"So are we going to meet this Grandpa Max?" Aang asked.

"That's the plan" Ben said "We'll be traveling a lot and we don't have Kevin this time to bail us out, even if we did, his car only fits about four people. But he does have a nice ride."

"We'll need whatever object like that" Zoe said "I mean in the Digital World it would be one thing, but this is Earth, we need another mode of transportation."

"Or" Ben said "We could drop by at my girlfriend's place and ask if we can borrow Chip for a long time."

"Good luck at that" Aang replied.

"Yeah, Julie wouldn't let us borrow Chip for a long time" Ben said "So we'll have to use Grand Pa Max's Rust Bucket?"

"How can a Rusted Bucket be a mode of transportation?" Hinata asked.

"That's a vehicle name Hinata" Ben told her "It's not really a rusted bucket as you called it."

"Oh" Hinata said.

So Ben lead the group down where Gwen and Kevin were fighting against Serpent. Normally the two would've struggled against such an alien criminal but they actually were able to defeat him and sent him gladly back to jail.

"Good job Gwen and Kevin" Ben said as he ran down.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted "You're back."

"I sure am" Ben said to her.

"So how did the test go?" Kevin asked.

"We passed" Negi said.

"So what was the test about?" Gwen asked.

"We had to fight Churibimon" Ben said "As a team."

"Which was easier said then done" Aang admitted "Churibimon proved to us how strong Mega Levels are."

"So what are you doing back?" Kevin asked.

"We're searching for the first Guardian Digimon" Ben answered "Sorry Gwen and Kevin but we can't ask you to help us."

"We know your new mission is very dangerous" Gwen said "Like I said, we can handle Plumber duties."

"Well before that" Ben said "We were just on our way to speak to Grandpa Max so we could have a mentor and a ride."

"Why don't you ask Julie for Chip?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin!" Gwen said nudging him in the ribs "Ben, Zoe, Hinata, Aang, and Negi are on a mission that's going to last who knows how long it will take. Surely Julie wouldn't like the fact she might never see Chip again."

"Point taken" Kevin muttered.

So Ben, alongside his new team walked down to where the Rust Bucket was. It was a mobile home.

"This is the Rust Bucket" Ben told Hinata.

"B-B-B-Big" Hinata stammered.

"It sure is" Ben said to her "But that's why we call it a mobile home."

Ben walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later an old man with white hair opened the door.

"Ben?" the old man asked "Where is Gwen and Kevin?"

"Oh they went to patrol" Ben told him.

"Okay" the old man said "So who are the other four kids with you?"

"Oh four are my new friends Grandpa, here let me introduce you to them" Ben said.

"Very well" the old man said.

He stepped out and Ben turned to his new team introducing them "Gang this is Grandpa Max, one of the best Plumbers in the galaxy."

"Hello" was the response.

Zoe walked up "I'm Zoe Orimoto,"

"Nice to meet you Zoe" Grandpa Max said.

"I'm Negi Springfield" Negi said.

"Oh so your that famous child teacher I've been hearing about" Max said "Nice to meet you Son of the Thousand Master."

"You know my father?" Negi asked.

"I did know him" Max said "There are a few people I don't know about."

"Thank you sir" Negi said.

"I'm Hinata Hyugga" Hinata spoke up trying her best not to stammer.

"Oh a real ninja" Max said shaking her hand "Nice to meet you. Hinata."

Grandpa Max turned to Aang before he could speak up "I sense a lot of power from you boy, and I see that arrow tatoo on your forehead, let me guess you are the Avatar...Avatar Aang."

"Correct sir" Aang said.

"You know about the Avatar Grandpa?" Ben asked.

"Sure do, but sadly Avatars are only stories I've heard about from other people that come from the area of the world where Element Bending is known as" Grandpa Max said "So you four new here, Negi, shouldn't you be teaching those girl students of yours."

"Uh yeah" Negi muttered "But it is Spring Break back there,"

"Besides Grandpa" Ben began "These new friends I'm with aren't Plumbers kids. We were summoned by three Celestial Digimon."

"Celestial Digimon?" Grandpa Max asked "Name one of them."

"Ophanimon?" Negi answered for Ben whom just nodded at the mentioned name.

Grandpa Max's eyes widened "She summoned you?"

"She said she knew you" Ben said.

"Yes, tell me were her fellow friends Serphimon and Churibimon?" Max asked.

"Yes" Ben said "They were."

"So they summoned you...Something must be bad, I know Ophanimon well, well enough to know that she would never pick humans to save the Digital World unless she was sure she couldn't handle the situation or the situation couldn't be handled by the Digidesten."

"Which the situation can't" Zoe explained.

"Do you know why?" Max asked her.

"Yes" Zoe answered "I am a Digidesten."

"Oh" Max said "Okay so what's going on in the Digital World Ben?"

So the group of five told him about the one hundred thousand ledgend about the Four Guardian Digimon with Ben ending his tale "In the end, after defeating Churibimon whom was triple times Vilgax, we are the team that is searching for these Guardian Digimon before the Forever Knights, the Evil Mages, Evil Digimon, Fire Nation and Sound Ninja free Virusmon."

"Wow" Max said he turned to Zoe "No wonder Ophanimon went to such great lengths. This Virusmon sounds really bad. So I guess you all came here so that Ben can tell me about this threat."

"Not only that" Hinata spoke up "B-B-B-But we need a mentor and Ben stated that you were great at that."

"I see" Max said "Well then how can I refuse to have a part in what is a dangerous gamble. The ultimate game between good and evil, a race to find the Four Guardian Digimon before evil frees Virusmon..." the group looked at the Plumber as he made his decision whom then spoke out in a serious tone "Alright then, you five need a mentor, you got one. I'll help out whenever I can."

"That's the Grandpa Max I knew" Ben said.

Max Tennyson sighed "I'll need to inform another Plumber to train the other Plumbers I train. Then we'll be on our way."

So Max went on and told the other Plumbers to send another Plumber to train the Plumbers he was training. He walked out of the Rust Bucket "Alright now that that's settled, what have you five selected to fine for the first Guardian?"

"The Guardian of the Sea" was the response.

"Well now I guess it's time for a trip to the beach" Grandpa Max said "If there are any clues to this Guardian of the Sea, the best place to look for them will be at the beach."

"Agreed" Zoe said.

"So" Max began "I'll let you leave to pack, then I'll pick you up in the evening in the Rust Bucket to begin our journey.

So the group of five started to pack up their bags and prepared to go to the beach. That evening the group was all set and waiting for the Rust Bucket to pick them up. It came right on time just as Max said it would. He shut off it's engine and Ben opened the door "Alright gang, everyone in."

When the five heroes went in, Max shut the door and the heroes headed off towards the beach.

"So Zoe" Ben said as Max was driving the Rust Bucket to the beach.

"Yes?" Zoe asked.

"Do you have any idea what clues we should look for?" Ben asked her.

"For a cursed Digimon?" Zoe asked "No, I haven't been in the Digital World long enough to understand this legend, I'm just as confused as the rest of you."

"But will you be able to recognize any clues that will lead us to one?" Ben asked her.

"That I might be able too" Zoe said smiling.

"That's good then" Hinata said.

"Alright we are almost there-" Max began but then he stepped on the breaks causing everyone even with their seat belts on to hit their heads. After groaning out load and after the girls stopped rubbing their heads Ben looked up "What was that about Grandpa?"

Max pointed outward and the group gasped as a huge Green insect with two sharp sythes was attacking the city "Does that answer your question."

"Where did that big insect come out from?" Negi asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"It came out just now" Max told him.

Ben was reaching for his Omnitrix "Is it an alien?"

"It did come out of nowhere" Hinata said as she had taken this time to activate her Byucugan "However this is not a normal insect...Nor is it an Alien."

"It's Snimon" Zoe said knowing her time in the Digital World with their Digimon friends was not forgotten "A Champion Level Digimon...There knife like hands can slice their enemies in fourths in no time...Beware of it's deadly Twin Sickle attack."

"I believe this is your territory Zoe" Aang said.

"Agreed" Zoe said.

It was then Max got a single on his GPS, "The Forever Knights are attacking down town! Their robbing banks!"

Zoe got up her D-tector in hand "You all can go ahead, I'll deal with the Digimon."

"You sure you won't need back up?" Ben asked her.

Zoe nodded "I'm sure, Ben besides the Forever Knights are attacking down town, it seems that they might be controlling this Digimon, why else would a Digimon appear out of the blue and also start attacking even if it was on the side of evil normally. It would take a Digimon like that at least ten or twenty minutes before deciding to attack."

"She's right" Aang said "It did start to attack as soon as it arrived. We can't over look that or any detail...Besides out of the group Ben you know how to deal with the Forever Knights."

"True" Ben said then he turned to Zoe "Alright Zoe, we'll leave Snimon up to you. We'll go on ahead providing we find a place to park the Rust Bucket first."

"I'll buy you some time for that then" Zoe said lifting up her Digivice then she gained one steady stream of data "Execute...Spirit Evolution!"

Zoe's body erupted into a blue forcefield and when it stopped she shouted "Kazemon!"

When the blue data disappeared she had sprouted fairy like wings, grew a pink two piece swim suit purple hair and a white viser over her eyes with white gloves on her hands.

"That wasn't half bad" Max said whom had never seen a human turn into a Digimon.

"But who are you now?" Aang asked the Digimon "I mean before you were Zephermon well during our Battle with Churibimon you were her."

"Simple" Kazemon answered him "I am Kazemon now, this is the form you will see me the most in during our mission together. Kazemon is the Human Spirit of the Legendary Warrior of Wind, Zephermon is the Beast Spirit form of the Legendary Warrior of Wind. Every Legendary Warrior spirit has a human spirit form and a Beast Spirit form. Most of the time except for Takuya and Kouji had two more forms and went into those but the rest stayed human spirit."

"Any reason why?" Ben asked her.

"Oh we just perfered it" Zoe answered "Plus with the Beast Spirit it's hard to control the beast Spirit, because the Beast Spirit was harder for us to control we went to our Human Spirits. Besides we are going after criminals well besides evil Digimon so we don't want to kill anyone if we can help it now do we?"

"She has a point" Ben said smiling "Well I approve of this anyway. Now go kick some butt Zo-Oh I mean Kazemon."

Kazemon giggled as Ben almost mistaken her for being Zoe which she still was Zoe but in a Digimon form "I will Ben, just keep some of those Forever Losers for me."

"Alright" Ben said and with that Max opened the door and Kazemon flew out of it towards Snimon. Snimon saw her coming and stopped it's attack glaring at her. She stopped midway of her assent.

"Kazemon?" Snimon asked shocked that a Legendary Warrior Digimon was approaching him "Here?"

Kazemon decided to play it safe and act shocked herself "Likewise, I could say the same about you."

While the two were talking Max drove the Rust Bucket to safety parking it in a parking lot and with this Ben, Negi, Hinata and Aang went out towards where the Forever Knights were.

"Why are you here?" Snimon asked her.

"Simple, I'll always be on call where ever a Digimon attack will strike" Kazemon answered "I can't let you hurt any people."

"Then you'll die!" Snimon shouted bringing up his sythes "Right now, eat this **Twin Sickles**!"

The Digimon lifted up it's sythes and fired two red slices at Kazemon. Kazemon easily avoided the strikes "If that's the way you're going to play, I'll be only to happy to respond...**Hurricane Wind**!"

Hurricane force winds erupted and were sent towards Snimon. The attack connects and Snimon is blown away for a couple of feet even slamming into power lines. Even a mighty Digimon couldn't withstand the power lines but the Power lines couldn't support the Digimon's weight and blew up. Causing lights to go off.

_Not good_ Kazemon thought as cars were about to crash into each other due to the power outage. She was about to go and try to prevent the blow when "Twin Sickles!"

Two Twin Sickles hit her in the back. The first one besides hurting her didn't seem to have much of an effect on her but the second one forced her to slam against a parked car but she was relieved when the two cars didn't crash.

"Ha" Snimon shouted as Kazemon back flipped onto her feet "Looks like I'll be doing a lot of destroying."

Kazemon turned towards Snimon "Hey I can't afford deaths if I can help it."

Snimon laughed at her remark "So who cares if lights go out and crashes happen, you are a Digimon and should live like-"

While he was talking Kazemon flew up towards him and slapped him across the face. The Digimon flew backwards surprised at the slap "What was that for?"

"I might be a Digimon" Kazemon told him "But I'm the **HUMAN **version of the Legendary Warrior of Wind."

Snimon growled charging her and swiping out at her even nailing her with the sythes which pushed her back due to the fact she brought her arms up to protect herself from the blow "And now **Twin Sickles**!"

Snimon attacked her yet again this time she dodged the first blast but the second one connected causing her to fall from the sky towards the street and slammed hard on her back dazing her a bit. She was still groaning as Snimon flew down towards her raising it's sythes. Kazemon heard something else coming towards her the sounds of a truck! She had to time it just right. She saw the shadow of the truck coming and curled up into a ball. Snimon was coming down onto her "Is that the best you can do Kazemon?"

It lifted up it's sythes but then...Honk! Honk!"

Snimon only had time to look up as the truck hit him square on the force of the impact sent it flying and Kazemon thankfully was unharmed and jumped onto her feet. Snimon recovered "Nice trick Kazemon!"

Kazemon faced Snimon as she had taken enough time to think on her next plan and she made it up in time she smiled "Snimon, if you want to kill me, then follow me."

She took off flying.

"With pleasure!" Snimon sneered taking off after her.

Meanwhile with Ben and the others. They noticed the lights going off.

"Well" I think Kazemon scored the first blow" Negi said.

"Which was powerful enough to send Snimon flying to the power lines" Aang muttered.

"I forgot how powerful she could trigger her wind storms" Ben said "I hope she remembered about it as well after the power went out."

"It is unsafe to battle in a city" Hinata said.

"Hopefully she doesn't mess with Snimon long" Ben said as they got to the area "How much further Hinata?"

Hinata had her Byucugan on the whole time "About ten feet away."

"Good" Ben said bringing up his Omnitrix "It's Hero Time!"

With this he selected an alien and slapped the Omnitrix. Once again the watch sent nanobites out of it and Ben's body soon changed after. When it was done he shouted the alien's name "**Swampfire**!"

"Ergh what's that smell?" Negi asked.

"Don't know but it is worse than Sokka's dirty socks and they are bad" Aang said holding his nose.

Hinata nearly passed out from the smell as well as she muttered "This is worse than what Naruto did to Kiba to finish him off."

The green glowing stopped and Ben stood up as a green humanoid plant "Oh that's just wrong, I don't smell that bad do I? I mean the first time I became Swampfire I smelled the same thing but is it really that bad?"

"Do you want an honest answer or sarcastic?" Aang asked

"Never mind" Ben said "You'll get used to it."

"Hope so" Negi muttered "Man when I get back to Asuna-san she's going to force me to take a bath every day."

"Doesn't she always do that?" Hinata asked.

"Not all the time" Negi told her.

"Come on let's go" Ben said taking charge.

"He's right you know" Aang said as they entered the area where it was being robbed "Alright then you all know the plan."

"Right" Hinata, Aang and Negi said.

"Good" Ben as Swampfire said he ran into the open easily knocking out the four guards outside before cupping his hands pretending he was one of the Forever Knights "It's the police! Everyone out of the store!"

This went according to plan, the rest of the Forever Knights that were inside began to pile out but stopped in their tracks as they saw Ben. Now any other thugs with the right mind would've began to run, but the Forever Knights were as dumb as ever. Instead of trying to run from him they lifted up their guns and began to blast him. They were caught off guard as a rock slab was shot out from the ground protecting Ben from the blast and even holding. Then the rock slab lowered. Before any of the Forever Knights could react a voice shouted "**Flans Exarmatio!"**

A gust of wind blew and the Forever Knight's Armor stayed on but their weapons were blown out of their hands.

"Well, well, well" Swampfire asked "Can't hold onto your weapons?"

The Forever Knights went to receive their weapon but suddenly found themselves staring at an explosive tag. They ignored this and picked up their weapons but as soon as they aimed it a Ben, the weapons exploded. With the weapons destroyed the Forever Knights blinked once but still were brainless as they charged Ben. Ben easily forces them back but then Hinata sees someone sneaking up on him raising a hammer and rushes in. The Forever Knight that was about to attack Ben now saw a girl in front of him and found himself just looking at her as he feels his heart had taken a blow. He stumbles backwards.

"Not bad Hinata" Ben told her.

That was when the Forever Knight surround the two and the commander of the Forever Knights comes out.

"You have messed with our plans once to many times" the commander told Ben "Now you will pay."

"Now!" Ben shouted and with this Negi and Aang get into position.

"So what if you have four friends helping you" the Commander said "It won't help you."

"We'll see about that" Ben said and with this he lifts up his hand and unleashes a fire out of his two hands. The two fire balls connect taking two Forever Knights down. They go down and the fight begins. Five Forever Knights charge Aang but Aang pushed them backwards with a powerful wind thrust. They go slamming into buildings and parked cars knocked out. Aang senses one sneak up on him and with a kick a rock slab comes out and not only is the Forever Knight's weapon stuck but also redirected towards another Forever Knight whom is taken down by it's own comrade's weapon. Aang then brings up his arms and rock slabs are quickly sent out of the ground causing the Forever Knight's to go flying up into the air and landing on top of each other dazing them but Aang manages to find an open water Barrel and Water Bends the water to freeze the Forever Knights so they couldn't move. This shocked five more as they had witnessed what appeared to be a Twelve Year old bald kid being able to command wind, earth, and water. They decided to still attack him but Aang then surprises them yet again buy sending out fire balls at the five before they could even make a move. The fire balls hit their targets sending them head first into a wall and falling unconscious.

"What are you?" a Forever Knight asked as Aang Air Bended him to a wall then began to trap him within a sphere of stone "I am the Avatar" Aang tells the Forever Knight as he completes the sphere trapping the Forever Knight.

Now the other remaining Forever Knights knew who they were dealing with, they were not only taking on Ben whom was hard to take down himself but the Avatar, the Master of all Elements. Those that were too slow to react found themselves taken down by the girl. Three came in on horseback but Hinata held her and waited for the last minute. Then she calmly held up her hand stopping a lance within a Kunai then began spinning around. The more she spun around the more winds formed around her until the Three horseback Forever Knights were tossed off of their horses and the horses still went flying.

"**Eight Trigram Rotation!**" Hinata began.

She watched as the three Forever Knights that used to be on horses charge in with fifty other Forever Knights. She held her ground and began spinning around. Like the last time winds erupted but this time the winds were more forceful and Hinata shouted out the jutsu "**Sixteen Trigram Rotation**!

When that was over, Hinata turned to view the scene. All fifty-three Forever Knights were now unconscious and others began to slowly back away from the girl with worry on their face. Sure they had heard of Ben being powerful but when did he gain two more equally powerful allies? They knew Gwen and Kevin helped Ben out and they could easily overcome those two and they knew that Aang was the Avatar whom was impossible to take out but why was he with a girl that was hard to take down as well.

Negi then waited for twenty Forever Knights to advance on him then shouted " **Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING."**

"That'll work" Ben said as he punched a Forever Knight down.

Lighting came down on the twenty Forever Knights taking them by surprise and taking them down hard! Two came at Negi but Negi's training with Ku-Fei paid off. He easily dodged a punch aimed at him and grabbed onto a Forever Knight's arm then threw the Forever Knight onto his partner taking them down. Another one came at Negi and before the Forever Knight could react, Negi punched him in the chest and the Forever Knight was flung backwards. Surprised at this ten Forever Knights pause giving the young mage enough time to complete another spell "**Veniant spiritus aerials fulgurientes, cum fulguration flet tempestas austrina. Jovis tempestas!**"

A windy lighting storm appeared and attacked the ten Forever Knights. The storm takes them out with ease. Now despite the numbers of the Forever Knights, some were wondering what was going on. This new team Ben Tennyson was with was equally powerful to him, first there was Ben whom as stated earlier was hard to take out, then the Avatar, then a powerful young Konochi, and then a young mage whom was powerful in close combat as well as in ranged combat.

Snimon was chasing after Kazemon. Kazemon cast a quick glance over her shoulder. Her plan was working! All she had to do was lure Snimon to an area where innocent people wouldn't get hurt.

"Twin Sickles!" Snimon shouted.

Kazemon avoided the attack she knew it was only a matter of time before Snimon nailed her. She quickly looked ahead and stopped flying landing on a tree limb while turning to Snimon whom stopped as he soon got where he was at. She had lead him to a forest!

"What where are the people?" Snimon asked.

"Back in the city" Kazemon answered him "Where no one will get hurt, now we can battle."

"You'll be carved into pieces!" Snimon shouted he aimed his hands and shouted "**Twin Sickles!**"

He fired the attack at Kazemon but she dodged the attack causing him to miss and cut tree limbs off. She was right behind him!

"Where are you?" Snimon asked looking around for her.

"Right behind you" Kazemon answered.

Snimon whirled behind swiping out at her but she dodged the swipe landing on another tree branch right behind the Digimon. Once more he looked around and instead of giving off her position, she went onto her hands and shouted "**Twister Kick!**"

She whirled around on her hands and Snimon heard her and whirled around but wasn't in time to react to her. With her strength she nailed him one, two, three, four, five...Six kicks before she sent him flying backwards hitting a tree He looked up at the Legendary Warrior Digimon of Wind as she looked down on him "And now to finish this...Hurricane Wind!"

Before Snimon could react Kazemon caused Hurricane force winds to blow. This time there was nothing stopping her. Between the kicks he took in his chest and the winds he now took, the winds blew causing his fractal code to be stream out before vanishing right back to a Digi-Egg. When the dust settled Kazemon watched as the Digi-Egg slammed onto the ground. It was about to go to the Digital World when Kazemon had another idea she looked up to where a storm was seen and knew at once it was where Ben, Hinata, Aang, and Negi were fighting as she thought to herself _Now to see if we were right_. _Time to press charges on the Forever Knights if our theory was true._ Grabbing the Digi-Egg she flew towards the area where, her friends fought.

Ben, Negi, Hinata, and Aang were hard for the Forever Knights to stop. Each of their opponents were hard to take down. Too make it worse they hadn't even made a blow on this team. They had only one thing on their mind and it was they needed help! They expected help to arrive but it didn't. Finally it came down to the Commander and nine other Forever Knights.

"This won't do" The Commander spoke out "How is it that you found a new team to be with?"

"We have word that you are after this Virusmon" Ben told the Commander "If you are to free her, the team you see right now are the ones opposing you."

"Nice" the Commander said picking up a weapon then charging Ben "Let's dance."

Negi, Hinata and Aang wanted to help Ben but Ben turned to them "I can handle him."

The Commander swung his hammer but Ben dodged the hammer. Then punched the Commander in the face. The Commander stumbled but refused to fall then Ben shot out fire at the commander. The Commander was struck buy the fire and this time was forced backwards and onto his back. The other nine Forever Knights took this time to finally to try to break into a run and Aang noticed this and so did Hinata, and Negi they were about to stop the nine from running away when a voice rang out "**Hurricane Wind!**"

Hurricane force winds erupted once again sending the nine Forever Knights flying and landing on the ground which they were immediately trapped buy Negi Springfield using the wind version of Magic Archer to chain them to the ground making them unable to move. All eyes reverted as they saw Kazemon fly into the arena with a Digi-Egg in her hands.

"I see you left some for me" Kazemon said smiling.

"What?" the Commander of the Forever Knights asked clutching his shoulder which Ben had burnt with another fireball trust "You have a Digimon."

"No one owns a Digimon" Kazemon told the Commander of the Forever Knights "Rather that we Digimon accept partner ships to help others. So buy saying this I suppose Snimon was your partner in crime?"

The Commander of the Forever Knight didn't answer but even if he didn't answer his emotions gave out the truth. The Forever Knights were controlling Snimon.

"Just as we thought" Kazemon said she let go of the Digi-Egg "Luckily I was there to stop it."

Freed from her grip the Digi-Egg returned to the Digital World so that Snimon could be reborn. Police Sirens were heard in the distance and Kazemon turned towards Ben whom nodded "Alright Aang, care to Earth bend for us so that the Forever Knights can't escape justice?"

"Sure thing Ben" Aang said and with this Aang Earth Bended so that the Forever Knights were all tied up and couldn't reach anything.

"This isn't over" The Commander of th Forever Knights said.

"It is for you're group of the Forever Knights" Ben said to them as he led, Negi, Aang, Hinata, and Kazemon down the way they had arrived on the scene from just as the police got to the location and arrested the Forever Knights.

When they were in the clear, Ben, and Zoe changed back to their regular selves.

"So you did it" Ben told her.

"I sure did" Zoe said "Snimon was easy for me to beat, although I got banged up myself."

"Why?" Hinata asked "If you could easily beat him and yet you struggled with him. Why did you struggle against him?"

"I struggled because" Zoe began "I was concerned for the safety of the citizens let's face it, I caused a power outage which nearly caused an accident. When I went down to help well Snimon nailed me."

"Evil will always do that when someone tries to be the hero" Ben muttered knowing where Zoe was getting at.

"But in the end" Zoe said to them "All I had to do was lead Snimon to a location where he or I couldn't put people's lives in jeopardy."

"Mission accomplished" Ben said "That was the Forever Knights and Snimon, so now we know two of our enemies."

"The rest will come in time" Aang said.

"Agreed" Ben said as the group got back to the Rust Bucket where Max was scene listening to the radio.

The old man smiled as he made out his grandson, Zoe, Negi, Hinata, and Aang "Good job you five, I've just got done listening to the news. You five are powerful heroes...So are you five ready for the beach?"

"Let's get to it!" Zoe shouted.

"So how far do we have to go?" Aang asked.

Max smiled "Not that far really we are only one hour away from the closest beach."

"T-T-T-Then let's be on our way...Can we please?" Hinata asked.

"Sure" Max said as the five heroes went into the Rust Bucket.

Once buckled Max started the engine and the five heroes continued their way to the beach as the Rust Bucket began it's new journey.

**End of chapter.**

**Kazemon has defeated Snimon and the group has had their first encounter with the Forever Knights! I would like to thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming. I'll accept constructive criticism but not flames. Also if any of you see a name that is miss spelled or isn't the right name, please feel free to correct me. Anyway next chapter. Chapter 4: Battle on the Beach!**


	5. Chapter 4: Battle on the Beach

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 4: Battle on the Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

It was a long ride to the beach. Even riding in the Rust Bucket it took probably one hour. Ben translated to his friends that what it would take the Rust Bucket an hour to get to the beach, it would take a normal human days on foot. He used the term normally because two members of the group could turn into a Digimon or alien and be there in no time at all. Then again all members of the group weren't normal. Each member of the group had a super power. Ben had a watch with powerful aliens, Zoe could transform into Kazemon or Zephermon, Negi was a mage a powerful one to boot! Hinata was a ninja with super fast speed and what Ben referred to was X ray vision, Aang their last member was the Avatar the master of all four elements. So technically none of them were normal but even with each of their abilities only Ben and Zoe would be able to reach the beach quicker. However they were a team and needed to act like one. As the Rust Bucket continued it's journey to the beach, the team was just trying to figure out how exactly to find one of the Guardian Digimon.

"Zoe anything?" Ben asked.

The Digidesten just sighed shaking her head "It's going to be hard, I haven't figured out anyway to make our search for the first Guardian easier."

"Well" Aang suggested "Would a temple be the solution?"

"A temple is always a good way to start" Max said.

"A temple would have answers" Hinata said "But finding one would be like finding a needle in a haystack."

"For most people" Negi said.

"When we do get there" Ben said "We must dress like we are going to the beach."

Before Hinata could ask why Negi agreed "That would be the best way to avoid suspicion from our enemies or any bystander. Remember Ophanimon, Serphimon and Churibimon don't want us to give out what our true intentions are, if we can help it so going like we are going under cover would be the best way to avoid that."

"Oh now I get it" Hinata said agreeing with Zoe.

So by the time the Rust Bucket reached the beach the group was ready and looked like normal girls, boys and one adult on a normal vacation. Hinata and Zoe were in two piece swim suits white for Hinata and pink for Zoe, while the boys were in swim shorts. Zoe had to take extra percussion with her Digivice instead of placing it inside the Rust Bucket she clipped the device onto a piece of and tied it around her neck like a necklace.

"Why didn't you put it away?" Ben asked her.

"I learned from experience to expect that Digimon know a Digidesten's Digivice is how they turn into Digimon" Zoe told him "Unlike your Omintrix which is attached to your arm, I don't have any place to put it and when your in a two piece swim suit like me and Hinata...That's a big problem."

"I can see why" Max told her "You don't want to have your Digivice stolen from you."

Zoe nodded "Yeah that happened once three years ago, although it was only done to the boys."

Ben understood her now "Well we are finally at the beach."

Hinata was taking her time to adjust to her surroundings. The only place she had been in her bare feet was in the Hyugga Compound. Never had she been outside in her bare feet, another thing that shocked her was the warm feeling of the sand underneath her feet. She wondered how it was possible for Gaara of the Sand turning this sand into a weapon. Right now the sand felt warm and harmless. She even went so far into bending down to it and scooping some sand up into her hand.

"What's up?" Zoe asked her.

"Oh, I'm just puzzled" Hinata answered "I'm just wondering how a certain Sand Ninja could use this harmless substance as a weapon."

"Talking about the Sand Ninja Gaara?" Ben asked her and she nodded "Yes, Gaara had this amazing ability to control sand and use it as a weapon. Just feeling it right now makes me wonder how he could do that."

"Well" Max said "That is a good question Hinata, the answer is simple, what you are feeling looks harmless but if you harden it, it can be used as a weapon."

"Oh" Hinata said and Ben got ready "Alright now that we are here, why don't we split up searching the beach?"

"That would be the best thing to do" Negi complemented.

"Alright Zoe, you and Hinata take the west" Ben suggested "Aang you're with me we're going to check the east, Negi your with Grandpa Max take the north."

"Alright" Was the response and the group split up into three teams.

Hinata and Zoe were exploring the beach's west. The breeze felt good to the two girls.

"S-S-S-So what are we looking for?" Hinata asked as the two walked around in the sand.

"Any thing" Zoe answered her "But more importantly we need clues in finding a guardian Digimon."

"Oh" Hinata was about to take another step when other vacationers began screaming and running "Now what?"

Zoe looked up to see a giant Chicken "Heads up Hinata!"

Hinata turned to see the huge chicken "What's that?"

"A Digimon" Zoe said grabbing her Digivice "It's Kokatorimon!"

Before Zoe could explain further Kokatorimon took aim "Frozen Fire Shot!"

"Oh-no!" Zoe shouted she saw the attack coming and it would be too late instead she ran in between her and Hinata "Run, Hinata, get Ben, Negi, and Aang!"

Hinata nodded trying to run off but before she could the blast hits the two girls turning them into stone. The force of the attack was enough to jiggle Zoe's digivice loose and into the sand.

Kokatorimon laughed at the captured girls then vanished to report to a certain woman.

Two hours had passed for the rest of the team and they hadn't found anything yet. They were meeting up in their selected meeting place.

"Any luck?" Aang asked.

"Nothing" Negi said "Any luck for you two?"

"No" Ben answered "Hey wasn't this where we were supposed to meet after two hours?"

"Yes, it is" Aang said "Why?"

"Zoe and Hinata aren't here" Max answered.

The boys looked around sure enough Zoe and Hinata weren't in the meeting place.

"They were checking west right?" Aang asked.

"Right" Ben said.

"This isn't good" Negi said "Let's go look for them."

"Sense they aren't here" Max told them "Be on the look out, they might've ran into something."

"Don't worry Grandpa" Ben said "You just stay here, while we only try to find them and talk to them."

With this Negi, Aang, and Ben took off towards the west. It wasn't long before they found Zoe, Negi was the first one that spotted them "Found you two, you were supposed to..."

He noticed the girls weren't moving. He ran over to them knocking on their stomachs and found out then that they were turned into stones "Oh-no"

"What is it?" Ben asked as he and Aang got to the area.

The two gasped with Aang looking shocked then spoke out "They have been, turned to stone!"

Ben knocked on Zoe's head "Zoe...What happened?" Of course he knew she couldn't answer.

"Oh man" Negi muttered "This is starting to remind me of the time my class took a field trip...Everyone was turned to stone."

"Not everyone" Ben said to him "Aang and I are still in the flesh, is this the work of a mage?"

Negi was about to speak up when Aang stubbed his toe on something. The Avatar brought up his foot but then thought better as he looked at what he had hit his toe on. It was something pink and white "Hey guys! Zoe's Digivice hasn't turned into stone yet."

He reached down and brought the Digivice up. He looked at it as the Digivice seemed to be focused on an image of what appeared to be a giant chicken.

"That's not one of Zoe's spirits is it?" Ben asked "Please don't tell me that is one of her spirits."

"No" Aang said "But maybe it has a clue into what happened to Hinata and Zoe!"

"It does" a voice rang out.

The three turned to see the waves of the water and out of it was a huge blue sea serpent.

"Who are you?" Ben asked.

"I am Seadramon" the Digimon answered "A Champion Level Digimon, my Ice Breathe freezes my enemies solid."

"Freezes hugh?" Ben asked looking at Zoe and Hinata "Did you do this?"

"Wish I did" Seadramon said "I wish I could've done it. However it wasn't me, although the ninja looked tasty though."

"Just our luck" Negi muttered "We ran into a Digimon that eats people."

"But all three of you will do fine" Seadramon declared "If you want to know what did it to your friends, you'll have to beat me before I eat you."

"If it's a fight you want" Ben said bringing up his Digivice with Negi and Aang taking up position "You got one."

Ben reached for his Omnitrix looking at the stone form of Zoe "We need your help but we'll find a way to free you and Hinata."

He picked the alien he wanted then pressed the watch down green nanobites surrounded him as he turned into the alien he chose "Diamondhead!"

"You choose that?" Seadramon laughed "That looks awful, now try this Ice Breathe!"

He shot out an ice breathe at Ben but Ben created a big green crystal and it acted like a shield.

"What?" Seadramon asked.

Negi Springfield took his time "**Ex Somno exsisat, exurens Salamandra, inimicum involvat igne. CAPTUS FLAMMEUS!**"

With this Negi trapped Seadramon in a firey inferno twister. Seadramon struggled from the burning heat as Negi turned to Aang "Remember, this spell is only meant to trap my enemies, if he does get injured it'll be from heat stroke."

"Don't worry" Aang told him as he concentrated in Water Bending. He concentrated it the most inside the firey twister.

Water shot out at Seadramon and the group heard the Digimon growling "What Water inside fire? How?"

"Now Ben!" the two shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Ben said he aimed his hands a the firey twister and fired crystals out at it.

The Crystals hit Seadramon as the firey tornado vanished.

"So you three do have fight in you!" Seadramon declared.

"Just give up" Ben told him.

"I'll give up when you three are in my stomach!" Seadramon declared he lashed out his tail but Aang managed to Earth Bend the sand to make a wall protecting him from the attack.

"Well if you aren't surrendering...Then I guess we'll have to beat you, everyone attack together."

"Right" was the response.

Aang Fire Bended while Negi cast his Lighting Axe Spell on Seadramon. Ben finished Seadramon off with a few crystals. The Digimon fell over defeated "I-I-I-I-Impossible!" Seadramon shouted.

"Anything is possible" Aang told Seadramon "When we fight as a team, now tell us what do you know happened to our friends?"

Seadramon chuckled as they saw beginning to vanish "Fine, fine, a deals a deals anyway...You're female friends have been turned into stone by Kokatorimon. Ha it was glorious the two one girl wearing a pink swim suit, tried to by the other one time by scraficing herself. Just wish I could've ate one of em."

"Are they alive?" Negi asked.

"Yes" Seadramon answered "For the moment, pretty soon they will die if kept in their stone forms."

"Then how do we change them back?" Ben asked.

"I'll look up for the cure" Negi answered.

"Ha, good luck young mage" Seadramon said "The only way to free your friends is by defeating Kokatorimon! Ha and he won't be as easy to defeat as I was...No good luck."

With this Seadramon vanished turning back into a Digi-Egg. Ben sighed as he turned back into him human self and turned to Zoe "Don't worry, we'll beat Kokatorimon."

He picked her up or well tried to "Man, Kokatorimon does a good job at turning people into stone, Zoe's heavy."

"Here" Aang said "I'll lend a hand. Let's report to Max and see what we can do."

With Aang Earth Bending the two statues the group made their way towards the Rust Bucket. Once there Max looked at the statues "This can't be good."

"Tell us something we don't know grandpa" Ben muttered "We found both Zoe and Hinata like this."

"Somewhere" Aang told Ben "The Digimon that did this to our friends is on the loose, we must track it down."

"I'm with you" Ben said "But my gut's telling me we'll need Zoe to fight against the attacker."

Negi had a solution "If you two want to, you can go on a head and try to find the one that did this or at least ordered the attack on our friends, I'll stay behind and see if I can do anything to free our friends."

"Good idea!" Ben said he turned to Aang "What do you say we make this Digimon pay for what he did to our friends?"

"I'm with you" Aang said and both Ben and Negi could've sworn they saw Aang's eyes and arrow tatoo on his forehead turn blue as he said the three words. Together the two boys went off towards the direction they had found the two girls. Leaving Negi to turn to Hinata and Zoe "Don't worry ladies I'll find a way to free you."

He sat down and looking at his staff. The only solution he knew of was to find one of his students, Konoka Konoe, now she had a powerful healing ability that could undo petrification...When he had thought of this normally he might've asked her but then he remembered that his mission was not to be told to anyone else, even to a great healer and student. He realized he had to find another way around it.

Now he could've asked another student, and magical teacher that helped him advanced his magical powers Evangeline A.K McDowell about it but there was a problem with that one. Evangeline A.K McDowell wasn't someone to go to for advice mostly because she wasn't what one would call a good mage. In fact where he came from Evangeline was a powerful evil Mage which parents used to tell their children terrible stories about her in order to get their children to go to bed. With all the enemies the five were up against, Evangeline would more than likely join the group of villains! He wasn't about to go to her for advice at least not this advice.

Slowly but surely he looked through his spell books trying to find methods for himself to undo petrification. This time he knew he would find a cure. The more he read in his book the more determined he got.

"I will do this" Negi told himself "My whole team is counting on me and I won't let them down!"

After twenty minutes of reading threw his spell books and attempting the petrification on Zoe and Hinata, Negi's cell phone rang. Thinking it was Ben or Aang calling him for reinforcements, Negi opened his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Negi asked.

"Negi!" a girl's voice sounded "Where are you?"

"Asuna-san?" Negi shouted back surprised he turned to the statues of Hinata and Zoe "I'm sort of a little busy at the moment."

"Where ever you are we members of the Ala Alba are worried about you!" Asuna shouted "Just tell us where you are."

"I can't Asuna-san" Negi told her.

"Why not?" Asuna demanded from the other end of the phone "Aren't all the members of the Ala Alba your partners?"

Negi sighed "Look Asuna-san, I've been given a Top Secret mission, I can't spill what my mission is to anyone, not even you."

"Mission?" Asuna asked "You're not looking for your father?"

"I am looking for him" Negi admitted "But that's not my immediate goal now, right now I'm doing something else."

"At least tell me something about your mission" Asuna said "You can trust me not to say to anyone what is going on!"

"I'm sorry Asuna-san" Negi said once again "But I can't tell anyone I completely trust, the only other people that know are five others and they too have been sworn to secrecy. Look Asuna, once my mission is over, if the ones that had told me to take this mission give me permission to explain what I'm doing now, I will tell you and everyone everything that has gone out."

"When do you expect to be back?" Asuna asked.

"Don't really know" Negi told her "The other five members of this Top Secret Mission and I don't really know much of anything..."

"Well good luck on your mission" Asuna said "May I ask what you are doing now?"

"Trying to undo petrification" Negi admitted.

"Petrification?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, let's just say" Negi told her in a whisper "Two of out the rest of the team had been petrified into solid stone, now there was only one way that we've heard of that will work, but I'm trying to find another way?"

"Well here Negi, will you allow at least Chamo to aide you as well?"

Negi pailed "I'm not sure at the moment, look I'll give you a call once I've thought this one through okay."

"Alright" Asuna sighed from the other end "Good luck on your mission Negi."

"Thanks" Negi told her "I'll need it."

The two hung up. Negi looked up at the ceiling of the Rust Bucket thinking to himself _You might've been a great help to us Asuna-san, however, I've made a promise to the great Angel Digimon that I wouldn't tell anyone about this mission, not unless I was given permission from both the rest of this team and the Angel Digimon._

He then returned to the task at hand trying to undo at least Zoe's Petrification, once she was freed if he could free her, she would be able to help Ben and Aang out, her assistance in this mission would be needed. Then if the solution worked on Zoe then he would quickly apply the same solution to Hinata.

While Negi was trying to undo the petrification, Ben was running alongside Aang trying to find the person responsible for the attack on their friends. How hard could finding a huge chicken be? Well very hard it appeared to come out of nowhere and they were at the same location where the beast was located. They looked at the foot print of the chicken.

"Strange" Aang admitted to Ben "It's as if it disappeared."

"Agreed" Ben said.

Suddenly they heard some sound of commotion. Quickly the two hid behind a huge rock, just in time to see a soldier walk by. Ben could tell it wasn't a Forever Knight it was dressed in red armor and had a mask.

"Fire Bender" Aang whispered to Ben "Do you think the Fire Nation is involved in this?"

"If you say this is a Fire Bender" Ben told him "Then I'd have to say the Fire Nation is involved, come on let's follow him. The two silently follow the Fire Bender but the Fire Bender managed to sense them coming and whirled around. He saw two boys and immediately recognized the Avatar but who was the other boy with the Avatar. If he was smart he would've sounded the alarm but he didn't. Instead he Fire Bended, Ben saw this and just smiled "This is going to be you're biggest mistake buddy, but Aang Earth Bended protecting Ben but Aang turned "Let me handle him."

"Alright" Ben said.

The Fire Bender that had attacked them noticed the rock and waited for Aang to return the rock back underground. Immediately when Aang had done this, Aang Air Bended before the Fire Bender could Fire Bend. The air pushed the Fire Bender away causing him to go crashing. When the sand settled the boys saw a building.

"Wasn't expecting that" Aang admitted.

Ben then saw foot prints leading into the building "Well I believe we found the ones that did it, come on Aang, we've got no time to waste"

"Right" Aang agreed "Negi has his hands full in undoing the petrification on Zoe and Hinata."

With this the two boys ran inside and landed in the building. Inside the building was still sand and it was then Ben noticed the building was a hologram. Once it shut off, there they saw the Fire Bender that Aang Air Bended, to the boys the Fire Bender had been killed but Aang was sure he didn't kill the person but then he and Ben saw the person that was standing over the Fire Bender's body, there was no doubt about it, the black hair, the brown eyes, the red Fire Nation uniform it was her.

"Azula" Aang muttered looking into Princess Azula's hateful eyes.

"Oh, if it isn't the Avatar?" Azula smirked she looked at the dead Fire Bender "Thanks to you fighting against him you gave us away, luckily I killed you now."

"You killed your own teammates?" Ben asked her "What sort of person are you?"

"Silence!" Princess Azula shouted to Ben then she snapped her fingers "You shouldn't have followed Aang here, unless you are a Bender, then you will perish as well."

"We'll see about that" Ben said to her as Fire Nation soldiers surrounded the group he then reached for his watch "Apparently you don't know who I am."

"Bragging won't help you!" Azula shouted "Fire Benders, soldiers show this boy what we can do."

The Fire Benders took aim at Ben and Fire Bended. Aang saw the smile in Ben's eyes then nodded to his friend "It's hero time" Ben said activating the omnitrix then he slapped it. Princess Azula grinned when she saw the Fire hit, she expected Aang to perfectly protect himself by Earth Bending but not what happened next. Just as the Fire hit Ben she thought the boy had been killed but to her surprise the boy wasn't there, in his place was a huge firey alien and Ben shouted "Really? Heatblast? I didn't know he was still in there."

Princess Azula frowned then Fire Bended herself and sent it directly at Ben which thanks to Heatblast's body made it useless.

"My turn" Ben said then he sent streams of Fire at Princess Azula.

The Princess of the Fire Nation side steps the fire making two of her soldiers take the blow causing them to drop.

Ben as Heat Blast then took to the air blasting out at other Fire Nation Soldiers. They couldn't damage him with their Fire Bending abilities. Aang Air Bended, Earth Bended and Fire Bended against his opponents. The reason why he wasn't able to Water Bend was to simple fact that there wasn't any water to bend nearby. The two easily made short work of of Princess Azula's men.

"I see you're impressed with yourselves" Princess Azula shouted she then shot lighting at Ben whom takes the blast in his chest or would've had Aang not ran in then with his hand redirected the lighting back at Princess Azula. Azula is struck in her leg and Ben then throws a fire ball at the Princess of the Fire Nation. The fire ball looks like it hits her but she counters with her own Fire Bending against it, Aang then Air Bends sending her flying a couple of feet but she looks at her opponents "Impossible" she breathed out "These two are on the same league."

Then she grinned before the two could even make another move.

"What's with that face?" Ben asked Aang.

"Whenever she grins like that" Aang began "It can't be a good sign."

"You're right, now Kokatorimon Appear!" Princess Azula shouted.

Kokatorimon appears at the Princess's command looking down at the two foes.

"That's the biggest chicken, I have ever saw" Ben muttered.

"So it was you" Aang hissed at Azula.

"That's right" Azula said "Those two girls, were they your friends Avatar?"

"They were" Aang admitted "But they will be unpertified!"

"We'll see" Azula said "Kokatorimon turn them into statues!"

"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon shouted.

Ben and Aang managed to get away from the attack thanks to Aang Earth Bending and having the rock boulder take the blast! It fell to the ground with a THUD!

"So that's how our friends got Petrified" Aang muttered.

Suddenly he was struck by Fire ball from Azula. Ben turned watching the Avatar but Kokatorimon spread his feather "Feather Sword!"

"What?" Ben asked as he was struck by the powerful wing.

The wing sends him sprawling and landing in front of Aang.

"Okay who wants fried chicken?" Ben asked.

"I'm all up for it" Aang said then turned to Ben "Sense you are better equipped with fighting monsters, can I ask you to try to take care of Kokatorimon while I deal with Azula?"

Ben nodded "Sure thing and you read my mind Avatar Aang.

With this the two turn towards their opponents and charge but stopped when the Fire Benders and soldiers recovered ready for a second round. This wasn't going to be easy for the two heroes.

Negi Springfield wasn't having any luck ether. He had tried anti petrification spell after anti Petrification spell. Nothing worked! Max Tennyson had even tried helping the young mage by simply dumping water over the two girls. It didn't work.

"Don't want to shatter them" Negi muttered and Max nodded when the cell phone went off.

"Yes?" Negi asked.

"Negi, how far have you gotten? We need Zoe's help" Aang's voice asked from his area, from what Negi could tell, Aang was fighting against something "I haven't succeeded in freeing any of them yet! I'll come if you need me too."

"Concentrate on the battle Aang, watch out!"

There was the sound of scurrying in the phone but Aang finally breathed out "We're fine Negi, but we won't be for long."

"I'm trying the best I can" Negi said.

"Alright then" Aang said.

Negi then looked at Grandpa Max then to his Pactio Cards. He remembered that perhaps maybe he could cast the simple healing spell he had learned as a child but that wouldn't work, perhaps there was another way. He shook his head at the thought of giving himself more power then kissing the girls. Would the Pactio kiss work? He was all out of options and made up his decision, to do it.

"Max, I need you to draw a circle underneath me and Zoey's feet."

Max turned to him as Negi drew his staff "I have only one idea left but I doubt it'll work."

"What are you up to?" Max asked him.

"I'm going to give myself a bit more power then I'll think of my plan."

"Alright" Max said and he drew the circle in the way Negi instructed then he muttered to himself "_Zoe's going to hate me for this, but it's the only way I can think of that may work._"

He then looked at Zoe then began mentally chanting down **"Execute contract for ten seconds! Negi Springfield!**

With this and his staff in hand Negi felt more magical power coming into him then he walked over to Zoe then kissed her lips. There was a glow of light but other than that nothing. Negi looked disappointed at first but then he noticed the rocks starting to become back to normal human skin. Negi blinked and in the next moment Zoe was freed!

"What the?" Zoe asked "All I remember was taking that blast? What happened?"

"No time to explain" Negi said with relief "Right now Ben and Aang are in trouble, I'll catch up as soon as I get Hinata un petrified."

"Right" Zoe said and she turned to Max whom nodded "Go help your friends Zoe."

Zoe ran off towards the direction she was turned into a statue. She had no idea she had been kissed but she was grateful that Negi somehow freed her from the spell. She heard the sounds of fighting and went inside the hologram building! There she saw Ben waving in and out avoiding Kokatorimon's Frozen Fire Shot.

She ducked a Fire ball that missed Aang and Aang was at her side "You're back to normal!"

"I am" Zoe said.

Aang quickly placed a huge bolder in front of himself and Zoe as he looked at her "Negi managed to free you!"

She nodded "Somehow he was."

"So are you ready to take down that chicken?" Ben asked.

It took a while for the two to realize that Ben was behind the rock as well.

"You bet" Zoe said.

Ben gave her the Digivice that had fallen from her as Aang lowered the boulder. There Princess Azula frowned as she saw Zoe.

"Impossible!" Princess Azula shouted at Zoe "You were supposed to be turned into stone!"

"Don't underestimate this team" Zoe said as she walked closer facing Kokatorimon. The giant chicken looked at her as she raised her Digivice Ben, Aang leave this chicken to me, it's personal!"

"You got it" Ben and Aang told her.

"Execute!" Zoe shouted "Spirit Evolution!"

A bright blue sphere of data surrounded Zoe's body and once it stopped it revealed to Kokatorimon, Princess Azula, and her Fire Benders her Digimon form "Kazemon!"

Kazemon turned towards the onlookers, the Fire Benders were shocked never before had they ever seen a human girl turn into a monster. However Princess Azula wasn't fooled "So what if you can turn into a monster? I know how to take care of you!"

With this she began to gather lighting but Kokatorimon knew what was coming and ran in between the former Fire Nation Princess while Kazemon took aim "**Hurricane Wind**!"

Hurricane Force winds erupted around Kazemon's body then sent forcefully against her opponents. Sense Kokatorimon had been protecting the Fire Nation soldiers and Princess Azula it took the full force of the blast which sent it flying backwards. Even with the big chicken taking the blast, Princess Azula and her followers were blown back a little bit. Then Princess Azula sent out the lighting attack at Kazemon but it was intercepted by Aang whom Earth Bended a rock, then a well aimed Fire ball hit her in the chin and she looked at her opponents.

Aang stepped forward "Azula, you're battle is with me."

"With pleasure Avatar!" Azula shouted "Come at me!"

Ben nodded "Alright, I'll handle the other Fire Benders again!"

With this the Fire Benders attacked but Ben as Heatblast easily absorbed their Fire Bending abilities then dodged three arrows that were shot at him with ease. He took to the sky and blasted out at the Fire Nation soldiers that were Fire Benders. His attack strikes home taking those three men down and he lands right behind the three archers. Before they had any time to react, Ben easily beat them with one well aimed punch to the chest knocking the wind out of them. Then with a kick sent the three archers sprawling to a wall. He then watched as another soldier came at his with a Spear in hand. Ben side stepped the spear then with a punch to the face the soldier was knocked out. He then used the spear he had received to trip a fifth opponent.

"No matter how many of you there are" Ben said as he sent a fire ball at another Fire Bender which took him down "You'll have to do better than that against me as Heatblast."

Ang fought against Azula with everything she had, now that she didn't have any soldiers with her and her big back up which was fighting against Kazemon, Azula soon found herself facing her hated enemy in one-on-one combat. She Fire Bended blue fire at Aang but he easily dodged it then Air Bended her to push her backwards. She took the blast but was only blown back a few inches. Then she began to lighting bend. She hurled one of them at Aang but Aang dodged, another one was sent which he dodged. She sent a third one over to him but this time Aang was ready for it. Once again he braced for impact then redirected the lighting back at her. She dodged then Fire Bended, Aang Earth Bended a stone wall to protect himself from her attack then with a pushing motion sent the wall at Princess Azula. She barely dodged the rock wall and glared at Aang.

"Not so easy when it's one-on-one is it?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah she's pathetic" Ben said as he took down two more Fire Benders with a well aimed punch to their heads "In my standards."

Azula looked at him "Pathetic? You don't know half of the power I pose, I nearly defeated my brother for the Fire Nation throne!"

"Only by trickery like always" Aang replied to her "Azula surrenderer yourself."

"Never!" Azula shouted then she sent a blue fire wall at Aang. Aang neatly countered the wall by Air Bending and sending the blue flames over to Ben whom just absorbed the blast then with two blast of Fire knocked two diagonal rows of Fire Nation troops down!

"**Feather Sword**!" Kokatorimon shouted as he flew down towards Kazemon. At the last second she dodged easily and he slammed his wing into the ground. The cause of this sent him slamming the rest of his body onto the ground "**Hurricane Wind!**" Kazemon replied.

Hurricane force winds struck Kokatorimon pinning him down but he somehow lifted one wing up "**Feather Sword!"**

He then with his wing slapped Kazemon like she was a small fly against a flyswatter. She went flying but Kokatorimon didn't give her time to recover "**Frozen Fire Shot**!"

Kazemon heard this then with her speed easily recovered from the attack and then jumped up avoiding the attack.

"You may have gotten me once" Kazemon told him "But we were just unprepared for that ambush."

"**Frozen Fire Shot**!" Kokatorimon shouted he sent another attack at Kazemon but as she dodged the attack she saw the way how to defeat the giant chicken, and it was time to end this. She just needed to time it right!

She charged towards Kokatorimon whom took aim "**Frozen Fire Shot!**"

She saw the attack coming and remembered a move "**Hurricane Air Wave!**" (**A/N this is a move I had made up for her)**

With this she slashed out with her arm and winds erupted forming a wave. Instead of her taking the attack the air wave gets frozen, it thuds to the ground giving her enough time to get closer. Seeing her close in, Kokatorimon growled raising both wings "**Feather Sword!**"

He swung his right wing and she side stepped it while continuing her charge, he swung his left wing and she side stepped it again while dodging. This brought her into rage with all her might she swung her leg kicking the giant chicken's chest. It gasped as Kazemon with her same leg back flipped. Not only did she back flip but he did as well and she forcefully caused him to slam head first into the ground dazing him "And now" Kazemon began seeing her chance to strike the final blow "**Hurricane Wind!**"

This attack strikes the dazed Kokatorimon and blows sand into all combatant's eyes. When the dust settled thanks to Aang Air Bending, the group of fighters saw Kokatorimon lying defeated with his Fractal Code out then the code itself vanished leaving behind one Digi-Egg which teleported back to the Digital World.

"Hey?" Aang asked "I know that wasn't much time but where did Azula and the other Fire Benders go?"

The group of three heroes looked around sure enough they knew what had happened to Kokatorimon he had been defeated by Kazemon but where did Princess Azula and the other Fire Benders go? They got there answer when an explosion sounded and three Fire Nation soldiers were sent flying backwards the group turned to see Princess Azula and her troops looking surprised. They had been caught trying to escape the heroes then another voice chanted out "Rastel Maskil, Undecium spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum captent. Sagitta magica aer, aer Capturae!"

With this Princess Azula and the rest of her forces were blown backwards and it was then Aang, Ben, and Kazemon noticed the ones joining them. It was Hinata Hyugga with her Byucugan on and Negi Springfield!

"T-T-T-They were escaping" Hinata began "I managed to see them with my Byucugan.

"Surrender" Aang ordered Princess Azula.

Princess Azula just looked at the new team "So Avatar, you have a new team with you."

"A new team and a new objective" Aang told her "Now, I was helping your brother to catch you and take you back to your cell."

Princess Azula frowned "I will not surrender even if you have a new powerful team!"

"Bad choice" Ben said but before any of the heroes could do anything a huge black Devil appeared.

"What is that?" Ben asked Kazemon he noticed Negi, Hinata and Aang were shivering even he was shivering as he thought the same thing as the three other teammates _What ever this Digimon is, I can feel how evil this one is. This can't be a good feeling..._

"Devimon!" Kazemon growled then she gave out an explanation of the new Digmon "A Champion Level Digimon, he was called the King of Evil in the Digital World He is a pure evil Digimon with a dangerous Touch of Evil technique."

Devimon turned "Looks like your purpose of being here paid off Princess Azula."

"Don't forget Devimon" Azula shouted "I have accepted the fact you are helping me out and once Virusmon is freed, I will want my share of this."

"And you will have your share" Devimon promised which Kazemon interjected "Don't listen to Devimon! He's-"

She was swatted away once again by Devimon's huge hand "Shut up Kazemon!" He turned to Princess Azula "You can believe what I say, once Virusmon is freed, she will reward you."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Kazemon said "That is always the case with evil Digmon like yourself trying to manipulate others!"

Azula frowned "Doesn't matter Kazemon! I have sided with Devimon and together we will find Virusmon and release her into the world!"

"We will stop you right here!" Ben shouted with his friends getting ready for the fight.

"Unfortinetly" Devimon told Ben "We would love to fight you, however we must go and meet the true acting leader of our alliance."

"True acting leader?" Negi asked.

"Yes" Devimon said smiling evilly "There is a Digmon stronger than I am and he was the one that ordered me to break into the prison and free Azula. And once Virusmon is freed she would be the leader of our evil forces! Nothing will stop us."

"We will!" was the response from the heroes and they charged.

"I think not!" Devimon shouted then his whole body burst out with darkness "Touch of Evil!"

With this the powerful evil wave rushed over the heroes and it forces them back turning everyone including Ben and Kazemon back into their human forms and even then horribly injured them.

"Not good" Aang muttered feeling his arm.

"You're lucky, our acting captain has ordered us back" Devimon declared "Now if you will excuse us, we'll be going now...Good luck finding the guardians in time!"

With this Devimon, with Princess Azula and the remaining consious Fire Nation soldiers disappeared with Devimon.

Aang, Ben, Hinata, Negi, and Zoe slowly got up onto their feet as Max Tennyson ran down "Are you five okay?"

"We will be" Ben said as he got up holding his arm "Man Devimon was powerful"

"He is a Champion Level" Aang told him.

"But his strength" Hinata spoke up "Was a bit stronger than a Champion Level Digimon."

"He is one of the most strongest Champion Level Digimon" Zoe told her friends.

So the group got back on the Rust Bucket where they sat down to discuss what had happened.

"You did a great job back there" Ben told Negi "Just one question how did you free Zoe and Hinata."

"Well" Negi said then he sweat dropped as he explained the whole thing, about how Mages needed partners and when a mage and his partner kissed they would earn a card, not just an ordinary card a Pactio Card. At this he brought out the Pactio Cards he had as he finished the first part of his explanation "Now once a Pactio Card is out I can let anyone of my partners borrow some of my magical strength."

"Wow! You have most of your entire class" Aang said then she smirked thinking at his thoughts _Sokka would kill to be teaching a class full of girls all willing to fight all over you. Then again which guy wouldn't._

Negi sighed "I didn't mean it to end that way, but those girls found me out to be a mage, with Asuna being one of them."

Zoe was silent "But none of us have Pactio Cards with you, well not me and Hinata anyway."

Negi sighed "That's the second thing, not only can I let my partners borrow some of my magical powers but I can use my own magical powers to increase me own psychical and magical abilities, so when all the other cures did, I did the only thing I thought would work, combining my magical powers just using the Pactio's ability to increase me abilities, then I sort of kissed Zoe and Hinata. Zoe first then Hinata followed. Now even though I was expecting it to work, I had my doubts it would. However it did."

Zoe looked a bit shocked at hearing that a ten year old boy had kissed her and Hinata, well was now blushing bright red mostly with embarrassment and shock, for she wanted her first kiss to be with Naruto. Seeing the two girl's reaction caused Aang and Ben to burst out laughing, the two didn't know what to think about being kissed but Negi answered their unspoken question "Hey don't worry about Zoe and Hinata, sense you were still statues at that time, it really didn't count. Besides if it did, you two would've had fake Pactio Cards."

The girls looked to see if they had one but they didn't and sighed with relief.

"Well it worked" Aang said after recovering from laughing his butt off "And thanks to that we were able to defeat Kokatorimon and get the information that the Fire Nation is working alongside the Evil Digimon."

"That's good" Ben said also stopped laughing then he frowned remembering that the group was easily beaten by one attack from Devimon "But let's say this, the next time we meet Devimon, we'll kick his butt."

With a nod Ben and his friends were now determined to continue their mission. They now knew about an alliance between evil forces.

** End of Chapter**

** Another chapter is over! This took me a while sense I was working on my Kasumi: The Last Signer fanfic. Now that this chapter is over I have one other thing to say! What will happen in the next chapter? Battle with Andromon!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle with Andromon

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 5: Battle with Andromon!

Crash! Boom! Phew! Phew! Shots were heard in the night. Ten Forever Knights were tied by webbed to a wall! Ten other Forever Knights were blown backwards. Five others lay on the ground dazed but alive. Twenty Forever Knights were ether knocked out by wind or frozen, then five other Forever Knights were blown backwards by powerful magic. Standing in front of the remaining fifty Forever Knights, was Ben Tennyson as Spider Monkey watching the remaining Forever Knights closely, Zoe Orimoto as Kazemon with her arms wrapped around herself, Hinata Hyugga with her Byucugan on, Avatar Aang also watching closely, and finally Negi Springfield whom was in a fighting stance.

"Do you guys ever learn?" Ben asked "Whatever you are up to, it won't work with us around!"

"Yeah" Aang admitted "I mean you constantly are attacking places that have little value."

Kazemon sighed "Come to think about it this was the fifth time this week, I would think the Forever Knights would get the message."

Hinata kept her eyes closely on her opponent's she even carefully looked over her back then looked in front of herself "I agree one would also think that they'd stop attacking, but then again, a determined villain ever criminals can become dangerous."

Negi Springfield carefully lifted his staff "The more enemies we take out the easier it is for us."

One of the Forever Knights spoke "This is all for Lady Virusmon, once she is freed she'll rule all!"

"You really think Virusmon's going to accept money?" Kazemon asked.

"Actually" Ben told her "They aren't only steeling money Kazemon, they are steeling weapons as well."

"That we've stopped all of these attempts so far" Aang said.

"So what's it going to be?" Ben asked.

The remaining Forever Knights give the heroes their answer and attack.

"Bad Choice" Ben told them as in one minute the fifty remaining Forever Knights were defeated.

"Now guess who gets to wait till the authorities arrive?" Aang asked cheefully.

Sirens were heard reaching the area and the five heroes split. Once again they reported in the Rust Bucket with Max Tennyson reviewing the new attack.

"Good job" Max told the group "This like Zoe said is the fifth time the Forever Knights decided to try to steel weapons."

Ben, Negi, Hinata, Aang and Zoe nodded at their mentor's comment as he continued "Too make it worse, the weapons so far are tech level five alien weaponry."

"T-T-T-Then" Hinata began "Their has to be an alien landing on the planet."

"Good point" Ben began "But which group of aliens is doing it is the question."

"I can see where this is going" Zoe and Negi muttered.

Ben nodded "You two got it, we have to go undercover."

"Aren't we in undercover enough?" Aang asked.

"Well for a civilian standards yes" Hinata answered "But even I know what Ben is saying."

"Exactly which means I can think of only one person in our group that can help us out in this matter" Ben said then he asked out "Can the rest of you figure it out?"

There was no answer, for everyone's eyes were on Hinata Hyugga, this made the Konoha Ninja nervous "W-W-W-W-What's everyone looking at me for?"

"Oh yes" Aang said after a while an grin on his face "She will do the job quiet nicely Ben."

"What?" Hinata asked as she saw everyone grinning at her.

Ben looked at Hinata "Hinata, you are a ninja, you are supposed to be an expert in this type of thing."

Then Hinata got the message and she took a step back "S-S-S-S-So what do you want me to do?"

Negi sighed "Sadly Hinata, you are the only one that can do this, or has any experience in it."

"True" Hinata finally admitted.

"So Hinata" Ben said kneeling so that he was eye length with her "We are relying on you to help us out on this part. Now we'll help you scout ahead long enough to distract any guards the Forever Knights have. So that you sneak in the Forever Knight compound and find out where the Forever Knights are getting their weapons from, then report back to us."

"L-L-L-Like a spying mission?" Hinata asked him

Ben nodded "You got it, think you can handle it?"

"I've never been on a spying mission before" Hinata stuttered "B-B-B-But I will do my best, I won't fail us."

Aang shivered at the fact when Hinata brought up this part "I hope you don't fail because, neither of us will be able to bail you out if things go wrong."

Ben agreed "I know it feels bad, knowing that Hinata may lose her life if she is caught...But we can't rely on Gwen or Kevin to help us. Oh man, Kevin would totally be good use for this mission."

"Given on what you told us" Negi said to Ben "Kevin would be a great assist on this mission but like you said we can't rely on them to help us out."

"Yes," Max sighed "This is our mission which now that we know Virusmon is somehow involved in this, we have to make hard decisions."

"So Hinata" Ben said "Are you willing to try?"

Hinata nodded "For the universe! I will do whatever it takes to help us out."

"That's the spirit" Zoe told Hinata.

"Well start searching for the base tomorrow morning" Ben suggested.

"Right" Negi agreed.

So for the rest of the night, the heroes slept. When morning rose the group of five woke up and after breakfast went right to work. Ever sense the Kokatorimon incident, the group had decided to stay together. They had learned while a group of five, there was safety in numbers. They didn't want to have another repeat of what had happened to them earlier. Besides they were on a mission to find the Four Guardian Digimon while trying to foil all of the evil attempts to finding Virusmon.

They were about to go outside when Max Tennyson walked over and revealed to the five heroes ear radios.

"What are these grandpa?" Ben asked.

"These are special unique miniature headsets" Max told them "Now with these in your ears you'll be able to communicate with each other. So all five of you can use the."

With this Max gave our heroes their headsets which the group knew they would need to fight against the evil forces especially when one needed was going on a spying mission. The five placed them in their ears.

"Alright testing" Ben began "Can you here me?"

"Yes" Zoe replied then she too asked "Can all of you here me?"

"I can" Ben said which he was followed with Negi giving them both a thumbs up sign "Can you here me?"

"Of course" Zoe and Ben answered.

"I can too" Hinata replied "Uh can anyone here me?"

With reassured nod, the Hyugga Heiress knew she was heard and Aang spoke up last "Alright can everyone here me?"

"Of course!" was the response.

"Good" Max said "Now keep in touch with each other, and Hinata?"

"Yes?" Hinata asked.

"Be careful" Max told her.

"I will" Hinata told him.

With their new plan put into action, they walked onto the beach still dressed in their bathing suits. Too those looking at them it certainly looked like the group of five were vacationers. In reality they were trying to find a clue into where the Forever Knights were getting their supplies. The group of five heroes wandered about looking for a building for Hinata to investigate into.

**Villian camp**

All of the evil Digimon had gathered around, the camp. Princess Azula and the rest of the Fire Nation soldiers were enraged at the Forever Knight's five failures well the Princess was. Devimon was just shaking his head. The King of Evil in the Digital World turned to the Fire Nation Princess. He read her eyes as she humphed.

"Now, now Princess" Devimon said.

"Don't you now, now me!" Princess Azula snapped "Even though, I admire your power Devimon! Can you please tell me why we had accepted the alliance with those Forever Knights?"

"Simple" Devimon answered "We are fighting for the same goal! Besides our acting Leader at the moment is making preparations with another person that will lead us to victory."

"So far those stupid Forever Knights are losing" the Fire Nation Princess sighed.

"True and how do you think I feel?" Devimon asked her "That SkullSatamon was the one that gave us away. I'm sure our acting Leader will try to hide this fact."

Princess Azula sighed "Sooner or later they will discover that an Alien is helping us out."

"Yes" Devimon answered "Do not worry, we will find Virusmon's prison and release her into the world! Only then will our dreams come into play."

Princess Azula understood the Devil Digimon "Very well I suppose it's worth the wait."

So the two villains waited it out hoping the current acting leader would make perfect negotiations.

Back on the beach, our heroes found what they were looking for. There Ben ordered Hinata to lay low and when the time was right, put the plan into action. Hinata nodded completely understanding her friend. The heroes crept closer then went into action. Ben activated his Omnitrix, and Zoe activated her Digivice "Execute...Spirit Evolution...Kazemon!" "Jet Ray!"

With this the four lead the charge, Aang managed to Air Bend taking the first row of Forever Knights off guard. Then they were followed by Negi Springfield casting his magic archer spell. Most of the Forever Knights were caught off guard by this.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon shouted unleashing her attack.

Hurricane Force winds struck the surprised group and it was lastly followed by green blast which created havoc. Despite being caught off guard the Forever Knights recovered with one sounding the alarm. While the fighting was going down, Hinata, used her transformation Jutsu and disguised herself as a Forever Knight, carefully she went inside the castle.

"She's in" Aang whispered to his friends.

"Alright then" Ben said "Then let's do this!"

With this he blasted out at the Forever Knights and with Kazemon, Aang, and Negi casting wind related spells blew up a sand storm. When the sand settled down, the Forever Knights found themselves starting at nothing.

"What happened?" a Forever Knight asked "Weren't we attacked a moment ago?"

They had no idea that Hinata had easily slipped by unnoticed. Practicing what she had been taught during her time in the Academy and by her Jounin Instructor. She very carefully went into action. She ducked behind a box when other Forever Knights ran down.

"We've got a breach!" Hinata heard a Forever Knight captain speak up "We've got to help our comrades!"

Hinata stayed firm watching as other Forever Knights went out to help their comrades. She quickly grabbed hold of her own weapon, one of the guns she had stolen earlier and whirled around facing the Forever Knight captain.

She didn't know the area in the building, but as a well trained ninja of Konoha, used her Byucugan to sneak into the shadowy pieces. She didn't know what she was looking for but her training was paying off. So far even though most of the other Forever Knights were fighting against her friends. She quickly followed her instincts.

"Are you all safe?" Hinata whispered trying not to be heard or found out by the other Forever Knights.

"We are" was Ben's reply "I take it all's going according to plan."

"Yes" Hinata said.

"That's good so far so good" Zoe said.

Hinata didn't know it but something had been watching her. A huge gray robot, with one arm that looked like a human and a leg that was human but the other two robots. He had spotted the lone Forever Knight but he wasn't the only one. The Forever Knight captain had spotted her as well but thought that Hinata was just returning to an area where she had left. However the robot's robotic eyes told it that the person underneath was a spy.

"I'm going to check something" the robot shouted.

"Alright" was the Forever Knight's response.

The robot followed Hinata and saw she was about to board a spacecraft. Now knowing what the impostor was after, the robot broke into a fast pace. Sense there was no other Forever Knights at the location he was able to watch her disappear into the room then climbed into a box. Now the robot knew something was up and knew how to stop the spy. Grinning he then thought _Oh two can play at this game._

With this the robot picked up the box that had Hinata in it, picked it up and threw it into the ship. Two more Forever Knights came.

"Another, day another shipment" one said.

"I know" Another Forever Knight said "And yet none is reaching the other forces, Princess Azula sounds like she's becoming madder at the minute!"

They turned to see the robot "Oh hey there,"

"Hi there" the robot said "I'm here to be your safety officer! You know make sure you aren't going to be boarded by Plumbers."

"Yes sir!" was the response.

From the box, Hinata heard everything. She still had no idea she had been figured out. So she just lay in the box and felt the spacecraft take off. While the two guards had been piloting the ship, the robot decided to put it's plan into action. He glanced around the room there were two boxes in the ship, only one was needed for each cargo. He then exploited his chest "**Gatling Attack!**"

Two missiles shot out at the box creating an explosion. When the explosion sounded the two other Forever Knights turned to see another Forever Knight, no, it was a girl with black hair.

"One of the heroes!" a Forever Knight shouted.

Hinata had no choice and easily knocked the two Forever Knight's out. She then turned to face the robot.

"Hmm..." the robot began "You may have tricked the others but you won't fool me."

The robot paused then went on "Sadly spies must be killed! **Lighting Blade**!"

Hinata had no time to react to this, the robot had just whipped out his hand creating a lighting blade then throwing it at her all she had to say was "Ben! I've been spotted!"

"What?" Ben asked from the other end but he wouldn't be getting a response from Hinata all her heard was a thump and he knew what had happened "Hinata!"

When silence sounded the robot looked over to the unconscious girl.

"Hmm, I guess it's time for me to finish off the others" the robot said, he then took the girl by her waist and tied her up, the robot saw her headset and spoke out "If you want to see your friend again you will meet me at the alien's ship."

"Who is this?" Aang asked.

"Doesn't matter right now" the robot said "If you want to see your friend alive again, then you will meet me at the destination."

"Say the word!" Zoe shouted from her end "We'll take you on!"

"The place where you wanted to meet the alien" the robot replied.

"Where is that?" Negi asked.

"At the highest ocean cliff" the robot said "Hope to see you there."

Then there was silence. At the other end Ben turned to the rest of the group "We just might see whom is bringing our foes their weapons or at least selling them."

Zoe nodded then looked thoughtful "I can't shake off the feeling that I knew that voice somehow but we must save Hinata, and Ben before you start blaming yourself, we knew it would be a risky mission."

"She's right" Aang said to Ben whom nodded at Zoe's comment "Right now we have a chance in meeting her captor and meeting that alien."

Negi sighed "Well let's go rescue her."

"We will" Ben said.

So the four followed the beach until they climbed up the largest cliff.

"This does look like the Forever Knights and the alien have been here before" Aang said.

Suddenly the spacecraft landed and Hinata was thrown out.

"Hinata!" Ben shouted catching her.

The konochi had been tied up and now was beginning to stir even as Ben untied her "I-I-I-I'm Sorry Ben."

"You don't have anything to be sorry about" Ben said as the cockpit opened.

The group of five were about to see whom had captured Hinata, and soon the monster appeared.

"I-I-I-I-I" Zoe began.

"You know this robot?" Negi asked her.

Zoe nodded "I do, and I don't believe it! Andromon? You're a bad guy now?"

Andromon paused looking at Zoe nodding.

"Okay...So are you saying this guy is supposed to be a good Digimon?" Ben asked Zoe and she nodded "Yes, Andromon an Ultimate Level Digimon! This good Digimon can be found guarding factories, his Special Attack is Lighting Blade which sends all of his enemies human or Digimon running for cover and sadly usually never misses!"

"Oh man" Aang muttered "Our first Ultimate Level."

"One level higher than Champion" Negi calculated "But one level lower than Mega!"

"Your plan nearly won" Andromon told Ben "But nothing can fool my eyes."

Ben then sighed "Fine, Andromon but why are you siding with the enemy?"

Zoe answered the question "Something must be corrupting his data."

"Any idea how to fix it?" Ben asked her.

"Yes" Zoe said bringing out her Digivice "This Digivice can fix an Digimon's data by scanning it. In order for us to be able to we have to beat him."

"Alright then" Negi said "Well Andromon, looks like we have no choice."

With this Ben brought up his Omnitrix "It's hero time!"

He then slapped it, the green nanobites swarmed around him and this time he shrunk and once they settled Ben had transformed into "Echo-Echo!"

"Then" Zoe began "Sorry Andromon but, here goes nothing, Execute...Beast Spirit Evolution!"

With this a bright blue sphere or data appeared around her and when it settled she shouted "Zephermon!"

"Then the stage is set" Andromon shouted he then jumped back "**Gatling Attack**!"

Two missiles were launched at the five heroes! Two huge missiles were shot out towards the five heroes.

"Scatter!" Ben ordered.

With this the missiles hit creating an explosion, Andromon just stood his ground thinking _This was almost too easy._

Suddenly high pitched frequency sound came directly at him. Andromon couldn't withstand the harmful sound.

"**Hurricane Gale**!" a voice shouted.

Hurricane force winds struck Andromon and the android Digimon was forced painfully back as the winds not only struck but sliced into him as well. He watched as paper was placed on him. Then he felt someone activate the paper and they exploded. Then ten sharp electrical arrows struck Andromon followed by another gust of wind! When the attacks ended Andromon was still standing and was now looking at the scene. All five heroes had dodged the missiles but now were wider apart from each other.

"So" Andromon began "You managed to dodge my attack."

"It was easy" Ben told the Android.

Despite the injuries the heroes scored on him earlier, Andromon straightened up "This battles is far from over!"

"We don't want to do this" Aang told Andromon "But if defeating you is the only way to bring you back to the good side, then we'll have to do it."

"See if you can" Andromon shouted jumping back "**Gatling Attack**!"

"He sure likes this Gatling Attack" Ben muttered as two missiles were shot at them.

Once again the heroes dodged the attack but this is what Andromon wanted. As once the missiles exploded the android Digimon located one of it's victims "Lighting Blade, Lock into position...Fire!"

With this Andromon threw an electrical blade like a frisbe. The Lighting Blade attack would find it's mark on Aang and the Avatar fell onto the ground gasping for breath "What was that?"

"You okay?" Zephermon asked Aang.

"I will be" Aang answered back gasping "But what hit me?"

Zephermon noticed Aang was still dazed by the attack and turned her attention to Andromon whom now had a clear look at them "**Lighting Blade**!"

Zephermon could only watch as the attack came at her then sliced threw her body.

"Zephermon!" Aang shouted as the lighting blade not only went threw her body but acted like a boomerang coming back to Andromon.

She fell to the ground just as Negi and Ben arrived to help them out.

"You okay?" Ben asked Zephermon.

"Honestly" Zephermon replied holding onto her shoulder where the Lighting Blade had struck her on it's return back to Andromon "I've had better."

Ben helped his two comrades up.

"Watch out!" Negi shouted.

"Now let's try this again **Lighting Blade**!" Andromon shouted.

Another lighting blade was thrown at both Ben and Negi. Sense Negi shouted the warning the two were ready for the attack. Ben made copies of himself while Negi brought out his staff to counter the blow. However the Lighting Blade went right threw Ben's Echo-Echo's clones while also striking Negi unprepared shocking the two of them.

"Negi!" Aang shouted.

"I'm fine" Negi said "Thanks to my Magic Barrier I placed up, I was able to lessen the blow."

Now only Hinata remained on her two feet and quickly was able to get in front of her friends to try to protect them. She knew how painful the Lighting Blade attack could be as she was the first of the group to be struck by it.

"One hero left" Andromon declared "And for you little girl, it's time to burn into the ground and blow up your friends once and for all!" the Android Digimon jumped back "**Gatling Attack!**"

Two huge missiles were shot out towards Hinata. The Hyugga Heiress concentrated her Chakra _I won't let him get me, not again anyway._

She watched as the missiles drew closer then began spinning around and a bigger barrier than the one she had used on the Forever Knights when the group first encountered them easily countered the missiles and she was able to destroy them in mid air "Sixteen Trigram Rotation!"

When she was done with her attack the ground beneath her was a huge circle and Andromon was now taken by surprise that Hinata had been still standing.

"You still stand?" Andromon asked her.

"I will help my team mates out" Hinata declared to him "I'll always protect home and my comrades."

"Then die" Andromon declared "**Lighting Blade!**"

This time sense Andromon caught her unprepared for the first Lighting Blade attack that struck her she was ready, she dug into her purse and threw a Kunai with an explosive tag on it. The Lighting Blade and the Kunai hit creating an explosion.

"What?" Andromon declared then he saw Hinata come at him and raised his arm to catch her off guard.

She dodged then jumped over the Android, then delivered a well aimed punch to the back of the neck. He stumbled and as he turned Hinata nailed him yet again. Once more he stumbled and she struck him two more times before finally striking him a third time and during the third she pushed out at him. She had to admit it hurt punching the Android's metal but she hoped she had at least scored some damage.

"Good one Hinata!" Ben said as he and the rest of the group joined her.

She was still nursing her hands watching Andromon "So," he began "You do have a fight in you."

Hinata's Byucugan saw that Zephermon was right "Zephermon's right, you're fractal code is corrupted!"

"Then let's try this again** Lighting Blade!**" Andromon shouted.

This time Andromon had failed to even gather the electrical attack.

"What?" Andromon asked.

"My technique is the Gentle Fist" Hinata told the Android "It is meant to cancel out the flow of Chakra and even my opponent's abilities to use their attack properly."

"I see" Andromon said "But your spell will wear off!"

With this Andromon charged the group swinging his robotic arms. Seeing this the heroes charged back, Hinata grabbed one of Andromon's arms but wasn't able to grab onto his second arm which barely caught her in the head. She withdrew her arm and was kicked by the Android.

She turned to Aang and the two nodded "I'll try to help you out Hinata."

She then went to restrain Andromon yet again. Andromon saw her coming and kicked out at her, Hinata raised one of her arms and blocked the kick and with all her might, somehow managed to flip over the Android. Andromon was taken by surprise at the flip and landed skillfully then with both of his mechanical arms managed to get a lock onto both of Hinata's tiny hands and was able to stop her charge.

He then noticed her smiling _What? _Andromon thought to himself _Why is this girl smiling?_

He would get his answer when Aang managed to grab his mechanical feet with his Earth Bending abilities. Now with his hands holding his female ninja foe at bay and his feet completely trapped by the Earth beneath them. Aang turned to Negi and the two understood each other's nods. Together Aang Fire Bended while Negi chanted out "**Ex Somno exsisat, exurens Salamandra, inimicum involvat igne. CAPTUS FLAMMEUS!**

The two fire attacks roared over to Andromon. Hinata let go of her opponent and skillfully jumped away from him just as the flaming twister came down onto him trapping him.

"Good idea" Hinata told them "And all you two did was have to nod towards each other."

"Unlike the first two times Negi used the same spell, this time" Aang said to her "Thanks to my Fire Bending abilities it can hurt."

"Now, it's our turn" Ben said to Zephermon "I'll disable his movements, and you go in for the finishing blow."

"You got it!" Zephermon shouted she had to admit she liked Ben already as a leader. He was greater than Takuya and seemed to always have a back up plan.

With this Ben made ten copies of himself and together they sent out their sirens just as the fire tornado stopped revealing a burnt Andromon. Andromon watched as the sound attack came at him at all ends. When it struck Andromon, Andromon had placed his arms to his ears. Not even this helped him and slowly this was disabling his movements.

"Time for the finish!" Zephermon shouted she raised her hands "**Plasma Paws!**"

With her arms and feet glowing red she charged Andromon whom was now having a hard time in recovering from Ben's assault, then he was struck by Zephermon whom hit him and the blow knocked him into a wall. Andromon then slumped down unconscious and his Fractal Code emerged.

Zephermon brought out her Digivice while looking at the Fractal Code herself as she held her Digivice up "I don't know what evil has corrupted your systems Andromon. However let's help you recover, Digi-Code Energize!"

With this the Digivice sucked up Andromon's Fractal Code and the Android Digimon returned to life as a Digi-Egg before floating off.

"We won" Negi muttered.

"You did well Hinata" Aang said to Hinata.

"T-T-T-Thanks Aang!" Hinata said to her friend.

"I really mean it" Aang said "I mean, you are quite worthy to be the Heiress of the Hyugga Clan."

"Agreed" Ben said "I don't see why your father considers you weaker than your sister Hanabi, and you did fight against your Cousin Neji."

"I-I-I-I lost that fight" Hinata sighed.

"But what matters is that you had the courage to fight on" Zephermon told her "Just like you had today."

Ben then turned to Hinata "Before Andromon spotted you, did you see anything or here anything?"

Hinata paused thinking then shook her head "No, all I do know is that this flight was supposed to meet the Aliens."

Ben then transformed back into his human self and decided to investigate the ship's compound and what he saw shocked him and he slammed his fist onto the computer.

"What is it?" Zoe asked taking Ben's lead.

"We've been fooled!" Ben shouted then he slapped his head "Of course! It all makes sense that they would have two flights."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"This flight was a diversion flight" Ben sighed he turned to Zoe "You know just in case they had a spy in their ranks."

"So they were expecting this" Negi muttered "This isn't good."

"Which means" Ben said "That the real flight was between during that fight. Andromon knew what he was doing."

"Oh man" Zoe muttered "But at least now when Andromon is born again he'll be back to his good Digimon self."

"How is it possible that a good Digimon had it's Fractal code corrupted?" Aang asked as he destroyed the spaceship with his Fire Bending abilities.

Zoe sighed "No one is sure how it happens, it just does sometimes, even Churubimon had his Fractal Code Corrupted."

"Plus those Royal Knights were also corrupted" Ben said and Zoe growled "Those Royal Knights were a pain! But they were supposed to be good Digimon."

They were unaware that the whole fight they had been fighting against Andromon, a man with long black hair, pure white skin, and snake eyes stood. He wore a strange white shirt with black pants, while also wearing a purple belt.

"So" the man said "Another one of our Digimon allies bites the dust."

"This is no laughing matter!" a white haired boy shouted "Our Digimon allies are being defeated by those five heroes."

The older man chuckled "And they are strong, but in the end even they will fall to Virusmon. There is nothing they can do and once then the Leaf Village will be mine!"

The white haired boy sighed "I just hope we get a true boss, I mean this Virusmon that Devimon speaks off so fondly sounds powerful. But right now she isn't found we need someone that's going to lead us successfully."

"I could" the older man said.

"I'm sure you would" the white haired boy said.

**Dark World**

A clown had just been seen. A dark clad figure had spotted him. It looked like a dragon and yet human.

"Who are you?" the Dark Clad Figure asked.

"I'm nothing but a hired hand these days" the clown said "I'm here to meet with your boss."

"What business do you have with my boss?" the dark clad figure asked.

"Oh, I was going to give him an offer he might like" the clown said.

"Clown school?" the dark clad figure asked "Sorry but no clowns allowed!"

He swung his sword but the Clown brought out his own sword "Sorry myself then you see, now that you attacked me I have now problem in attacking back for I am!"

The clown jumped back and revealed his true self. He still looked like a clown but the dark clad figure now knew whom he was dealing with it wasn't the Joker he had heard about. It's head was black and white with a heart over the white area of his head. He wore big yellow clown boots, green clown pants, red clown shirt and white gloves. On his back were two swords.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You're" the Dark figure asked however he wouldn't get another word as the clown the clown threw both of his swords "Trump Sword!"

The two swords he threw at the dark figure struck whirling about and then struck the fatal blow.

"That's correct" the clown told him "I'm Piedmon, a Mega Level Digimon. I used to be a Dark Master of the Digital World, had you allowed me to talk to your boss, I would've let you live, but you threatened me."

He then walked off and found another Dark Clad Figure whom thought it was his General "So what brings you here?"

"Me?" Piedmon asked.

Hearing the clown's voice caused the Dark Clad Figure to turn around. He had three heads and looked like a dragon. Too Piedmon he felt it's evil.

"Piedmon?" the Dark Clad Figure asked "What brings you here?"

"Simple" Piedmon said to him "I came here to offer you an alliance."

"What sort of alliance?" the dark figure asked him.

Piedmon stopped "You mean you haven't heard the tale?"

"What tale are you talking about?" the dark figured roared.

"You know the legend of Virusmon?" the Dark figure asked.

"VIRUSMON!" was the reply "You know of my Digimon?"

"All evil Digimon know whom she is" Piedmon told him "Oh and technically Virusmon wasn't yours"

"She was" the Dark Clad Figure said "I created her, and I even raised her as one of my own and what do I get from her?"

"Betrayel?" Piedmon asked.

"Exactly!" the Dark Clad Figure asked "Now technically she didn't betray me but she left me to do her own bidding and her very evil started to corrupt all the worlds she conquered even the Digital World, but she was impressioned by the Four Guardian Digimon."

"May I ask what do you think of them?" Piedmon asked.

The response was overwhelming and the Dark Clad Figure erupted with anger as he shouted out "**THE FOUR GUARDIAN DIGIMON WILL PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO VIRUSMON! I MADE HER PERFECTLY AND YET NOT EVEN SHE COULD DEFEAT THEM!**"

"Then you know where I'm getting at" Piedmon said to him bowing to him "Our creator."

"You're creator?" The Dark Clad Figure asked.

"Don't you remember?" Piedmon asked "You created all the evil Digimon of the Digital World, you are very much our God with Virusmon being the first evil Digimon you ever created! Thanks to you and Virusmon evil is free to roam about."

"I see" the Dark Clad Figure said "And what is the reason you came here?"

Piedmon sighed smiling "Why our Creator, we are trying to locate Virusmon! Once then we will release her."

The Dark Clad Figure liked what he heard "Go on."

"I have gathered plenty of loyal subjects that are willing to go the distance in helping us! All for our bidding, you know using them as Pawns?"

The Dark Clad Figure smiled "I see, what a clever ploy,"

"As of right now" Piedmon told him "I have taken command over the efforts as Acting Leader, we need a True Leader, someone with your skills...Now what do you say?"

The Dark Clad Figure paused thinking on his answer "Very well my son, I accept the offer! I will lead our new forces. Why don't you stay here for a while? Tomorrow morning we will be off to visit the members of our forces and talk more about our enemies if we have any."

Piedmon nodded bowing before the dark figure "Oh sorry if I killed your general."

"Even though he was my loyal subject, even I know he had it coming, also starting tomorrow you will take his place as my second-in-command."

"Right my master" Piedmon said.

The Dark Clad figured turned viewing out his window with one thought in his mind _We will find you Virusmon, and you will be free._

**End of chapter!**

** Andromon has been defeated and returned back to the good side. I would like to thank Dragonknight 15 for allowing me to use his characters. The action is heating up! An evil Alliance is about to have a full time Leader. What can our heroes do against this new threat?**

** Chapter 6: Orochimaru and Fate.**


	7. Chapter 6: Orochimaru and Fate

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 6: Orochimaru and Fate

Disclaimer:Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

As the group of five heroes got back to the Rust Bucket, it was getting night once again. They were just returning from being tricked into finding who had been responsible for giving the Forever Knight's their weapons. They knew it had to be an alien of some kind. Sadly their spying mission ended in failure for Andromon had been watching them. Now that the Android Digimon had been defeated. Max Tennyson saw his grandson and his friends coming back.

"So how did it go?" Max asked.

Ben sighed "We were fooled grandpa, the Forever Knights knew that we would try to spy on them, so they made us take the fake flight."

"I see" Max said "So they know whom they were dealing with."

"Sadly yes" Zoe muttered.

"They would've caught on eventually" Aang reminded the group "I mean they have us as their enemy so they know we would try to find out where they are getting the supplies from."

"Problem is" Negi explained "How were we to know that the flight was a diversion, Andromon was smart."

"You're right" Zoe said placing a hand underneath her chin understandingly "Andromon is a smart Digimon, so he could've made last minute adjustments once Hinata was knocked out."

"You're right" Ben said "Before we met him he could've just told the other Forever Knights in their headquarters that he had caught a spy and is going to deal with the heroes himself. He had plenty of time."

"From what I got" Hinata told him "That was the correct flight."

"Then he must've warned his HQ once he dealt with Hinata knocking her out" Aang said "Which means we would've met the alien that was giving the weapons to the Forever Knights."

"Come on you guys" Ben said finally getting out that he and the rest had their plans slightly adjusted "Look at the good news...We survived the fight against Andromon."

"That is the good news" Aang said cheerfully.

Max Tennyson then spoke up "Not all plans go according to plan, some plans like this one earlier today would've succeeded normally but remember our enemies have at least allied up."

Ben looked at the night sky letting his grandfather's words sink into him.

"What is it?" Zoe asked him.

"I can't help but wonder who our enemy leader is" Ben said.

"It's gotta be Virusmon!" Negi suggested "It's gotta be her."

"But how can she lead?" Hinata asked him "She is sealed away or well we must asume she is."

"Personally" Aang began "I'd go with amusing she's still sealed away, from what the Three Angel Digimon told us, this Virusmon was not only evil but deadly and powerful!"

"By any chance Aang" Negi said "About Virusmon, as she is one hundred thousand years old, perhaps one of your other carnations of Avatar seen her."

"That might be a possibility" Aang admitted "But I am the twelve carnation of the Avatar."

"But" Ben said with a smirk "You are technically one hundred and twelve years old right?"

Aang paused letting this sink in "Yeah, so okay, maybe I was trapped in an Ice Berg for one hundred years, but one hundred thousand years is a little too hard to look back."

"Do you think you can do it?" Ben asked him.

"I have spoken in the past to the Avatars before me" Aang admitted once again "But I've never really talked to all of them. Well except for the time I was confused on weither or not to end the Fire Lord's life...That didn't help."

"Besides" Hinata spoke up for the Avatar "A-A-A-Aang can't speak to the other Avatars like this, T-T-T-There has to be a spiritual area like a temple for him to do so."

"True" Ben said then he looked back at the stars "Why do I get the feeling that the leader of our enemies is going to be our hardest opponent yet?"

"That's almost impossible for you and Zoe" Aang told him "I mean you and Zoe fought tons of enemies defeating them."

Max turned "Well let's rest up for tomorrow, hopefully we can find some clue on where a Guardian Digimon is."

"Agreed" Aang said "We do need our rest."

So the six went back to sleep with Ben lying awake thinking on one thought _We should give our group a name._ _Oh well_ _I'll bring it up in the morning._

So Ben himself fell asleep.

Piedmon had slept really well. He negotiations with the dark figure was great. He had a good idea asking the powerful being to lead all evil forces to find Virusmon. After all the figure did create Virusmon, maybe reuniting him with the evil Digimon would allow the dark figure to lead the group. Now that the dark figure accepted the position. The three headed dragon figure turned "My son, it is time to see whom we have as our allies for this mission"

"Agreed" Piedmon said "You're going to love what you see."

"We'll see" the figure spoke "Virusmon must be found. With her we can rule the entire universe! Now with those Guardians out of the way there is nothing that will stand in our way."

"There is one thing" Piedmon told him "I suppose I should tell you we have foes as well."

"So the good forces know of her comeback because why?" the dark figure asked.

"A SkullSatamon wandered into an area of the Digital World where the Three Celestial Digimon work together and rule peacefully, you can bet that bumbling baffoon told them about our plans."

"Is it only three Good Digimon?" the dark figure asked.

"No" Piedmon said "It appears the three great Angels selected five humans."

"Five humans?" the dark figure shouted then mumbled under his own breathe "Well at least it's better than an army that constantly defeated me, darn that Dragon Knight..."

He turned to Piedmon "Let's be on our way."

"They are expecting us to come" Piedmon said.

"Right, we mustn't keep our allies waiting."

So the two began their decent to the other evil forces.

Back at the castle Devimon shook his head as the snake man and the white haired boy told him the news.

"That is the third Digimon and yet an Ultimate Level Digimon to fall" Devimon muttered.

"Andromon fought well" the snake man said.

"And even he wasn't enough to defeat our enemies" Devimon sighed "While I crushed them with one blow."

"Too be fair most of them had already been weakened" the white haired boy said.

"True" Devimon admitted he then made a claw but Piedmon's voice rang into his head giving Devimon orders.

Grinning evilly, Devimon turned to snake man and the white haired boy "It's time for you two to show us what your forces got."

"What is it that you want us to do?" the boy asked.

"Piedmon our acting Leader has made contact with our true leader" Devimon began "Your mission is to fortify an area on the beach where our heroes our. Where the Forever Knights got their supplies and weapons from the alien."

"What does Piedmon want us to do?" the boy asked.

"Simple" Devimon said holding up a device with a hologram on it which was activated "You see, our leader and Piedmon are coming this way, surely our foes will see this opening of darkness, it is the only way to our true hide out. You're job is to keep our enemies busy long enough for us to meet our leader and acting leader."

"Consider it done" the snake man said "Fate and I will greet our enemies with opened arms."

The boy sighed "You may do that but we must act together, come let's rally our men."

With this the snake man left with Devimon turning to Princess Azula "Princess..."

"Yes?" Azula asked.

"It's time for you to do your behalf."

"My behalf?" Azula asked.

"Yes" Devimon told her "Our true leader is coming and we must welcome him with opened arms."

"Where are you getting at?" Azula asked.

Devimon grinned "You'll see."

At his snap six girls are rushed in and thrown to the Princess's feet and the Princess smiles at the first two that land at her feet "Well, if it isn't Suki, and Tai-Lee."

Suki and Tai-Lee were terrified, they hadn't expected to be seeing the Ex Fire Nation Princess. They were shivering with fear at Azula. The other four girls were just random but Azula knew that just looking at all six of girls that the girls were slaves wearing nothing but cloth around their breasts and vagina they were also bound together.

The Ex Fire Nation Princess smirked she wondered what had happened to Suki and Tai-Lee after all they did chase her and Devimon once they saw Devimon free Azula "Let me guess, you want me to control these six."

"Exactly" Devimon said "These six are our slaves."

Suki and Tai-Lee gulped as the Devil Digimon turned to Princess Azula "Make them clean the area from top to bottom before our Leader arrives, I don't care how you get it done, but make all six of these girls get it done."

"As you wish my friend" Princess Azula grinned removing the gags, even untying all six girls and a blue fire whip forms into her hands "Get a move on you two we don't have all day!"

The two girls lowered their heads as the Ex Fire Nation Princess put them to work. For Princess Azula she was going to enjoy putting her friends and the four other slaves to work after all Suki and Tai-Lee betrayed her! It was time for her revenge. Oh yes, she would make Suki and Tai-Lee's lives miserable and she was going to enjoy every last moment of this job.

Morning rose as usual. Aang, Ben, Hinata, Negi and Zoe were just finishing breakfast. While they were eating Ben decided it was time to speak his thoughts. He still felt silly that the group didn't have a name yet. However the fighting abilities of each member was proof of their strength. As long as they fought together as a team, there was no enemy they couldn't defeat...Except for maybe Virusmon.

"I don't know about you four but, shouldn't we give our team a name?" Ben asked.

"That would be nice" Aang said "I mean when I was fighting for peace of the world against the Fire Nation, Sokka made up the name, Team Avatar."

Ben smiled at the Avatar then turned to the others "So what do you suggest?"

"Well" Zoe began "My old team was known as the Digidesten so I agree we need a team name."

Negi smiled understandingly "Yeah, I saw where this was going" all eyes turned to him as he explained "That's exactly the same way Asuna-san done, she made a club to help me find my missing father and to make sure I return to teach the class."

"So are we all agreeing on this?" Ben asked.

"Yes" was the response from the five heroes.

"So any suggestions Ben?" Max asked his grandson.

"Well" Ben said "That's the thing, we are searching for the Guardian Digimon, so how about this, Guardian Seekers!"

"That's not bad" Negi said "And actually I like it! Guardian Seekers does have a good ring to it, what do you say Zoe?"

"I agree with you on this one Negi" Zoe said turning to Ben "It will always remind us on what we are trying to find."

"A-A-A-Agreed" Hinata said "Plus it actually sounds like a well organized group."

"Then it's official" Aang said cheerfully stretching out his hand "Guardian Seekers, I'm in."

"I'm in as well" Zoe said knowing where Aang was getting at while stretching her arm out.

"I'm in!" Negi said stretching out his arm.

"Me too" Hinata said and she stretched her arm out.

"And like always, I'm in as well" Ben said the five brought their arms together and singled their handshake "Guardian Seekers!"

Max Tennyson smiled "Not bad Ben, you came up with a team name, and it's actually a great name, may fate be on our side."

"So where are we going today?" Zoe asked.

"We're still going to stick together this time" Ben said "But I suppose we are going to search the beach."

"Actually" Max said "I have a better idea, sense we are at the ocean, why don't you two go Scuba Diving?"

"Good idea Grandpa" Ben said "I mean for five days straight,"

"Six days" Zoe corrected kindly.

"Yeah" Ben said he then turned to explain some more "I mean we've covered every inch of the beach."

With this the others nodded understandingly then Ben agreed "So that means we have to try to find it under the ocean."

"I-I-I-I-I've never been Scuba Diving" Hinata began.

"You'll love it" Zoe told Hinata, "I mean it'll be easy for you to understand it, I mean you can walk on water."

"True" Negi said "Not everyone can do that, once you've learned to Scuba Dive Hinata, you'll fine it fun!"

Hinata was about to say more but Ben smiled at her "Hinata! I know you are a ninja and all but you've gotta experience fun once in a while. Come on try it with us."

"I-I-I-I-I will" Hinata declared.

"Besides" Zoe said "I'm sure Naruto would love to have a chance in hearing your adventures with us, and the fact that you know how to Scuba Dive, I'm sure you'll get Naruto's attention."

That did it hearing Naruto's name caused Hinata to faint only because she could only imagine what Naruto would say when he saw her. He did see her naked once although was too dense to realize the girl he saw dancing at the waterfall was her.

The rest of the Guardian Seekers looked down at the fainted Hyugga and Ben looked at Zoe "I think you over did it this time."

"All I said was think of Naruto" Zoe told him completely not understanding her female friend then again she didn't know of the time Naruto saw Hinata dancing naked at the water's edge. For if she knew about it then she would've understood it.

Eventually Hinata would come around "S-S-S-Sorry" Hinata apologized "So let's go Scuba Diving."

So Max Tennyson drove the kids to a Scuba Diving rental store and rented the scuba gear for at least the whole day and possibly night."

There Aang's playful nature came in and he taught Hinata how to Scuba Dive. Finally Max drove the boat into the deep ocean and the hunt for the Guardian Digimon was about to begin.

"Ready?" Ben asked his team.

"Ready!" Aang replied for the group.

"Alright on the count of three, we'll all go into the ocean" Ben said.

With a nod the group got ready.

"One, two, three!" Ben shouted and with that all five Guardian Seekers jumped into the calm ocean!

**SPLASH! **Soon all five of the kid's heads popped out of the ocean at Ben's non verbal comment the group then went underneath the water to begin their mission. Although they were in a group, Ben had decided to split up but not entirely away from each other. So once again Hinata was with Zoe and the two girls were searching for any clues.

While she was with her friend Hinata had to admit that she might've been able to walk on water, but being able to dive in the water and swim with friends, was actually fun. Now her father might've scolded her for having fun on a mission but what he didn't know was if you were on a mission that effected the universe, then you had to relieve your stress and by having fun, you relieved stress. Sure the water was salty but just like Aang had said, she was having the time of her life. Underneath the ocean was beautiful fish swam around and she hadn't seen anything so lively.

Finally Zoe stopped looking around an area after her flash light hit something.

"Hinata, see anything?" Zoe asked holding up her flash light at the dark area her light had spotted.

Hinata threw her Scuba Gear activated her Byucugan and stopped alongside her friend.

Surely her Byucugan saw something.

"I do see something" Hinata whispered "It's appears to be a ship."

"Ship Wreck" Zoe said "Come on we've got to get Ben, Aang, and Negi to tell them that we did see something."

With this Hinata and Zoe swam back running into the boys.

"Anything?" Zoe asked them.

"Well besides the fish, the sea weed, the other sea life, and nothing but blue water" Aang began "No."

"Did you girls see anything?" Ben asked them.

"We have" Zoe said "Hinata and I have discovered a Ship Wreck."

"Where?" Aang asked.

"Not to far from where we split up temporally" Hinata answered.

"Alright then" Ben said "Ladies lead the way, we'll be right behind you."

So the girls swam to the area where they saw the ship wreck.

"You're right!" Aang said "I'm surprised to see a ship wreck on our first Scuba Dive."

"Maybe there is a clue there?" Negi suggested.

"Well let's go find out" Ben said.

They were about to go towards the ship when their radios went off.

"Ben!" Max's voice sounded.

"Yes?" Ben asked "Can it wait? We've just discovered a ship wreck."

"I'm afraid not" Max said, "The skies are a strange dark color out here."

"Dark Color?" was Zoe's question then she noticed the ocean was dark as well "That explains why the water looks black over us."

Ben was now worried "Well keep this in mind guys! Let's go see what's up there!"

"Alright" was the reply.

With his friends at his side, Ben, Zoe, Aang, Hinata, and Negi got up to the surface and saw the sky.

"This is strange!" Aang muttered as they got onto the boat "The sky isn't supposed to look dark."

"Something is coming" Zoe said "Something bad."

"She's right" Hinata muttered "And also something evil."

Max Tennyson piloted the boat back to shore. They returned to gear to the shop and dressed in their bathing suits, then rushed towards the place where the dark skies were the darkest. Just as they got to the area Hinata saw something with her Byucugan "Down!"

Her warning came in time and just as her fellow Guardian Seekers heard her they ducked and a good thing too because had they been standing there, there would've been killed by or injured by Shireken.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

Then they got their answer, they saw a man that literally had snake eyes and a white haired boy.

"Orochimaru..." Hinata muttered to the group "One of the three legendary Ninja Sannin and leader of the Sound Village."

"Indeed" Orochimaru chuckled he turned to Ben "What an honor to be meeting the great Ben Tennyson."

Negi looked at the white haired boy and turned to Ben "That's the guy that ruined my first field trip."

"Does he have name?" Ben asked.

"Fate" Negi said.

"So we meet again Negi Sprinfield" the white haired boy said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ben asked.

"That Ben Tennyson, is something we can't allow you to know" Orochimaru said in between laughter with his arms wrapped around his body "If you want to know you have to defeat us."

"Be careful" Hinata caution both Ben and Zoe when the two reached for their Omnitrix or Digivice "Orochimaru is one of the world's most powerful Ninja. He's not a Sannin for any reason."

"We'll keep that in mind" Ben said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Orochimaru asked.

"If you want a fight" Ben said "We'll give you one."

"That's what I like to here" Orochimaru said "Then come at me whenever your ready."

"It will be our pleasure!" Ben shouted and he activated his Omnitrix, green nanobites surrounded Ben and he became "Four-Arms!"

Ben had became a big red alien with four muscular arms.

"Nice one Ben" Zoe told him then she activated her Digivice "Execute! Spirit Evolution!"

A blue sphere of data erupted from her and when it settled she shouted "Kazemon!"

Orochimaru looked at Ben and Zoe nodding approvingly at Ben but disapprovingly at Kazemon "Couldn't you have went into your Beast Spirit form? What good do you think you can do against me with that pathetic form?"

"Pathetic?" Ben asked "Don't call my teammate pathetic!"

He charged Orochimaru and punched out at the Snake Sannin. Orochimaru ducked then dodged four more punches before jumping away then drew a sword threw his mouth. Ben stopped "That's new. I've heard of sword swallowing but sword coming out of the mouth, that's new."

"Then" Orochimaru began "Let's begin with our lives at Stake!"

With this something glew and all Ben saw was red blood. He looked around and luckily Hinata had spotted Orochimaru "Ben he's right behind you!"

Ben heard this and turned, thanks to Hinata's warning he was able to literally jump away from the sword skillfully then with his arm punched out at Orochimaru. The punch connected but it was then Ben saw that Orochimaru turned into wood.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Over here" Orochimaru responded.

Ben turned and saw Orochimaru "Shadow Snake Hands!"

Snakes were shot out towards Ben, Ben saw the snakes coming at him then with one arm caught one of the snakes and then with the other caught the second one trapping the snakes and preventing them from biting Ben. Orochimaru tried to break free, while trying to, Kazemon snuck up on him "Huricane Wind!"

Orochimaru was blown over towards Ben and Ben swung his two arms catching Orochimaru right in the chest. Orochimaru stumbled and looked at Ben and Kazemon as they turned towards, Negi, Aang and Hinata."

Before a word was spoken Negi turned to Aang "Will you help me against Fate?"

Aang nodded "You don't need to ask."

"I-I-I-I-I'll help Ben and Kazemon" Hinata volunteered.

With this she ran over to help Ben and Zoe while Negi and Aang faced off against Fate.

"So" Fate began "You dare to challenge me Negi?"

Fate then threw a talisman and out came a huge spider monster.

"Okay..." Aang muttered looking at the huge monster "What is that?"

"An Onmyou" Negi told him.

"Like a spirit?" Aang asked the wizard.

"Yes" Negi said.

"Don't worry about this" Aang told Negi "I got this one."

With this Aang then turned and gave the huge spirit monster a powerful dosage of Fire and burnt it away. Fate was stunned by this only the girl Asuna whom had the ability to destroy any Demon or monster summoned that way. He then faced against Aang whom then Air Bended. The powerful Wind attack forced Fate a bit back.

"Impossible" Fate said "With my magic barrier you shouldn't gave gotten passed."

He then vanished but Negi saw him coming and blocked Fate's punch in his own hand then Aang caught Fate by surprise yet again by Earth Bending a stone to the boy's stomach. Fate looked at Aang before kicking Negi out of the way. He charged the Avatar, Aang just waited then Water Bended luckily Fate was able to dodge the water attack by inches.

"Impossible!" Fate began "A person that can control Wind, Water, Earth and Fire."

"I am the Avatar" Aang told Fate "I can control all of those mentioned Elements."

"I see" Fate said then he spoke out " Vish Tal Li Shutal Vangate"

"Oh no" Negi muttered.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"That's Fate's magical activation key" Negi told Aang "Remember those keys mean that a mage is about to chant out a spell, be careful, this guy's spells can petrify you."

"Now you tell me" Aang muttered.

Fate then completed the spell "Little King, eight-legged lizard, Master of the Evil Eye. Gives the poison-breath that steals time: Breath of Stone!"

A powerful dust started to blow but Aang was ready and Air Bended the spell away. Suddenly Fate took both Negi and Aang by surprise by appearing right next to them then punching them away. The force of the punch sent the two sprawling. They watched as Fate went into the air chanting out another Spell "**BASILSKE GALEITEM META, KOKTO, BODON KAIi KAKOIN ****ONMATRAIN FORCE EMAY KAIRI KATIARTH TOY KAKOI DELGMAI TOKSESATO KAKON OMMA PESTROSEOS!"**

Negi watched as Fate's spell was released as a bright light from his finger tips "If this connects! It'll petrify us."

"Does this guy have any spell that doesn't petrify?" Aang asked.

Negi was about to counter the spell when Aang Earth Bended a huge sphere. The Sphere took the blow and prevented them being petrified. Negi then caught Aang looking at him then smiled as the Avatar had a plan.

The bolder vanished and once again Fate was staring at Avatar Aang "You are a powerful foe indeed Avatar" Fate told him "But sooner or later you will be petrified."

Aang quickly Fire Bended to keep Fate busy. Fate dodged and as he was dodging failed to see Negi crept up behind, Fate only had time to watch as Negi had grabbed onto Fate's arm then with his remaining hand slammed it against Fate's stomach "Once again you failed to value Team work!" He then went onto not speaking the next spell verbally but with his thoughts _**EMITTAM! SAGITTA MAGICA AER CAPTUREAE!**__"_

_He got me again? _Fate thought to himself_ This time he didn't have any of those girls helping._

"Good job" Aang said.

"That'll take him a while" Negi told Aang "Let's help Ben, Hinata, and Kazemon!"

Ben, Kazemon and Hinata fought against Orochimaru. Orochimaru was strong he even was able to actually use Shadow Snake hands on Kazemon and succeed in biting her. One was on the butt."

Orochimaru grinned forming huge hand signals "Fire Style Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"

With this a giant fire ball appeared striking Hinata, Ben and Kazemon.

"Man he's strong" Ben muttered but Ben wasn't going to give up.

Orochimaru grinned "There is nothing you three can do."

He turned to the injured Hinata "And you are not in the level of battling me!"

"I-I-I-I-I don't care about that right now" Hinata told him "All I care about is saving the Leaf Village."

With this she charged attempting to jab Orochimaru with her Gentle Fist. The Snake Sannin side stepped her blows then with all his might bit her in the back of the neck then threw her high into the air and attempted to bring her down head first! He would've succeeded had Aang not Air Bended saving Hinata's life. Hinata clutched her neck.

"Are you okay?" Kazemon asked her.

Suddenly Fate managed to break free surprising the group with the same Spell he had tried to use on Aang and Negi this time the attack would hit but thanks to Negi casting a quick anti petrification spell the moment he heard Fate break free. While the Guardian Seekers were recovering from the attack, Aang gasped as Fate appeared out of the ground "**BTO TICOS DIELKSATO DRU PETROSE!**"

"Negi!" Kazemon shouted watching as a rock Spear shot out of the ground towards her Mage ally, Negi watched as Kazemon took the spear for him right threw her stomach! Seeing Kazemon lying on the ground in pain caused Aang to growl out "That's it now you two made me mad!"

"You aren't the only one they've made angry" Ben muttered.

"Oh wait" Orochimaru said only to have been punched by all four fist from Four Arms.

He was about to draw blood but he and Fate wouldn't have time for they were stopped by watching Aang. The Avatar's normal brown eyes turned to bright blue his arrow tatoo also turned blue as well. Both were taken by surprise when Air started to swirl around Aang forming a huge wind barrier, this was followed by earth being sucked into the air looked like rocky planets orbiting the Sun, then a Stream of Water appeared as well, then finally came the fire. The fire came out of Aang's hands, feet and even mouth.

"What is this?" Fate asked.

"This has to be" Negi stated "Aang's Avatar State!"

Orochimaru looks up and unleashed his Multi Shadow Snake hands which are easily cut down then Aang forcefully sends Orochimaru packing. Negi was about to go in but Ben held him back "I know I would love to give them a beating right now but let's have our Avatar friend show them what happens if they made him angry."

"You sure we should just be standing here?" Kazemon asked.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked her.

"Well I'm in one piece" Kazemon muttered.

Avatar Aang in his Avatar State managed to grab onto Orochimaru by using the water he had to grab Orochimaru's feet and send him head first into Fate. The two stumbled and Fate tried to take action "**BASILSKE GALEITEM META, KOKTO, BODON KAIi KAKOIN ONMATRAIN FORCE EMAY KAIRI KATIARTH TOY KAKOI DELGMAI TOKSESATO KAKON OMMA PESTROSEOS!**

The huge light blast spell simply was deflected by the Air and Avatar Aang Fire Bended Fate right in his chest then both Fate and Orochimaru were blown away from Aang Air Bending! Before the two could recover Aang once again used the water to slam his opponent's head first into the ground before slamming into them with the forcefield! The two watched as Avatar Aang hovered looking down at them.

"Impossible" Fate muttered "Who knew the Avatar had this power inside him."

"Such power" Orochimaru said smiling however this smile was short lived as Avatar Aang called up Earth Bending to bind Fate and Orochimaru's feet making it impossible for them to move.

"Orochimaru, and Fate Averruncus" Avatar Aang spoke "You and you're evil organization are about to over throw the balance in the world and now will pay the ultimate price!"

Hearing this Ben then decided to take action "Uh let's try to calm him down before he does what I think he's going to do."

"Right" was the response.

Aang called up all of the elements combining them together into two streams and aimed them directly at the foe's hearts. However just as easily the Avatar State came around, Aang returned to his senses and the elements that were aimed at the fatal position were not fatal in fact the result was a stream of water falling right onto their faces.

"No" Aang said as the Avatar State vanished "I'm not going to kill you two, it's not my way."

"Good thing" Ben said "Because we were about to restrain you" "Even so they aren't Benders" Negi told Aang.

Aang nodded he turned to Fate "Perhaps I can take away Fate's magical powers."

"You can do that?" Ben asked.

"It shouldn't be that hard" Aang told him "After all I took Fire Lord Ozai's Fire Bending away."

However Orochimaru began laughing as the skies returned to a normal sky.

"What?" Ben asked.

"Or mission is done" Fate told them "Our Mission was to distract you guys long enough for our true leader to arrive, and guess what we succeeded." he turned to Aang "I will remember this defeat though Avatar."

"Defeat?" Ben asked.

"Yes, we were sent to not only keep you busy but to try to kill you as well" Fate replied "That didn't happen, be grateful you lived."

With this Orochimaru and Fate vanished leaving the Guardian Seekers to look at each other.

"Man" Ben muttered as he and Kazemon changed back to their humanselves "That was a close call."

"Tell me about it" Zoe said.

"I wonder who this true leader is" Ben stated "I would love to see him."

"I have the feeling we will" Aang said.

So the Guardian Seekers started to go back to the Rust Bucket.

At the Villian hideout, Piedmon stepped out with a three headed Dragon. Devimon was the first to notice him. The dragon man looked at the new house, there were slaves that were now bowing to him thanks to Azula cruly whipping them into shape. Even she the Ex Princess of the Fire Nation was bowing to him.

"Brothers and sisters" Piedmon announced "May I announce our leader, the Evil Digimon's creator, Dark Dragon Leader!"

The dark figure stood up just as Orochimaru and Fate arrived bowing before him. Applause erupted and the Dark Lord spoke "It's good to see all of you today, from this moment on I will gallantly lead you all to victory. I as Piedmon has stated am Dark Dragon Leader!"

He turned viewing the area "And this place is great for a beginner! Now I would like to know who are foes are."

Devimon answered quickly showing the Dark Dragon Leader the heroes and the Dark Lord snarled "These are our enemies? Why they are just children."

"They aren't just children" Fate interrupted him and at Dark Dragon Leader's glare Fate explained "You see, all five of these children have proved their worth, they have saved the world at least once with Ben Tennyson saving the universe."

"I see" Dark Dragon Leader said turning "Good work Devimon!"

He turned "For the rest of today and tomorrow, I would like to celebrate the birth of our forces! The rise of Evil is coming up and nothing will stop us!"

With this the forces of evil began the celebration.

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is over! Fate and Orochimaru made a really great team against our the Guardian Seekers! What will happen in the next chapter? Find out in**

** Chapter 7! Vilgax Returns**


	8. Chapter 7: Vilgax Returns!

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 7: Vilgax Returns!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

Ben and the rest of the Guardian Seekers arrived at the Rust Bucket. It was only then that Ben realized that the group wasn't just up against easy criminals. The Guardian Seekers were up against powerful enemies. Enemies that knew what they were doing! He was still trying to figure out a new plan to take down enemies that knew what they were doing now that they knew they had heroes fighting against them. He was still trying to think of a new strategy even as they went into the Rust Bucket.

"What's wrong?" Max asked his grandson.

"Oh it's just the feeling that we've been played for the last two battles" Ben said "It's the realization that we aren't just going up against an enemy that is clueless, now that they have an official leader now they are now organized."

Aang understood Ben's tone "You're right, Orochimaru and Fate knew what they were up against even you-"

Aang paused trying to not upset Ben further "No offense Ben but even with your aliens the two had us"

"No offense taken" Ben said to the Avatar allowing Aang to continue.

"It took me going into my Avatar state to make the two retreat" Aang said.

"And you nearly killed them" Ben said.

"Besides that" Negi told Aang "That was so cool!"

Aang smiled at the young Mage's comment. Zoe turned to Ben as he spoke "Yes, I'll admit that maybe Fourarms wasn't the alien to use against Orochimaru."

"Actually" Zoe said "I think he was the best one to use against Orochimaru, I mean all you need Ben is practice. Same with me."

She turned to Ben whom nodded.

"But I do understand you Ben" Zoe told him, then she knelt down to him "This is real life Ben, we'll win our battles, and we'll lose some."

Ben turned looked at her right in the eyes "Let me tell you, when I was with the Digidesten, we won some of our battles but the battle with the Royal Knights, we lost most of them but each defeat we tried to become stronger! It's exactly what's happening right now, we too must learn from our defeats."

Ben smiled at her for being so young her experience in the Digital World with the other Digidesten had taught the girl some vulnerable lessons.

"You're right Zoe" Ben said "We will win our battles and we will lose them."

"What's important" Max reminded Ben "Is if you learn from the defeats. It's impossible to win every single battle especially if freeing Virusmon is on the list of every villain out there."

"He right" Negi told Ben whom nodded "Besides how were we supposed to know what the enemy was up to? All we knew was the sky got dark and something bad was happening."

Ben turned "But let's try to think of a new plan, while discussing our plans for tomorrow."

"That is the best thing to do" Aang said.

So the five Guardian Seekers sat down to discuss their plan. One thing was for sure Ben would allow both Hinata and Zoe would lead them to the sunken boat to look for any clues of a Guardian Digimon. The group continued to plan on their mission.

Finally the plan was set. After the night fell and morning rose once again, the Guardian Seekers were on their way Scuba Diving once again. The boat they were in was right above the water and was being watched by Dark Dragon Leader.

"So" Dark Dragon Leader spoke out "Those five humans are our enemy?"

"I'm afraid so, my lord" Devimon replied with Piedmon carefully watching the three heroes "They don't look so tough."

"Ah" Devimon said "But that blond haired girl is a Digidesten a hero of the Digital World, it is said three years ago she along with five other Digidesten saved it from Lucemon."

"Lucemon?" Dark Dragon Leader roared slamming his fist down on a platform, it held but shook the compound "How in the world did he fail to kill the Digidesten? These Digidesten we speak of are just children! How could Lucemon one of the greatest Demon Lords fail to defeat them?"

Devimon spoke up trying to calm Dark Dragon Leader's anger "My Lord, Lucemon nearly destroyed the Digital World and even won at least two battles against them."

"So even if he did destroy the Digital World" Dark Dragon Leader began "It was only to free him from his own prison which he was impressioned by the Ten Legendary Warriors! Now losing to the Ten Legendary Warriors I can understand but losing to children once revived! It makes me so mad."

Piedmon paused "Many great Digimon have fallen to the Digidesten my lord."

"And I don't understand that!" Dark Dragon Leader roared "Losing to true warriors like the Ten Legendary Warriors and even that Dragon Knight is one thing but I fail to understand WHY losing to children is acceptable."

"If I may interrupt my lord" a female voice said, all eyes turned to see the Ex Fire Nation Princess Azula.

Dark Dragon Leader looked at the former Fire Nation Princess allowing her to speak "The bald kid isn't exactly what you might expect."

"What do you mean?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"That bald kid is the Legendary Avatar my lord" Princess Azula said "You know the Master of all Four Elements surely you can see why our forces have experienced losses against this group."

"You're telling me" Dark Dragon Leader began "That the bald kid is the Avatar?"

"He is my lord" Princess Azula said to him "And he might look young but he was frozen in ice for at least one hundred and twelve years."

"That guy has been living for over one hundred years?" Dark Dragon Leader said then he calmed down "Okay even though it's hard to accept that this guy is one hundred and twelve years old, I can tell in your eyes Azula that you speak the truth. This Avatar we speak of is a worthy foe after all, but I still question the others."

"My lord how about a demonstration of a Digidesten's power" Devimon suggested "That way you can see for your own eyes how strong the Digidesten are."

"What do you have in mind?" Piedmon asked then he grinned as he saw Devimon bring out Black colored gears "Oh, never mind."

Dark Dragon Leader looked up and grinned "Oh, you are a sly devil, very well play your game."

Devimon turned "They are in an ocean, let's see them take care of this."

The area they were in rumbled and a white walrus with a sharp horn on it's head appeared.

"Knew you would show up" Devimon sneered.

Dark Dragon Leader knew that this was a good Digimon Devimon was facing. He had heard of Devimon's usage of Black Gears and wanted to see if what they did was true. The white Digimon charged over to Devimon but Devimon simply held out his hand and unleashed one Black Gear at the white Digimon. The gear struck the poor good Digimon and it's effect quickly went into play. Immediately the white Digimon stopped moving and bowed before Devimon "What are your orders sir?"

Devimon turned to Dark Dragon Leader "He's in our control now my lord. He'll obey us completely."

Dark Dragon Leader smiled evilly! Devimon was a great warrior for the forces of darkness with his Black Gears. Finally Dark Dragon Leader pointed over towards the video and issued out three words "Destroy them all."

Immediately the Black Gear controlled Digimon obeyed the Dark Dragon Leader. It dove under ground.

"Now you will see each of our foe's abilities and see why the three Angel Digimon selected them."

"Yes" Dark Dragon Leader said.

So the villains watched the Guardian Seekers carefully.

Zoe and Hinata lead the Guardian Seekers to the sunken ship.

"She's right" Ben said "It is a shipwreck."

"Looks like it was a terrible one" Aang said looking at the wreck.

"Well let's go see if there are any clues" Ben said.

The Guardian Seekers began to swim when Hinata's Byucugan picked up something and she stopped.

"What is it Hinata?" Negi asked her.

"Something's coming from above us" Hinata replied.

After saying this Hinata looked up and so did Zoe.

"She's right!" Zoe shouted "And it's huge!"

"What?" Ben asked.

Aang and Negi paused and looked up. Sure enough a big white Walrus with a big sharp horn was diving down towards them with killer intent.

"You know this guy Zoe?" Ben asked her.

"Yes, I know what he is but it can't be him" Zoe began.

"Who is he?" Negi asked.

"He's Ikkakumon" Zoe began "A Champion Level Digimon, they are friendly towards people but get him mad and you'll be facing his dangerous Harpoon Torpedo."

"Harpoon Tor-what?" Ben asked.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkuakumon shouted blasting out his horn which was flung at the Guardian Seekers, the horn then split into a torpedo.

"Scatter!" Ben ordered.

At his command the group split into five different directions just in time as the torpedo missed exploding on a rock on the ocean floor. The rock exploded on impact.

"That could've been us!" Aang shouted in alarm.

Then Ikkuakumon swam after the Guardian Seekers trying to spear them with his horn or claw at them with his huge feet. Luckily they dodged out of harms way.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkuakumon shouted firing five more torpedoes at them.

"Zoe he's a good Digimon right?" Ben asked as he narrowly dodged his torpedo.

"Yes" Zoe said.

"Then is something wrong with his data?" Ben asked.

"It has to be!" Zoe said as she dodged hers.

Hinata dove out of her Torpedo's range at the last minute, this thinking saved her life as the projectile missed her oxygen tank.

"Aang think you can trap him for a while?" Ben asked the Avatar.

"On it!" Aang said.

He moved his hands and immediately the current of the ocean changed roughly until Aang had trapped Ikkuakumon in a whirlpool.

Aang turned to Negi "Think you can put a spell on it just in case he breaks free?"

"You got it!" Negi announced he then chanted out the Spell "**Ex Sommo exsitat, exundans Undina, inimicum immergrat in alveum. VINCTUS AQUARIUS"**

With this the son of the Thousand Master finished the spell and with it trapped Ikkuakumon even more.

Ben and Zoe nodded and prepared themselves for the upcoming battle knowing that Ikkuakumon would free himself from both the Avatar's Water Bending abilities and Negi's spell. Ben reached for his Omnitrix and Zoe brought out her Digivice.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Zoe shouted a bright blue sphere of data erupted from her as she completed the transformation "**Kazemon!**"

Ben then looked at his Omnitrix looking for an alien that was best suited for fighting under water, he found it then grinned "It's hero time!"

He slapped the alien and green nanobites filled the air then when they ended Ben had transformed into "**Riftjaws**! Boy day after day, I'm finding something new! This brings back so many good memories!"

Ben had transformed himself into a fish like alien.

"Good idea" Kazemon told Ben as Ikkuakumon freed himself from the Water Bending and spell.

Ikkuakumon looked at Kazemon and Riftjaws as they were joined by Negi, Aang, and Hinata.

"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkuakumon shouted he blasted out yet again but this time the heroes were ready and swam out of the way. Ben being suited for water quicker than the rest of his team. He was in close combat range of the Digimon. Ikkuakumon jabbed out at Riftjaws but Ben caught the horn in his hand and held it back

"Hold on there!" Riftjaws shouted "Why are you attacking us?"

Ikkuakumon tried throwing Ben off but Ben held on tight then jumped onto it's back and sat on it.

Ikkuakumon tried throwing him off but Ben wasn't able to.

"Hey look at this guys!" Riftjaws shouted posing as he rode the Digimon like a Bull Fighter "Underwater Rodeo!"

While this was happening, Hinata thanks to her Byucugan was able to see a gear wedged into Ikkuakumon's body.

She watched as Ikkuakumon slammed into her in it's attempt to throw off Ben. Hinata was then pressed hard against the rock but she didn't let go and jabbed a Gentle Fist into the Digimon. This had little effect other than him using his sharp horn to penetrate her wet suit's in the arm and with blood flowing from her arm the force of the blow sent the Hyugga higher towards shore Ikkuakumon tried to attack her as it located her "Harpoon Torpedo."

He tried to fire the attack but couldn't just as Kazemon swam upwards with Ben still riding the Digimon shouting "Calm down, you're on our side, we don't want to hurt you!"

Negi swam up to Hinata "Are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I-I will be" Hinata replied "It barely got my arm."

Aang made a gripping motion and water grabbed Ikkuakumon's huge feet.

Hinata turned towards Kazemon "I see something wedged into Ikkuakumon ! It seems to be a gear."

"So what do we do about it?" Ben asked as Ikkuakumon broke free of the water trapping his feet.

"Perhaps a powerful blow could knock the gear loose" Hinata replied.

"A powerful blow hugh?" Ben asked as he still held on tight with dear life "We'll need to slow him down, I have an idea."

"What is the plan?" Kazemon asked.

"As soon as I safely get off this Digimon I'll let you know" Ben said, finally Ben gripped his hands around Ikkuakumon's neck and with his super strength as Riftjaws was able to steer Ikkuakumon for a while. Planning it right Ben swam off and **CRASH! **Ikkuakumon swam head first into another rocky piller dazing it.

Ben turned to Negi "Think you can at least slow him down long enough for my plan to sink into you guys?"

Negi nodded "You bet!" then he chanted out another Spell "**Rastel Maskil! Undecium spiritus aerials, vinculum facti iimicum capten. Saggitta Magica, aer Capturae!**"

Eleven wind spirits were summoned and sent over towards Ikkuakumon slowing the Digimon down and capturing the Digimon for a moment.

"Nice one Negi" Ben complemented.

"Thanks!" Negi said.

It was then Kazemon saw his plan and she nodded towards him as Ben explained to her what he wanted her to do "I want you to use Hurricane Wind while I'm swimming towards him, I'll need that extra boost to knock that gear out of him."

"Alright" Kazemon said.

"Hinata!" Ben shouted.

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

"I need you to guide me over to where you think the most physical impact will knock out this gear you see" Ben told her.

"Alright!" Hinata said.

Aang didn't need to be told twice on what to do he knew that he and Negi had to keep the Digimon destracted and nodded "Don't worry Ben, Negi and I will cover you."

"Thanks" Ben said and with this he began swimming towards Ikkuakumon whom was now freed from Negi's Spell and chasing the Avatar and the ten-year old mage only to be pushed back by Negi's Spells and Aang's usage of Water Bending.

Ikkuakumon was too busy trying to nail the two heroes when Ben and Kazemon decided to pitch in the plan.

"Hurricane Wind!" Kazemon shouted unleashing her wind attack.

Ben was swimming and was caught in the powerful breeze which made him swim faster.

Hinata watched Ben from her position guiding him towards Ikkuakumon's chest "Right there!" Hinata shouted.

"Sorry" Ben told Ikkuakumon "But you're going to thank us for saving you!"

With this Ben gave Ikkuakumon a powerful punch to the chest! The punch was so powerful thanks to the wind that Ikkuakumon flew backwards ten feet, the plan worked like a charm, and a gear was flung from Ikkuakumon's body disintegrating! Ikkuakumon slumped into the ocean injured and in a daze.

"It worked!" Kazemon shouted.

"But what was that thing?" Ben asked her.

Kazemon turned to Ben and shrugged "I don't know what that Black Gear was? Perhaps Max Tennyson knows."

"Perhaps" Ben said as he and Kazemon turned back to their human selves.

Hinata had stopped bleeding now and the five Guardian Seekers swam down towards Ikkuakumon.

"Are you okay?" Zoe asked.

Ikkuakumon groaned as he came out of his daze or well tried to "What hit me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us" Ben told him.

"All I remember is" Ikkuakumon began then quickly finishing it "Seeing Devimon the I was struck by a Black Gear. After that, everything's a blur."

"Are you okay other than massive pain?" Zoe asked him.

"I am" Ikkuakumon said then they saw the sharks.

"What are those?" Hinata asked.

"Sharks" Ben muttered "Of course they are attracted to the smell of blood."

"This isn't going well" Zoe muttered.

"What were you five doing down in the ocean?" Ikkuakumon asked.

"Searching for the Guardian Digimon of the Sea" Ben said "We were going to check out that shipwreck."

Ikkuakumon turned and saw the Shipwreck "Sense you saved me from that Black Gear somehow, I'll show you my appreciation of gratitude by holding off these meat eaters!"

With this Ikkuakumon saw up to the sharks scaring the poor sea creatures while giving Ben, Zoe, Hinata, Negi and Aang a good look at the Shipwreck. After a while they didn't find anything.

"Another dead end" Ben muttered.

However Zoe wasn't ready to call it quits yet, sure they had been down in the ocean for hours and their oxygen was getting low but she wasn't ready to give up. She looked a bit longer and found something. It was strange writing and she called her friends down "Ben, Aang, Hinata, Negi over here! I found something!"

Aang, Ben, Negi and Hinata arrived on the scene! There they saw what Zoe had found. It seemed that it was a clue but it was written in symbols hard to describe. Zoe recalled the time she heard that Bakumon was writing a book about the Digidesten and the Legendary Warriors.

"I can't read this" Ben said "The only alien I have that might be able to make heads and tails of it is Brainstorm, but he's not an alien able to swim like Riftjaws."

"It's written in Digimon writing though" Zoe said.

"Sense your the Digimon expert" Aang told her "Can you make heads and tails out of it?"

"Sadly no" Zoe sweat dropped "And I doubt even Kazemon will know because she and I are one."

"Well it's a clue" Ben said as Ikkuakumon had now somehow found it's way back into the Digital World!"

So without the Digimon at their side, the group returned to the service.

"Find anything?" Max asked.

"We sure did" Ben said.

Max noticed Hinata's arm "Are you okay Hinata?"

"I am" Hinata replied "Ikkuakumon barely got me."

When the group got back to the Rust Bucket, Ben gave his grandfather the object they had found on the Shipwreck. Max Tennyson then inspected the object and after one minute of inspecting the object he gave it back to Ben "Zoe's right it is Digimon writing, sadly I can't read it myself. So why were you fighting Ikkuakumon?"

"He was controlled by a Black Gear" Zoe told him "I don't know much about Black Gears do you?"

The Guardian Seeker's mentor sighed "I do, Black Gears are used to brain wash good Digimon to become evil ones. So far in history, the Digimon Devimon was the only evil Digmon to ever use these gears against his foes."

"And there is a Devimon in that alliance of evil" Ben muttered making a fist "Man what else will this Devimon think of next?"

"You don't want to know that answer" Zoe said "Let's get back to trying to solve our clue we found."

"Let's" Ben said.

Back at the villains hide out, the Dark Dragon Leader had been watching the fight from the heroes. What he saw puzzled him, the boy Ben as he heard the boy's teammate's call him could transform into an alien. The Digidesten Zoe could turn into the Legendary Warrior of Wind. The bald kid Aang was the legendary Avatar, master of all elements, the black haired girl was a ninja of Konoha this was given to him by Orochimaru whom sworn to kill her himself. Then there was that ten year old mage! A child teacher.

"So" Dark Dragon Leader growled "I take it back, these heroes are very worthy of being our enemies."

"What is the next plan?" Devimon asked.

Dark Dragon Leader smiled "I want you to find and infest the Digital World with your Black Gears! That worked so well until they knocked it out of our pawn Ikkuakumon. As for me, Piedmon and I have some business to attend to.

With this Dark Dragon Leader and Piedmon walked off with Devimon smiling evilly while cheerfully speaking out his thoughts "Our God, Dark Dragon Leader is the very leader I expected him to be! This time Virusmon will be freed and evil will win this race!"

The King of Evil in the Digital World's laughter was so great that it caused the slaves to huddle together with worry and all evil forces cheering the Devil Digmon's words on.

"My lord where are we going?" Piedmon asked.

"Too meet an old friend of mine" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Who?" Piedmon said.

"I've heard of the Omnitrix before, and I know a friend whose been dying to get it and use it himself" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Who?" Piedmon repeated himself.

"Are you an Owl now?" Dark Dragon Leader growled "I'll show you my friend so please be quiet and leave the talking to me."

"As you wish master" Piedmon said.

Moments later the two villains met up with a huge warrior. He was green and had what Piedmon thought was squid lips. The warrior heard them coming and turned "Why if it isn't my friend Dark Dragon Leader."

"Yes," Dark Dragon Leader said "You might've heard about this already but I've found the one person that can use the Omnitrix your looking for."

"I know, Ben Tennyson!" Vilgax growled.

Dark Dragon Leader then introduced his new second-in-command "This is Piedmon my new Second in command."

"What happened to your Dark Dragon General?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Piedmon nodding giving the clown permission to speak "I sort of killed him, he wouldn't let me talk to my god, and I had an urgent meeting with him."

"Oh" Vilgax said then he turned to Dark Dragon Leader "So what's this about?"

"I would like you to join our group of villains" Dark Dragon Leader said "With your powers you should be able to crush anyone."

"Why should I help you?" Vilgax asked Dark Dragon Leader.

"Because" Dark Dragon Leader told him "You will then be able to keep the Omnitrix."

The mention of the famous device made Vilgax turn his head "You aren't serious right? Do you know what power you could get if you had it, you'd be unstoppable!"

"I'm already unstoppable!" Dark Dragon Leader said to Vilgax "Which is why I'm giving you permission to have the Omnitrix, I care little less of it."

"What's the catch?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader allowed Piedmon to answer "I'm sure Lady Virusmon will award you greatly, surely you've heard of her."

"Virusmon?" Vilgax growled "The Digimon made by the first ever Dark Dragon Leader! Everyone's heard of her! She was defeated by the Guardian Digimon."

"Not fully" Dark Dragon Leader said to him "She was sealed away during the final battle, so you see we are trying to find her."

Vilgax finally agreed "Okay, okay, I'll agree to help you, but there is only one problem."

"What?" Piedmon asked.

Vilgax sighed "I can't return to Earth ever."

"Why?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"I've tried to kill Ben Tennyson using the Galactic Rules of conduct challenging Ben to mortal combat. Ben won that contest and as a result I am not allowed to go to Earth ever again."

"Sense when have you been taking orders from the Plumbers?" Dark Dragon Leader asked Vilgax.

"Sense I promised I wouldn't!" Vilgax said.

Dark Dragon Leader smiled "The Plumbers won't know you are here with us. I have a plan so that you can return to Earth without breaking the rules of conduct."

"What do you mean?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader winked and Piedmon "I want you to pay a visit to the Plumber's headquarters, kill all that are on duty in their headquarters."

Piedmon just grinned "Consider that done."

"Now" Dark Dragon Leader began turning to Vilgax "While Piedmon is keeping the Plumber's occupied, I want you to come to Earth."

"Fine" Vilgax said "I will."

Soon Dark Dragon Leader opened a portal and stepped into his own hideout. He turned to Devimon "Where are your Forever Knights? And where is Azula?"

"The Forever Knights are down town but have been thwarted by Gwen Tennyson and Kevin badly" Devimon said.

"As for me my lord" Princess Azula said bowing before Dark Dragon Leader "I'm right here."

"Good" Dark Dragon Leader said "Stand up! I have a mission for you."

Princess Azula stood up as the Dark Dragon Leader gave her his orders "I want you to command your Fire Benders and Forever Knights to distract our Guardian Seekers. No I want you to keep on fighting them till my friend Vilgax arrives in the exact same spot."

"Alright" Princess Azula said.

"Like stated you will be in full command of the two forces. This time Princess, Devimon won't be able to bail you out if you are defeated by any of the Guardian Seekers. He's on his own mission. I won't open any portals until Vilgax arrives do you understand your mission?"

"Understood" Azula said grinning it was about time for her to issue out her payback for what the Guardian Seekers did to her her last time. Last time she had to have Devimon rescue her once again. This time she vowed things would be different.

Back in the Rust Bucket, Ben, Zoe, Aang, and Negi were working on figuring out their first clue. They found one but couldn't make heads or tails out of it. Hinata was sitting down letting Max dress her wound so that it didn't get infected. Hinata had to admit it was different working with the rest of the Guardian Seekers. They were not like her father whom put her down every single time claiming her sister Hanabi Hyugga was stronger than she was. When a member of the team was injured everyone cared for that person.

Suddenly Max turned to the Guardian Seekers "There is another attack going on, it's the Forever Knights."

"Those lame brains?" Zoe sighed.

"Where are they now?" Ben asked.

"At a NASA sight" Max answered.

This made the Guardian Seekers look at each other, there was only one reason why they would go to a space sight, and that was for weapons. Quickly the Guardian Seekers ran off. There after running for three minutes they arrived at the space sight. Sure enough Forever Knights were waiting. Hinata had activated her Byucugan and saw that something in the bushes, she turned viewing the trees"The Forever Knights aren't the only villains around."

Sure enough, Azula stepped in front of them "Well, well, well Guardian Seekers, we meet again."

"And this time" Ben interrupted her "You're going down! Zoe please expect Devimon to be here as well."

"Right!" Zoe shouted "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!"

A bright sphere of blue data erupted and once it was done Zoe shouted "**Zephermon!**"

Ben then activated his Omnitrix and slapped it and after a few nanobites became "**Swampfire**!"

Seeing this form for the first time it was Zephermon's turn to take a whiff which nearly toppled her over after smelling of Swampfire's oder "Yuck! Ben you smell worse then a Raremon!"

"You'll get used to it" Aang told her.

So with this the battle began with Ben and the other Guardian Seekers prepared to battle Princess Azula's command of Forever Knights and Fire Benders. The Ex Princess of the Fire Nation singled the fight to begin "Charge!"

The Forever Knights took aim with their weapons but Negi had taken them on well enough to know how to deal with them "**Rastel Maskil, Flans exarmatio!**"

With this Negi Springfield disarmed the Forever Knights while Hinata pitched in and threw Explosive Tagged Kunai at the weapons destroying them.

"**Plasma Paws!**" Zephermon shouted diving at the Forever Knights and Fire Benders before they had a chance to attack her. Her attack slammed into them and caused them to fly backwards.

Ben as Swampfire punched the Disarmed Forever Knights backwards hitting their backs against the wall. Then he fired two fire blasts at two Fire Benders. The Fire Benders were taken down.

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephermon shouted as she took to the air and unleashed her wind attack which not only caused some slicing damage to the Forever Knights and Fire Benders but blew them twenty feet into the air landing hard stunned.

While Negi, Hinata, Ben, and Zephermon fought against the Forever Knights and the Fire Benders. Aang and Azula squared off.

"You will die Avatar!" Azula sneered as she Fire Bended.

Aang quickly Earth Bended protecting himself from her attack then pushed out with Air Bending. She was flung backward but she recovered. She jumped up and landed on the ground sending a huge fire wave at Aang. Aang then extinguished the fire by Water Bending then Earth Bended a rock spike at the Ex Fire Nation Princess. She dodged then tried to Lighting Bend. Aang braced himself then with all his might redirected the lighting at a Forever Knight that was sneaking up on him.

She tried it again and again but each time Aang redirected it once at her which she grabbed a Forever Knight using him as a human shield!

She was about to Fire Bend again but found herself facing Hinata in close combat only because Hinata had cut threw the Forever Knight's and Fire Bender's defense then The Fire Nation Princess tried her best to take Hinata on but she was fighting a losing battle. Unlike her brother Azula didn't have the necessary martial arts training as her brother had and Hinata let her know it. Finally Princess Azula had taken a last ditched effort. She dodged Hinata's last attempt to strike her with the Gentle Fist and used Hinata's shoulders as a trampoline. This caused Hinata to back away while Azula came down on Hinata with her fist glowing with fire. The attack was right on! Aang gasped thinking Azula had killed Hinata as the ground where Hinata was erupted into blue flame.

He wasn't the only one "You'll pay for that!" Zephermon shouted.

Azula turned and Lighting Bended at the Digimon girl. Zephermon waisted no time "Hurricane Gale!"

The Powerful winds was strong enough to redirect the lighting blast at Azula. Negi thought Hinata had been killed as well and growled while waiting for his moment then mentally chanted out his spell _**Septendecium spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagitta Maigica, wries fulguralis**_ With this Negi was able to send out seventeen magical arrows made out of lighting.

Azula watched as the attack drew near. She tried to create a wall of fire which absorbed some of the lighting arrows but five bypassed the blue fire wall and struck her. Aang then Air Bended her while Ben came in punching her chin as she was blown towards him! Then he sent out two fire blast of his own. Azula somehow recovered but not what happened next. Hinata appeared behind her.

"What?" Azula asked "I killed you!"

"Think again" Hinata said and it was then the four Guardian Seekers noticed that lying in Hinata's place was a very burnt log then Hinata nailed Azula with her Gentle Fist right in the stomach. Azula stumbled backwards bleeding from the mouth as Hinata got into position "You're in the area of my Sixty-Four Trigram!"

Then she kept on nailing her "Two Palm, Four Palm, Eight Palm, Sixteen Palm...Thirty Two Palm...Sixty-Four Palm Rotation!"

With this last thing down Azula was pushed out and collapsed.

"Impossible" the Ex Fire Nation Princess said

"It's time for you to go back to prison" Aang said "But first it's time for me to take your Bending away."

He was about to do so when Ben stopped him "Hang on!"

"What but we have her!" Aang told him.

"True" Hinata said "But something is landing."

"A space ship?" Ben asked.

When the ship landed, a green alien warrior came out sword in hand.

"Whose that?" Zephermon asked Ben as she saw Ben take a step backwards.

The leader of the Guardian Seekers growled the answer "Vilgax..."

Vilgax then looked at Princess Azula as ten of her forces were around her trying to help her stand up "You must be Princess Azula!"

"I am" Princess Azula said.

Vilgax was going to take a step towards the Princess to help her up but was stopped by a well aimed Rock Wall.

Vilgax turned to see Aang "What are you doing here Vilgax?"

"What else?" Vilgax asked as he easily destroyed the rock wall with one punch "Rescuing Azula at the moment."

A portal appeared just as Vilgax helped the Fire Nation Princess up "You're mission was a semi-Success. What would've happened if I hadn't came when I had."

Negi was about to call out a spell but Vilgax fired laser blast out of his eyes taking the young Mage by surprise and taking him down. Vilgax and what was left of the joint command under Princess Azula walked into the portal but before the portal closed, Vilgax turned to Ben "I'll await to challenge you again Ben, next time, I will crush you."

With this the portal closed just as Ben stated "And I'll be ready for you."

When the area became calm again, sirens were heard in the distance.

"Let's get out of here" Ben suggested to his friends "We've got a puzzle to solve."

"Let's" Zephermon said.

With this the Guardian Seekers made their way back to the Rust Bucket with one thing on their mind Vilgax had returned.

Meanwhile Piedmon was standing over two hundred Plumbers with the rest cowarding in fear at him. This clown had appeared out of nowhere and started to attack them. Those that fought back were killed, those that were too slow were killed and now Piedmon was advancing on the remaining one hundred Plumbers that were on duty in the station when he got the call that Azula's mission was a success.

The clown Digimon then mocked the shocked and terrified Plumbers "Good night you all you've been a good crowd! Next shows at seven come again you've all been wonderful!"

Then he too vanished in the same way he had left out of nowhere.

**End of Chapter**

**Vilgax has returned! What does the object they found have to do with the first Guardian Digimon? Well read more. Next Chapter. Chapter 8: Vilgax vs Guardian Seekers.**


	9. Chapter 8: Vilgax vs Guardian Seekers

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 8: Vilgax vs. Guardian Seekers

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.

It was the next morning. The Guardian Seekers had spent the entire night trying to make heads and tails out of the clue they had found. They still didn't have any clear understanding in the clue they had found on the shipwreck. The only clue they did have was that the object they had found was littered with Digimon Writing. Now even though Zoe was a Digidesten, even she couldn't make heads or tails out of it.

"What?" Ben heard his grandfather say "You can't be serious! What happened?"

Zoe and Ben overheard his grandfather and the two of them simply raised from their beds and walked out trying to make heads and tails out of the conversation.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Max said "Two hundred Plumbers dead and the others trembling with fear? What could've done that?"

Ben and Zoe exchanged glances at each other as they heard Max shout "What a Clown? How did it get there? Out of nowhere that's impossible!"

Then there was a sigh "Alright thanks for the heads up."

Then they heard the old man hang up with a sigh of sadness.

It was then Zoe and Ben decided to show themselves.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"The Plumbers were attacked during the time you were fighting against Azula" Max said to them "Two hundred Plumbers died and the others that are on duty are trembling with fear."

"What attacked them?" Zoe asked.

"A clown" Max said hearing this Ben froze up ever sense he was a kid he hated clowns.

"A Clown?" Zoe asked.

Max nodded towards her "Perhaps you might know it. They tell me this clown had orange flame like hair, a black and white face with two sharp swords."

Zoe trembled as she sighed the answer "Oh-no, it's not him."

"Who is it?" Ben asked.

"Piedmon" Zoe answered.

"Piedmon?" Ben asked.

Zoe turned to Ben with a worried look on her face as she remembered talking to Bakumon about this evil Digimon "He's a Mega Level Digimon, at one point he successfully lead a group of powerful evil Digimon known as the Dark Masters. The Dark Masters terriorized the Digital World way before we ever came to it. The Dark Masters were defeated by the first Digidesten with Piedmon being the most strongest of the Dark Masters. He almost defeated the Digidesten all by himself."

"Ouch" Ben muttered "Do you think that this Piedmon is the same one?"

"Possibly" Zoe said "But how did he escape from the Gate of Destiny which is inescapable once in?"

"So by the sounds of it" Ben began and Zoe nodded towards him "Yes Ben, from the sounds of it we will have to deal with Piedmon and he's a Mega Level Digimon. It'll take all of us working together to stop him if we can."

"So" Max said "What's the plans for today?"

"We're still going to try to make heads and tails out of the clue we found" Ben told him he turned to Zoe "Do you think we could go to Ophanimon for this?"

Zoe turned to him "I'm sure she would love to help, but where do we find a Digi-Port in the middle of our first Guardian Digimon mission?"

"There is one way" Zoe muttered weakly "But I'm not so sure anyone of our group would approve."

"What is the way?" Ben asked.

"Simple" Zoe told him "You know those portals that Vilgax and even Devimon stepped into?"

"Yes" Ben said.

"Well it might be suicide but I believe if we can find one of those portals it may lead to a place in the Digital World" Zoe said.

Ben crossed his arms "You're right that does sound suicidal...But we need to know what this clue is and only a Digimon can read it."

"The only ones that know about this matter are the Three Angel Digimon" Zoe told him.

"True" Ben said "So I guess we'll discuss it with our group once everyone awakes."

Zoe and Ben waited for the rest of the Guardian Seekers to wake up. While they waited they discussed how they would approach this."

Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader had been waiting for Vilgax to return. The towering alien had returned but now Dark Dragon Leader was berating Azula.

"I know I gave you this mission!" He told her "But yet you've nearly failed. Luckily Vilgax landed and then I was able to open a portal."

"But" Azula began "Please give me one more chance Dark Dragon Leader! The Ninja caught me off guard! I beg of you give me one last chance!"

At this she was bowing to Dark Dragon Leader hoping he would give her one last chance.

Dark Dragon Leader picked her up "Alright, I'll give you one more chance! One more chance you hear me? If you shall fail me a third time I will grant you death."

The Ex Fire Nation Princess gasped knowing Dark Dragon Leader spoke the truth but he calmed down for a little while while having Vilgax hold onto her.

"I'm not like your father Fire Lord Ozai" Dark Dragon Leader told her as he calmed down "You aren't my daughter so I have every right to do with failures that are human, isn't that right Vilgax?"

"Right" Vilgax said "Humans have no right to say anything when a superior alien life form or even a Digimon orders them. Dark Dragon Leader has the right to sentence you to death. Heck I wouldn't spare your life right then. Not when you were humility defeated by that Ninja girl."

Princess Azula sighed nodding her head silently.

"But you did bring Vilgax back to help our cause" Dark Dragon Leader said "But you were nearly too late to do just that! So you must be punished."

Azula gulped what would her punishment be? Dark Dragon Leader turned "Until I figure out a mission for you to take on you will be joining those slaves."

"What?" Azula shouted "No, not that!"

Dark Dragon Leader ignored her "Guards take her away, strip her into her slave uniform and give her to Piedmon he's always found a way to deal with slaves."

"NOOOO!" Azula shouted as the Guards dragged her away "DEVIMON say something!"

"Devimon's not going to save you this time!" Vilgax told her "Besides he's still on a mission."

The guards dragged her into the slave compound kicking, screaming, and Fire Bending then stripped Azula to her undergarments. Then threw her in Piedmon's room.

"Well, well, well" Piedmon said with an evil grin on his face tossing a sword up in the air expertly and also catching it expertly "Azula has joined my group of slaves."

Azula froze what was the crazy clown going to put her to work for first? She was able to make out Suki and Tai-Lee whom were fanning the Digimon and worshiping him like a God Piedmon grinned "I could use an extra hand!"

Azula was too frozen with fear to say anything a second for her.

"Oh I know" Piedmon said with a grin grabbing a sword and throwing it at her.

She ducked and the blade barely missed her head by inches. Piedmon recalled the sword he had thrown earlier laughing at Azula's misery "Oh yes, you'll do fine, how about I make you help me with my Target practice?"

Azula's eyes widened as Piedmon snapped his figures "Suki, Tai-Lee sense I've done this with you two, why don't you tie her into position?"

Suki and Tai-Lee rose and obeyed Piedmon's orders.

"Let go!" Princess Azula shouted as Suki and Tai-Lee tied her arms and legs to a post.

"Now" Piedmon said "Let the target practice begin! Please try to make in entertaining Princess."

Azula let out a worried gulp hoping she would dodge the thrown swords. If not just one of those swords could be fatal.

She watched the clown closely watching his every move. While Tai-Lee and Suki continued their slave duties which were fanning him.

This day wasn't getting any better. The Ex Fire Nation Princess hoped she would live threw her first day as a slave and was regretting that she nearly failed her second mission perhaps she should've just went with a quick death sentence.

Meanwhile Vilgax and Dark Dragon Leader were having their private meeting.

"I don't know why you bother keeping that girl one of your minions" Vilgax told him "Had she been one of mine and she failed me I wouldn't give a moments hesitation to kill her."

"I do expect perfection from my human subordinates" Dark Dragon Leader "Now it's true she brought you here but she could've done better. Now even though I believe in perfection with human subordinates, I will give them three chances. Mark my words Vilgax if Azula fails me again..."

Dark Dragon Leader made the next words he was going to say so clearly that he motioned it with his claws as he pretended to cut his head off "She'll die."

"So how long are you planning to keep her a slave?" Vilgax asked.

"For as long as it takes for her to realize that she herself isn't spared of being a slave. Or she could continue to be a slave until the one that owns her and right now that's Piedmon frees her."

"She must be regretting her failure right now" Vilgax smirked.

"Oh she is" Dark Dragon Leader said "There is a reason why I specifically gave her to Piedmon."

"May I ask what it is?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader smiled "Let's put it this way, it's ether she lives to see another day, or she dies that day. With Piedmon you can't even tell if a slave is going to survive or not. Can't exactly tell you how many slave bodies I've seen littering his chambers with swords in their chest or beheaded. Wither she lives or dies today, I don't care!"

Vilgax grinned "So each day she is with Piedmon she's ether going to fear that he'll kill her or she lives. That is a worse fate."

"In fact" Dark Dragon Leader said "I've ordered Piedmon to keep her enslaved forever until further notice."

Vilgax grinned evilly "So you sentenced her to death being Piedmon's slave."

"Exactly" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"So what is it that you need me to do?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Vilgax "As my personal friend, I'll give you permission to do anything you'd like, as long as those blasted heroes are slowly being dealt with. Heck you can even fight them, even if they somehow defeat you, you won't be punished. After all that Ben person is the one your after."

"Alright then" Vilgax said he stepped forward "For my first act, I will challenge Ben and his new friends first."

"All man" Dark Dragon Leader muttered "I was hoping to challenge them first, but you're welcome to give them a try, and a note from me, don't underestimate them. They have defeated multiple enemies in the past."

"Have no fear" Vilgax said he turned to a Forever Knight "You there, please tell me where our foes are planning?"

"We have no idea sir" the Forever Knight said.

Dark Dragon Leader had the answer as he viewed some footage of the heroes retrieving something. Even he knew it was a clue to the first Guardian Digimon but likewise didn't have enough memories from the first Dark Dragon Leader to read what the object said sense it was written in Digimon Writing "It looks like they might plan on going into the Digital World, most like to ask Ophanimon what their clue says."

"Then" Vilgax said "Dark Dragon Leader I want you to make a trap for our heroes. I want them to come into the Digital World so I can challenge them."

"It will be my honor to send them to you" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"I'll be on my way then" Vilgax said as he made his way out of the office towards Piedmon's room for the Clown would know an entrance into the Digital World.

While Vilgax was walking Dark Dragon Leader had called on all of his allies minus Azula whom was now a slave to plan the trap.

Back in the Rust Bucket the three other members of the Guardian Seekers had just woke up. After breakfast, the group met around their leader with Grandpa Max sitting in the middle planning for the day ahead. Max Tennyson told the rest of the group what had happened.

"What?" Aang asked "Piedmon did all that to the Plumbers?"

"Doesn't surprise me" Zoe told him "If a Mega Level Digimon catches you by surprise it's game over."

Negi turned to Max "I'm sorry you had to hear that from the surviving Plumbers. We'll probably meet Piedmon."

"Hopefully then we would become strong enough to defeat him" Hinata said "T-T-T-This Piedmon sounds tough."

"Couldn't tell you" Zoe said to them "I never fought him."

"We'll avenge those fallen Plumbers" Aang said to Max Tennyson "Don't you worry."

This caused all of the Guardian Seekers to agree with the Avatar. Now Ben decided it was time to address his friends "You know that clue we found yesterday?"

"Of course" Was the reply.

"Well" Ben said turning to Zoe whom nodded giving him permission to go on "Zoe and I have thought of a way to find out what the clue means."

"Which way is that?" Negi asked.

Zoe answered "It's suicidal and risky but I believe if we want to do this then we'll have to brave it." Hinata, Aang's and Negi's eyes narrowed at her as the Digidesten replied "We need to find one of those dark portals, one of them has to lead to the Digital World. Once in the Digital World we can ask Ophanimon what this means."

"Zoe and I have already agreed to go forward it" Ben told them "But what about you three?"

Aang, Negi, and Hinata all looked nervous but Aang decided to go first "It does sound suicidal and risky, but we really have no other way in finding out what the clue means, so if you two are up to it perhaps we could pull it off. Besides what can go wrong?"

Hearing this Negi and Hinata froze with Negi turning to Aang "You should know never to say that question. Just about anything could go wrong with this mission."

Hinata finally unfroze herself then spoke out her thoughts "Aang's right you know. It's risky and suicidal but it's the only way we can think of that can lead us to the Digital World! I'll go."

Negi finally agreed "Well we are a team no matter what the mission we can accomplish it, I'm going to help you."

"Then it's settled" Ben said "We'll set out searching for a portal. Now heres the thing that can go wrong, if we go threw the portal we might go inside our enemy headquarters."

"And who knows how strong the leader of our enemy forces really are" Zoe said "Plus we know he has Piedmon on his side."

"So" Ben said turning to the rest of the team "Are you sure you want to go threw this?"

Aang, Hinata and Negi responded by shaking their heads yes. So after Ben took the object, they headed off searching for a portal. They were unaware of Dark Dragon Leader hatching his plan. Just as they got to an opened area, they were surrounded by Forever Knights.

"What?" Ben asked.

"We knew this would happen" Aang muttered.

While the Guardian Seekers prepared to do battle, Vilgax had made his way to Piedmon's room. Vilgax knocked on the door.

"Oh Suki" came a voice and Vilgax knew it was Piedmon's "Please answer the door, oh and Azula you're doing fine! You've been mighty lucky."

The slave Suki answered the door and like a good slave bowed before Vilgax.

"That's right weakling" Vilgax told her "Bow down before your supierors!"

He stepped in and saw the Ex Fire Nation Princess's predicament. She looked like one of those dolls you throw darts to get points. Four swords were at each of her flanks two were over her head, one underneath her legs and four more at her legs.

"Alright Azula" Piedmon said aiming his last sword "Let's try this,"

With this he threw the sword and she wasn't able to dodge it. The sword struck her in the chest pinning her brutally against the wall blood flowing from the wound.

"Silly you were supposed to dodge that one" Piedmon told her then he ignored her as he knew that the sword didn't strike any vital organs.

The Ex Fire Nation Princess just looked up at her new master hatred in her eyes.

"Oh Suki, Tei-lee, please take your friend and give her medical treatment." Piedmon ordered.

The two girls were glad to have obeyed. They freed Azula and dragged her over to give her medical treatment.

Piedmon turned to Vilgax "What is it that you want?"

"You wouldn't perchance have anything to let me go into the Digital World?" Vilgax asked.

"Oh you want to go into it?" Piedmon asked "Of course I have a portal into the Digital World."

With this Piedmon stepped aside and activated the portal.

"Thank you Piedmon" Vilgax said as he stepped inside it.

Piedmon turned to his slaves "Now what game shall we play next?"

Hearing this the three slaves gulped. No telling what the crazy clown had on his mind.

Back with the Guardian Seekers. The Forever Knights surrounded the heroes. They were disarmed and it was only then Ben was able to find out why. Only because Negi was the closest one to a Forever Knight. When Negi went to punch it his fist seemed to go right threw it.

"Holograms!" Ben shouted.

A dark evil voice sounded "That's right! And now you've feel for the trap!"

Suddenly a dark portal appeared underneath the Guardian Seekers's feet.

"What?" Ben asked.

"I know we wanted to find a dark portal" Zoe began as the group began being sucked into the portal "But this isn't what I had in mind!"

When the last person Hinata Hyugga as sucked in the portal closed. Then another one opened up then opened up high into the sky. It took the group a while to realize this.

"Where did that portal open?" Ben asked.

"Uh in the sky" Hinata said.

"What?" Zoe shouted.

"This isn't good!" Aang shouted "I know I've always wanted to try sky diving but without my glider, this isn't good!"

Only Negi wasn't the only one worrying and he calmed his friends down "Don't worry I've done this before, I'll handle this!"

"Okay" Hinata said "We trust you!"

Negi timing was perfect at the right "Vente! Nos!"

With this a huge gust of air appeared and the Guardian Seekers turned to view their surroundings.

"Well" Zoe said "We are in the Digital World, and thanks to Negi managed to not get hurt."

"Yeah thanks Negi" Ben said to the ten year old Mage "We owe you our lives."

"Like I said" Negi said to him "I've sort of did that before. Only this time I didn't spend a lot of my magic up to do that."

"So where are we?" Aang asked.

"Serphimon's castle" Zoe said pointing towards a castle "I recognize it anywhere."

So the Guardian Seekers entered the castle where Serphimon sat down. He heard a knock at the door and sent Sorcerormon to answer it.

"Well hello there" Sorcerormon said "Legendary Warrior of Wind, what brings you and your friends here?"

"Private matters" Zoe answered the Sorcerormon "It's important that we speak to Serphimon right away."

"Oh come on this way then" The Sorcerormon said guiding the Guardian Seekers inside the Angel's castle.

When he heard their footsteps Serphimon looked at the Guardian Seekers "So you've returned."

"We have" Ben told him.

At Serphimon's nod, Sorcerormon left him leaving the five chosen heroes to talk to him.

"Now what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Serphimon asked.

"Well we found a clue to the first Guardian Digimon" Ben told him "Problem is neither of us can make it out, sense it's written in Digimon Writing. We were hoping you could help us by translating it for us."

"Certainly!" Serphimon said "Just hand me the clue and I shall begin to translate it for you and tell you what it is."

Ben was about to when Sorcerormon came back "My Lord! A big Green Alien is approaching us!"

"Vilgax!" Ben shouted he turned to Serphimon "We'll hold him off while you translate it! Is that okay?"

Serphimon nodded "Be careful against him Ben."

With this Ben lead Aang, Hinata, Negi and Zoe over to the area Sorcerormon had spotted the evil Vilgax. Sure enough Vilgax was coming towards them with two things on his mind revenge on Ben Tennyson and to defeat the Guardian Seekers.

They waited till Vilgax came closer. Only then Vilgax saw them "So you are the Guardian Seekers! We meet again."

"And this time" Zoe said for Ben "We'll take you down!"

"How is it that a mere human plans to take me down?" Vilgax snarled at her.

Ben turned to her whispering to her "Vilgax may look like he isn't a Digimon, but he's a powerful alien capable of matching up Humogusaur's strength and if memory serves he has the power to use ten alien abilities he defeated before he fought me on Earth."

"Got it!" Zoe said raising up her Digivice "In which case...Execute Spirit Evolution!"

A bright blue sphere of data surrounded her and out of the sphere came out Zoe as "**Zephermon!**"

"So" Vilgax growled looking at the Legendary Warrior of Wind "Ben isn't the only one that can transform!"

Ben then picked his alien he wanted to go Waybig the only Alien that proved effective on fighting Vilgax but instead he got "**Jetray?** Oh man I wanted Waybig but I guess this'll do for now."

With this Guardian Seekers began their attack on Vilgax with Ben barraging him with green blast from his tail. Vilgax just used his yellow shield to protect himself at all angels.

Zephermon saw her chance "**Hurricane Gale!**"

She released her attack at Vilgax but he took a deep breathe and breathed out an equal powerful storm negating the Hurricane Gale's wind but not the slices. Sadly once again he used his yellow shield.

"What?" Zephermon asked.

"You two are definitely stronger than you appear but can you two dodge this?" Then Vilgax fired red lasers out of his eyes.

Jetray and Zephermon tried to fly out of the red laser's path but the lasers were homing senored and the two were struck by the lasers. The force of the blow sent them back first against a tree.

A powerful hot Fireball struck Vilgax and he stumbled backwards as he saw Aang Fire Bend another fire ball at him. This hit but before Aang could prepare himself Vilgax then breathed out air. Aang tried to Counter Vilgax's wind attack by summoning an Earth Wall to protect himself but the wind coming from Vilgax was too strong and forced the wall right into the Avatar. Both the impact of the stone wall and the wind from Vilgax caused Aang to get wedged between rocks.

Negi then mentally thought of his next spell _**Septendecium spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagitta Maigica, wries fulguralis. **_Vilgax watched as seventeen magical arrows came at him. These struck Vilgax but to Negi's dismay Vilgax didn't seem too hurt.

"Was that your best shot?" Vilgax asked the ten year old mage advancing on him and then Negi smiled Vilgax had fell right into his trap. Suddenly a strange yellow circle glew under Vilgax's feet.

"What?" Vilgax asked then magical white ropes grabbed onto him tying Vilgax up.

"What is this?" Vilgax asked.

"A Fly Trap Spell" Negi told him "You walked into that one! Now Hinata!"

"What?" Vilgax asked then he saw Hinata then just grinned "You're smart young human and you're a pretty good young mage but!"

Vilgax easily broke free of the spell binding him then nailed Hinata in the chin. The force of the blow sent Hinata sprawling hitting her head against a tree stunning her as she fell down.

"But" Vilgax began grinning at the Young Mage then he too slapped Negi away "It's not good enough to hold me."

Negi went sprawling slamming into a wall.

"This guy is tough" Negi muttered as Aang recovered.

Aang then Earth Bended a few pillars which Vilgax easily cut down with one massive punch. Ben decided to take a new approach "Alright Zephermon are you with me on this?"

"I'm certainly not against you if that's what you're asking!" Zephermon said then Ben told her his plan while telling it so that only she heard it "While I'm barraging him see if you can hit him in close combat."

"Alright!" Zoe shouted.

With this Ben shot mulitple green beams at Vilgax once again Vilgax countered with his shield.

Then Zephermon got into position "**Plasma Paws!**"

With her her hands and feet glowing Red she slammed herself against Vilgax. The slam only backed Vilgax away a few inches but Vilgax skillfully recovered grabbing onto her "This move is Suicidal you know that?"

She kicked out at him but Vilgax's grip was too strong. In close range Vilgax blasted her with his eyes this stunned her for a while. Then with his arm smashed her in the chest. She would've went flying had he not brought his left arm forcefully onto her head. Zephermon collapsed onto the ground and for a while she wasn't getting up.

"One down" Vilgax snarled "I must admit you are good Zephermon but are still weak."

He then noticed that she was moving "I'm not finished yet!"

Bad move for Vilgax was above her.

"Then let's see you die" Vilgax snarled.

Then he punched out at her and explosion of rock appeared as the force of the attack sent Zephermon into the air then with his might Vilgax blasted her with his red jewel. The jewel hit her in mid air. Ben then saw it the blue sphere of data wearing off.

"Oh-no!" Ben shouted as he watched the blue sphere turn Zephermon back into Zoe. Then the human girl slammed into the ground unconscious with a blue energy stream coming from her body.

"Oh-no!" Hinata shouted "That's her Fractal Code!"

"Hmm" Vilgax stated "It's time to get rid of one hero, by absorbing her Fractal Code! I can kill her!"

Vilgax took a step towards Zoe's unconscious form. "So it's time to die."

"No!" Ben shouted and with this he transformed into "**Spidermonkey!**"

With this Ben shot out webbings at Vilgax. The webs struck Vilgax making him back away but it wasn't long before Vilgax freed himself and struck Ben with a well aimed arm. He proceeded to walk over to the Digidesten of Wind whom wasn't any close in waking up.

Aang then Earth Bended a rocky Spike and this hit Vilgax but didn't do much damage. He shattered the spike then sent a blast from his jewel at Aang. The Avatar used his Earth Bending ability to protect himself from the attack. Negi came around "Perhaps I can force him to back off **Ex Somno exsitat, exurens Salamandra, inimicum involat igne. CAPTUS FLAMMEUS!**"

A big fire ring appeared engulfing Vilgax. Ben hoped it was good and it looked like I was holding Vilgax off but with one powerful swing Vilgax broke free with ease and proceeded over towards Zoe.

"Zoe!" Ben shouted.

This woke the unconscious girl as Vilgax made his way over towards her "Now you wake up."

She then saw her Fractal Code exposed and knew at once where he was getting at. The evil Vilgax was going to scan her Fractal Code and possibly kill her. She concentrated really well to get her Fractal Code back in her and succeeded right before Vilgax could scan it. Vilgax knew there was more than one way to kill her.

He reached for her head and Ben ran over pressing his Omnitrix and this time the alien was "**Waybig!**"

Ben ran over towards Zoe but Vilgax had grabbed onto her head picking her up easily. Despite this she struggled.

"Step closer to me" Vilgax warned Ben "Or I'll rip off her head!"

"Zoe!" Ben shouted.

"This isn't good" Aang muttered.

"No kidding" Hinata said as she knew that if she had thrown a Kunai Knife with an Explosive tag he would have Zoe take it and that would've killed her!

Suddenly a strange beam of light came out of Serphimon's castle striking Zoe. Her whole body started glowing white.

"What is this?" Vilgax asked.

Zoe felt what it was. This had happened to her friends before Takyua and Kouji! The two were able to combine their Human Spirit Digimon with their Beast Spirit forms and they were able to form, what they called Fusion Spirit! Feeling this power Zoe was able to break free even mangaging to kick Vilgax right in the face. The kick thanks to the power of light was able to force Vilgax backwards while letting go of her.

"What is this?" Vilgax asked.

Zoe looked at him "Somehow, I now have this ability!" She then reached out grabbing her Digivice "Execute...Fusion Spirit...Evolution!"

With this a bright blue sphere of data erupted around her and Ben wasn't able to see what Fusion Spirit meant but deep down he knew what was going on. When it ended Zoe had changed forms she was now "JetSilphymon!"

Ben, Negi, Aang, and Hinata gasped at this new form of Zoe. Instead of wearing Pink, she still had purple hair but was now donned in pink whitish body jet-like armor with purple on her gloves and arms. She had a jet on her head she wore it like a hat!. Her wings were similar to Zephermon but were more jet like. In her hands was a strange wind mill like rod.

"What is this?" Vilgax roared "Time to die!"

Aang, Ben, Negi, and Hinata were speechless at the sight of this new Digimon. They had just witnessed a third form of the Legendary Warrior of Wind.

JetSilphymonanswered "I am JetSilphymon. Thanks to the power of light, I am the fusion form of the human form of the Ledgendary Warrior of Wind and the Beast Spirit form of the Ledgendary Warrior of Wind. My Ultra Turbulence attack will blow foes away! Now Vilgax, it's time for me to give you some payback!"

Ben agreed "Shall we do this together?"

"Let's" JetSilphymon answered.

"Come at me then!" Vilgax shouted.

With this Ben as Waybig and Zoe in her new form charged with Negi, Hinata and Aang supporting the two with ranged attacks.

Vilgax ducked a Fire blast from Aang, then took seventeen Magic Arrows of Lighting but shrugged it off. Hinata came at him and punched out at him as he tried to recover. The punch connected and Vilgax stumbled but not before his sword was met by JetSilphymon's weapon he fan. He struck out at her but JetKazimon's strength was beyound his.

"What is this?" Vilgax snarled at her "Her strength is beyond normal!"

"I hate to tell you this!" JetSilphymon shouted "I'm a Mega Level!"

"What?" Vilgax asked as JetSilphymon's fan sliced his sword in half. He blasted out at her but her weapon deflected the lasers back at him. Vilgax used his shield to protect himself.

Then Ben nailed him with a sucker punch to the face which sent Vilgax stumbling backwards with Ben repeating it up to four times while shouting "This is for-trying to kill Zoe, this is for making me look bad, this is for coming back to Earth and this..." With his last punch Ben shouted "Is for helping to free Virusmon!"

The force of the punch sent Vilgax flying backwards.

JetKazimon aimed her weapon " **Ultra Turbulence!**"

Hurricane Force Winds erupted from JetKazimon's wings and her weapon started spinning around as it shot out these winds creating an impossible air turrbulence. The attack strikes Vilgax and he goes flying trapped forcefully with these winds an unable to move as he lands on the ground hard.

"Give up?" Ben asked as Negi chanted out the last spell he knew "**Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING.**"

A lighting Axe fell from the sky striking Vilgax and the mighty Vilgax fell to the ground.

Vilgax then got up growling "You may have won this battle Guardian Seekers thanks to JetKazimon and Waybig, but mark my words once our Leader has been told you have a Mega Level form JetKazimon, He'll take you down!"

So with this Vilgax vanished into another portal to tell Dark Dragon Leader what he had witnessed. Meanwhile Serphimon had called the Guardian Seeker's in his room.

"Thank you for fighting him off" Serphimon said.

"Well we wouldn't have been able to" Ben told him "We almost lost Zoe, both with her Fractal Code and her head could've been ripped out."

Serphimon nodded understandingly "Luckily for you, I was able to concentrate enough of my powers to grant Zoe her Fusion Form. Zoe you it well."

"I will" Zoe said.

"Now what have you found out?" Ben asked.

Serphimon chucked "It is a clue you found, and important one. It's a treasure map."

"A treasure map?" Ben asked.

"Yes" Serphimon said "A map of all the oceans on Earth. Apparently you'll need to find all these items and it will lead you to a temple."

"I see" Ben said "But we can't read it."

"That is why I've improvised the map" Serphimon said "Into suitable human English."

"Thanks" Ben told the Angel Digimon as he handed the map to the Guardian Seeker's leader.

"Do not lose this map" Serphimon warned "As it will lead you to a Guardian Digimon's temple. Perhaps it will have what it takes for you to find more clues. Once you've found the another clue sense it will be written in Digimon Writing then you will be able to find him."

"Thank you" Aang said to the Digimon "Now we have one more favor to ask."

"What is it?" Serphimon asked.

"Could you send us back to Earth?" Ben asked.

"Certainly" Serphimon said and with this he had enough power to send the humans back to their world.

Meanwhile Vilgax had returned to Dark Dragon Leader.

"So" Dark Dragon Leader said after a while "How was the fight?"

Vilgax groaned "I would've killed one member of those heroes, that blond haired girl with that Wind Spirit."

"Oh you could've but why didn't you?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"She was able to fuse both her Human Spirit Digimon with her Beast Spirit Digimon" Vilgax told him.

"Fusion Spirit Evolution?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"Heard of it?" Vilgax asked.

"You bet I have! Virusmon used to talk about it how some of the Human Spirit Digimon and the Beast Spirit Digimon had these forms. When Fusion Spirit Evolution that Digimon is a Mega Level form!"

"And it was" Vilgax said bringing up his sword "Could a fan do this to my best sword?"

"So" Dark Dragon Leader said "That girl can go into a Mega Level Digimon. Devimon what have you gotten for us?"

At Devimon's snap four huge Digimon appeared. Each had three circle like necklaces around them. Seeing them Dark Dragon Leader grinned "Oh the Legendary Four Digimon Sovereigns. These will do nicely."

The four Digimon Sovereigns looked at him and sense they were not attacking him this caused Dark Dragon Leader to grin even wider they were being controlled by Black Gears.

He turned to view the heroes as they had landed back on Earth.

"Let's this war begin" Dark Dragon Leader said "These Legendary Digimon Sovereigns are in our control now! Let's see you fair against them!"

His laughter echoed threw the halls.

**end of Chapter**

**Uh-oh, the Four Digimon Sovereigns are Black Gear Controlled! Can the Guardian Seekers save them? Find out next. Next Chapter. Chapter 9: Sovereign Battle P1 vs AzuLongmon! Also for those wondering if I had made up JetSilphymon you're wrong. She's already been made by the makers of Digimon and is the Fusion form of the Ledgendary Warrior of Wind. For more reference go to Digimon Wikia and type in JetSilphymon. So what do you think of this new Digimon form of Zoe?  
**


	10. Chapter 9: VS AzuLongmon P1

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 9: Sovereign Battle vs. AzuLongmon P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

The Guardian Seekers returned back to Earth. There the holograms had left leaving our heroes looking around the beach. In Ben's hands was the translated treasure map. They had just barely survived their battle with the evil Vilgax. All of the members of the Guardian Seekers knew how lucky they had gotten. For one thing had Serphimon not intervened in time, Zoe most likely would've been killed. She was grateful for what Serphimon had given her. Although he didn't go into battle himself the angel Digimon gave her the ability to go into her Fusion Spirit form.

Ben saw his friend smiling sure she had escaped death twice but even he knew what she was smiling about. JetSilphymon was going to be a vulnerable member of the Guardian Seekers. As a Mega Level herself Zoe could now deal with other Mega Level Digimon. But he knew that would pose a problem for her as well. So Ben decided to ask her the question "So Zoe what are you thinking about?"

The Digidesten smiled once again giggling "It's just the thought of wait till the other Digidesten see me once this mission is over."

The more he thought about it she was right she was never able to go into her Fusion Form only her two friends Takuya and Kouji were able to turn into them. Now it was her turn. Ben himself found him smiling as he turned towards her "Now with JetSilphymon, we'll be able to handle anything our foes throw against."

Zoe shook her head yes as she agreed with Ben "Yes, now that I have the ability to go into a Mega Level Digimon, we should be able to handle most enemies now. Piedmon is still going to be tough and sense I just achieved my Mega form, it wouldn't be wise for us to fight against him."

Ben understood her once again and so did Aang "I know even I know that is going to be a big weakness for you right now." he turned to Negi and Hinata explaining himself "We must expect Piedmon has been a Mega Level for some time. If they were to fight right now...Zoe would get her butt kicked."

Zoe nodded this was true she remembered the time Bakumon told her that the first two Digidestens found out the hard way as their Mega Levels WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were easily defeated by Piedmon the first time they met.

"So which means Zoe needs more practice as JetSilpymon just to have a chance in defeating Piedmon." Ben said.

Zoe turned towards Ben shaking her head yes he had played it right, she would have to get more experience with JetSilphymon.

"Which I suppose you should do for now on" Max told her "I mean you don't want to seriously hurt anyone one the enemy's side but if you don't get any other experience as JetSilphymon...Then when you do meet up with Piedmon..."

"I'll be swiftly defeated" Zoe muttered "And judging that we've been misjudging our enemy's objectives, I better play a bit harder than and if I'm going to be stronger, then I must practice using JetSilphymon."

"Practice does perfect stuff" Negi agreed.

"Then you'll use her?" Hinata asked Zoe.

"I've got no other choice, it's me getting my butt kicked when we do face Piedmon or I have some chance in defeating him with practice."

"Well now let's go see what the first item in the Treasure Map is" Ben suggested.

So the Guardian Seekers began reading the map looking for the first clue.

Dark Dragon Leader was viewing the incredible battle with his Vilgax at his side. From the start of things the Guardian Seekers struggled against him and once Vilgax threatened to rip off the Digidesten's head things quickly changed when she was able to get her Fusion Form.

"So that's JetSilphymon..." Dark Dragon Leader said "The Fusion form of the Warrior of Wind. She's not half bad" he turned to Vilgax "I'm impressed that you were able to push her to her limits. I was right to ask you for assistance! Now we know exactly what she had."

"You were expecting this?" Vilgax asked him.

Dark Leader Dragon turned "After watching her group of Digidesten's save the Digital World. Thanks to one of Piedmon's subordinates LadyDevimon. He ordered her to sneak in and steel some footage of the Digital World when the Digidesten came in to save it. Now by the end I had already expected her to have potential of getting a Fusion Form. Too be honest, Ben, and Zoe might be able to even best me, depending of which forms they use."

"Agreed" Vilgax told him "If Ben goes Waybig on you you'll lose for sure."

"And JetSilphymon would be the best challenge against me as well."

"What about that Avatar person?" Vilgax asked.

"As long as he doesn't go into his Avatar State, he won't be a challenge to me" Dark Dragon Leader said.

He then turned to Vilgax "So our heroes have found a clue leading to the First Guardian."

"It appears so" Vilgax snarled.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to the captured Soverign Digimon "My, my, my, which one of you shall we send to squash our enemies first?"

The Dark Lord pointed to the Dragon "Let's see them take on a Dragon Digimon...AzuLongmon take those Guardian Seekers and don't come back until their destroyed!"

"As you command" AzuLongmon said.

With this the blue Dragon was off with Dark Dragon Leader turning to Vilgax "It's time we take our foes seriously. Now we'll be able to see if they can handle a Mega Level Digimon."

"Then why not send Piedmon?" Vilgax asked "He's a Mega Level."

"I have a feeling I'll need him around to deal with that annoying Azula" Dark Dragon Leader muttered the answer.

Vilgax smiled yes the Ex Fire Nation Princess did have trouble dealing with Piedmon on her first day and Piedmon was the typical guy to deal with failures and makes slave lives miserable.

Vilgax stayed quiet while waiting for the attack to begin.

Meanwhile Piedmon had the three slaves shivering the second day of Azula's enslavement. The Princess was sure Suki and Tai-Lee would love to kill her after cruelly working them to nearly death. She quickly realized that now wasn't the time for them to be trying to kill her after all all three of them were staring at swords close to their heads. Piedmon had played a game of hide and seek and had now found all three of them scaring them due to him constantly poking around with his swords. All three of them were out of breathe.

Piedmon was smiling evilly at them "Why out of breathe? The fun has only just begun"

The girls gave each other a quick glance of worry. Would they survive the day?

"Alright then I'll let you all take a five minute break then it's onto your daily work" Piedmon told them.

The girls sighed they had just dodged a bullet that time. Now they only have five minutes of free time but when that went off...Things wouldn't be good.

"So" Suki began to Azula "Looks like you underestimated yourself this time."

Azula sighed "If Dark Dragon Leader wasn't stubborn, I could've proved myself to him!"

"What did you expect?" Tai-Lee asked her "He isn't your father and even Suki and I know that he's evil way more evil than your father was. They say he was the one that created this Virusmon creature. He had to take action as we've heard from Piedmon that Virusmon doesn't give three chances. She gives you only one chance and if you fail her unless you had a good explanation on why you failed. Consider him giving you three chances a good thing!"

Azula paused listening to this and then the information that Virusmon if she were freed would've killed her for the first time of nearly failing her. She was indeed raised by Dark Dragon Leader but she wasn't a person or in this case Digimon to fail.

The Ex Princess of the Fire Nation sighed at her misery as the five minutes were up quickly and the girls were forced to work for Piedmon once again and knew because now Piedmon had a whip in his hands they were not not playing games they were going to work.

The Guardian Seekers had read it's first hint to the item that would lead them to the first Guardian Digimon.

"So" Ben said to Zoe "The first hint to the first Guardian is leading us somewhere in the clouds. If this was the sea, then why would it be going to the clouds?"

Zoe shrugged her response "I don't know, perhaps the item is found in the sky somewhere. But how do we get there?"

Hinata agreed "Yeah...Not every one of us can fly."

Negi turned "I can help with that, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Hinata muttered.

Negi brought up his staff "If you can stand on my staff, the two of us can fly."

"And I can use my Air Bending abilities to help me fly as well" Aang said.

Max turned to the Guardian Seekers as he came back with copies of the treasure maps "Well now sense we know the first item is in the sky, I would suggest splitting up again but this time in safety."

"Safety in numbers" Ben said he then made his plan "Alright Zoe you're with me. We'll check the north and east."

"Okay" Zoe responded.

Ben turned to Aang, Hinata, and Negi "You three work together and check the south and west area. If you find anything phone us in our headsets, and we'll be right there."

"You got it!" was the response from all five members of the Guardian Seekers.

The group went out each member having a copy of a treasure map! There on the sand they resumed the usual civilian act. They were careful not to draw any attention to themselves. Finally Ben and Zoe reached for their transformation items. Then they activated them. Seconds later Ben became "**Jetray!**" and Zoe became "**Kazemon!**"

Then the two took off towards the northern sky. While Hinata got on the back of Negi's staff then took off towards the southern skies to investigate where an item would be. They were followed by Aang Air Bending.

No one had seen the five take off in separate ways. Ben was with Kazemon as they checked the northern sky

"I know you wanted to use JetSilphymon but why Kazemon right now?" Ben asked.

"We're just searching for something right?" Kazemon asked.

"Yes." Ben admitted.

"Well why waist my energy as JetSilphymon when there isn't a fight right then?" Kazemon asked.

"Good point" Ben said.

So the two circled the area and it was then Dark Dragon Leader wanted to stall the Guardian Seekers.

Soon they saw a blue dragon coming over to them.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"Airdramon!" Kazemon muttered in alarm " A Champion Level Digimon, usually are found in swarms these Digimon are terrors in the sky. Their Special Attack is Needle Blast"

"Needle Blast!" the Airdramon shouted.

It sent a needle blast in shape of a Spear at Ben and Kazemon. Quickly the two easily dodged the attack.

"Well we can asume it's an enemy Digimon then" Ben said.

"If that's the case why do I always jinx myself?" Kazemon asked.

"That time we didn't know our enemy's objective" Ben said "Shall we take it out together?"

"It is in our path so let's take him out!" Kazemon shouted.

With his friend at his side Ben and Kazemon charged Airdramon.

Ben aimed his tail and fired multiple green blast at Airdramon. The blast struck Airdramon stunning it.

"**Hurricane Wind!**" Kazemon shouted.

She completed her attack sending Airdramon sprawling out of control even in the air! Then Ben took aim with his eyes and fired green lasers at Airdramon! The Lasers hit and caused Airdramon to hit a huge cliff!

"Now Kazemon finish it!" Ben shouted.

"On it!" Kazemon shouted "**Twister Kick!**"

With this she went onto her hands then charged him in form of a twister. Then she kicked the dazed a total of six times. The force of the kicks sent it sprawling onto a cliff. There it's fractal code showed.

"Well" Ben said looking at the Fractal Code "It was another case of Fractal Code corruption!"

"Indeed it was" Kazemon said bringing out her Digivice "And now Airdramon, I shall purify you! Digicode Energize!"

With this her Digivice scanned the Digimon's data and turned it back into a Digi-Egg which left.

"Ben this is Negi" Negi said threw his headset.

"Yes?" Ben asked threw his "Did you and Zoe find anything?"

"Just another case of corrupted Digimon Fractal Codes nothing to worry about" Ben said as he and Kazemon paused to answer the young mage as he continued "We've just been delayed for a while, were getting back to our mission at hand."

"Alright then" Negi said "Negi out."

At the other End Negi turned to Hinata as she asked "Out what was going on?"

Negi answered her "They were attacked by a Digimon that had it's Fractal Code corrupted, now come on we've got to get moving."

"R-R-R-Right" Hinata said and the two were off.

Back with Dark Dragon Leader he had watched Airdramon try to attack Ben and what appeared to be Kazemon.

"That's right" Dark Dragon Leader said "Just because Airdramon was easily defeated you still don't think we'll let you get away easily?"

Vilgax turned "It was easily taken out my Lord, but where did you send AzuLongmon?"

Dark Dragon Leader smiled evilly "In a very high place...You see I think I know the item they are going to get so I sent AzuLongmon to guard it."

Vilgax was now grinning the Dark Lord had placed another trap. Now all they had to do was wait until the Guardian Seekers found the location.

The Guardian Seekers would eventually find the location. It seemed that it was a huge castle right on the clouds. They were not at the castle right now but they were close to it. There was a huge pathway leading towards the castle. Aang was the first to locate the area.

"That's strange" Zoe said as the group was now resting their tired limbs from having worked for five hours "I've heard of castles in the sky but on Earth? This is weird."

"I feel this might be some powerful spellcaster type magic" Negi said "The only one that could have this power is Evangeline but there wasn't a full moon last night."

"Correct there wasn't" Ben said crossing his arms "So do you have any idea what this magic is?"

"Sorry no clue right now," Negi apologized "But my instincts tell me magic is involved."

Watching the heroes from his hideout was Dark Dragon Leader and smacked himself on the head the young ten year old mage was good at detecting magic. Sadly he didn't use any of his magical spells. This castle was there all that time so that meant someone else had to do it!

With the Guardian Seekers Negi finally felt the magical power and knew what it was.

"It can't be" Negi said.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"This magical power...Was my father's magic! I reconise it from anywhere!" Negi shouted.

"Wait so this castle is surrounded by Negi's father's magic?" Zoe asked shocked "This will explain a lot of things!"

"This might be when you find your father!" Aang said he turned to Hinata "Hinata see if you can see Negi's father...Um what was his name?"

"Nagi Springfield" Negi said "Also known as the Thousand Master. The man of One thousand Spells!"

Everyone was surprised to hear this Negi's father knew one thousand spells? This guy sounded really powerful.

They were not the only ones surprised as Dark Dragon Leader was Surprised as well.

"**WHAT?**" Dark Dragon Leader shouted slamming his fist down onto the stand. Once again the whole palace shook under Dark Dragon Leader's rage.

Vilgax stood perfectly normal while everyone else the Forever Knights, Fire Nation Soldiers, and even some evil Digimon stared at the Dark Lord shivering then Vilgax spoke "So I take it you heard of Nagi Springfield?"

"I wondered why that ten year old little mage looked so familiar!" Dark Dragon Leader roared "And yes, I knew his father. The Dark Dragon Leader before me, my own father, met this Nagi Sprinfield and lost to him in a fight to the death! That was the first time a Mage had ever sololy killed a Dark Dragon Leader!"

Vilgax watched Dark Dragon Leader shiver with rage. Then he grinned and evil grin "But no one knows what had happened to Nagi Springfield after that battle! In which case I can take my vengeance on the man that killed my father, buy killing his very own Son!"

"That's the reason why I follow you friend" Vilgax told him "You're vengeance is overwhelming! And I shall help you carry out your vengeance. So that boy has potential for his spells of even harming me...Wondered why that Lighting Axe Spell of his was so effective on me."

"**HE USED LIGHTING AX ON YOU**?" Dark Leader Dragon shouted this time kicking Forever Knight like a Football.

The two watched as the Forever Knight sailed over and over then cleared two goal post.

"Well" Vilgax muttered with his arms over his head "That was a one hundred yard, Field Goal. Anyway he did use Lighting Ax why?"

Dark Dragon Leader growled "That was the way Nagi Springfield killed my father. He used Lighting Axe which not only critically damaged him but wiped out all of his armies! Then Nagi uses his strength to snap my father's neck! He turned to Vilgax "And yet you survived it."

"I did" Vilgax admitted "But even his was weaker than this Nagi Springfield's but I shall caution you, that boy's potential will match up his father."

Dark Dragon Leader smiled evilly "Which is good because I know another person that will be honored to help us."

"Who?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader smiled "Why the Dark Angel"

"Dark Angel?" Vilgax asked.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell" Dark Dragon Leader said "She was a powerful villain. Even evil placed a One million dollar bounty on her head. Even my own father tried to go after the Bounty at one time."

"What happened?" Vilgax asked.

"Well we don't really know" Dark Dragon Leader said "It was like one day this Bounty Ceased to exist. Perhaps this Negi knows what happened."

"Why would you want to go after this Evangeline?" Vilgax asked.

"Because she's Immortal" Vilgax said "You can't kill her and plus she's a vampire and a magical one! She'd make us proud."

"Hmm well okay if you want to meet his Evangeline then I won't stop you but how will you know where she is?"

"Simple" Dark Dragon Leader said "I will simply ask Negi himself, that is if he survives."

Vilgax looked at Dark Dragon Leader but Dark Dragon Leader caught him "Don't worry, I don't have any intention of killing him just yet, I'll just transform myself into a human, a mage human then tell him I'm interested in learning about Evangeline. Now once he spills out where she is, I will place a visit with her. Then it will all be over for that boy."

Vilgax just stood there grinning the Dark Lord's plan was perfect.

Back at the castle Ben lead the Guardian Seekers on the pathway to the castle. They were not expecting what happened next. The moment that they were near the castle, they saw another monster. This was a huge blue dragon with chains and black horn. Seeing him Zoe paused.

"Zoe?" Ben asked her "Do you know whom this is?"

"I do" Zoe answered "Although I've never seen him before with my own eyes, it's one of the four Digimon Soverigns."

"Sovereign ..." Aang began "That means Digimon God?"

"Correct" Zoe said.

Hearing that they were starring at a God, the Guardian Seekers bowed before the huge Digimon with respect.

The Dragon looked towards them but that is when Hinata noticed something wrong why was it curling up.

"Watch out!" Hinata warned

"Auria Force!" the Blue Dragon shouted.

It then shot out an attack at the five bowing heroes. The attack slams into them or would've had Hinata not used her special Jutsu to block it. Even then the powerful attack forced them backwards.

"What?" Ben asked "Some god it just attacked us!"

"That's because" Hinata began looking at the Dragon with her Byucugan "He has not one but three Black Gears inside him!"

"Devimon!" Ben hissed "He would take advantage out of the Soverigns!"

"We have no choice" Zoe said to Ben and he nodded "That's right we've got to free this Digimon hey Zoe, who is this guy?"

"He's the Legendary AzuLongmon" Zoe told the group "He's a Mega Level Digimon and is a member of the the Digimon Soverigns. His attack Aura Force and Lighting Chains are not to be easily messed with."

"I'll keep that in mind" Ben said grasping his watch "Sorry AzuLongmon, but we've got to fight you to free you!"

He then turned to Zoe whom had her Digivice out "Execute...Fusion Spirit Evolution..."

A Bright blue sphere of data surrounded her and when it ended she shouted "**JetSilphymon!**"

Ben then sighed "I wonder which Alien I should use against him? He looks pretty power, that and we don't want to hurt him...So" he turned it to the alien he wanted "Let's go..." He slapped his Omnitrix down and shouted as the green Nanobites vanished "**Chromestone?** Stupid watch I wanted Big Chill! But I guess he'll do."

"**Aura Force!**" AzuLongmon shouted.

He then sent out the same attack at the Guardian Seekers! Ben brought up his hands to defend himself and was able to redirect the blast back at AzuLongmon but the Dragon intecepted his own attack and whipped a chain, it wrapped around all five of the heroes "**Electric Chain!**"

Electricity shocked the five Guardian Seekers and they collapsed onto the ground.

"**Aura Force!**" AzuLongmon shouted.

"In coming!" Ben shouted as JetSilphymon raised her weapon and used it like a shield. It worked but didn't redirect the attack back at AzuLongmon as she wanted but it did cause the attack to dispel!"

"That was close" Ben muttered.

"This is going to be hard" Hinata said "Just one Black Gear was bad enough, now we'll have to take on all three of them."

So the Guardian Seekers prepared to battle against the Digimon Sovereign. Could they free AzuLongmon from the three Black Gears. A Test was about to begin.

**End of chapter**

**A Cliff hanger! This is the first Soverign Digimon Battle. There will be others in other chapters. Anyway you might've read this on my Power Rangers Digimon Fanfic, but I have posted up a poll for Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars. If you are a fan of this fanfic please take the time to cast your vote.**


	11. Chapter 10: VS AzuLongmon P2

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 10: Soverign Battle vs AzuLongmon P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

It was another battle for the Guardian Seekers. This time they were fighting against a Mega Level Digimon! This time it was against one of the legendary Digimon Sovereign AzuLongmon. Ben had fought powerful opponents before including Churibmon but never before had he fought against anything like a God before! It had just seemed to everyone on the Guardian Seekers that it was just another peaceful mission one their way to the castle despite encountering AirDramon earlier. Now they had to fight against AzuLongmon! He was controlled by three Black Gears.

Now the Guardian Seekers were up against a powerful Mega Level Digimon. They realized that the enemy was smart! Devimon knew he just couldn't just brainwash a Digimon God with just one Black Gear so he tripled the gears. Now these Black Gears were enough for even a Champion Level Digimon to control.

"Aurora Force!" AzuLongmon shouted.

This time the Guardian Seekers were ready! They dodged the attack.

"We've got to turn the tide" Ben said "But how?"

Aang took his time to try to come up with a plan "Plus we really don't want to hurt him. Perhaps we can find someway to disengage the Black Gears without injuring him too much."

They all looked at JetSilphymon whom shrugged her response "Don't look at me, I have no knowledge when it comes to Black Gears."

"And we won't be able to contact Grandpa Max" Ben sighed he turned to Aang as the Avatar brought out a stone wall protecting the Guardian Seekers from harm "Not easily. So we'll just have to hit them out the hard way but how?"

"I'm sure we'll find a way" Hinata said "We've pulled threw the fight with Churibimon and even Vilgax!"

"You're right!" Ben said to Hinata "We have pulled threw victories before, so let's get to work!"

So with Ben leading them the Guardian Seekers prepared for battle. They charged AzuLongmon avoiding his chains in the process. Hinata saw one coming at her and ducked in time then using her palms managed to not only grab onto one of AzuLongmon's chains. The Soverign felt her grabbing onto his chain and with it began trying to throw her off. He started slamming her against walls of the castle. He had slammed her once, twice, and even three times but she still refused to let go even though she was taking a beating.

"I've gotta do something" Hinata said to herself as she hung onto the chains then she activated her Byucugan "And to do this I must try to stay on it as long as possible. Even if it means being battered."

Out of the corner of one eye she saw another chain coming at her. Gaining strength in her body she managed to flip off of the chain she was holding onto then grab onto the other chain. Another came at her and she repeated her process. Finally AzuLongmon figured her plan out and sent three chains at at her. She was able to successfully dodge the first two chains but one wrapped around her body "Electric Chain!" AzuLongmon shouted as he electricuted her. The attack stunned the girl giving him enough time to wrap another chain around her foot then with it slammed her into the ground.

"Hinata!" Negi shouted as the ground exploded in debree.

"Hey!" Ben said "That wasn't nice!"

He launched a special multicolored beam attack at AzuLongmon. AzuLongmon saw the attack coming at him and intercepted the attack with his chain. While AzuLongmon concentrated on Ben whom tried his best to avoid both chains and attacks from the Sovereign, AzuLongmon heard a poof! He turned just in time to see Hinata her Byucugan was drawn and with a determined punch with her hands she tried to nail the Digimon in it's head which connected but she wasn't able to get away from it's horn on time. Thanks for her moving at the last second of her punch which didn't seem to work she was spared being cut in half from his horn. She recalled it riped away a bit of her clothing and even a bit of her skin on her stomach but not much.

"You okay?" Ben asked her.

"Had I not moved in the last second that would've been the end of me" Hinata said.

Aang turned to JetSilphymon "Well why don't we try to double team him?"

"How about a triple team?" Negi suggested.

"We're with you" Aang and JetSilphymon said.

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" JetSilphymon shouted unleashing her attack at AzuLongmon.

Aang then Air Bended a powerful F5 tornado which even accidentally caused Ben and Hinata to fly back from the powerful winds.

"He-he-he-he-he is the Avatar after all" Hinata said to Ben.

"Well what did we expect?" Ben asked.

Finally Negi completed his spell "**Rastel Maskil Magister! Evocatio Valcyriarum, contubernalia gladiaria!**"

Wind spirits that looked like white versions of Negi Springfield appeared and were shot over towards AzuLongmon.

The three wind attacks combined trapping AzuLongmon while somewhat hurting it.

"Not bad" Ben said.

While trapped Ben and Hinata saw that only JetSilphymon's and Aang's attack did the most damage but Negi's Spell which would've injured normal opponent only capture it. Then all five Guardian Seekers saw something black fly out from AzuLongmon then disintegrate, then the winds subsided.

"One Black Gear was knocked out" Ben calculated "Two more to go."

"Aurora Force!" AzuLongmon shouted.

The Digimon was able to complete the attack before the Guardian Seekers could react. Well except for Ben whom ran over then shouted "Time for quick game of tennis!"

With all his might Ben was somehow able to reflect AzuLongmon's attack back at him. Quickly AzuLongmon used one of it's chains to deflect it back to Ben.

"What the?" Ben asked then he repealed it back "You take it back!"

The game of Tennis between Ben and AzuLongmon would repeat at least five times giving the Guardian Seekers time to recover and try to distract AzuLongmon as during the sixth time AzuLongmon now sent it over to Ben.

"This is getting repetitive" Ben muttered "I said quick game not long game."

However this time AzuLongmon had grabbed hold of the others with it's chains "Lighting Chains!"

The electrical chains wrapped around JetSilphymon, Aang, Hinata, and Negi's bodies then electricuted them making Ben lose his concentration and finally be struck by the Aurora Force attack. The force of the attack sent him rolling onto the ground, while AzuLongmon threw the stunned Guardian Seeker's to the ground and over to Ben.

But before the five Guardian Seekers could recover AzuLongmon used a new attack "**Lighting Storm!**"

A powerful Lighting blasts roared over to the Guardian Seekers electrocuting them all and creating a big explosion of debris.

Dark Dragon Leader was viewing the footage between AzuLongmon and Guardian Seekers. So far they had knocked out one of the three Black Gears that were in AzuLongmon but now the Mega Level Digimon had struck a terrifying blow. Seeing this Dark Dragon Leader was now amused. His evil grin causes shivers of fear threw the slaves even Azula whom Piedmon had given orders to scrub the entire palace with only buckets one filled with soapy water the other filled with regular cleaning water, sponges and nothing else.

"You're taking on a God" Dark Dragon Leader said "There is nothing you Guardian Seekers could do against him. I would've hoped you would become a greater challenge but it doesn't look like it."

"I think they have been crushed" Vilgax declared while he viewed the footage as well.

Suddenly the two villains saw movement as the debris vanished.

"So they lived..." Dark Dragon Leader said "So maybe they will put up a fight after all."

He caught Suki catching sight of the footage "Piedmon...We've got a slave interested in our heroes."

A whip caught Suki in the back and she leaned down blood coming from her back "Get back to work Suki" Piedmon told her "Otherwise I'll have to kill you."

Suki sighed as he whipped her two more times then went back to work.

"Slaves don't have the power to watch videos" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Serves them right" Vilgax said.

With the Guardian Seekers the five were alive.

"Well were doing well" Ben said "Anyone have suggestions that will turn this fight around?"

"We've only knocked one Black Gear out of him" Hinata said taking a quick look at AzuLongmon he charged in and Hinata brought up her arms performed a powerful Rotation that sent AzuLongmon back to where he started at the other end "If we can find someway to get the other one out."

"We need someone that can annayise AzuLongmon" Aang finally said "Some one that is smart."

"I think I might have something that may help" Ben said he then pressed his Omnitrix then in seconds turned into another alien this one seemed to be like a weird crab "**Brainstorm!** This is the one I wanted!"

"Are you talking about someone like me my Avatar friend?" Ben asked.

Aang nodded "Oh yeah, that's the alien that can help us out big time."

"Dive for cover!" Hinata shouted.

"**Aurora Force!**" AzuLongmon shouted.

Hearing Hinata shout the alarm meant she saw AzuLongmon getting prepared to launch it's attack. The Guardian Seekers dove for cover while Ben basically rolled out from under avoiding it as he charged in. Ben then walked over to AzuLongmon "My, my, Dragon God, if you would refrain from attacking us we might be able to help you out."

AzuLongmon blinked giving Ben enough time to do next "Like this for example!"

With this Ben aimed one of his claws and fired a beam at AzuLongmon. The electrical beam hit and AzuLongmon was actually damaged from it but it didn't make a Black Gear fly out of him.

"Well that went well" Ben said as he avoided all the chains then he grabbed onto one "You see Sovereign, I was just trying to free you, obviously it wasn't there."

"N-N-N-No" Hinata said "You were aiming at the right spot, just missed it by inches."

She ran in and helped Ben in deflecting the chains. Then she threw some paper bombs "You might want to avoid this."

"Good point" Ben said and with that he avoided more chains just as Hinata pressed her hands triggering the Ninjutsu for the Paper Bombs to activate. They exploded while one chain struck her in the neck it sent her flying backwards but Negi called up a spell allowing her to land on her feet. She then looked at AzuLongmon whom was now roaring in pain with his neck upright.

"Now Ben!" Hinata shouted "Aim for the neck!"

"You got it" Ben said he lifted his hand up aiming it at AzuLongmon's neck then he fired the same beam.

The Guardian Seekers watched as the electrical beam strikes AzuLongmon right in the neck. It was so powerful that it caused a second Black Gear to be sent out of it.

"It worked!" Ben shouted.

Suddenly AzuLongmon surprise attacked the group in it's confusion. With one mighty tail swipe it was able to catch all five Guardian Seeker's off guard! The mighty tail sent them slamming into a wall in the castle.

"What was that?" Negi asked.

"That my young Mage friend was the tail of AzuLongmon" Ben told him "Quite a powerful tail that was too."

"That was a rhetorical question" Negi muttered.

"He's berserk now!" JetSilphymon shouted in alarm "With only one Black Gear in him he's uncontrollable!"

"Then we must take out the last one!" Aang said.

"Appears so!" Ben said "Now it's going to be tricky."

"**Aurora Force!**" AzuLongmon shouted.

"I'm sorry AzuLongmon" Ben said to the Dragon Digimon "But you won't get us that easily this time!"

With this JetSilphymon rushed in and used her fan-like weapon to deflect the attack. It worked except it sent the powerful Aurora Force attack in all directions!

"I can't say how we were able to block it" Aang said "But we did."

"**Now Lighting Storm!**" AzuLongmon shouted.

Once again AzuLongmon sent an electrical attack at them. This time Negi was ready "Perhaps we can do this." He took aim and mentally spoke out the next spell **Rastel Maskil Magister, **_**Septendecium spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagitta Maigica, wries fulguralis**_

With this Negi unleashed lighting magic arrows. It turned out that was the perfect counter! The Magic Arrows worked against AzuLongmon's Lighting Storm attack.

"Now's our chance!" Ben shouted he turned to Hinata "Do you know where the last Black Gear is?"

"I certainly do" Hinata answered with her Byucugan she saw it.

Ben turned "Alright everyone now that Negi's Spell is countering AzuLongmon's attack we must attack with all the range moves we can. While Hinata concentrates on attacking him in close combat. Now Aang?"

"Yes?" Aang asked.

AzuLongmon managed to complete it's next attack "**Aurora Force!**"

Quickly Aang Earth Bended a huge wall giving Ben enough time to complete his order "If we are to be successful at attacking him from a distance and to give Hinata the time she needs to get into close combat with AzuLongmon, we'll need you to go into the Avatar State."

Even though he didn't want to hurt AzuLongmon that much, Aang knew Ben had a point the only way for him to stand a chance in making enough time for Hinata was if he went into the Avatar State.

"Alright" Aang said finally agreeing "But I'll need to be defended until I get into it."

"Got it!" JetSilphymon said.

AzuLongmon sent out his chains at the group "**Lighting Chains!**"

JetSilphymon saw these chains coming and with her weapon was just in time to parry all of the chains giving Aang enough time to complete his Avatar State. As soon as Aang achieved his Avatar State, JetSilpymon was nailed in multiple times by the chains. Instead of the chains wrapping around her, they acted like whips. Three managed to nail her in the chest as soon as Aang's Avatar State was finished being activated. The three whiping chains felt electrical and they forced her to go slamming back first into the castle wall collasping.

"JetSilpymon!" Negi shouted.

"I'm fine!" JetSilpymon told him as she got up.

There was still the faint glow of electricity coming from her body but the Guardian Seekers knew that she was right.

"Now" Ben said "Everyone that has a range move attack all together Hinata, charge in!"

"Right!" Hinata said.

With this the Guardian Seekers prepared to take AzuLongmon's last Black Gear out. Negi was the first to cast his Spell in fact he used the same Magic Archer spell AzuLongmon. JetSilpymon aimed her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

The powerful wind attack roars out towards AzuLongmon joining forces with Negi's Spell. Then Aang in his Avatar State used all of the four Elements to launch a spiral stream of elements at AzuLongmon. Ben then aimed his two claws spoke out "I'm sorry Sovereign but we will free you of Devimon's control!"

With this he sent out two electrical beams of his own. The four ranged attacks merged together and struck AzuLongmon trapping it. AzuLongmon's chains flew about everywhere and Hinata thanks to her Byucugan was able to see and avoid all of his chains. Gathering up all her might in her fist she lunched out one powerful punch! With her Byucugan she was able to hit the target but not before a chain from AzuLongmon struck her in the same manner as three did to JetSilpymon.

The Hyugga Heiress was flung backwards from the stinging blow "Did I get it?" she asked "I couldn't have missed that."

AzuLongmon raised it's tail attempting to swipe out at her. Then it happened, the last Black Gear was flung out of AzuLongmon's body and disintegrated. Freed from the three Black Gears the Sovereign collapsed right on top of an exhausted Hinata. He would've had JetSilpymon not managed to fly in at high speed and grab her in time. Neatless to say the Guardian Seekers were exhausted. They watched as AzuLongmon tried to regain consciousness. What if there were more Black Gears inside him?

"Are there any Black Gears in it?" Ben asked then suddenly the Omnitrix changed him back "Oh great it timed out on me."

JetSilpymon also changed back into an exhausted Zoe "You would think that sense I was JetSilpymon I wouldn't be tired but news flash I am!"

Aang turned back into his regular state "This battle took along time for us to fight, any longer and it could've been differently."

Negi was leaning over panting "Tell me about it, I unleashed combat spell after combat spell after combat spell I knew, I'm nearly spent out in magic."

"We'd be in bad shape if another enemy attacked us" Ben agreed everyone of the Guardian Seekers were exhausted. They didn't want to go inside the castle not until AzuLongmon came to his senses.

He eventually did and looked around "Where am I?"

"You're on Earth" Ben said.

AzuLongmon blinked when he saw the young human. There was something in the boy's eyes that told him this guy was a true hero of Earth. Then AzuLongmon cast a quick look at the Omnitrix on Ben's watch "The Great Ben Tennyson?"

"I see you heard of me" Ben said politely bowing to the Sovereign.

"How did I get here?" AzuLongmon asked.

"You mean you don't know anything ether?" Negi asked.

AzuLongmon sighed "All I remember is Devimon surprising attacking my subordinates brutally then being struck by three gears. I didn't get enough time to see where they came from though...Everything else is a blur to me."

He noticed the group of five humans were exhausted and then turned to an exhausted Zoe "So you're the young lass that has the Legendary Warrior of Wind. You used her well."

"I still do" Zoe told him respectfully.

"Yes, I can sense that you still do" AzuLongmon said "Then perhaps you can tell me why you five are tired." He tried to move his body but couldn't move much "And why am I feeling Pain all over?"

"Well" Zoe began "You sort of were brainwashed by Devimon whom used all three Black Gears in you. Then Devimon or it could be his leader sent you to attack us. The battle lasted longer than any of us expected and tired us out."

AzuLongmon took his time "Then this leader you speak of, have you met him yet?"

"Not yet" Ben said "But this leader we are fighting against sounds dangerous, he has Vilgax."

"I was aware of that green alien's approach" AzuLongmon sighed "Luckily you defeated him."

"It wasn't easy to and we almost lost Zoe" Aang said.

"I see" AzuLongmon said "The Celestial Digimon were right to summon you for the job of finding the Four Guardian Digimon."

This over took the Guardian Seekers, how did AzuLongmon know that they had a mission to find the Four Guardian Digimon?

"True the three Celestial Digimon rule the Digital World" AzuLongmon said "But they aren't Sovereigns, our rule is absolute. I was watching them summon the five of you."

"Then do you know the Guardian Digimon?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Sadly no" AzuLongmon said "The Guardian Digimon are the true leaders of the places they guard, for example the Guardian of the Sea is the true leader of all of the Seas, The Four Guardian Digimon and Virusmon were before we Sovereigns came to be."

"Oh-man" Ben said.

"Don't worry" AzuLongmon told him "I believe you will find the Four Guardian Digimon. Now go find the item you must find here! Don't worry, even though I was controlled by the Black Gears, there was no one else here."

"Right" Ben said "Come on guys we've got something to find. Oh thanks AzuLongmon!"

"You're welcome Ben Tennyson" AzuLongmon said.

The Guardian Seekers went into the castle to find the item. Now that they were not fighting AzuLongmon, the exhausted Guardian Seekers now took a look in the inside of the castle. They were in what Aang could describe as the guest chamber part of the castle. There the tired Guardian Seekers looked around the compound.

"This place is big!" Ben said "Now where do we start off?"

"**Byucugan!**" Hinata shouted activating her Byucugan then she tried looking threw the walls of the huge castle seeing a few traps in it "We've got to stick together, even though this castle is abandoned I see traps, lethal ones."

"Any sort of item?" Zoe asked her.

Hinata concentrated at the far end of the castle and was able to make out a treasure chest "Yes, I see something like a treasure chest, perhaps the item's in there. In fact" she paused glancing at the treasure chest "There is something in it only I can't seem to make it clear at the moment."

"That's good enough" Ben told her he turned to the others "So if you all are up to it, shall we attempt this?"

"Did anyone tell you" Aang asked Hinata "That how useful you're eyes are."

"No one in the Leaf mentioned it" Hinata answered.

"Well you're eyes are useful wish I could've met you during the battle with the Fire Nation years ago."

"We must" Zoe told him "As tired as we are from battling AzuLongmon...We've got to push onward."

Negi turned to Ben "We must be careful while trying to find the treasure chest. We are tired."

"Don't worry" Ben said to Negi "I've got this covered. Hinata please lead us the way that has the fewest traps."

Ben then reached for his Omnitrix and selected the next alien then slapped it once the Green Nanobites settled down Ben had selected "**X1BZ!**"

This alien looked like a blue skinny alien built for speed.

Ben turned to Hinata "Now Hinata please lead the way with the fewest traps."

"Right!" Hinata said "Count on it!"

With this she lead the way with Ben holding onto one of Zoe's hands and one on Aang's. Negi followed last.

"Why are you holding our hands?" Zoe asked.

"If we do run into a trap with my speed as this Alien I should be able to get us out of the trap!" Ben said.

They followed Hinata Hyugga closely. Thanks to her Byucugan she had found the easiest route. Sadly even this had traps in it. Such as Arrow traps. Just before she entered the room containing the treasure chest something clicked then Ben heard the sounds of something being fired.

"Arrow Trap!" Ben shouted in alarm as one hundred arrows were shot out at the Guardian Seekers.

"Holly!" Negi shouted.

Hinata just stared blankly wondering how she was going to be able to defend herself from so many arrows. Quick thinking saved Hinata's life as Ben shouted he dove under Hinata's legs and tossed her over his head. She landed on top of his shoulders. Ben turned to Aang "Hurry grab onto Hinata's hands, and Hinata hold on with your feet."

"Okay" Hinata said as she pressed her legs into Ben's chest hoping they could hold. She watched Ben carefully.

Then as everyone of the Guardian Seekers grabbed onto something with Aang and Negi holding onto Hinata's hands plus with Zoe and Negi holding onto his hands Ben shouted his last order before going to work "Hold on tight crew I'm about to go at the Speed of Sound!"

With this Ben gathered in his strength in his legs then with all four Guardian Seeker's holding onto something he took off. For a moment everyone thought they were going to be struck by the arrows. Hinata thought she would be as well and was the only one closing her eyes. Even though she closed them for a brief moment she still hung onto Ben with her legs. Then she heard the door slam and opened her eyes.

"We're okay" Ben announced as the Guardian Seekers let go of him.

Hinata jumped off of Ben and turned to him "Thank you for saving me Ben."

"No problem" Ben told her "I had to do that, otherwise you would've been hit. Is everyone okay?"

After the Guardian Seekers checked each other for injuries, one by one they answered "Yes, Ben."

Hinata checked herself making sure no arrow had struck her legs while she held onto Ben finally after Zoe gave her the sign that she was not injured "I-I-I-I-I'm fine too Ben!"

"Good" Ben said he turned to Zoe "See wasn't I thinking ahead?"

Zoe nodded "I'm sure glad you were holding onto my hand "I wouldn't have been able to avoid those arrows, the only one of my spirits that might've been able to withstand the blast might be Zelphermon and JetSilphymon."

So the five Guardian Seekers turned to Hinata whom now looked at the treasure chest "This is the chest."

Aang and Negi inspected the treasure chest for any booby traps. The group had nearly been killed by the arrow trap but thanks to Ben's quick thinking all of them were saved. Finally Ben opened the chest and inside it was an item.

"Is this it?" Ben asked.

He took the item which looked like eight tiny angelic feathers, he missed the key detail but Zoe didn't "It is the item we are looking for! it's a feather of an Angemon!"

"Does that mean that this castle belonged to one of the Celestial Digimon when they were not Mega Levels?" Negi asked her and she shrugged "Don't ask me, it's not like I know everything about the Digital World or in that case Digimon."

Then there was another map and they knew what it was it was a treasure map of an island. That was to be their next clue of where another special item would be found."

"Another treasure map" Ben said

"We should keep these items for safe keeping" Zoe suggested.

Ben turned to Hinata "Sense you have a purse you keep the item for now after all you managed to successfully bring us here."

"T-T-T-Thank you" Hinata said.

"Now that we have the special item and the next map" Zoe began then ended her sentence "Do we go out the way we came or how do we get out of here?"

Negi then felt the castle's magic power from his father Nagi calling out to him.

The young mage turned to where the direction his magical senses were coming towards.

"What's up?" Ben asked the young mage.

Aang felt it too as Negi answered "I feel my father's magical energies calling out to me."

"I do as well" Aang said "Like the spirits are calling to me."

"Lead the way Negi!" Zoe said.

With Negi leading them they found an area where even Ben, Hinata and Zoe felt the powerful magic. Then they saw it. Light glittered down as a slide down below.

"You've got to be kidding me" Ben muttered "It's telling us to jump off! This isn't good."

He turned to Zoe "Think you can help share to fly our friends back down onto the Earth?"

She nodded "I have just a bit of energy left, I should be able to save my friends!"

With this she grabbed her Digivice "Execute...Fusion Evolution! **JetSilphymon!**"

JetSilpymon appeared with Ben pressing his Omnitrix "**Jetray!**"

Negi went onto his staff as he turned to Ben and JetSilpymon "I'll ride my father's staff down, so I'll be fine."

Ben turned to Aang "Then hold on tight we're about to fly down."

"Okay" Aang said grabbing onto Ben.

JetSilpymon turned to Hinata "Get on!" "Right!" and with that Hinata jumped onto her back and held on. Then the three Guardian Seekers with the remaining two holding onto them jumped and was able to fly back down to the Earth where Grandpa Max sat waiting. He saw them coming then after they landed waited for Ben and JetSilphymon to change back into their human forms.

"So how did it go?" Max asked them.

"Mission success Grandpa" Ben said holding up the angel feathers.

"Good work Guardian Seekers" Max told the Guardian Seekers "That's one clue down."

"Two more to go" Zoe added on.

"What took you so long?" Max asked then he noticed everyone was tired "And why is everyone tired?"

"You might want to sit down" Ben said to his grandpa "It's a long story involving a fight with a Digimon Sovereign."

So Max sat down and waited for the rest of the Guardian Seekers to tell the story.

Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader had been watching the whole thing. He grew angry that one Digimon Sovereign was freed. In his anger he slammed his foot onto the ground creating an earthquake "This is impossible! They freed AzuLongmon!"

"It appears so" Vilgax said "But Dark Dragon Leader may I suggest attacking the Guardian Seekers on now while they are tired?"

Dark Dragon Leader smiled at this suggestion "That would be the perfect opportunity to and we should take it. Normally I would but I'm foreseeing Devimon's mission in the Digital World at the moment and besides if you appear while still recovering from your own injuries, you'd have to worry about Ben turning into Waybig."

"I suppose your right" Vilgax said.

Dark Dragon Leader turned "But don't worry, I plan to have a little chat with Negi Springfield!"

"How?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Dragon Leader answered by turning into his human form and used his power to hide his evil power "Simple, you'd have to have a pretty high IQ to detect the slightest evil from me and Negi might be smart but he's not that smart. So I will meet with him tomorrow. Then." Dark Dragon Leader paused an evil grin was on his face.

"Then what?" Vilgax asked.

"Then I will personally take Azula from Piedmon and force her to work as a slave for me and then if I play my cards right, Azula might die."

"Wouldn't that be a problem with the Fire Nation Supporters we have?" Vilgax asked.

"No" Dark Dragon Leader said "Not with Piedmon watching them from afar. Besides I'll tell them it was an accident that she was killed. I wasn't able to save her from her temper."

Vilgax then got the message "So you're planning on having her fight against Evangeline."

Dark Dragon Leader nodded "I shall talk to little Evangeline next but I have the feeling she will not accept our offer for help."

"Why not?" Vilgax asked.

"Oh she's like that" Dark Dragon Leader said "From what stories of our warriors tell of her. She'll only accept my offer on her terms or unless I have someone fight her."

"Why don't you fight this girl" Vilgax asked.

"Although she might be the only other villain that can best me, she's not worth my energy" Dark Dragon Leader "Besides I promised Azula I would give her a third chance. And guess what I will be giving her a third chance in a fight against Evangeline. If she wins she's out of slavery, if she fails...Then Evangeline will kill her for us."

Hearing this Vilgax smiled "So that will be the 'accident'."

Dark Dragon Leader grinned evilly "You bet. Now I must be off to prepare for my visit for visiting Negi Springfield!"

"Have fun!" Vilgax shouted.

Dark Dragon Leader walked away to his chambers where he practiced what he was going to say to Negi Springfield in order to NOT give himself away to Negi as an enemy.

"Now let's see" Dark Dragon Leader said putting a claw under his chin "Hello, Negi, I'm from-"

"No that's not right...His home village was destroyed by demons and he was only saved from Nagi whom destroyed them all, that wouldn't work."

So he continued on and on. Slaves that heard him thought he was going crazy but kept to themselves.

**End of Chapter**

**What will Dark Dragon Leader say to Negi Springfield? What will happen when Dark Dragon Leader fines Evangeline? Find out in the next chapter.**

** Chapter 11: Azula's Last Stand**


	12. Chapter 11: Azula's Last Stand

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 11: Azula's Last Stand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

It was the following evening of the Guardian Seeker's battle with AzuLongmon. Now the Guardian Seekers had fought hard against a Mega Level Digimon. They also knew that Zoe was right if a Mega Level Digimon was out, things would get harder. They hoped that AzuLongmon was the only Soverign Digimon that had thee Black Gears in him. They had barely won the fight against him but thanks to careful planning the group managed to free AzuLongmon. Now the exhausted group was sitting at a fire.

"Man" Ben began "Now that we've faced another Mega Level Digimon and managed to free him, I've gained new respect for Mega Levels."

He turned to Zoe "Especially sense you have a Mega Level too."

Zoe nodded "True, I do but even with JetSilphymon on our side we still had a hard time."

"We'll get better" Aang said cheering the group up "We will be able to hold our own against a Mega Level."

Hinata agreed "This was our very first battle up against a real powerful Digimon. Remember we were facing one of the legendary Sovereign. They are not easily beaten."

"True" Negi said turning over to Ben "Problem was we all got tired after that battle with AzuLongmon."

"He's right" Max told the group "We can't get tired every time we take on a Mega Level Digimon although I would expect they are strong."

"They are grandpa" Ben said "In my opinion Mega Levels are worse that Vilgax. But I can see why you're telling us this."

He turned to Zoe "We must get more practice in for all of us."

"What do you have in mind?" Zoe asked him.

Ben turned to her "Once we've recovered enough energy, would you like to spar?"

"Um sure" Zoe said.

"Yes, we're going one-on-one with each other" Ben explained "It's the only way we can prepare for future fights."

"Sounds good" Aang said "But when?"

"After breakfast" Ben answered "We'll meet on the beach for our first spar."

"Sounds like a good plan" Hinata said "B-B-B-Back in my village to get better some ninjas spared against each other."

"But there are five of us" Aang said "It'll be hard to even us up with five members."

Ben looked up at his Grand Pa whom nodded "We'll figure it out. Perhaps one of you could be referee or train by yourself."

"So" Ben said turning to the group "Whose with me?"

The Guardian Seekers agreed to the daily spar.

In the villian's hide out Dark Dragon Leader as a human had been talking to himself for hours. He was trying to find a good way to not reveal himself to whom he planned to visit. He planned to visit the son of the Thousand Master a Mage whom had single handingly killed his previous form. Why would he risk the chance in being discovered by the heroes? Why for someone he could gain as an ally.

Vilgax had been called up to Dark Dragon Leader's chamber. Once he knocked he heard the Dark Lord say "Come in Vilgax."

Vilgax came into the door then shut it. There Dark Dragon Leader had disguised himself as a human being. Not only that mage.

"What have you called me up for?" Vilgax asked the Dark Lord.

"Simple" Dark Dragon Leader said "I've called you up here so I can get some more practice in talking to Negi."

"Alright" Vilgax said "So what do you want me to do?"

"You are Negi Springfield" the Dark Lord said "I am Dark Dragon Leader, except you don't know it, now I'll need your help in seeing which introduction would sound least suspious of me giving myself away."

"Alright" Vilgax said.

So for the next two hours Dark Dragon Leader with Vilgax pretending to be Negi Spingfield began practicing some more.

Finally after a half an hour had passed after the second hour Vilgax smiled "I think that last one would work out perfectly."

"But that one" Dark Dragon Leader began "Is the first one I thought up of, perhaps he remembers that day."

"Oh he will" Vilgax said "You can just lie to him and say you managed to escape the village before hand and heard about him going to Mandora Academy. You're assignment is to write a report about Evangeline so what else to get some answers by asking her student questions about Evangeline."

"You're right" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to Vilgax "You and Piedmon are in charge while I'm gone."

"As you command" Vilgax said watching as Dark Dragon Leader vanished and was on his way to Earth.

Dark Dragon Leader arrived on Earth almost near the Rust Bucket, in fact Dark Dragon Leader could see the Rust Bucket just about a block from where he was. Carefully, he made his way to the Rust Bucket. There he noticed Hinata and Zoe. He had heard the Guardian Seekers usually posted guards up just in case someone evil would approach. By experience from watching the two girls he knew Hinata wasn't good at sensing evil from others not that he was holding his evil energy back. Zoe from her past experience in the Digital World was going to be hard. The girl had experience guarding her friends from danger.

Still he walked forward towards the girls. He hoped he was hiding his evil that it would fool Zoe. Immediately the girls heard footsteps approaching and got ready for the attack. Zoe held up her Digivice ready to go into one of her Digimon Spirits while Hinata got into a defense posture. He Byucugan on. There the two girls saw a what appeared to be a young mage walking over.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked knowing that this could be a Genjutsu as the young mage walked over to them.

"I'm a student from a magic academy" Dark Dragon Leader lied to the two girls hoping to fool them.

"A mage?" Zoe asked.

"Why yes pretty young lady" Dark Dragon Leader said taking Zoe's hand and kissing it.

Zoe's response to it was an embarrassed look. No one had ever kissed her hand like a gentlemen before. He then turned to Hinata and kissed her own hand the Konochi blushed and fainted.

"Must you?" Zoe asked Hinata's passed out form sweat dropping.

Dark Dragon Leader hid an evil smirk as he thought to himself at seeing Hinata faint _That was too easy._

Zoe turned to the young leader "Then why are you here? I mean isn't it against the laws of mages to tell anyone they are a mage?"

"Er" Dark Dragon Leader began this wasn't what he was counting on, he knew Zoe was smart but not that smart then again she probably learned that from the mage on her team "Uh yes, that is, you see I'm here to see Negi Spingfield."

"What do you want with him?" Zoe asked.

"Well" Dark Dragon Leader began lying to her "I'm from the academy he graduated from and have a homework assignment which I need to interview famous mages and their sons! I'm looking for answers to the Thousand Master."

"Negi's father" Zoe muttered.

"Exactly" Dark Dragon Leader said "Now will you allow me to speak to him?"

"I suppose" Zoe said "Wait here."

She left to go inside the Rust Bucket leaving Hinata still passed out in front of an evil villian. Dark Dragon Leader paused looking at the passed out ninja. Things were going threw his mind, now that Zoe had left her comrade this gave him an open opportunity to kill Hinata. He thought about doing it right then and end Hinata's life but then again Zoe wasn't completely out of his sight. He knew that the slightest trace of her sensing his evil then the girl would know it was a trick and save Hinata then blow his cover.

Zoe's head was in the door of the Rust Bucket, she saw Negi trying to read on curses. She knew why he was trying to learn all the curses Virusmon could've used.

"Negi!" Zoe whispered loud enough for Negi to hear her.

The young mage looked up at her "Yes?" he whispered back and she answered him "You have a visitor."

"What?" Negi asked getting up he then went to the door as Zoe sidestepped muttering "Who would be up this late at night to see me?"

He stopped seeing the young mage "Whose this?" Negi asked Zoe as the two made their approach.

"I don't know" Zoe answered him "But apparently he goes to your magic academy and requested your presence."

Negi and Zoe stopped in front of the new comer as Zoe told him "I've brought him."

"Thank you pretty lady" Dark Dragon Leader said bowing to her.

He turned to Negi "Can we talk in private?"

Negi took a quick glance at Hinata then to Zoe "She fainted didn't she."

"She did after being kissed on her hand" Zoe answered.

He turned to the mage "Very well, I'll follow."

With this Negi followed Dark Dragon Leader.

"So who are you?" Negi asked.

"Who am I is none of your concern" Dark Dragon Leader said "But I've came from your village."

"I don't recall seeing you before and after that Demon attack" Negi told him.

"I was away with my folks" Dark Dragon Leader lied.

"Oh" Negi muttered he had heard that some villagers left the village time to time.

"Anyway" Dark Dragon Leader continued "I heard that you are the pupil of Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Negi heard her name and turned "And what if I am?"

"Nothing!" Dark Dragon Leader lied again "You see I had a homework assignment on Mages, originally I was going to pick you and your father but I've decided to do my report on Evangeline A.K. McDowell."

Negi paused "Well I guess if you want information about her, I guess I could spill some information."

"Good" the young mage said "Now the first question is what are Evangeline's spell based off?"

Negi took his time "Evangeline's spells are Iced and Dark based."

Dark Dragon Leader took out a notebook and wrote down on what Negi could make out was notes "Ice and Dark...Okay, next question where does she live?"

This question threw Negi off guard "Hold on there you don't want to go to visit her!"

If there was a time Dark Dragon Leader knew that Negi now knew of his plan, it was then, he thought about grabbing Negi by the neck and explain himself. He fought the urge not to do it but Negi saw him trembling "Look! I understand you want to know where she lives to talk to her yourself but I'm only warning you she's not the type of mage to go after. She's scary and evil! Trust me, she'll kill you! Or at least threaten to kill you."

"I'll take my chances" Dark Dragon Leader told him "She can't be all that bad."

"You never took one of her survival courses" Negi said remembering that he and his friend Kotaro had nearly died in that training course and yet Evangeline didn't seem to care one bit. He saw Negi trembling as if he remembered the event clearly _That's what you get for wanting her to teach you._

"So where does she live?" Dark Dragon leader asked again.

Negi then sighed out the answer "Well...Don't say I didn't warn you, she lives in Mandora Japan, in a cottage."

"Hmm...Interesting" Dark Dragon Leader said "And thank you Negi Springfield for your answers."

It was then Dark Dragon Leader purposely let loose his evil energy and it was then Negi noticed his mistake "Oh-no, you are."

"That's right" Dark Dragon Leader said as he resumed his true form "I am Dark Dragon Leader young Negi Springfield. The leader of evil!"

Negi saw that Dark Dragon Leader was in fact a Dragon. Dark Dragon Leader turned his back "Now if you don't mind I'll be paying Evangeline a visit."

"No you don't!" Negi shouted he then mentally called up a spell " **Rastel Maskil Magister, _Septendecium spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagitta Maigica, wries fulguralis!_**"

Ten magic arrows were launched at Dark Dragon Leader's back. At the last second Dark Dragon Leader curled his body up as the spell connected. When the spell ended Dark Dragon Leader wasn't hurt.

"What?" Negi asked.

"You have so much to learn" Dark Dragon Leader said grinning then Negi felt an invisible punch to his chest. No it wasn't a punch it was a punch filled with Air Pressure.

"Iai-Ken?" Negi asked standing up.

"Why I see you know what I used against you" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Takahata has the same technique" Negi told him "And I've beaten him before, this time this will turn out differently."

With this Negi seemed to have vanished but Dark Dragon Leader saw him coming "Oh so you know Shundo Jutsu."

He then side stepped tripping Negi Springfield in the process

Before Negi could fully stand up he was nailed twice by Dark Dragon Leader's invisible punches. Despite this Negi got up waiting for Dark Dragon Leader to come at him then he spoke up the spell "**Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING."**

Dark Dragon Leader heard this and saw the attack coming "**__****BLACK FLAME ARMOR**!"

The Spell connected and the ground erupted. Zoe and Hinata saw this and rushed to get Ben and Aang.

"I did it" Negi muttered.

Suddenly he saw Dark Dragon Leader standing "What?"

"So you've got some fight in you" Dark Dragon Leader said "But that spell isn't as strong as your fathers!"

Negi heard this "You know my father?"

"Correction knew your father" Dark Dragon Leader said crossing his arms grinning "You're father killed my previous form."

"Then if my father could defeat you" Negi began but he took two more Ian-Ken blows from Dark Dragon Leader "So can I."

"I'm not so sure" Dark Dragon Leader said "I've learned from my past mistakes and I've even learned this spell."

Negi paused watching Dark Dragon Leader "Now, witness...Magic one hand." One of Dark Dragon Leader's hands contained magic then in the other it gathered another form of energy as he announced it "Chi in the other."

_Uh-oh_ Negi thought to himself _This isn't good! He knows this move!"_

"I certainly do know this move" Dark Dragon Leader told him "And now it's time to face it! Now watch as I bring them together."

Air Pressure was heard over Negi's head and came down upon Negi like a bomb Negi looked up "**Deflexo!**"

The move known as Waza connected just after the spell was chanted out. The ground exploded.

Dark Dragon Leader stood up looking at the devastation. Negi lay on the ground injured he was trying his best to get up.

"So this is the power of the son of the Thousand Master" Dark Dragon Leader sneered "Pathetic!"

Suddenly green laser blast came out onto him. Followed by a powerful gust of wind then"**Ultra Turbulence!**"

The three attacks sent Dark Dragon Leader stumbling but then he saw two Kunai's with Paper Bombs attached to them. He dodged them with ease. Then saw Ben as Jetray, Zoe as JetSilphymon, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang.

They saw Negi lying horribly injured and Aang rushed towards the wounded mage as JetSilphymon did as well.

"Negi are you okay?" JetSilphymon asked.

Negi tried to sit up but he was in so much pain "I'm okay, but If I hadn't placed up that wind Barrier in time that would've been the end of me."

"It would've" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Who are you dragon face?" Ben asked.

The fight even had Grand Pa Max coming onto the scene. It was then Dark Dragon Leader and Max Tennyson made eye contact "You!" Max growled.

"Max Tennyson..." Dark Dragon Leader growled he turned to the Guardian Seekers as they surrounded him "We'll meet again."

"Hold on there!" Ben said "I want some answers!"

Before the group had anything else to do, Dark Dragon Leader threw smoke bombs onto the ground and vanished.

"He's gone!" JetSilphymon shouted.

"Who was he?" Ben asked.

He turned to Grandpa Max as the old man sighed the answer "That was Dark Dragon Leader."

"Dark Dragon who?" Aang asked.

"Dark Dragon Leader" Max told them he turned to Aang "How is Negi?"

"I'm okay" Negi said.

"Where was that mage you were talking to?" JetSilphymon asked.

"Dark Dragon Leader was that mage!" Negi said he then fell onto the ground.

"Negi!" Hinata shouted "Hang in there!"

Max turned to Ben whom nodded "We've got to get Negi to the hospital!"

"Quick everyone in the Rust Bucket!" Max said and with this the group ran into the Rust Bucket.

Then the Rust Bucket headed off to the hospital.

Dark Dragon Leader returned back to his hide out. He was impressed by Negi's quick action. After all he made sure to learn Iai-Ken and even the Waza from one of the Thousand Master's friends he captured and forced him to teach him the moves before he had Dark Dragon General kill him after.

"So how was it?" Vilgax asked.

"For a mission for me it was hard" Dark Dragon Leader said "I had to fight the urge at least twice not to kill any of those Guardian Seekers especially the passed out Hinata Hyugga. But I did get what I wanted."

"You've found where Evangeline is?" Vilgax asked "Where?"

"Simple" Dark Dragon Leader said "In Manodra Academy in a tiny cottage!"

Vilgax sighed "What did you do to get injured?"

Dark Dragon Leader sighed as Piedmon came into the room and looked at Dark Dragon Leader "I sort of transformed back in front of Negi Spingfield after he answered me. Besides I'm not injured that much. This will heal by the time I meet Evangeline."

"Where are you going to now?" Piedmon asked "And why have you called me down here?"

"Both are simple questions with simple answers" Dark Dragon Leader said "But the second one I'll answer first, I want you to free Azula."

"Okay" Piedmon said.

"Next" Dark Dragon Leader said "I'll speak to Azula in person. It's time I gave her the third chance I've spoken of."

"Alright" Piedmon said watching Dark Dragon Leader walk off to the slave chambers.

While he entered the slave chambers, he saw Azula placing her old clothes on. He then knocked on the door and entered the room.

The ex Fire Nation Princess sighed "I hear you let Piedmon free me. Then this finally means something."

"Yes" Dark Dragon Leader told her "I've decided to give you one more chance, and today is your last chance for this mission."

"What is it?" Azula asked "Kill the Avatar?"

"No," Dark Dragon Leader said "You are to follow me, we have another member of our forces we need to find. If we can convince her to join us we'll have a powerhouse on our side."

"So why am I going?" Azula asked.

"Just in case she wants to fight" Dark Dragon Leader told her "I'm bringing you along to fight her in my place."

"Afraid of losing?" Azula asked.

Dark Dragon Leader grabbed her neck and lifted her up chocking her "No, it's just that she might not be worth my energy, I've got to save up for more power!"

"O-O-O-Okay" Azula chocked up kicking madly to get free "Please let me go! I'll do what you ask."

Dark Dragon Leader dropped the girl and she gasped for breathe "Now let's move it!"

"Right with you" Azula sighed.

So Dark Dragon Leader and Princess Azula began to walk to find Evangeline. They were in Mandora Japan and began to walk around.

"What are we looking for my lord?" Azula asked.

"A small cottage a few meters away from Mandora Academy" Dark Dragon Leader said.

The two continued then Dark Dragon Leader looked up at the night sky and saw a Full Moon. Azula saw it too "This villain you know must not be a Water Bender, if she or he is then I'll be at a disadvantage"

"I have the feeling you are going to be at disadvantage ether way" Dark Dragon Leader said then suddenly they saw a girl with green hair with weird hair pieces. She seemed to be walking to a cottage "Master's going to be mad that Negi hasn't came back yet" the girl said in a robotic voice.

Quickly Dark Dragon Leader and Azula step forward and the girl looks up her eyes didn't show any emotion "Who are you two?"

"I'm Princess Azula of the Fire Nation!" Azula told her.

"And I'm Dark Dragon Leader" Dark Dragon Leader said "We're looking for this Evangeline A.K. McDowell do you know her?"

"Know her?" the girl asked "Of course! She's my master. Do you have an appointment with her?"

Azula knew the girl was a robot from spending time with the Forever Knights while they were working on their own Robot designs and grabbed the girl "Listen robot face! We don't have to have an appointment with Evangeline, if you now what's right you'll-"

She was interrupted with the girl performing a flip without her arms then she threw Azula off of her. Azula hit the ground head first stunned but eventually recover.

"Or you'll what?" the robot girl asked.

Azula growled throwing blue fire at the girl "Or we'll burn you to the ground!"

The robot dodged and then shot out lasers out of her eyes. Azula stumbled backwards stunned once again and pawned.

"You're turn" the girl said to Dark Dragon Leader.

"Hold on there" Dark Dragon Leader said holding up his arms "I meant you no harm mrs."

"The name's Karakuri Chachamaru" the robot girl said.

"Chachamaru-san" Dark Dragon Leader said in a wise voice "It's nice to meet you besides I know where Negi is at."

"You know where Negi is at?" Chachamaru asked.

"I do indeed" Dark Dragon Leader told her "Now will you please allow us to see your mistress?"

"Will comply" Chachamaru said.

So she guided Princess Azula and Dark Dragon Leader into the cottage. There both villians looked around.

"My Mistress! You've got visitors!"

"Visitors?" a ten year old blond girl stated coming into view "Now I was planning onto drinking the blood of girls tonight, but looks like I'll be drinking the blood off of my visitors."

"Who is that girl My lord?" Azula asked.

"That's the girl we are looking for" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned "Are you Evangeline A.K. McDowell?"

"Am I?" the girl asked "Of course I am and who are you?"

"I'm Dark Dragon Leader!" Dark Dragon Leader spoke "I've come to speak to you about an alliance."

"An alliance you say?" Evangeline asked grinning evilly "What makes you think I'll side with evil when I know previous Dark Dragon Leaders had tried to hunt me down and kill me?"

"That was in the past!" Dark Dragon Leader told her "I'll forgive you all you have to do is swear alliance to me."

"You won't get sympathy from me" Evangeline told him "After all I seem to remember taking out countless of your Bounty Hunters you sent after me. They showed no mercy."

"You think your so tough!" Azula asked "Why don't you show us you're true power!"

Evangeline just grinned at the Ex Fire Nation "Silence a mirror mortal doesn't have a chance against me!"

"Mere Mortal?" Azula growled she threw a fire ball at Evangeline but the vampire dodged it with ease and with a flick of her finger entangled Azula with it. Then with the string she started to strangle Azula with it "I've been around sense the Medi Eval Ages Princess Azula! I've never been killed and truth is I can't be killed!"

Azula had no choice but to burn the threads off "Then if your immortal why aren't you agreeing with us?"

"Simple, I don't side with people that are mindless like Asuna-san"

If this didn't get Azula steaming mad nothing would've and it certainly made her mad "No one insults me!"

Evangeline turned to Dark Dragon Leader as the Dark Lord grabbed onto Azula "Keep you claws off me my Lord, this little girl has got to pay!"

"Save your energy" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to Evangeline "We've came to talk to you, now I know where Negi Springfield is."

"Oh you do hugh" Evangeline said wrapping her arms around herself "In that case I'll listen to you. In my private chambers."

She and Chachamaru took the two to another room where a crystal ball sat. Then after they stood on a switch they were inside the ball which surprised Dark Dragon Leader "This is a castle?"

"Of course" Evangeline said "This castle was how I train Negi Springfield. Dark Dragon Leader I hoped you plan to stay for two days."

"Two days?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her "Why two days?"

"Because" Evangeline said "One day in here equals on hour on Earth."

"So were in another dimension" Dark Dragon Leader said "Interesting to see you have this area."

"And once in here" Evangeline grinned "You have to stay for the entire day."

"Good job" Dark Dragon Leader said "I think I've found my queen."

Evangeline turned to him "Let's not think of that just yet. So you say you seen the Boyu."

"I have" Dark Dragon Leader said "In fact I ran into him posing as a student from the magic academy he graduated from."

Evangeline smirked "So he fell for the oldest trick in the magic world's book."

Dark Dragon Leader then told her his current mission and how much evil forces were going after.

"So you're after this Virusmon creature" Evangeline said after a while "What will happen then?"

"If she is freed and the Four Guardian Digimon aren't found the universe will be ours" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Good" Evangeline said.

"So will you help us?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

Evangeline sighed sipping a straw "I don't normally ally up with anyone friend or foe but I could make an exception."

"You will join us!" Princess Azula ordered her "I don't care if your a powerful evil Mage, I'll convense you to join us."

Evangeline sighed "Azula...you've just pushed me so hard...Now for that I'll kill you."

She turned to Dark Dragon Leader "And you will stay out of this!"

"As you wish."

Evangeline turned to Azula standing up "Too bad for you, you see the Thousand Master placed a curse on me! That curse turned me into this ten year old body and stripped me of my powers."

"Good" Azula said "I can easily defeat you."

"But" Evangeline said "The power of this curse is temporary over, thanks to today being the night of a Full Moon! I'm at full strength."

Azula growled "So what? I'll defeat you right here and right now!"

Evangeline stood up "Then come at me."

The Fire Nation Princess charged her but Chachamaru stood in her way or would except Evangeline spoke to her robot servant "Chachamaru this is a contest between me and her. Don't inerfere."

"Yes my mistress" Chachamaru said as Evangeline dove for Azula. Azula saw Evangeline's nails increase and before she could even Fire Bend Evangeline had ranked her with her claws. The Ex Fire Nation Princess stumbled bleeding from her arm. She tried to attack Evangeline but she was too quick as Evangeline took to the skies chanting out "Lic lac la lac lilac, Veniant Spiritus aerials fulugurientes, cum fulguration flet tempestas austrina. Jovis Tempestas fulguriens!"

Azula watched helplessly as ice pillars come from the earth instantly as Evangeline released her spell. Azula tried to dodge the ice pillars but she didn't dodge them completely or effectively and as a result her feet were frozen.

"What a shame" Evangeline said smirking "I would've thought you would've been a more dangerous opponent.

Azula waisted no time in trying to free her frozen feet by Fire Bending but while she was Fire bending Evangeline called up another spell mentally "**_Septendecim spiritus glaciales, couentes inimcum concidant SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES GLACIALIS!_**"

Seventeen magical arrows of ice appeared around Evangeline as she launched them. Azula was too busy thawing out her feet that when she did she didn't have enough action time to protect herself from Evangeline's attacks. The force of the seventeen Magic Arrows sent Azula sprawling high into the air blood flew from Azula as the arrows struck her in the arms, legs and chest. Evangeline continued her onslaught "Chanting up another spell "Lic lac la lac lilac, **Nivis Casus!**"

Ice formed in large volumes ice, they then attacked Azula with frosty air and a blast of wind. To Azula it felt like an Avalanch hit her body as she hit the ground. It was then she realized one crucial problem! She had underestimated Evangeline! Then it hit her the vampire might've been weakened by the curse but now that the Full Moon was out Evangeline's curse was shut off allowing her opponent to cast her spells without worry.

Azula hit the ground trying to get up but with a flick of her fingers Evangeline entangled Azula with in one hundred threads then controlled the Fire Nation Princess's attacks.

"This is impossible!" Azula shouted "No one can control me!"

"At full power I can" Evangeline said "I can control three hundred of these threads and control my opponent."

Azula fire Bended the threads then switched the Lighting Bending. She flung four blast at Evangeline whom saw them coming at her "Well it seems that you still have some fight in you, I'll be sure to end this quickly!"

She then began chanting her next spell " Lic lac la lac lilac, Come Water, Dark Spirits! Darkness Obey, a blizzard, ice and snow of the night!"

Azula tried to Fire Bend but Evangeline flew out of the way.

"No fair!" Azula shouted "You can fly!"

"Come and get it!" Evangeline sneered "Take this...**Blizzard of Darkness!**"

A powerful ice and dark blizzard shot out towards Azula. The Fire Nation Princess had no time to react. The blasts hits her so violently that she is nearly frozen solid. She hits the ground fatally wounded as her body was now bleeding everywhere. Evangeline stood over the dying Princess and she speaks out the last words Azula ever heard as the ten year old girl crossed her arms "This is the end Azula. This is what happens when you attack me when I'm at full power. Listen to me now because this is what happens to foes that challenge me! You were not even worth my time. Now you have paid with your life!"

Azula closes her eyes in death and her body goes limp.

Evangeline stands over the body of the slain Fire Nation Princess. She turns to Dark Dragon Leader whom smiles evilly "Good job Evangeline, I knew you would kill her all along."

"So you wanted her to die all along?" Evangeline smirked.

"She failed me twice, what else was I going to do with her? This was her third chance after all."

"Then why didn't allow her to surrender to me?" Evangeline asked.

"Azula is worthless" Dark Dragon Leader said "I only want powerful immortal fighters on my side. Azula was weak and was only good for a pawn. But you Evangeline are the most powerful Mage I have ever seen, well aside from the Thousand Master."

Evangeline's ears perked up "Did you just say Thousand Master?"

"Yes," Dark Dragon Leader said "You see the previous Dark Dragon Leader was slain by Nagi Springfield."

"So" Evangeline smirked "Not even the legendary Dark Dragon Leader could take him on..."

"I wouldn't be smirking if I were you!" Dark Dragon Leader told her "You were defeated to by someone."

"It was Nagi Spingfield that put this stupid curse on me" Evangeline said "Now I must live my life as a Mandora Academy school girl forever!"

"I can make you a deal" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"What sort of deal?" Evangeline asked.

"Simple" Dark Dragon Leader told her and he wasn't telling a lie this time not when he just saw the brutal execution of Azula he knew that that wasn't half of her power. He knew she had a spell that could be problematic and even a one hit KO spell. He knew just by watching the two fight Evangeline was going "Easy" on Azula he then spoke his deal "I know of a way to end your curse Evangeline."

"You do?" Evangeline asked.

"But if I do lift the curse from you, you must agree to serve me and find this Virusmon" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Rubbish!" Evangeline told him "If I drink the blood of Negi Spingfield till the last drop it will be over!"

"Then why didn't you?" Dark Dragon Leader "When he was your student."

"He still is my student" Evangeline told him "I take blood from him for his tuition fee you think I would be doing this for free? Hell no!"

"Is there another reason you haven't drained him?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"Yes" Evangeline said "Most of the other classmates in his class have formed a group designed to protect him. They'll know why he's been drained of his blood. Not that I would've cared anyway."

Dark Dragon Leader then spoke out "So do we have a deal Dark Evangel?"

Hearing one of her many nicknames made Evangeline smile "You got it Dark Dragon Leader. If you can relieve me of my curse, I will join you."

"Is it a deal?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

The two shook hands "Deal!"

With this a new partner ship, Dark Dragon Leader was about to get one of the worlds deadliest and evil mages. Too make it worse an immortal and vampire one. One that will spell fear into the world and fear was what Dark Dragon Leader liked to listen to. This would mark a day when Evangeline would join his forces. With her things looked like it would be harder for our heroes.

**End of chapter.**

** Azula has been brutally killed by Evangeline. For Negima fans that shouldn't have been a surprise for you. After all who in their right mind would've challenged her on the night of the full moon? Well besides Negi of course. And did you all like the mini match between Negi Spingfield and Dark Dragon Leader? Dragonknight 15, was it okay of me to give Dark Dragon Leader some magical abilties from Negima?**

**And also! Tomorrow May Thirtieth is my birthday! I might not upload any stories tomorrow. Just telling you all now.  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Recovery P1

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 12: Recovery P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

The Guardian Seekers had rushed to the hospital. They didn't know how much damage Negi had taken in his battle against Dark Dragon Leader. Zoe was letting him lay on her lap. The Digidesten and Hinata were worried about him. They knew he could take a beating but didn't think he could take this much of a beating. She gently jabbed at the boy's cut marks that his foe unleashed on him with his unseen punches.

Feeling her jab at his face Negi moved groaning then he sat up or well tried to because Zoe held him down "That hurts!"

"At least you're awake now" Zoe told him "I was just cleaning your cuts off so they wouldn't get infected now do you?"

"You're starting to sound like Asuna-san" Negi said.

Zoe smiled at him "You're still injured so stay down for a while, were almost to the hospital."

"Alright" Negi sighed.

So they waited till they got to the emergency room. They while the doctors checked Negi for injuries the other Guardian Seekers watched wondering if he was going to be alright. The doctors there told them the situation after about two hours.

"He was seriously injured" the Doctor told Grandpa Max "The damaged he received made it equal to being hit by a truck. Somehow he survived it." he turned to Zoe and Hinata "Thanks to you ladies, a normal stay with these type of injuries would mean a stay in the hospital for at least a week."

Hearing this the Guardian Seekers exchanged worried glances but the Doctor explained "But thanks to you two he will make a full recovery within at least one or two day stays at the hospital."

Ben secretly let out a sigh of relief. The team watched as the Doctors left to see other patients even allowing the Guardian Seekers to pay Negi a visit.

"So how long do I have to stay here?" Negi asked.

"One to two days" Zoe said.

Ben turned to Grand Pa Max "I think it's time to tell us what you know about this Dark Dragon Leader. Who is he?"

Grandpa Max then told them in his strictest tone "I don't know who Dark Dragon Leader truly is, but I do know that he's dangerously powerful."

"How powerful?" Zoe asked.

"Well" Max sighed "He's up to par with Vilgax. In fact I know for a fact that he's stronger than Vilgax."

"How do you know that?" Ben asked.

"Let's just say I ran into him once" Max told the group they noticed he wasn't smiling "It's a long story."

"Then just give us the just" Hinata suggested.

"Alright" Max said "When I first met Dark Dragon Leader, he would prove the only person I couldn't defeat by myself."

The old man then began relating his tale "It all began when the Plumbers got a call that Vilgax was making a weapon that would rival the Omnitrix..."

**_Flash back_**

_ The Plumbers had sent their best Agent Max Tennyson to investigate this rumor. With his Plumber gear, Max headed towards the planet. Sure enough next to the planet were three ships that Vilgax commanded. Grabbing his gear Max piloted his ship out of sight then went abord the first of Vilgax's ships._

_ After a brief struggle with Vilgax's crew Max finally made his way to the ship's bridge. Vilgax wasn't there but Max was able to track him down in a lab on the planet. After making sure the crew on Vilgax's ship wasn't going to tell Vilgax of his approach. He carefully went to the planet. Before he ever got to Vilgax, someone disguised as what those would've said was a dragon came out._

_ "Who are you?" Max asked._

_ "I am Dark Dragon Leader" the Dragon said "No prepare to fall Plumber!"_

_ "So Vilgax is planning this" Max said._

_ "He is indeed" Dark Dragon Leader said "And I'm helping him. Right now I shall eliminate you first!"_

_ "Try it dragon face" Max said._

_ The two go at it head to head._

**_End of Flashback_**

"You took on Dark Dragon Leader all by yourself Grandpa?" Ben asked excited "Man you're the best grandfather there ever was!"

Max sighed "Sadly Dark Dragon Leader was too powerful for me to handle and easily defeated me."

_Flashback._

_ Max tried everything he knew. He had taken down powerful enemies. He thought Dark Dragon Leader was one of Vilgax's lackies but clearly wasn't. Now Max tried his best against Dark Dragon Leader and he acknowledged he had never fought against a human determined to bring Vilgax to justice. However Max just wasn't ready to handle someone so powerful as Dark Dragon Leader. He aimed his most powerful gun at Dark Dragon Leader. The moment Max pulls the trigger Dark Dragon Leader activates his "_**_Black Flame Armor!_**_"_

_ With this Dark Dragon Leader is struck by the blast and it creates an explosion. Max thought he had finally won but to his surprise a claw strikes him sending him backwards hitting a pole injuring his back_

_ "Not bad Max Tennyson" Dark Dragon Leader said "But you're nothing, and now it's time to die!"_

**_End of Flashback_**

"No way!" Ben breathed out "Dark Dragon Leader beat my grandpa and nearly killed him."

Even Zoe was shocked to hear this. In fact most of the Guardian Seekers were. Here was an old man that had somehow survived a brutal beating. Finally it was Aang that asked him the question the others were only too willing to know "So, if he nearly killed you then who saved you?"

"Good question and the answer is hard to explain" Max said.

**_Flashback_**

_Max was watching Dark Dragon Leader closely. This evil being showed no mercy to opponents and he knew the Dark Lord wasn't going to let him surrender._

_ "Now" Dark Dragon Leader began raising a claw "It's time to die!"_

_ With this he jabbed his claw out but then a figure appeared. He appeared human but wore blue armor that appeared to be dragon like._

_ "You!" Dark Dragon Leader hissed._

_ "Are you okay?" The man asked Max._

_ "I will be now" Max told him "Who are you?_

_ "I am Satgito Moto" The man said._

_ "Also known as the Dragon Knight" Dark Dragon Leader hissed "Now I will destroy you as well!"_

_ "Say if you're up to it let's take him down together" The Dragon Knight suggested._

_ "I'm with you" Max said._

**_End of Flashback_**

"So" Grandpa Max said "If it wasn't for The Dragon Knight coming in and helping me out I would've been killed by Dark Dragon Leader."

"Dragon Knight?" Ben asked "What is that about?"

Hinata gasped "N-N-N-Naruto did say something about that!"

"Is it the same one?" Negi asked.

"No" Max said " Satgito Moto has died. Now even though he is dead, I still carried on missions to stop alien threats."

"Alright" Zoe said "How come I haven't heard of this Dragon Knight?"

"Perhaps you were in the Digital World too long" Aang suggested then he too thought of it "I don't recall hearing about the Dragon Knight either. But perhaps one of my past selves did."

"Perhaps" Negi said he then thought about it "Now I've heard of a Dragon Knight thanks to me graduating from my magic school..."

"So" Zoe said turning to Aang as he stood up he turned to a nurse "Excuse me miss."

The nurse turned to him "Yes?"

"Is there any spiritual place like a temple somewhere?" Aang asked.

"Of course!" the Nrse said then she gave him directions to a temple.

Aang turned to Negi "I'll be back, I'm just going to see if any of my previous forms knows about the Dragon Knight."

"Alright be careful" Ben told him "We don't know what Dark Dragon Leader is up to."

"True" Max said as Aang and Zoe left the room to go to the hospital's temple "But I have a feeling you won't run into him again for quite a while."

Ben looked up questioning his grandfather as Max spoke out his thoughts "Dark Dragon Leader usually doesn't go looking for fights unless he wants something in return."

Hearing this Ben turned to Negi "What did Dark Dragon Leader want?"

"He wanted information on Evangeline" Negi told him "Don't know why unless he wants to kill her, after all she has a six hundred million dollar bounty on her head."

Ben was silent "Man, I'm not liking Dark Dragon Leader."

Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader was with Evangeline. The vampire wanted to know more about Negi. She burst out laughing as Dark Dragon Leader told her how easily he owned Negi with just Iak-Ken and a Waza.

"So he was taken out by those" Evangeline said "He has much to learn. I would've liked to see him get caped."

"But wasn't he your student?" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"That's right" Evangeline said grinning evilly "He was but now we are totally on opposite sides."

Dark Dragon Leader was silent he was already liking Evangeline. She was powerful that was on the night of the full moon and yearly school black out. He was thinking on asking her to become his queen. In fact he already knew he wanted her question was to get her out of her curse. Then she would be a powerhouse just like him. That's what he wanted in a queen. He reasoned that if Dark Dragon General were alive the General wouldn't approve him marrying someone that looked like a pathetic Ten Year old girl. If there was a time he approved Piedmon killing the General it was now.

"Thank you Piedmon" Dark Dragon Leader muttered.

"Who's Piedmon?" Evangeline asked.

Of course she would over hear this comment and the Dark Lord answered her "Oh just my current second in command and a Mega Level Digimon."

Evangeline just sighed then got down to the point grinning still "So do you think you've killed him?"

"I noticed he was smart enough to call upon his wind Barrier in just the right time" Dark Dragon Leader answered her "So the damage he would sustain from it was survivable."

Evangeline just turned her head "Then it's most likely to expect him to be alive."

"Indeed" Dark Dragon Leader said "So once these twenty-four hours are up, I'll get to freeing you from your curse."

"How long will it take?" Evangeline asked.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to her "It won't be that long, we just need to keep our agreement secret. I have plans in the future for you. Plans that will make any hero cringe."

Hearing this Evangeline grinned she enjoyed giving heroes misery.

"Oh yes" Dark Dragon Leader continued "Even the Dragon Knight will fall to our power."

"If he were anywhere near Mandora Academy, I'd go kill him right now but I can't leave the resort ether."

"Yeah well" Dark Dragon Leader said "We've got lots to do and besides...I have given my people the order to finish what I left off."

Evangeline grinned "Oh I like your thinking. I can already see we will be the greatest combination the world has ever scene."

"By any chance have you been married?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her "I mean you are as old as the medieval ages."

"Sadly no" Evangeline sighed "But believe me no one is good enough for me."

"Perhaps you and I could talk some more once we get out of this" Dark Dragon Leader suggested.

"Sure" Evangeline sighed crossing her arms "The quicker you get me out of this cursed body, I can help you much more."

Suddenly Vilgax's voice entered threw Dark Dragon Leader's comment "Dark Dragon Leader the troops are nearing the hospital, how are negotiations with Evangeline?"

"Well" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to Evangeline "Want to tell him yourself?"

"Well I'm on your side" Evangeline said she turned to the slain form of Princess Azula "And Azula is dead."

"Good" Vilgax replied hearing the girl's voice then he shouted "Dark Dragon Leader who is that girl?"

"This girl is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, the answer to the problem why we couldn't find her is simple, she's cursed to live in a Ten Year Old's body."

"Sad" Vilgax muttered.

"Once I find Nagi Springfield, I'll kill him!" Evangeline shouted promising death to the one that cursed her.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Vilgax "You may have the pleasure of doing what I left. Kill the heroes."

"Right away" Vilgax said "Vilgax out."

The comlink goes off and the scene changes with Vilgax with another ninja at his side. The ninja had black hair, wore a black shirt and white pants. At the back of his shirt was a circle.

"Lord Orochimaru sent me to help you" the ninja said.

"Oh so he's sent you Sasuke" Vilgax snarled "How many men do you have? And where is Orochimaru?"

"Just as much as he asked me to." Sasuke said "Lord Orochimaru is at the hospital right now waiting for us to get there. So what are our orders?"

"Finish what Dark Dragon Leader didn't" Vilgax said "To end the fight with the Guardian Seekers. Now when we get there Forever Knights follow me we're going threw the front gates...Sasuke you know what to do."

"Right" Sasuke said "Go in the back gates."

He turned to five other Sound Ninja "Let's get going."

With this the villains walked closer and closer to the hospital.

With our heroes, Zoe and Aang were walking towards the center of the temple. Once there Aang was about to go in as he turned to Zoe "I'm glad you came with me Zoe."

"Don't mention it" Zoe told him.

"The last time I had something like this happen to me Zuko captured me" Aang told her "Will you please stay outside?"

She nodded "You bet!"

Soon Aang went back to seeing which of his past selves would've seen this legendary Dragon Knight.

All Zoe saw was Aang going into a seating position then with his eyes and arrow tattoo glowing blue, she knew he was beginning to view the other Avatars while he kept watch. It felt like an hour for her when suddenly an explosion sounded rocking the hospital. The explosion rocked Zoe off her feet and she fell to the ground hitting her head against a wall. She rubbed her head just laying on the ground when chaos happened as patients, visitors, nurses, doctors, and janitors ran for their lives. They stampeded over the girl hurting her even more flattening her like a rug.

The explosion was too powerful that it knocked Aang out of meditating just when he thought he was close to see whom might've seen the Dragon Knight. Once he heard the screaming, he quickly got up fetching his staff. He then rushed out looking for Zoe "Zoe? Where are you?"

"Down here" Zoe replied.

Aang looked down and saw Zoe, she still had foot prints all over her back. He was surprised that she lived threw what looked like a stampede struck her. Quickly he helped her up and she thanked him for it "Thanks Aang! Man that hurt."

"I bet it did" Aang said in his quiet tone "So what happened?"

"Don't really know" Zoe said "At the moment."

"And you're not going to know" a snake like voice said.

Aang and Zoe looked in front of them and Orochimaru stood grinning at them "Well maybe you do now, but you won't know what's going on."

"Orochimaru!" Zoe and Aang breathed out.

They noticed he wasn't without any Sound Ninjas which was odd and Aang pointed it out "So where are your Sound Ninja?"

Orochimaru smiled "I won't be needing them today. I can take care of you two easily."

Before Orochimaru could do anything Aang trapped Orochimaru within a tornado allowing Zoe to hold up her Digivice saying to him "You may have been rocking us last time Orochimaru but you won't be rocking us today." then she proceeded "Execute! Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

A bright sphere of blue data emerged and when it ended Zoe was now "**JetSilphymon!**"

Orochimaru was then freed of the tornado and he viewed Aang and now JetSilphymon "Doesn't matter you're still no match to me."

"Zoe" Ben shouted threw her comlink "We've got trouble, Forever Knights are coming into the area. I've sent Hinata to check the back area where another explosion happened. Negi and I need you're help."

"We kind of have a little problem of our own" Aang told Ben "Orochimaru is facing us."

"Great" Ben muttered.

"Well once you've defeated Orochimaru were going to need help" Ben said.

"Gotcha" JetSilphymon said.

Aang and JetSilphymon turned facing Orochimaru. Whom faced them with a mocking look "If you're done talking to you're friend, then let's get this fight started!"

With this they faced off against Orochimaru whom once again drew his sword from his mouth. He then watched them spread out then he made his move "**Shadow Snake Hands!**"

Snakes were sent from his right hand, JetSilphymon simply raised her weapon and struck out at the snakes. They wrapped around her fan-like weapon and for once the two were in a lock. Orochimaru tugged at the snakes that were on JetSilphymon's weapon. However JetSilphymon took to the skies at high speed. So fast was her speed that it sent Orochimaru towards the direction where she was flying. Aang took his chances and Fire Bended the snakes freeing JetSilphymon's weapon. Orochimaru went flying over head right underneath her.

Now that her weapon was freed she was over Orochimaru and aimed her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

Her wind attack roars over towards him striking Orochimaru and he fell right smack onto the floor hard.

Despite this he got up.

"Not bad JetSilphymon" Orochimaru said "You've improved."

Before Orochimaru could prepare himself for the next attack Aang Air Bended Orochimaru out of the hospital and out onto the streets. There JetSilphymon and Aang faced off against Orochimaru for real.

"This way we won't be endangering others" Aang told Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just grinned "Why my Avatar friend, is that the only thing you care about?"

JetSilphymon answered for Aang "Of course! Friends is what makes the world go around! We also fight to protect others!"

"Such weak feeling emotions" Orochimaru said with this he charged the two "Fighting to protect the weak? The weak don't need to survive!"

"No" Aang said "Everything has the right to live! Even those you consider as week."

"Then show me that it isn't a weakness" Orochimaru said as he punched out at Aang. Aang used his staff to block Orochimaru's punches but two got him and he backed away then Orochimaru launched his sword at Aang. Aang moved in time but the sword still got his right flank. Aang fell onto the ground clutching his bleeding flank.

"Aang!" JetSilphymon shouted.

"I'm fine" Aang said "Focus on defeating Orochimaru."

"You got it!" JetSilphymon said turning to him as Orochimaru chuckled "Now let's begin with your life at stake! Death Foresaw Jutsu!"

With this all JetSilphymon saw was blood red slashes as it revealed to her, her death. She leaned over allowing Orochimaru to get to the back of her "You lowered you're guard."

She turned with a worried look but wasn't able to completely protect herself from what happened next, Orochimaru used his sword and with it slashed out at JetSilphymon! Had JetSilphymon not been wearing armor or been a Digimon the attack would've ended the fight right there. As a result of the blow she was sent flying hitting her back against a tree truck, she slumped down.

"JetSilphymon are you okay?" Aang asked her as she stood up groaning the answer "I've had better."

The two got up ignoring their injuries and continued to face Orochimaru. Whom was no ready to dish out even more pain "Come on you two, I do hope you two can entertain me."

"Oh you'll get entertained" JetSilphymon and Aang shouted together the two prepared for the next round.

Ben had noticed that Negi had recovered quickly. Just as Ben had said when he heard two explosions he sent Hinata to the back way while he and Negi raced to the entrance of the building. There they came face to face with the Forever Knights.

"Forever Knights" Negi muttered.

"It's time to go hero" Ben said he activated his watch selected the alien he wanted and after slapping it became "**Cannonbolt!**"

Negi was surprised to see this alien as he turned to him. Cannonbolt to Negi looked like one of those armadilloes.

"Ready for some soccer?" Ben asked Negi.

"You bet" Negi said.

Ben then curled up in a ball giving the young mage his next order "Give me a wind blast."

"You got it!" Negi said and he cast a wind based spell which blew Ben still in his ball form really fast that to the Forever Knights felt like a Wrecking Ball had hit them. It wasn't just one of them it was three hole rows set of five. They fell over like Bowling Pins.

The Forever Knights were still recovering when Negi spoke out his next spell "Rastel Maskil Magister, Come Wind, Thunder Spirit! Blow Violently with Thunder, Storm of the South Seas...Raging Storm of Thunder!"

Wind and lighting crackled as a dangerous storm blew. The powerful storm attack raced over towards the Forever Knights blowing them out of the hospital. Once out Ben and Negi saw that more Forever Knights were coming forward. It was at this point Ben wisely decided to call Zoe and Aang. He sighed when he got his answer.

"Well Negi" Ben began looking at the crowd "Looks like it's only you and me for now. Aang and JetSilphymon are facing Orochimaru."

"Well this isn't anything we've seen before" Negi said "So let's get to work!"

"You got it!" Ben said he curled up in a ball just as the Forever Knights took aim at him. Then they fired their weapons at him. Thankfully the blast bounced off Cannonbolt's armored body dazing the Forever Knights allowing Negi to perform his next spell mentally "_Rastel Maskil Magister, Undertriginta spiritus lucis...__**Sagitta magica, series lucis**__!"_

With this twenty-nine magical arrows of light appeared and struck the Forever Knights taking them down by surprise. Fifteen Forever Knights surrounded the young mage even after their comrades were taken down. This is when Negi reflected his skills as a combat mage combinding his spells with the many forms of Chinese Martical Arts that was taught to him by Ku-Fei. Quickly Negi took the first five down. Then expertly used Shundo Jutsu. The same thing he tried to do against Dark Dragon Leader. This time it worked and very silently he was able to cast his **Lighting Axe **spell without chanting it out. This caught seven remaining Forever Knights off guard. They have heard that mages needed to chant out their spells but here was a mage that could cast spells by not chanting them. The surviving three Forever Knights charged swords drawn. Negi waited for them to come at him. Quickly he dazed two Forever Knights with a couple of punches to the faces. Then focused against the third one only dodging it's sword swipe.

Negi watched the third one closely as wind erupted from his right arm "This is my very own move I made up...**Thunder Flower Punch**!"

Wind was all the third Forever Knight felt but what they didn't see was a ring casting a single magic arrow at them! The powerful lighting wind punch sent all three Forever Knights sprawling against the wall knocked out and in front of Vilgax.

"You again" Negi said looking at Vilgax.

"It seems you have recovered from Dark Dragon Leader's attacks he used on you" Vilgax said to him "Doesn't matter I shall finish the job.

"We'll see about that" Negi said.

That was when Vilgax saw Ben coming at him still as Cannonbolt. Quickly Vilgax brought up his arms crossing them as Ben rolled quickly into him. Thanks to this Vilgax was shoved backwards a bit but not much. With very little effort Vilgax grabbed onto Ben and just like a bowling ball hurled him over to Negi! This time, it was Negi's turn to be a bowling pin as he and Ben were sent crashing into the stairs.

"Man that hasn't happen before" Ben muttered as he uncurled from being in his ball form.

"Tell me about it" Negi said "You weren't the receiving end of a bowling ball."

Before the two could recover Vilgax had blasted them with his red laser eyes. The two were once again forced back and injured.

"This fight has just begun" Ben told Vilgax.

"Indeed Tennyson and Spingfield" Vilgax growled "But let's see you handle me!"

"You got it" Negi said.

Hinata had just got to the back area. With her Byucugan she was able to locate all the other fights going on and knew she was alone. Five Sound Ninja surrounded the young Hyugga. Now if she was the Hinata Hyugga she was before joining the Guardian Seekers, she would be worried at the numbers. But her experience with the Guardian Seekers gave her more confidence.

"I-I-I-I can do this" Hinata said getting into position.

The Five Sound Ninja's attacked and with her Byucugan was able to defeat all five Sound Ninja with just one Gentle Fist to their chest. They dropped like a rock unconscious. Then she caught sight of something else. No someone else. Someone had flipped down then with a kick try to nail her in the chest. She saw this thankfully then with her own arms blocked the kick. Then just like Vilgax done to Ben she forced him to back flip back onto his feet. It was only then Hinata saw whom she was dealing with "S-S-S-Sasuke?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm...So it's you Hinata Hyugga" Sasuke said in his usual carefree voice.

She got into position watching the young ninja that was once a member of Konoha "H-H-H-How dare you betray us!"

"You think I betrayed Konoha?" Sasuke asked "I wasn't learning anything there. Naruto took all the fame and was stronger at times."

Hinata saw him "T-T-T-T-Then if you are on the Sound Ninja's team then you are our enemy as well."

"Correct" Sasuke said "And I know you're personality Hinata, you don't have a chance against me."

"I-I-I-I've changed sense then!" Hinata proclaimed.

Sasuke kept his cool "Then prove it or get out of my way."

"No" Hinata said confidently.

"Then prepare to die" Sasuke said "I won't be holding back."

"I-I-I-I won't be holding back ether!" she told him.

The two circled and Hinata knew she must push him outside the hospital. She had too, she didn't want to burn down the hospital or well that would be Sasuke's job. Quickly the two circled and Hinata was making the first moves. She came at Sasuke really fast jabbing left and right. He dodged her attempts but as a result had to back away. She saw him and with one final punch she managed to make him back away to the exit. Finally she nailed him with a kick that surprised him the most as he was kicked and flown backwards. He landed skillfully on his feet on the hard pavement.

"So is there any reason why you wouldn't fight me in there?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I-I can't let you burn the hospital down to the ground" Hinata told him "We're safer out here."

"What a loser, just like Naruto" Sasuke told her grabbing a Kunai.

He charged her and it was then Sasuke's words set in she grabbed her own Kunai then blocked his.

"I won't let you say that bad about Naruto!" She told him.

"What's the big deal?" Sasuke said as the two collided their Kunai's again "He is a loser just like you. You aren't worthy of the Hyugga Clan."

Hinata knew he was taunting her but his words were hurting her feelings. Then again his words were making her stronger. She kicked out at him but it was then Sasuke grabbed her leg then with his kick sent her into the air. He appeared behind her then lashed out a kick to her back. She winced at this as he was then barraging her with kicks. Finally he appeared over her head then with one mighty kick he nailed her in the stomach and brought her crashing into the ground painfully shouting "**Lion's Barrage!**" Suddenly Sasuke saw a puff of smoke then a log was in Hinata's place.

"Good job Hinata" Sasuke told her as he heard her come at him swiping out at him with her hands "You've have improved but..."

He then nailed her in the chest once again and she backed away gasping for breathe. It was long enough for Sasuke to create hand Singles "Fire Style: **Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

Hinata gasped as a giant fire ball came at her but sense she was still catching her breathe she had little time to protect herself from his attack. This time the Jutsu would hit forcing her backwards really burnt. She was now nealing onto the ground looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha looked down at Hinata Hyugga while Orochimaru watched JetSilphymon, with Aang supporting her, and Vilgax looking down at Ben still as Cannonbolt and Negi Springfield. The heroes had been injured by the three villians.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke asked Hinata "You might've gotten better at this Hinata, but you are still no match to me! I mean look at you, you've already taken one of my Fire Style technqiues. Can you possibly find the strength to defeat me?"

"I-I-I-I will defeat you" Hinata said standing up onto her legs unaware that Ben, Negi, JetSilphymon and Aang were coping her every move "W-W-W-W-We won't give up. We are the Guardian Seekers! And we will bring piece to this world!"

With this the full members of the Guardian Seekers skillfully unknowingly stood up at the exact same time facing their opponents. Each of the Guardian Seekers had the determination look in their eyes. This caused Orochimaru, Vilgax and even Sasuke show a smile as if knowing the Guardian Seeker's had finally met their match.

They were being watched by Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline from her dimension. Dark Dragon Leader found it simply amazing that the little girl had so much power in her robot servants and she had a lot of them. Too make it worse she could command these robots and if she wanted to take control over the world. That was how much robots she had.

The two evil villains watched as the battle between the Guardian Seekers and their opponents were about to re begin. Not only that they were drinking Tea. Now normally Dark Dragon Leader wouldn't be drinking this so called Tea, but if he wanted Evangeline as a wife, then he needed to be on friendly terms with her and that included having this tea party. But what threw him off was that Evangeline was smiling at seeing Negi get his but kicked by Vilgax. Then again once he found out Negi was a hero he wasn't surprised that she was enjoying Negi's pain.

"Let's see you try Boyu" Evangeline said grinning ear-to-ear "I have a feeling I'm going to enjoy every moment of this. Watching you suffer, I doubt you can defeat Vilgax. But with Ben on your side-uh why are we doing this again?"

The question struck Dark Dragon Leader dumb, he just looked at her as if she had two heads, did he just hear the most famous evil mage right? After she return his gaze and threatened to freeze him in solid ice for eternity he answered her "I just want to show you our enemies at the moment."

"Oh" Evangeline said grinning "This plan of yours is deadly. And I like that."

"Good" Dark Dragon Leader "So who do you thinks going to win?"

"I'm going with the villains" Evangeline told him "I've always enjoyed heroes being tossed about like rag dolls."

"Good me too" Dark Dragon Leader said.

So the two continued to watch the fights.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh things look bad for the Guardian Seekers! They are seperated and are facing Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha and Vilgax? Can the Guardian Seekers survive this and push them out of the house? And what is to become of Evangeline's Curse? Find out in Chapter 13: Recovery P2**

**Also I have a new question? Remember when I asked for the Guardian Seekers to be named? Well I need to know whom the evil organization be called? Thank you for your time in the answer. And please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Recovery P2

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 13: Recovery P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

Things were not looking well for the Guardian Seekers. They had gotten Negi Springfield to the hospital after his loss to Dark Dragon Leader. He was making a recovery but now three separate battles were going on. On the back end on the hospital Hinata was starting to stand on her two feet. Her opponent was Sasuke Uchiha, once a member of Konoha, now she and him were enemies. She was now looking at her opponent with her Byucugan. She had nailed him only with a kick while he had tried to nail her with his Lions Barrage which she countered with her Substitution Jutsu then he not only nailed her a kick but also with his dangerous fire Ninjutsu.

Despite this she was still willing to fight on! She now staring at Sasuke whom looked at her while preparing for another move.

"You're still up to it hugh" Sasuke said.

"I-I-I-I've found new friends" Hinata told him "E-E-E-Everyone is working hard against evil! I will not hold back."

"Nice to know that" Sasuke said and with this he threw two Kunai's at her. Hinata deflected the Kunai's with her own Kunai. She watched thanks to her Byucugan as Sasuke came at her at a very fast speed. At the last second she raised her Kunai and blocked his own Kunai. Then with a very sharp turn nailed him in the left flank with a kick. Sasuke was surprised at her kick then barely avoided a sharp jab when she unleashed it on him. He back flipped out of the way.

"Interesting you're not the average Hyugga" Sasuke told her but she was finally able to land him a fist to his face.

"Take that" Hinata said but that Sasuke turned into a piece of wood.

"I've got to hand it to you" Sasuke told her as she turned to face him. She noticed he had two huge Demon Wind Shruiken. He hurled them over to her. She dodged them but it was only then thanks to her Byucugan that she noticed the two items no three weapons had strings on them. She watched as Sasuke pulled them closer to her "**Wind Mill Tripple Attack!**"

Very carefully Hinata managed to dodge the attacks but also held the strings of the weapons apart.

"Not bad" Sasuke told her "Naruto was hit by this attack but that is what I was hoping you'd do."

Hinata looked at him and she saw him create a fire hand single "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!**"

With this the three Strings caught fire and was shot over towards Hinata. Sense Hinata was holding all three strings the flames strike her, the force of the blow sends her back onto the stairs behind her and once again she is on the ground looking very fried. For a while she didn't move. Sasuke took one look over her body. He could've sworn he saw steam coming from her. He walked over towards her and roughly grabbed her by the neck.

"It's over" Sasuke said as if she had already been killed.

He then kicked her back first onto the stairs.

"Now" Sasuke said as he made his way towards the back entrance "It's time to kill the rest of them."

However this is what Hinata wanted him to do. He had forgotten one important rule on the battlefield. Make sure that person is dead or unable to move. She let him know his error right then. With an expert grab she grabbed onto his feet.

"What?" Sasuke asked alarmed he was unprepared for what happened next. With all her might Hinata with her Gentle Fist punched Sasuke right in his chest. Sasuke vomited blood as she continued her assualt. She jumped over his back nailing him once again. He made an attempt to grab her but she ducked nailing him two more times. Then finally she pushed him away "That's the **Dance of the Gentle Fist**" Hinata said as she watched her opponent carefully.

"It seems you took my certain victory and turned it against me" Sasuke told her.

Hinata was now standing ready to continue the fight "L-L-L-Like I said Sasuke, I won't back down!"

"Then fine!" Sasuke said he reached to his own eyes "Then let's make this battle interesting."

Hinata knew what was coming his Sharrigan "I-I-I-I won't let you and your evil forces win!"

"We'll soon see won't we?" Sasuke asked her.

Now things were going to get harder for Hinata now that Sasuke had his Sharrigan out. Despite this Hinata wasn't going to back down.

In the front of the hospital was Ben still as Cannonbolt and Negi Springfield, the two were facing off against the towering Vilgax. They had just gotten done taking the Forever Knights down. Now they were up against Vilgax. Regarding their injuries Negi and Ben stood upright facing Vilgax. Vilgax wasn't hurt but Ben and Negi were.

"This isn't going to be easy" Ben told Negi.

"We have to take him on together" Negi said "Or at least till help arrives."

"We will have to" Ben said he then selected another alien this time it was "**Diamond Head!**"

"Not that one again" Vilgax snarled as he saw Ben raise his crystal like hands "Indeed and remember Vilgax, this is the one I have the most practice with!"

With this Ben blasts out green crystals out of his fingertips. Vilgax was forced to use his shield to negate Ben's attack but Ben had charged him. While Vilgax was using his shield, he didn't even sense that Negi used Shundo Jutsu on him until he felt Negi's barrier. Quickly Negi unleashed his **Thunder Flower Punch!**

Vilgax turned and blocked the punch from the young ten year old mage but what Vilgax didn't block was the magical energies that was mixed in with the punch. Because of this Vilgax only felt minor damaged by both the surprising electrical and wind attack.

"That was surprising" Vilgax said but just as Ben got close to him Vilgax swatted him and Negi away from him like they were a baseball.

Once again the two hit the stairs hard.

"Like I said" Vilgax began to Negi "You're not bad to cast such a powerful spell within a punch."

Ben got ready once again then shot crystals out of both hands. Vilgax used his shield to protect himself yet again but that is what Ben wanted! With an upward motion he created crystals from the ground these crystals took Vilgax buy surprise striking him. Vilgax backed away but Ben was able to move the crystals yet again and slam them onto Vilgax. Or so he thought. With one arm Vilgax stopped the crystal then with his free arm sent a red beam at Ben. The beam caught Ben off guard and it was then Negi noticed it was the same beam that turned Zephermon back to Zoe.

Without hast Negi silently chanted out "Rastel Maskil Magister, Come Wind, Thunder Spirit! Blow Violently with Thunder, Storm of the South Seas...**Raging Storm of Thunder!**"

Negi's spell strikes Vilgax and surprisingly does more damage to him than he expected. In retailation Vilgax grabbed Negi then punted him like a football. Ben caught Negi like an expert football player then with all his might gave Vilgax a Double Punch to the face before Vilgax punched him backwards.

"If that is how you want to play it" Ben said "I guess it's time to go..." He pressed his Omnitrix and turned into "**Humogosaur**? I wanted Way Big!"

Humogosaur turned to Negi as he saw Vilgax draw his sword "You might want to stand a little back."

"Alright" Negi said as he watched Ben pull out the hospital sign and used it as a make shift weapon.

The two weapons clung on one another violently but it was just the boost the heroes needed.

On another side of the hospital, Zoe as JetSilphymon and Avatar Aang faced off against Orochimaru.

The evil Sound Ninja was using everything he had in his books. He had to admit that these two were good indeed. He dodged a swipe from JetSilphymon's weapon he was about to slice her again but Aang managed to Fire Bend. Now this attack hit Orochimaru putting him on fire but Orochimaru managed to shed some of his skin to prevent any serious damage. He blocked JetSilphymon's weapon with his sword then aimed his left hand "**Shadow Snake Hands!**"

Two snake heads emerged towards her. They traveled at her from at an alarming rate and managed to strike her but it the area they bit at was protected by her armor and doing so the fangs on the snakes didn't penetrate her chest.

"Nice try" JetSilphymon said as she freed her weapon from him then he pushed out at her forcing her to have all arms up and that is when he kicked her legs from underneath her then he punched her onto the ground painfully. Then he dove the sword into her stomach pinning her.

"Die" Orochimaru told her.

She kicked him in the head forcing him to back away he was about to do something else to her when Aang Air Bended him away from her. He turned to her and removed the weapon that pinned her on the ground and stood up to face Orochimaru whom growled "How aren't you bleeding?"

"I'm a Digimon" JetSilphymon said "And besides I've taken worse things than a sword going right threw my stomach! Besides that was just a cheesy hit! You'll have to do more better than that to defeat a Mega Level Digimon like myself now!"

Orochimaru dodged a careful streaming water attack sent at him from Aang. Or well mostly because some of it hit his left arm and it began to freeze it. Orochimaru stared at Aang "It's over Orochimaru!"

Aang then focused his Earth Bending skills to make the earth grab onto Orochimaru's feet. Without his feet Orochimaru couldn't move! He then watched as Aang Water Bended once again this time freezing the other arm he turned to JetSilphymon "Now JetSilphymon!"

"You got it!" JetSilphymon shouted aiming her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!"**

Her weapon shot out a powerful wind attack which caused Orochimaru to fly backwards and toppled trees all over him. Not only that but build rubble as fell on top of Orochimaru.

"Nice one!" Aang told her.

"Thanks" JetSilphymon said "But I have the feeling this isn't over."

"You're right it's not" Orochimaru said as he stood up facing the two Guardian Seekers "So, you two do have the fight to match me, but" he brought up his finger biting it to the point where it started to bleed.

Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader were watching the fight. Surprisingly even though his future wife wanted evil to win, he couldn't help but watch her smile at the Guardian Seeker's will to fight on. Especially with Negi's fight with Vilgax "That's right Boyu, use the most powerful spell you used on me."

"Wait isn't it Lighting Ax?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"Prior to fighting me" Evangeline began her answer "He didn't know it. Heck he didn't even know Shundo Jutsu as he does now.""

"Oh" Dark Dragon Leader said "So I guess you taught him the Lighting Axe Spell."

"I did" Evangeline confessed then she demonstrated her own Lighting Axe Spell by using it on him "Sadly as you find out mine is no where near the Thousand Master's."

"It's still surprising that you can do it" Dark Dragon Leader said still smarting from the electrical spell "After all Negi told me you're good with Ice and Dark based spells which in Azula's case those were the only ones you used on her."

"I'm able to use Lighting Ax because" Evangeline began her explanation "I was able to use it I used an un-incanted Sagitta Magica, followed by a fast-reciting, high ancient magic from the end of the mid-level spells. As you can see it's simple and effective."

"Think I could learn that spell?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"Don't see why not" Evangeline told him crossing her arms "After all you do know that Waza move and that's a magical attack."

"What do you say to this then you teach me this Lighting Axe Spell and I'll undo your curse whenever I get the closest chance."

"Deal" Evangeline grinned.

She turned viewing the fights "You heroes are doing good, but even I know that this was only round one for all of you. The real fight's about to begin."

Dark Dragon Leader agreed "Yes, the real fight is about to begin."

The two villains watched on.

JetSilphymon and Aang saw Orochimaru make a circle. They saw him grinning evilly "I know of a perfect opponent to you two." With this he slammed his hand into the ground shouting "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

A huge explosion of smoke appeared and suddenly the sound of a snake hissing. When the smoke cleared a huge purple snake had appeared. This got Aang and JetSilphymon looking at the huge snake.

"JetSilphymon, Avatar Aang meet Lord Manda, Lord Manda, here is your lunch!" Orochimaru said.

"They look tasty" Lord Manda spoke up "But you know how I hate to be summoned."

"I'm sure Virusmon will love to reward you" Orochimaru said grinning evilly.

"Virusmon?" Lord Manda asked "As in that legendary Digimon?"

"The same one we are trying to free" Orochimaru told him "Now get them!"

"As you command!" Lord Manda said.

"That's the biggest snake I've ever saw" Aang said as even JetSilphymon had backed away a bit nodding to her comrade.

Lord Manda dove for them and the two dodged out of sight but Lord Manda used his tail and smacked JetSilphymon and Aang as he hit the ground head first. The two went flying into a wall of the hospital. The two slumped down surprised by how powerful the snake's tail was.

Lord Manda returned turning back towards them hissing.

Aang then turned to JetSilphymon "JetSilphymon let me take this guy on."

"Okay" JetSilphymon said "But what about me?"

"Take on Orochimaru" Aang said "I'm going into my Avatar State."

She shook her head understandingly. Within five seconds Aang activated his Avatar State and was now facing Lord Manda.

"What can you do now?" Manda asked him but Aang combined all four elements and with them pushed Manda backwards while harming him.

"What is this power?" Manda asked.

"This is the power of the Avatar" Avatar Aang told him "I have the power to use all four elements."

"Sounds good" Manda said "But it's not enough to stop me!"

Avatar Aang still in his Avatar State used his Earth Bending to trap Manda in a stony cave.

This wasn't enough for the powerful snake burst out but Avatar Aang had sent a stream of water at him and slammed him into the ground.

Despite this Manda got up swinging his tail at the Avatar. Aang was struck but the wind barrier protected him from most of the blow so he backed away only inches.

While this was happening JetSilphymon was facing Orochimaru "So you chase me even after I summoned Lord Manda."

"You know you're beaten" JetSilphymon said "Face it like any other person and I can asure you, you won't die."

"Never" Orochimaru told her "I've been saving the best for last."

"Then take this!" JetSilphymon shouted she aimed her weapon and once again Orochimaru shouted "Death Foresaw Technique!"

Once again he made her see her death with a bloody vision and once again he appeared behind her "Don't lower your guard..."

He then swiped out at her but she blocked the sword this time "It's amazing that you protected yourself from this."

He then grinned evilly as she flew backwards "And now I shall use a Forbidden Jutsu.. **Summoning: Impure World Resurrection.**"

With this there was two puff of smokes and two men appeared.

"Meet the First and Second Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Orochimaru told her "My Forbidden Jutsu brought them back from the dead and in my control."

"That can't be true!" JetSilphymon shouted looking at the First Hokage and Second Hokage.

"Now what will you do?" Orochimaru asked her "It's three against one now."

She looked at the battlefield and that is when Orochimaru singled the attack to begin. The Second Hokage made a silent clapping noise "Water Style: **Water Dragon Jutsu!**"

Water shaped itself into a dragon. JetSilphymon still couldn't believe her eyes. She was still trying to recover when the attack strikes her. The force of the blow sends her flying straight into the ground.

Avatar Aang whom had just got done owning Manda causing the huge snake to retreat in a puff of smoke to see the ground explode "JetSilphymon!" Aang shouted "Hang in there I'm coming!" he started to come over towards her but Orochimaru was now engaging him.

Out of the corner of his eye there he saw her lying injured. Slowly she got up only for the First Hokage to come into action. She tried to get up but the First Hokage was upon her "**Genjutsu Infinite Darkness Jutsu!**"

The moment she got onto her legs the First Hokage was upon her, well the first to come over her was the darkness which covered her body she couldn't find anyway out of the darkness then she felt a couple of punches. The first punch hit her in the stomach the next in the back then the chin which caused her to fall on the ground not moving.

"And now" the First Hokage began "Deep Forest Emerges!"

A tiny plant started to poke out from JetSilphymon's stomach, then it became a huge tree which she was caught in the middle of it trapped.

The First Hokage pressed his hands together then the hole tree erupted into flames with JetSilphymon like a bomb hit it.

"JetSilphymon!" Aang called out.

"Is this the first time you lost someone important?" Orochimaru asked him as the First and Second Hokages came at his aide.

Avatar Aang knew this wasn't good he had defeated Lord Manda. But how could he defeat three enemies at once? Even he thought JetSilphymon had to had been killed which even if she would've reverted to Zoe it would've still killed her.

"It's over Avatar!" Orochimaru chanted.

Aang was still in his Avatar State as he turned "Then you'll pay for her death!"

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" a voice called out.

A powerful wind attack blew the three enemies backwards. They turned to see JetSilphymon surprised that she was still alive. Even Aang was "How can you be alive?"

"Now that is the kind of attacks that would've been a match to any Digimon" JetSilphymon admitted "Had I been at my Ultimate Level that would've killed me for sure. Don't know how I managed to survive it but Aang we'll have to beat them."

The Avatar in his Avatar State nodded "But how long will we last against two of the most powerful Hidden Leaf Village Ninjas?"

"They are brought back to life" JetSilphymon said "Perhaps we can take the one that summoned them out."

"That isn't going to work" Orochimaru told them "Even if you could take me out, that won't be good."

This time the First Hokage would strike out first unleashing wood out of his hands at the two. JetSilphymon brought up her fan-like weapon and blocked it.

The Second Hokage clapped his hand and two Water Dragons came out at them. Aang then saw that they were water and knew it would be hard to stop a Ninjutsu attack but he had to try. Luckily he was in his Avatar State which was powerful enough to control the Water Dragon Attack right back at the three only Aang as the Avatar made them bigger. So big that it would hit all three of their enemies.

"What is this?" Orochimaru asked surprised at the attack.

The oncoming huge Water Dragon attack strikes home and to Orochimaru it felt like a Water Cannon striking him.

The force of the blow sends the First and Second Hokage's backwards while forcefully backing Orochimaru into the ground.

"Aang" JetSilphymon began.

"Yes?" Aang asked "Is it possible for an Earth Bender to sink their opponents into the ground?"

"Why yes" Aang said "But it would be killing them and you know how awful I feel about killing anyone."

"True" JetSilphymon said "But if we don't find away around it soon, we'll be the ones dying."

Avatar Aang and JetSilphymon prepared for another round.

Bang, clash! Bang clash on the front Ben as Humogosaur and Vilgax clashed weapons. The weapons clashed on one another. When they locked Ben gave Negi a secret nod. Quickly he used Shundo Jutsu on Vilgax appearing the teleport behind him then using Sagitta Magica on him in point blank range! The attack worked like a charm as it was a light arrow. Vilgax stumbled forward then is rewarded a punch to his face from Ben and it sends him flying over parked cars.

Vilgax growls getting up and sends two red lasers out of his eyes. The lasers hit Ben right in the chest and sends him backwards. Vilgax charges in just as Ben charges in then the two lash out a punch. Their was an explosion as the punches collided and as the dust settled Vilgax had Ben trapped in the ground standing on him.

"Remind you of anything?" Vilgax asked.

He then lifted his foot off of Ben but Ben had grabbed onto his legs "Negi use Lighting Axe!"

"But I'll hit you!" Negi responded.

"Just do it! Trust me!" Ben ordered.

"Okay."

"Let go you worm!" Vilgax snarled punching Ben once again.

Negi nodded and preformed the Lighting Ax spell and mentally cast the spell **Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING.**

The powerful Axe of Lighting rains down on Vilgax. Thanks for Vilgax standing on Ben, the spell strikes Vilgax weakening him allowing Ben to punch Vilgax off him. He then pressed his Omnitrix and then became "**Waybig!**"

Vilgax growled out as he saw Waybig. He charged but Ben simply caught his fist in his hand. Then with his left fist punched Vilgax in the face again. Vilgax backed away and once again Negi was on him using his spells to back up his chinese marcial arts.

Vilgax tried to recover from the onslaught when Negi spoke up his next move mentally **Rastel Maskil Magister, Undecium spiritus aerials, vicculum facti iiumicum captent. Sagitta Magica aer Capturae.**

A weak wind spell appeared and trapped Vilgax binding him to the ground. Waybig was upon him. Ben then tied Vilgax into a ball using Vilgax's arms and legs against him. Then Ben punted Vilgax away from him and watched as Vilgax sailed away.

"That takes care of Vilgax" Ben said.

"Yeah shall we find our comrades?" Negi asked Ben.

"Let's" Ben said.

So the two returned into the hospital looking for their allies. Meanwhile JetSilphymon and Aang were pretty much hanging on their own. Surprisingly they were making a great comeback against Orochimaru.

"Water Style, **Water Vortex Jutsu!**" the Second Hokage said.

Another water attack came roaring at the two heroes. This time it was in shape of a watery vortex.

Avatar Aang still in his Avatar State tried to Water Bend but wasn't able to this time. The water attack strikes them and sends them crashing into the stairs painfully. Suddenly the First Hokage managed to grab onto them with tree roots and began to try to break their bones.

While the First Hokage began strangling them Orochimaru threw up his blade "Brass Helbert, directional blade!"

Orochimaru then focused his sword he had thrown and twenty swords came down upon Avatar Aang but JetSilphymon scraficed herself after freeing herself from the roots and took all twenty swords into her body. The Digimon fell onto the ground injured.

Seeing this Avatar Aang let loose all four Elements in a huge spiral wave. The spiral hits Orochimaru and his two servents. The force of the attack sends them backwards. Aang then ran to JetSilphymon making sure she was alright. She still had all twenty swords in her projecting from her body.

Finally Orochimaru sighed as Vilgax had somehow managed to tell him to retreat.

"I've had fun with you two" Orochimaru said as he canceled his Forbidden Jutsu and the two Hokages vanished "I hope you will entertain me the next time we meet Avatar Aang."

Avatar Aang just glared at Orochimaru as the Sound Ninja vanished.

He turned just in time to see Ben and Negi finding them "Are you okay Aang?" Ben asked.

Aang then entered out of his Avatar State and looked at Ben "I am."

Negi looked at JetSilphymon and he ran over to her shaking her "JetSilphymon...Say something?"

She felt his hands and stirred looking up "Did we win?"

"Orochimaru retreated" Aang told her "Although I don't know why he did."

"Then the battle is over for now?" JetSilphymon asked.

"You bet" Aang said.

"Man, now I know how Kouji felt when he took the Thousand Spears attack for Takuya" JetSilphymon said as she turned back into her human form. There Zoe looked at her body sighing "Thank goodness I'm not injured in this form."

"Has Hinata shown up with you?" Negi asked.

"Sorry but no" Aang answered "We were too busy trying to face Orochimaru. Man that man has so many technqiues."

"No kidding" Zoe said "That one Forbidden Jutsu he used on me was really effective."

"I'll say it was" Aang said "I was even amazed to see you lived threw that tree blowing up in fire."

"Tree burning up in fire?" Ben asked.

"Well tell you later" Zoe said "In fact we'll tell you as we get down to find Hinata."

"Right" Ben said.

With the two other Guardian Seekers at his side they headed off to find Hinata.

On Hinata's side she wasn't faring too well ether. She was dodging his attacks left and right thanks to her Byucugan but she wasn't landing a blow on him ether thanks to his Sharringan. Finally Sasuke jumped into the sky making hand signals "Fire Style...**Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

Twenty fire balls came down onto her. Hinata wasn't able to dodge in time and was struck once again.

She fell onto the ground easily getting up onto her feet as Sasuke came at her he punched out at her which she stopped then began rotating "**Eight Trigram Rotation!**"

The special Hyugga Clan technique caught Sasuke by surprise and it after it struck him forced him backwards brutally. He then got back onto his two feet.

"Not bad" Sasuke told her "But it's about time I end this."

"Try it!" Hinata told him.

He then vanished. She caught sight of him at the last minute as he punched her. She stumbled but he kept on his assualt. It was then she caught sight of him with his glowing with purple marks.

"Oh-no" Hinata muttered.

"That's right" Sasuke told her as he punched her back onto the ground. He then grabbed her arms while stomping onto her back preventing her from getting up "It's time for me to break your arms Hinata."

Ben was just in time to see Sasuke and Hinata. He knew Hinata was in trouble and overheard him threatening to break her arms.

No decision was necessary after he made sure no other Guardian Seeker joined him he reached for his Omnitrix and selected the alien in seconds he had turned into "**Goop!**"

This alien looked like a green slimy alien with a gravity device over his head. Quickly Ben rushed over to aide Hinata. Just as Sasuke was about to snap her arms he and Hinata felt slime intercept him. The slimy feeling grossed out Hinata the most and she fainted. Sasuke then turned to see Goop "No one hurts my friend."

Sasuke stares at him "You think that pathetic creature is going to work on me? Think again."

"You're surrounded" Sasuke heard the green alien speak up.

"By whom?" Sasuke said after he saw Zoe making sure Hinata was okay, Negi healing her from her slightly burn marks and Aang glaring at him back. He charged Ben but Ben reacted swiftly catching him unaware then wrapping himself around Sasuke while making eye contact with the Uchiha's eyes "As you can see the rest of the Guardian Seker's team. I don't know who you are but if you're messing with her you're messing with me and let me tell you something...You don't want to see me as..."

He then pressed the Omnitrix and turned into "**WRATH!**"

This alien looked like a tiger and he grabbed Sasuke by the neck "You mess with anyone of my comrades you're messing with me! You just bit off more than your eye can chew."

"That didn't make sense" Sasuke told him as he freed himself.

"I know!" Rath shouted and with this he and Sasuke charged.

Sasuke may have been a match to Hinata but certianly not for an alien quite like Rath. Each time Rath punched him, Sasuke was thrown like a Rag Doll. Then Wrath grabbed Sasuke "Now time for a **Face Plunger**!"

Sasuke watched helplessly as Ben rammed his head into the wall. This dazed the Uchiha then Rath threw him up into the air then kicked Sasuke aside "Serious Butt Kicking!"

Then Ben kicked Sasuke away from him and the Uchiha was sent crashing into the trees before landing on the ground glaring at Ben as Orochimaru had sent a Sound Ninja to tell him to retreat. Sasuke glared at Ben's eyes humiliated by his defeat at the hands of an alien "I'll remember this...Wrath...One day I will have my revenge on you."

With this Sasuke made hand singles and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

When Sasuke had left, Wrath then turned back into Ben and he turned to Zoe "Is Hinata alright?"

"She's fine" Zoe said then she too felt the slime and made a grossed out face while explaining the explanation of why Hinata had fainted "She's just fainted because of this weird green slime."

Hinata then came around "What? What happened?"

She then saw Zoe, Ben, Aang, and Negi "You're all okay!"

"We are for now" Ben told her.

She frowned "But where is Sasuke?"

"I've defeated him" Ben told her.

"H-H-H-How?" Hinata asked.

"You can say I took him by surprise" Ben answered her.

They turned to Grandpa Max whom was now walking out of the hospital "We should probably get rolling, the cops are on their way and we don't want to explain why the exit of the hosptial is destroyed completely."

"Destroyed?" Hinata asked "No way Sasuke and I were fighting out here."

She turned to see several holes from Sasuke being punched right into them or being kicked into them.

"What happened here?"

They all turned to Ben whom shrugged off the answer as he made up an excuse "What why are you all looking at me? So I temporary lost control of Wrath, it's no big deal."

"Well Max is right" Hinata said "We must get out of here now."

They turned to Aang "Did you find any of your Avatar selves that met the Dragon Knight?"

"Yes," Aang said "And it seems that it was Avatar Roku, the one before me."

"Then what was taking you so long to find it?" Zoe asked him.

Aang sighed the answer "I wanted to find if there was another Avatar besides the one before me that knew about the Dragon Knight. Nope."

So the Guardian Seekers headed off to the Rust Bucket and took off towards the beach. Dark Dragon Leader sighed, his plan to exterminate the Guardian Seekers had failed. He turned to Evangeline what would she think of this loss?

Too his surprise she was grinning "Finally a foe worth fighting after all."

"What?" Dark Dragon Leader asked "You knew they would win?"

"Not really" Evangeline said "But if our foes could've been killed here, where would the point of having me join you be? There would be no fun in it."

"You're right" Dark Dragon Leader sighed.

"These are foes worth fighting against" Evangeline said she grasped an unseen thread smiling evilly while turning to the heroes "Negi, do me a favor and don't be killed by anyone of your foes. I want to be the one that kills you...So stay alive till then."

Meanwhile Sasuke was talking to Orochimaru "I almost had Hinata! If that Wrath or Goop hadn't shown up I would've killed her!"

"Oh Sasuke" Orochimaru told him "You did your best and I was impressed but Vilgax has to be obeyed at all times."

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru then towards Vilgax "Who was Goop and Wrath?"

"That was Ben Tennyson" Vilgax answered Sasuke "My foe."

"Then I must fight him alone, I will have my revenge" Sasuke said.

"You will not have your revenge on Ben Tennyson" Vilgax warned him grabbing onto Sasuke's neck "Now if you know what's right for you, you will stop this revenge talk! Killing Ben is my responsibility."

"Then whom shall I take my anger on?" Sasuke asked Vilgax "I only want to defeat Ben, in battle not really killing him, just want to humiliate him as he did to me."

"Well" Vilgax began he turned to Orochimaru whom nodded "Alright, I'll let you take Ben on even going so far into killing him if I get Dark Dragon Leader's permission to send you alone against Ben.

"Fine" Sasuke said "As you wish."

Sasuke turned to Orochimaru "I need some more training? Won't you train me?"

Orochimaru sighed "Very well."

The two left with Vilgax sighing "These humans are imbeciles. Besides Sasuke won't be able to defeat Ben period."

Vilgax walked out to talk to Dark Dragon Leader. He himself had been humiliated by Ben so many times that he understood Sasuke's anger. But still no one fought against Ben and took him Omnitrix but him. Vilgax growled pounding onto the ground "Perhaps I should be defeating more heroes in stead. Yeah that's it."

He grinned evilly "They say Earth has powerful heroes themselves, I shall kill these heroes and absorb their powers!"

Vilgax then walked down the path to make contact with Dark Dragon Leader. Their previous plan to eliminate Ben and the rest of the Guardian Seekers had failed. Now it was time for more powerful measures. Vilgax stormed out with this new idea in mind and also to request permission to let Sasuke try to take on Ben.

**End of chapter**

**Another chapter is over! Vilgax, Orochimaru, and Sasuke were forced to retreat! But for how long? Will Sasuke take out his anger on Ben Ten? Or will Dark Dragon Leader turn him down? Will Dark Dragon Leader free Evangeline? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**

** Chapter 14: Sasuke vs. Ben**


	15. Chapter 14: Sasuke vs Ben

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 14: Sasuke vs. Ben

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

The Guardian Seekers were on their way to the beach once again. Along the way the group had recovered from fighting and were listening to the news reports on the attacks at the hospital. It appeared security cameras caught sight of what appeared to be three people, a fairy and an alien fighting to protect the hospital and three enemies had tried to take it over. If only they knew what they were truly after. Hinata was looking outside of a window when Ben turned to her as she turned to him "Ben..."

"What is it?" Ben asked her.

"Well there is something you should know" Hinata told him.

He looked at her as if allowing her to continue "I-I-I-In fact there is something for everyone of us to know."

Hearing this Zoe, Negi, and Aang walked over to her, with Max Tennyson listening in on Hinata as they drove.

Seeing as she had everyone's attention she spoke up "It's about our fight with our enemies" she turned to Ben "Especially Sasuke?"

"What's wrong with that?" Ben asked "I beat him to save you."

"That's not what I meant" Hinata said "Sasuke means what he means. True you defeated him but he will be back, but this time with a vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Negi asked he knew all about the word after all he nearly had to try to avoid Evangeline once in his life because she herself was trying to A break her curse and B get revenge on the one that cursed her. So he knew what this was going.

Hinata nodded "Yes, Sasuke is a person you wouldn't want to meet, especially if he's evil."

Ben looked at her "No sweat Hinata! I beat him once and I'm certain I can beat him again."

"That maybe true" Aang said for Hinata's defense "But a vengeful person isn't someone to take lightly. I mean even as we speak Sasuke might be training hard to defeat you."

Ben sighed he knew his friends had a point and turned to Hinata "So what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm going to tell you a little a bit about Sasuke" Hinata told him "That way you can have some information on him and try to come up with a counter plan against him if he approaches you for a fight."

"Oh" Ben said "Alright, I guess I would need info on my opponent. Especially if it's different.

Hinata took a deep breathe "I don't know much about Sasuke Uchiha's personality other than the fact of what Naruto has told me when he first met him."

So she began telling the other Guardian Seekers about Sasuke. She told them how when she was in the academy, Sasuke was a member of Konoha. She told him that Sasuke graduated at the top of his class. How Sasuke would be a member of Team Seven. How Naruto and Sasuke rarely got along well, this caused a few stickers coming from Ben claiming that it sounded just like him and Kevin.

"Of course it was like that" Hinata said then she continued.

She told them of how Sasuke would breeze past all of his missions. He along with Team Seven would try for the Chunnin Exams! There Sasuke battled the first opponent and easily won in the Preliminaries. By this time she was sure to explain to them that he would have a Curse Mark.

"So who gave him that mark?" Ben asked.

"Naruto told me it was Orochimaru" Hinata said "Apparently when they were in the Forest of Death Orochimaru disguised himself as a woman and attempted to take their scroll. They refused and as a result they tried to fight him off...Sadly three Genin are no match to one of the great Legendary Ninja Sannin. During that fight Orochimaru gave Sasuke the curse mark."

"That should've been painful" Aang said wincing "According to where I saw it, he had it on the back of his neck! That had to hurt!"

"Anyway" Hinata said continuing her story.

She told them how Sasuke attempted to beat Gaara in the next round of the Preliminaries only for it to go completely wrong. By then they had already heard about Konoha being attacked by Orochimaru and the Sand Village. She skipped this part after explaining how Sasuke went after Gaara. Now she didn't know what happened to Sasuke but she made sure to tell them that after he was brought back Sasuke had changed.

"How so?" Ben asked.

"Well, from what Naruto tells me," Hinata said "Sasuke was being more of a jerk. Even trying to increase his power...Then the Ackuski attacked. Sasuke was no match to his older Brother Itachi whom easily defeated him."

"Itachi?" Zoe asked.

"Yes," Hinata said "Itachi, Sasuke's older brother was the ninja responsible of killing off all members of the Uchiha Clan."

"What?" Max asked "Just one guy?"

"Yes" Hinata said "Itachi let Sasuke live for some unknown reason other for the fact for Sasuke to try to kill him."

Ben looked hurt at this "Some older brother this Itachi turned out to be."

Hinata continued to explain herself by saying that after Sasuke was defeated by Itachi once again, he started craving even more power claiming he needed it to kill his older brother. How that Naruto and Sasuke had another fight which was interrupted by Kakashi. Then she only told them of what Kiba had told her about trying retrieve Sasuke."

"What do you mean Retrieve Sasuke?" Negi asked.

Hinata shrugged "I'm not so sure on the details, Kiba never gave me them fully. Only that these powerful Sound Ninja came in and their objectives were to take Sasuke to Orochimaru. Which is how we get here."

"So this means Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back" Ben said.

"Exactly" Hinata told him "And from what you've seen Sasuke is training under Orochimaru! This can't be a good thing."

"So that would be why he was trying to kill you when I arrived" Ben said then he muttered "That jerk! He sounds worse than Kevin!"

"Sounds worse than Fire Lord Zuko was when he was trying to capture me" Aang agreed.

Hinata was quiet before adding on "This maybe true guys...but sense Ben defeated Sasuke, and Sasuke got a taste of someone that could beat him, this might mean..."

"He might go after me" Ben said abruptly then he frowned "If Sasuke wants a fight, he's got one."

The other Guardian Seekers looked at Ben surprised "Sorry, it's just that I can't stand guys like him! I mean why can't they accept loses and take it like a man?"

Hinata, Aang, Zoe and Negi shrugged as Ben turned to them "I'm asking you all if Sasuke does come to fight me, then will you let him?"

"One-on-one's going to be hard for you" Zoe told him "But if it's your wish then we'll accept."

Ben then sat down with his friends trying to do his best to get back to the task at hand.

Meanwhile Dark Leader Dragon was trying to master the Lighting Axe Spell so far though.

"Wrong!" Evangeline stated as she simply used the spell on him again.

"What am I getting from?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

Evangeline just smiled "You need better control, you aren't really using Magica Sagitta properly...Remember once you've achieved this you should be able to learn the Lighting Axe Spell."

Dark Dragon Leader looked at the ten year old girl and grinned as he thought _She would make me the perfect wife. Her power and immortality is impressive. A king like myself needs someone nearly as equal to him and she's the only one right now._

It was then Dark Dragon Leader got a call from Vilgax "My Lord, I request your pretense."

Hearing this Dark Dragon Leader rose "I suppose so but I won't be able to reach you within ten more minutes."

"Well alright" Vilgax said.

Then there was silence.

"What was that?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh it was one of my loyal friends my dear" Dark Dragon Leader said in a sweet and loving way trying to win her heart "You'll meet him after I released that curse on you."

"My dear?" Evangeline asked confused she looked at him "When have you been calling that?"

"Sense now" Dark Dragon Leader told her "I've determined to make you my wife, so what do you say Queen to be?"

Evangeline grinned "That's not exactly what any girl I've been around call a proposal, but that's good enough for me. Queen to be? Why I'd be delighted to be your wife and queen. Back in the day I was a Princess now. So I will agree to be your wife."

"Good answer" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Chachamaru!" Evangeline shouted.

"Yes? Mistress?" the robot girl asked.

"Please meet you're master" Evangeline said "In addition in serving me, you must also serve him understood?"

"Understood completely mistress" Chachamaru said.

"So" Evangeline asked grinning at the thought of finally being married "When will you relieve me of my curse?"

"Right now" Dark Dragon Leader said wrapping his arms around her.

Now if it were some human that did this she would've killed them but this wasn't a human, this was a powerful Dark Lord, someone worthy of respect.

She didn't know it but found herself kissing the evil Dark Lord. Upon kissing, Evangeline felt her curse leaving her body. When it was over Evangeline felt her whole powers returning. Smiling she bared her fangs as the Dark Lord let go of her.

"I have returned" Evangeline said "This time for real" she turned to Dark Dragon Leader "Once again the world will tremble in fear at the name Dark Evangel! I can't wait to terrorize the world."

Dark Dragon Leader looked at his beloved wife now that she had agreed to marry him. She did look stronger and now was in her adult form. Dark Dragon Leader's eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, the ten year old was now a beautiful woman. She still had long blond hair but now looked like she was twenty years old. She wore a sexy black dress with a white skirt and high heals.

"You're even more beautiful now" Dark Dragon Leader remarked to her.

"This form isn't made up" Evangeline grinned evilly "I've always wished to be in my true adult form."

"But" Dark Dragon Leader said "Do you still have you're ten year old form?"

Evangeline nodded "I certainly do, and I can go back to that form in form of an illusion just as I was able to do to this form when I was trapped as a ten year old."

The time was up in Evangeline's Dimention and they were now in Evangeline's cottage.

"That was some adventure" Dark Dragon Leader said as Evangeline stood up still in her true form.

Dark Dragon Leader summoned a portal "Shall we go Evangeline?" he asked her "It's time to introduce you to our forces. Oh and I would want you to be in your ten year old form, just to play a little trick on Vilgax and Piedmon."

Evangeline just nodded turning to Chachamaru a grin on her face "Burn this place to the ground Chachamaru! I'm free to move around now. The Thousand Master's curse is long gone."

"Yes, Mistress" Chachamaru said and with this she burned the cottage to the ground. Then left with Chachazero another robot Evangeline controlled. Then disappeared into a portal.

There Vilgax was standing his ground waiting for Dark Dragon Leader. Piedmon was at his side "I wonder what has happened to Azula?"

"From what I've heard" Vilgax told him in a low tone so no Fire Nation soldier over heard him "This Evangeline A.K McDowell, killed her."

Suddenly a portal opened and a ten year old blond girl appeared with two robots at her side.

Seeing the three girls and that they were young Piedmon inched towards his swords "Time for some target practice."

The ten year old blond girl watched as Dark Dragon Leader appeared behind her "Hold it Piedmon!"

"What for? More prisoners?" Piedmon asked.

"No" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to the ten year old girl "Meet your queen. Evangeline A.K McDowell."

"That little girl?" Piedmon asked.

"Is this famous mage you've been hanging around with?" Vilgax snarled.

"I'm no mere mortal" Evangeline said turning into her true adult form which caused all of the Forever Knights and Fire Nation soldiers to have a sever nose bleed for right in front of them was a beautiful young woman even for once Piedmon was having the nose bleed. Even Vilgax whom was trying his best not to have a sever nose bleed wasn't able to contain how beautiful this woman was.

"As I said" Evangeline told them as she looked at them "I'm no mere mortal or mage."

She cast sight of Fate "Come on out Fate, I know you're there."

"So" Fate said looking at her "You've return to your true power Daywalker."

"And I see you survived our first encounter when you tried to kidnap and use Konoka against the western mages" Evangeline said.

"As I've said" Dark Dragon Leader said "Evangeline A.K. McDowell is my future wife, and your future queen. Show her some respect."

With this said everyone was bowing before Evangeline whom grined wickedly "This is more I like it."

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Vilgax "So what did you need to talk to me for?"

"Sasuke requests to have a rematch against Ben Tennyson" Vilgax said "As you know this is one of my opponents but that boy is a vengeful sort."

"Then I will allow him to have his rematch with Ben Tennyson" Dark Dragon Leader said "If that is truly what Sasuke wants."

Evangeline turned "Then we'll grant him permission."

"Exactly" Dark Dragon Leader said "But not without a little help."

Everyone including Evangeline looked at him at a little help and the Dark Lord explained "It's obvious that the Guardian Seekers know about Sasuke's vengeful past thanks to that Hinata girl."

At this everyone got the message as the evil Dark Lord continued "By trapping the other Guardian Seekers, Sasuke can have his fight with Ben, one-on-one."

With this Dark Dragon Leader had called up Sasuke. The Uchiha looked at him with his eyes "So you're our leader, Dark Dragon Leader" He turned to the woman "And you must be our Queen Evangeline."

"That is true" Evangeline said "Word certainly goes out fast."

Sasuke turned to Dark Dragon Leader "So what did you call me for?"

"I've called you here to tell you that Vilgax has told me you wish to fight Ben Tennyson...Is that true?"

"It is" Sasuke told him "Ben defeated me in our last battle but I'll make sure to return the favor...Allow me to battle him just one more time."

"Hmm..." Evangeline spoke up.

"You're against it dear?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"Not really" Evangeline said she looked at Sasuke "That's what they all say."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked her.

With a snap Evangeline entangled Sasuke within threads making him powerless "What is this?" Sasuke asked alarmed for he didn't sense the threads coming at him. The Dark Evangel answered his question "I'll explain just once boy, I've been searching for the Thousand Master so that I could repay him for what he had done to me. Now that my powers have returned and no one knows of the Thousand Master's whereabouts, there isn't anything to stop me. You remind me of when I was trapped in a ten year old girl's body. With that in mind if Ben does defeat you you'll be beginning for rematch after rematch after rematch!"

Sasuke looked at her wondering what she meant but then he saw what she meant only because he looked at her right in the eyes. That was his biggest mistake for just as he saw in them he felt her incredible power _She's incredible! I could feel her reading my mind and trying to mind control me_ Sasuke thought to himself_ She's better than Lord Orochimaru! He doesn't have this power._

As if she heard his thoughts Evangeline grinned "I am stronger than Orochimaru, that's a fact, you know how long I've been around?"

The Uchiha guessed "Twenty years?"

"Wrong guess" Evangeline said "I've been around for centuries! I am truly immortal. For all I know about Orochimaru is that he isn't truly immortal as I or Dark Dragon Leader is."

"Then will you teach me to get more power?" Sasuke asked "As in more power to defeat anyone in the world?"

"I doubt I can do that" Evangeline said "Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean I can't be defeated. The Thousand Master defeated me, and even Negi Springfield defeated me."

"Just luck" Dark Dragon Leader huffed.

"That's true" Evangeline admitted "Had the power been off a little bit longer, I would've won the fight against Negi Springfield!"

Sasuke then turned "Then will you train me?"

"Train you as in make you my apprentice?" Evangeline asked "No. Already been there done it. Besides even if you are on our side, it's not wise to ask someone else evil especially me to train you like that. I'm an Evil Mage, Because of this I take tuition and before Dark Dragon Leader came I was taking Negi's blood for his tuition. What could you possibly give me?"

"She has a point there" Dark Dragon Leader told Sasuke he turned "As stated I'm granting you you're request. But first you'll have to make sure the other Guardian Seekers don't interfere on you."

"That I could help you with" Evangeline said but Dark Dragon Leader shook his head "Not yet Evangeline, I need your help around this area. Besides we still need a proper wedding my love."

"I suppose you're right" Evangeline said.

"Don't worry" Sasuke said "I'll have it covered." he bowed before Dark Dragon Leader and the future queen "I'll be sure to defeat Ben this time."

Sasuke then vanished.

"Now we'll see if he can do it" Evangeline said.

He turned to her "You don't think he can do it?"

"Hard to say actually" Evangeline said "He might be angry at his defeat by Ben Tennyson but that won't be enough to defeat the hero that saved the universe once."

"I suppose you're right this time" Dark Dragon Leader said.

The two turned to watch the fight between Ben and Sasuke.

The Guardian Seekers had just gotten to the beach when Max Tennyson detected criminal activity. With this the Guardian Seekers ran at the place where it was at. There they saw Sound Ninja.

"Orochimaru?" Ben asked.

"Now!" a voice sounded as the other Guardian Seekers came into the area.

A two logs came out of nowhere but Ben spotted the two logs. He rolled onto the ground while the others ducked.

"Exactly as planned" the voice sounded.

"What did that mean?" Aang wondered out loud.

Suddenly a huge net came up wrapping the four Guardian Seekers up and the net was tied high into the tree.

"Okay" Zoe said "We fell for a trap!"

"And it's a tight squeeze" Aang said.

"Umph" Negi said as he was caught underneath Aang and Hinata was on his side. He was hiding a blush because he accidentally was seeing Zoe's underwear things like this had always happened to him.

"Negi get out from under there!" Zoe shouted to him.

"I can't" Negi said "Were all tied up here."

"Hang on guys I'll free you" Ben said.

"Ben!" Hinata shouted "Watch out!"

Ben heard this and turned and barely dodged three Kunai that had been thrown at him. He turned in the direction to see Sasuke Uchiha "Impressive, you dodged that."

"Sasuke" Ben said.

"I take it you're Ben Tennyson?" Sasuke asked him.

"And what if I am?" Ben asked not denying it.

"If you are" Sasuke began "Then I'm not wasting any effort, I'll free your friends if you can defeat me one-on-one."

"And if not?" Ben challenged.

"Then if you can't beat me, I'll kill you" Sasuke said "And you're friends."

"If you can" Zoe said.

"Oh I could easily" Sasuke said to her "Just by burning you four up."

"Don't Ben!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata" Ben said "What was it that you said about teamwork during our first fight with Churibimon?

"What?" Hinata asked then she got it "Oh."

"Yes" Ben said "Those that don't save their comrades are lower than those that follow and obey the rules. I'm not abandoning you four." he turned to Sasuke "If you want a fight, bring it on."

He activated his Omnitrix, turned it to the alien he wanted and pressed it. Green Nanobites surrounded him and when it ended Ben was now "**Swampfire!**"

Ben turned to Sasuke "You want a fight then bring it on."

Swampfire's oder was nearly enough to make Sasuke faint but the Uchiha ingored the smell "Alright then here I come!"

He charged Swampfire. There Ben unleashed his fire balls at Sasuke, the Uchiha dodged them all then with his fist punch Swampfire. His fist connected to Swampfire going right threw his chest but Ben rewarded Sasuke with a punch to his own face. The punch from Swampfire did more damage to Sasuke then his did to him then to Sasuke's dismay he saw Swampfire regenerate.

"Hmm, a regenerator?" Sasuke asked.

Sasuke dodged a well thrown fire ball. Then another one, he jumped up into the air "Then let's see you try this, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With this Sasuke threw Shrieken at Ben then his Ninjutsu made more of the Shrieken.

"What the?" Ben asked as the Shrieken hit him tearing him apart, but not before Sasuke came at him and delivered a well aimed blow to his chest.

"Try to regenerate from that" Sasuke told him.

Too Sasuke's dismay Swampfire was regenerating but slowly, it was perfect timing for Sasuke's next move he brought up his hands then made hand singals that only Hinata read and gasped as she saw the last one "Watch out Ben! The Uchiha's are good with Fire Ninjutsu!"

"Too late" Sasuke said "Fire Style...Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"Aw nuts!" Ben shouted as he finally pulled himself together only to see the gigantic fire ball.

Sasuke just stood there watching him slowly. He watched as the Giant Fire Ball came closer and closer. Finally it looked like it struck Ben and continued it's course.

"Is that all you had?" Sasuke demanded.

Suddenly Sasuke saw a new alien a ghost like alien and Ben announced it "**Big Chill!**"

Sasuke just kept his gaze on the new alien Ben turned himself into _What powers does this Alien have?_

He was about to find out as Ben turned invisible and the Giant Fire Ball whizzed by harmlessly. Then Sasuke felt something go threw his right flank Then he saw it freezing as Ben appeared right behind him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

He turned glaring at Ben as he quickly breathed some more fire to unthaw his freezing side.

"Not bad Sasuke" Ben said "But you're in deep trouble now!"

"I don't think so" Sasuke told him and with that he jumped towards Ben only for Ben to go intangible on him and for Sasuke to hit the ground frozen but upon hitting the ground shattered the ice and Sasuke looked at Ben.

_This alien can go invisible?_ Sasuke thought he looked at Ben closely as he dodged an icy breathe attack sent at him _Interesting, not only does he have intangibility but he also has ice powers as well. Quite the opposite of my Fire Ninjutus but it's effective._

"Give up?" Ben asked.

"No" Sasuke said he brought up his hands to his eyes then brought them down and all Ben saw next was that Sasuke's eyes were bright red with dots in them.

He wasn't the only one that saw it. Hinata saw it to "Uh-oh"

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Sasuke's activated the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai the Sharrigan!"

"Is that bad?" Negi managed to ask in his cramp space.

Zoe was blushing because of the predicament as she knew it wasn't Negi's fault for seeing her underwear.

"It is" Hinata answered "Now Sasuke will be able to see all of Ben's moves."

"Hmph" Ben said hearing her "That maybe so, but can it save you against me?"

"We'll see won't we?" Sasuke asked he made more hand singals then ended them "Fire Style, **Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

Just as Sasuke had expected Ben turned invisible once again and the attack roared passed him harmlessly and Ben retaliated by coming down trying to freeze Sasuke but the Uchiha's Sharrigan eyes managed to see him coming and avoid Ben in time. As Ben passed Sasuke he turned back to normal allowing Sasuke to nail him with a kick to the back. Ben went flying head over toe but recovered just in time to see Sasuke jump up a cliff.

"How did he see me coming when I was invisible?" Ben asked.

Without waiting for an explanation he then saw Sasuke start gathering in Chakra in his hands. The Chakra started to become blue and Ben watched as it started to be gathered in the palm of his hand then at super speed Sasuke ran down the cliff.

"Oh-no Ben think fast!" Hinata shouted in alarm.

Ben did think fast and turned invisible but this time Sasuke's Sharrigan had Ben marked and caught Ben right in his chest even going threw him shouting "**Chidori!**"

Sasuke then went right threw Ben and he fell onto the ground horribly injured.

"Ben!" Aang, Hinata, Negi and Zoe shouted in alarm.

Slowly they watched as Ben slowly got up "How could you see me while intangible?"

Sasuke answered "Simple, my Sharrigan!" he then explained further "Once they've met contact with you there's no way in escaping it."

"Interesting" Ben said as he got onto his feet.

"Now" Sasuke said "Sense that was very effective on you let's try it again."

Once again Sasuke gathered in Chakra then once completed he charged Ben.

"Another Chidori!" Zoe shouted in alarm.

But this time Ben was prepared "You might be able to see Big Chill right now, but how about this..."

Just as Sasuke was in the middle Ben pressed his Omnitrix and turned himself into "**Chromestone!**"

_A Rock type alien? _Sasuke asked as he continued his charge towards Ben _Just how many aliens does this guy have?_

The Uchiha continued his charge then once at close range shouted "**Chidori!**"

This time however Ben caught Sasuke's Chidori in his right hand negating it "What? This isn't possible!"

"Oh it is" Ben said as he punched Sasuke right in the face with his left hand then he gave Sasuke another punch to the face with his right hand. The two punches worked like a charm sending Sasuke right into the air

While Sasuke was recovering Ben fired a multicolored beam at Sasuke in mid air. The beam hit Sasuke and he landed on the ground with a thud. Now it was Sasuke's turn to slowly get up.

He was still glaring at Ben Tennyson and it was then Ben knew now that Sasuke had Chromestone in his Sharrigan.

"This fight isn't over" Sasuke warned him and once again Ben saw that Sasuke activated his Curse Mark.

Sasuke started to get black spots all over his body he still had his Sharrigan on. Purple energy surrounded the Uchiha.

"This can't be good" Ben muttered.

"You're right" Sasuke told him "It isn't, for you!"

With this Sasuke seemed to have disappeared. Ben knew that Sasuke had increased his speed but where was he? Ben looked around for Sasuke but Sasuke found him.

With one powerful blow Sasuke punched Ben in the back. Ben flipped over feeling his back "I'm going to feel that one later."

Then he saw Sasuke whom made hand signals so quick that not even he could read it "Fire Style...**Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

Twenty fire blasts hits Ben whom tries his best to absorb the flames and send them back at Sasuke. He sent some of them back but still five struck him. Then Sasuke was at his back grabbing his arms.

"And now to do what I've nearly done to Hinata" Sasuke said and then the Guardian Seekeres heard the painful cracking sound as Sasuke broke Chromestone's arms.

Ben fell to the ground and Sasuke stood over him "It's finally over."

Ben refused to give up he turned his head "Sure you may have broke this alien's arms but I have plenty more."

"I'll break everyone of your aliens!" Sasuke told him.

"Oh," Ben said "I'm not sure."

Sasuke watched in surprise as Ben managed to bring up on of his arms and pressed the Omnitrix on his chest.

Seeing this Sasuke charged in but he was too slow all Sasuke heard was "**Echo-Echo!**"

Sasuke stopped looking at the small alien "What's that going to do?"

Sasuke then watched as Ben multiplied himself.

"So a cloning alien" Sasuke said his thoughts out load.

Before Sasuke had any chance in attacking they Ben attacked with his load screeching sound. Not only did Ben do this but all of his copies did as well. The powerful siren blast was enough to make Sasuke lose concentration sure he was in the Sound Village and should've been used to loud noises but this wasn't a noise he was used to. He was trying to tone it down when the combined might of the Echo-Echos came together and performed many close combat techniques on him. Then he felt them blast him with high pitch sounds again as they had kicked him up into the air.

He fell onto the ground still with his ears ringing.

"You'll pay for that" Sasuke said then once again he activated his Curse Mark "It's about time I take this fight to the next level..."

Ben gasped as there seemed to be a transformation in Sasuke. His skin turned black and began looking demonish. Sasuke then grew wings and looked down at the Echo-Echos.

"You should feel proud Ben" Sasuke said "No one before you with the exception of Naruto has pushed me this far to my limits."

"What's going on here Hinata?" Aang asked alarmed.

"I-I-I-I-I don't know" Hinata confessed.

With this Sasuke began tackling the Echo-Echos even nailing Ben a powerful blow to his chest. Ben scrambled to get up and pressed his Omnitrix again and this time turned into "**Humongosaur?** Man I wanted Waybig...Why does this thing always mess up in the end?"

"Bigger doesn't mean it's better" Sasuke said as he charged Ben.

"We'll see about that" Ben said he punched out at Sasuke but Sasuke wasn't there.

"What?" Ben asked then he felt Sasuke kick him in the back. Once again he was sent stumbling this time hitting the ground. As he rolled onto the ground Sound Ninja ran for their lives.

Ben then heard Sasuke gaining in another Chidori "This again?"

Sasuke then charged "**Chidori!**"

Ben swung his massive fist but Sasuke's new form was too fast. Sure Ben's fist connected to the attack but it wasn't enough. There was a massive explosion as Sasuke had it connect to Ben's left flank.

Then a thud sounded as Sasuke was now standing over a horribly injured Humongosaur.

"Just like Naruto" Sasuke told Ben "You're no match to me."

Ben saw Sasuke coming in for the fatal blow and pressed his Omnitrix once again and this time it was "**Waybig!**"

Ben was now in form of Waybig. The giant Alien was bigger than Humongosaur. Sasuke blinked but not before Waybig knocked him aside with ease with one big arm. Sasuke hit his back against a tree and leaned down.

"So I'm guessing this is your last resort type of alien" Sasuke said "Looks impressive but why don't we see if it is?"

Once again Sasuke began charging up another Chidori.

He came at Ben with high speed but this time Ben as Waybig used one arm to smack Sasuke in the chest causing Sasuke to be sent flying backwards once again hitting a tree with his back. Sasuke looked up and saw that Ben had stopped his Chidori as Ben lifted his foot and stomped on the ground. Sasuke barely dodged and continued up right. Ben saw this and waited perfectly. Just as Sasuke got to his face Ben then smiled "Too me you're like a mosquito and do you know what I do to mosquitoes?"

This worked in Ben's favor causing Sasuke to stop what he was doing "What are you blabbering about?"

"This" Ben said as he brought his hands together.

This came too fast for even Sasuke in his curse mark form to react. The force of the clap certainly did feel like being squished to death. Not only that but Sasuke was now glued onto Ben's hands then Ben slammed him into the ground with his hands.

Sasuke then was lying on the ground knocked unconscious even as the Curse mark form returned to it's original body. It was then seen that Sasuke needed medical attention.

"Ben did it!" Zoe shouted as the Sound Ninja that were occupying Sasuke ran over to Sasuke's aide "He beat Sasuke!"

"Hey let us down here!" Aang shouted.

"I do believe I can help you out" Ben told them he leaned down forgetting that he was Waybig, pulled the tree limb they were on down untied the net and stood up abruptly. Then it happened! Just as Ben got off the tree limb it fired upward and the result was like a catapult trick sending Zoe, Aang, Negi and Hinata flying into the air and threw the area they were battling at with the four Guardian Seekers shouting "**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"Opps" Ben muttered watching as they vanished out of sight bringing his hand over his head like he had just shot a gulf ball with a gulf club "I goofed in this form again."

The first time he goofed off was when he was called to go to a planet whose residence had been at war with one another. He tried to make peace but ended up destroying a statue in the process. Yeah that didn't end well.

He suspected it wouldn't end well with his new group of friends being shot as if they were boulders from a catapult and he would be right. His four friends came back limping and glaring at him.

"I'm sorry" Ben said as he turned back into himself "My bad."

"Next time" Zoe said to him "Make sure we all get off the tree first."

"Yeah I like sky diving" Aang added on "But that was a little tad too extreme for me."

"At least he got us out of it" Negi said.

Hinata turned to Ben "Good job for beating Sasuke in whatever form that was."

"He was deadly in that form" Ben said "In that form only Waybig could've stopped him...Now I suppose Alien X could've stopped him butt."

"But what?" Negi asked.

"But Alien X has a problem" Ben said "That the first time I used it I swore to never use him again."

"It must've been bad if you swore never to use him again" Aang said.

"Well let's get back to the Rust Bucket" Ben said "Thanks to me as Waybig, I've gotten you all injured."

So the Guardian Seekers started to make their way to the Rust Bucket.

**End of Chapter**

**The fight between Ben and Sasuke is over. Sasuke lost? Will Sasuke continued his vengeance on Ben after he's regained consiousness? And will Evangeline's help aide Dark Dragon Leader and his minions? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 15: Evil's Wedding**


	16. Chapter 15: Evil's Wedding P1 The Trap

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 15: Evil's Wedding P1; The Trap

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story . Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by DragonKnight15.  
**

The Guardian Seekers got to the Rust Bucket close to noon. Their little catapult experience wasn't going to wear off soon. Zoe and Hinata from what Ben could see were limping with Aang and Negi slowly holding each of their arms. Max Tennyson looked up to see the injured group. He was shocked to see that Ben wasn't hurt well wasn't hurt enough to show signs of what he hurt.

"What happened?" Max asked rushing to Aang, Hinata, Negi and Zoe's aide.

"Ben as Waybig accidentally launched us like a catapult" Zoe answered.

Max sighed turning to Ben as Ben told him everything from his fight with Sasuke to freeing his trapped friends "You've always had problems with Waybig when trying to do the right thing like helping your teammates."

"Tell me about it" Ben muttered "I can't seem to remember how strong he is."

"Well despite these injuries" Aang said turning to Max Tennyson crossing his arms "We can continue."

"Only after you rest a bit" Max told the Avatar "With Ben's little accident, you'll need to be at full health to continue."

"But while we are recovering" Zoe said turning to Ben "Perhaps we should get down to business searching for the second clue."

"Good idea" Ben said "And planning ahead for our future battles. Even I know that I didn't kill Sasuke."

"You could've" Hinata told him.

"True but it wasn't my way" Ben told her "I don't kill people, I try to save them and if I can't well I knock them out, but don't kill them."

"Knocking them out is the farthest I will go" Aang agreed "Or at least try to make them surrender."

"Well we might have to change this" Hinata said she turned to Ben and Aang "I mean I understand why you two can't kill but we just might have to against Dark Dragon Leader, besides what do you think Zoe does when she combats Digimon?"

"True I defeat the Digimon" Zoe said to her "And it's true that what normally would happen when you defeat someone is that they'll die but reality check, Digimon can't really die."

Ben looked at her and she continued "As explained their Data is just reconfigured and they go back to life as a Digi-Egg."

Aang understood Hinata "I know and what you speak is true Hinata, but Ben and I have been fighting to stop crime, so because of that we're really not ready to take on such a task."

Ben also looked hurt at this "You might be right that only by killing Dark Dragon Leader is the only way to stop them from bringing back Virusmon...But let's have the Guardian Digimon decide his fate...I mean isn't that what there for?"

"Could be" Zoe said "But as Guardians they must protect the weak so, in theory they should be the ones that decide Dark Dragon Leader's fate...Man I wonder what's going on with them?"

"Let's not try to jink us Zoe" Ben, Aang, Negi and Hinata told her then Aang explained "I'm thinking things aren't going to go well for us. Things might turn bad."

They all looked at him and Aang sighed "I'm just saying something isn't right, like why would Dark Dragon Leader allow Sasuke to battle Ben one-on-one and leave us to watch."

"Good question" Hinata and Zoe sighed.

"Things aren't looking too bright for us" Ben finally agreed looking up "And why am I having a bad feeling. Something that tells me our enemies are about to get a lot stronger."

The Guardian Seekers were silent at this, if Ben was having a bad feeling this couldn't be a good thing.

Boy were they right for at this very moment Evangeline was preparing herself for her first wedding. She was taking her time taking a shower. Once out she was surrounded by servants. Mindless human slaves. She glared a the slaves giving them a threatening look which caused them to back off. She absolutely refused to have humans even touch her. The only ones she would was Chachamaru and her robotic sisters.

"Mistress are you going threw with this?" Chachamaru asked.

"What are you? You dumb robot? My mother?" Evangeline asked her as the robot helped to dress her mistress in her wedding gown "I should have the right to decide who to marry and who to not. Besides...This Dark Dragon Leader is my type of person. He's pure evil that I can sense and I know he loves me and I too have feelings for him...Even though he's still fails to launch the Lighting Axe. It's something as his wife I'll have to teach him."

Then Evangeline sat down allowing the robot to do her hair "My question is why do I have to go threw this stuff? I can dress and do my hair myself."

"It's something to get used to mistress" Chachamaru told her "After all you are going to be a queen now. I mean wouldn't you reconsider for at least Negi's sake."

Evangeline stood up winding the screw at the back of Chachamaru's head "I'm having enough of you, stupid robot! Negi's on his own now. For the time being I have taught him everything, but now we're enemies!"

"I guess you're right mistress" Chachamaru said in a shutdown state.

There was a moment of silence as the slaves in Evangeline's compared gathered in again "What are you looking at? Do I have to spell it to you? I don't want you touching me!"

"W-W-W-We just came in to tell you Dark Dragon Leader wants to speak to you Queen Evangeline" a slave said shivering "P-P-P-Please don't kill us."

Evangeline looked at the shivering girl and didn't show any pity "Whatever, I'll let you live, tell him I'm on my way."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, Queen Evangeline" the slave said then she took off terrified by glad to be alive.

She turned to Chachamaru whom was now reactivated "Chacharmaru, I want you to come with me, tell your sisters to not let slaves into my compound, if they do kill them."

"Right away mistress" Chachamaru said.

Evangeline stepped out and met her future husband.

"Sleep well my dear?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"Oh I have" Evangeline said "But It'll take me quiet a while to get used to the number of slaves."

"I take it you chased them out again" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"I'm not about to have lowly human hands touch me" Evangeline told him "The ones I will are my robot servants."

"Reasonable enough" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"So what did you call me down here for?" Evangeline asked.

"Well you look very beautiful today" Dark Dragon Leader said "Now have you ever been married before?"

"No" Evangeline said "It's true I was once a princess back in the medieval days but when they found I was a vampire..."

"They came to kill you" Dark Dragon Leader growled.

"Exactly" Evangeline told him "Because of this I wasn't married."

"Alright then" Dark Dragon Leader said "I've actually wanted to talk to you about Sasuke."

"What about him?" Evangeline asked.

"Well" Dark Dragon Leader said "He's back and he's unconscious."

Evangeline sighed "See what did I tell you? Sasuke might've been strong but he was no where near Ben's strength."

"I don't know about that" Dark Dragon Leader said "He was able to match up to five aliens but the last one Waybig did him in."

"I suppose you're right" Evangeline said as the two walked side-by-side to the area where Sasuke was recovering.

Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader looked at the knocked out Uchiha.

"So how are his injuries?" Evangeline asked.

"There major" Dark Dragon Leader said "Enough for him not to continue on any missions we send him on, but he is able to work for us still but nothing major."

"I see" Evangeline said she turned to Orochimaru "Looks like your student isn't so much I've expected him to be."

Dark Dragon Leader sighed he always had an uneasy feeling with the snake Sannin. Now his own beautiful future wife was now going into dangerous territory."

"Listen" Orochimaru warned her "You might be Dark Dragon Leader's Queen but not even you could defeat him."

"I could kick Sasuke's butt Orochimaru" Evangeline said "Heck I could kick your sorry butt."

The two glared at each other and it looked like a fight would resume.

"Enough my dear" Dark Dragon Leader said "We don't want to start a fight between our forces now."

Evangeline huffed at being stopped from fighting but Dark Dragon Leader turned to Orochimaru "Shame on you Orochimaru for trying to start a fight with her."

"I wasn't trying to start a fight" Orochimaru said "She was the one that started it."

"And she has the power to end it" Dark Dragon Leader told Orochimaru "Seriously she killed Princess Azula within one minute...Now could you have done that?"

Orochimaru sighed looking at Evangeline whose glaze never warn off. Then after looking at her in the eyes he collapsed as if caught in a Genjutsu.

"What happened?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"Oh" Evangeline said with a grin on her face "I can read people's minds and even make them faint just by looking at me in the eyes...He won't be coming around for a while."

"Good" Dark Dragon Leader said "To think you have so much power."

Evangeline nodded "Well let's say hello to our little friend, I have the feeling I know what you wanted to talk to me about anyway."

They entered the room and Sasuke was beginning to stir "Oh man" he sat up but brought his hand to his head "That was the second time someone else defeated me in my second form..."

"You should consider yourself lucky" a voice sounded.

"Dark Dragon Leader and Queen Evangeline!" Sasuke looks up and see Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader coming forward.

"So you lost" Evangeline said.

"I sure have" Sasuke sighed.

"It's not that bad" Dark Dragon Leader said "You fought well and Evangeline acknowledges that you fought with everything you got."

"I do" Evangeline said.

Sasuke sat upright "So how long do I have to stay in here?"

"You've been injured honorably on the battlefield" Dark Dragon Leader said "But your injuries won't fully recover for you long enough to join in at least in any physical activities for a week or two."

"Which also means no training" Evangeline told him which caused him to sulk.

"But that's not preventing you from doing what we need you to do around here" Dark Dragon Leader said winking at Evangeline.

"What do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Why" Evangeline said smirking at her evil thought but Dark Dragon Leader beat her to it "I am appointing you to be the Ring Boy."

"**WHAT?**" Sasuke asked falling out of his bed he then looked up "You've got to be joking."

"Sadly I am not" Dark Dragon Leader said "We need a ring boy and your the perfect size for one."

"Can't you pick someone else?" Sasuke asked "I've got better things to do, I'll be your Best Man, I'll even act as Evangeline's father."

"I can handle myself thank you" Evangeline told him "But I agree with Dark Dragon Leader,"

"I refuse to participate for something like that" Sasuke said.

"Oh" Evangeline said bringing her hand up to her face "You have no say into this" then she brought them up looking at Sasuke's eyes with what appeared to be swirls which hypnotized the Uchiha with ease "Believe me you will be glad to become the Ring Boy for if you refuse, I'll freeze you right now."

Sasuke couldn't protect himself from being hypnotized now did he want her to freeze him so he reluctantly agreed "Alright, alright I'll do it, so would you please stop doing this, because it's working."

Evangeline smiled stopping what she was doing patting him on the head like he was a dog "Good boy!"

"I knew you would see it our way" Dark Dragon Leader smirked at Sasuke's reaction from being patted on the head like a dog "Well you better get ready boy, our wedding is at noon."

Sasuke looks at the time thinking to himself _Why did Orochimaru decide to join forces with Dark Dragon Leader and his Queen Evangeline? _ He looked at the time and saw that he only had three hours left _Well better get my tuxedo for the wedding, Evangeline did look good in a wedding gown, I wonder who'se going to be the Flower Girl._

Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader turned to each other "So my darling," Dark Dragon Leader began "I've got our Ring boy but whose the Flower Girl?"

Evangeline smiled turning to Chachamaru "You are."

"Me? My Mistress?" Chachamaru asked.

"Ah" Dark Dragon Leader said "Excellent choice."

"I wouldn't want one of those slaves" Evangeline told him.

"I don't blame you" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to Chachamaru "You'll do fine being my wife's magic partner. Won't you agree?"

"If you my master and my mistress wishes it, I will comply" Chachamaru said.

"Good" Evangeline said "I know it was at the last minute but I knew you wouldn't refuse Chachamaru."

She turned to Dark Dragon Leader "So whom are we missing?"

As if on cue Piedmon showed up "Ah good evening my Lord and Queen."

"Good morning Piedmon" Dark Dragon Leader said smiling "You're just the person I wanted to see! In fact it was you and Vilgax now where is he?"

"Oh he's pinned down" Piedmon said "We sort of were sparing."

"If you want to call it sparing!" Vilgax growled as he came out of the room "So what do my Lord and his beautiful wife ask of us?"

"Last minute wedding plans" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"Ah so who do you have so far?" Piedmon asked.

"So far we have Sasuke Uchiha as our ring boy" Dark Dragon Leader said "Thanks to my wife threatening to freeze him."

"Next" Evangeline said turning to Chachamaru "We have Chachamaru as our Flower Girl."

"Oh what a lovely idea" Vilgax said looking at the robot girl.

"But we are still lacking a Best Man" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to Vilgax "And I would like you to be my Best Man."

Vilgax looked shocked as Dark Dragon Leader continued "Now I know you're going to say what so I'll answer the unspoken question. From as long as I known you, you and I were friends."

"That's true" Vilgax said.

"So it's time for us to ensure our friendship" Dark Dragon Leader said "So that is why I'm choosing you to be my best man."

Vilgax nodded saluting "It will be my honor sir!"

"Now whom and I missing?" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"A priest!" Evangeline and Vilgax shouted.

"Oh that's right a priest" Dark Dragon Leader said then he and Evangeline looked like they would have a talk then turned to Piedmon with Evangeline being the one that spoke out "Sense Devimon isn't here most of the time, we both agree that you should be the one wedding us Piedmon."

Piedmon looked shocked this was the first time anyone asked him to be such an ironic icon a priest! But Piedmon agreed bowing "Why my Lord and Lady, I'll be glad to wed you two."

"So everyone let's get ready" Vilgax said "We only have three hours to prepare for this wedding."

The villains split preparing for the wedding. Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader was plotting the perfect wedding gift. The destruction of the Guardian Seekers. He and his wife hatched an evil plan the moment there the future queen alongside her husband looked at the onlookers. For they had set a trap for the Guardian Seekers. Evangeline used some of her magic to cast an eerie fog over an area.

Meanwhile the Guardian Seekers had recovered from their little mishap and were feeling a lot better. Now they were on a motorboat. No they were not going scuba diving instead they were searching for any suspicious islands. All the islands they saw on the ocean were normal ones. It was Hinata that spotted a strange island. This one looked like a turtle. Thanks to her Byucugan she was able to see it.

"Max...Go a bit further into the mist" Hinata said.

Hearing this the Guardian Seekers looked up and saw an eerie mist. Once they got closer to the mist they saw the island.

"This feels strange" Zoe admitted.

"Indeed" Aang admitted.

"Well if you two are feeling it" Ben began "Grandpa stay out please until we call you. Everyone please be on full alert."

Max Tennyson nodded understandingly "Alright, I'll be at the Rust Bucket, say the word if you need to get away quickly."

"Thanks Grandpa" Ben said as the Guardian Seekers went onto the strange island.

Once on they looked around and it was then Aang asked the question "Why is it that I feel like our enemies set us up?"

"Good question" Zoe admitted as she caught sight of something spooky, she was unsure if it was Bakemon a ghost Digimon but it vanished.

Hinata was the only one that caught her looking at an area "Byucugan!"

"What is it ladies?" Ben asked.

"I thought I saw something back there" Zoe admitted.

"Whatever you saw" Hinata said "I don't see it but I do get the feeling that you were right, something was there."

Ben took charge "Then if you two are getting the feeling that someone's watching us then we must be at the right place."

"That's true" Negi said "We should expect our enemies to be tracking our every moves. So where ever we go..."

"They will go" Ben finished "Regardless let's try to stay together."

The Guardian Seekers began to explore the island.

Devimon had arrived and was bowing before Dark Dragon Leader and his wife "My Lord and Queen, my spies the Bakemon have located the Guardian Seekers."

"Yes," Evangeline said for her future husband "I created just an illusion type of spell that changed that normal island into one that is a trap. It's covered with mists."

"Yes, this time we are using another Digimon Soverign against the Guardian Seekers" Dark Dragon Leader said to Devimon "Enbowomon. The longer they stay on the island the longer his mist will effect them. Now we have the Bakemon on the island as well."

"Oh, that's a sly plan my lord" Devimon told him "Those Bakemon will eat those Guardian Seekers if they aren't careful."

"See that they do" Dark Dragon Leader said "Evangeline and I are placing you in charge of this plan. Do not let the Guardian Seekers escape the island."

"As you command" Devimon said.

With this evil hatched their latest plan against the Guardian Seekers.

Devimon appeared right next to the Sovereign that they sent "You my friend are going to do us some good."

The Sovereign looked at him "It's about time I fought against them myself."

"You should be careful" he heard Vilgax tell him "That girl has a Mega Level form."

"Which is why we isolate her" Devimon told him "Leave everything to me, I know what I'm doing, have fun at the wedding."

"As you wish" Vilgax said.

Devimon turned rubbing his hands "It's time the Bakemon have a feast."

"Hmm, that girl with the Mega Level might tear them to shreds."

"Might yes" Devimon said "But she might not get the time, and how said she's going to be the only one in fact

With this Devimon placed a well thought out trap and started the ambush while turning to Enbowomon "You're the one that is our last resort, I'll lure them all into a Haunted House with Forever Knights and Bakemon. Surely they won't escape death."

The Guardian Seekers had came into a clearing. Then they saw him Devimon. Or rather he found them and took them by surprise.

There was no question about it the pitch black devil with a red chest. It was him.

"Devimon!" Ben growled "You'll pay for the evil you caused...Even on the Sovereign!"

"Oh Guardian Seekers" Devimon shouted "Ready for a rematch?"

"You bet!" Ben shouted.

"Well too bad I win again" Devimon told them.

It was then Hinata and Zoe saw the dark aura "Not good!"

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"Devimon knew we were here and is ready to attack us!" Hinata shouted.

"Too right" Devimon shouted "And now you'll be torn to shreads! You won't be able to transform. **Touch of Evil!**"

A powerful dark burst explodes from Devimon and it strikes the Guardian Seekers while making them plunge deep underneath the island.

"It is done" Devimon said with a smirk "Now it's up to Bakemon and the Forever Knights to finish them off."

Deep underground, Ben, Negi and Aang were with each other.

"Man...That Devimon had us" Ben muttered he sat up and ran to Aang and Negi "Are you two okay."

"Despite my head hurting yes" Aang said.

"Looks like I was a little too late putting up that barrier" Negi said.

The three looked around "Where's Zoe and Hinata?"

"Good question" Ben said "We need to find them."

Aang, Ben and Negi went off but Ben saw Negi shivering "What's wrong?"

"This place feels weird like it's a haunted house" Negi said then when he said it he froze up "Not that I'm afraid of Haunted Houses it just brings back so many bad memories when my students set one up."

Aang snickered "Oh come on, your meaning to tell us that you miss having them play dress up?"

Negi turned to Aang a wild blush appearing over his face "Hey! You'd be embarrassed too if they dressed you up as a mini skirted Kitzune!"

At this Ben burst out laughing so bad that if he had been drinking soda would've been sent up his nose "They did that to you Negi?"

"They did!" Negi shouted "Right in front of my friend Kotaro!" He paused looking at Ben and Aang as the two rolled on the ground laughing at their friend's experience with female students in his class.

"Now that is something I need to see for my own eyes" Aang said as the two stopped laughing.

Ben stopped to "Alright then, we need to find the ladies. Where ever they are."

"Where are we?" Negi wondered out loud.

"Well find out when we find the girls" Ben said.

With this the boys got up to find the girls.

Meanwhile Zoe and Hinata had landed in the opposite way. Right in Bakemon territory. Of course she didn't know until one poked her stomach to see if she was alive.

Hinata stirred "Oh my head."

She then saw ghost surrounding her. These ghost were pail white with nasty looking teach. Even though she wasn't a true believer in ghost, these ghost passed the test as real ones she felt her legs trembling "G-G-G-G-G-Ghost!"

She turned to see Zoe stirring at her words "Ghost where?"

She opened her eyes "Oh-no, Bakemon."

She turned to Hinata "These are Champion Level Digimon. They can perfectly act as your friends and have the ability turn into ones you trust. One thing don't get caught by their Dark Claw attack."

"That girl know us boss" a Bakemon shouted.

"Boss?" Zoe and Hinata asked each other.

Soon another Digimon that looked like the Grim Reaper appeared and Zoe sighed "Phatomon too?"

"Phantomon?" Hinata asked.

Zoe grits her teeth "An Ultimate Level Digimon, his Shadow Scythe attack will slice opponents up within seconds!"

"That sounds deadly" Hinata said.

"You're out numbered ladies" Phantomon told them "We have number on our side...Surrender to us."

"Never" Zoe shouted she grabbed her Digivice.

However Hinata saw the Bakemon sneaking up on her "Watch out behind-"

She wouldn't get time to finish as two Bakemon grabbed her own arms. She retaliated against them but another Bakemon took aim "**Dark Claw!**"

This was enough to stun the Hyugga. She was on the ground just as Two Phantomon grabbed Zoe's arms then carefully slapped it out of her hands. She watched it fall onto the ground.

"Let go of us!" Zoe shouted "Our friends are here!"

"Oh I don't think so" Phantomon said "Bakemon prepare them for our feast."

"What?" Hinata asked as the Bakemon grabbed them.

"That's right" Zoe sighed trying to fight the Bakemon off "Bakemon can be cannibals at times."

"And you two will be the beginning" Bakemon shouted.

"Not if we can help it!" Zoe said with a powerful move she kicked the two Bakemon. The kick surprised the Bakemon and it let her go.

She dove for her Digivice just as Hinata managed to throw the two Bakemon that were on her, then she threw a smoke bomb and it created smoke glogging everyone's vision except for her and Zoe. After making sure Zoe grabbed her Digivice, she and Hinata broke into a run.

It took a while for Phantomon to know the girls have escaped but he heard their footsteps "Curses Fools! You've let them escape! Give chase!"

The Bakemon followed Zoe and Hinata. Even though she was running she had her Byucugan on "Their still after us!" She shouted.

"Of course they would be" Zoe shouted "There after our flesh!"

"Why does everything want to eat me?" Hinata asked recalling the time she, Kiba and Naruto had been captured in a house that ate people.

"Uh girls look tasty?" Zoe asked.

Soon the girls saw that they were many openings.

"Well Hinata" Zoe said "This is where we'll make our stand!"

The two briefly stopped just in time to see Forever Knights coming their way out of the other ends weapons pointed at them.

"Good job men" a Forever Knight said "Now we'll give you two to Bakemon."

"I don't think so" Zoe shouted she grabbed her Digivice "Execute...Fusion Evolution!"

A bright blue sphere of data erupted from Zoe's body then when it ended Zoe had became "**JetSilphymon!**"

JetSilphymon faced off against the Forever Knights.

"Here come the Bakemon!" Hinata announced "And their leader Phantomon."

"Even if you have a Mega Level" A Forever Knight announced "We'll take you down."

"Actually" Phantomon said "No amount of Champion Level Digimon can defeat a Mega Level...Doesn't matter we'll eat you two anyway."

"No one's eating anyone!" a voice sounded.

Zoe, and Hinata turned to see Aang, Ben and Negi running to aide their friends. Seeing the situation, Ben reached for his watch then turned it the alien he wanted and slapped it down. Green nanobites filled the area and when it ended Ben was now "**Spider Monkey!**"

"So this is where you were" Ben said to JetSilphymon and Hinata "Glad to see you made an attempt to escape."

"Thank Hinata for having that smoke bomb" JetSilphymon told him.

"Alright I'll thank her later" Ben told her "So I guess I'll let you handle the Bakemon and Phantomon."

"Indeed" JetSilphymon told him "But I'll need Hinata's eyes to successfully battle Phantomon. I've battled two before but Kouichi was the one that defeated them because they'll use ghostly tachtics. Once inside their eye ball there is no way out unless he's defeated."

"Alright then" Ben said he turned to Hinata "Think you can help JetSilphymon on seeing where Phantomon goes?"

"You got it!" Hinata said.

The Guardian Seekers got ready to fight the Bakemon, Phantomon and the Forever Knights. JetSilphymon and Hinata faced the ghost Digimon while Ben, Aang, and Negi faced the Forever Knights.

Both sides looked at each other carefully circling around each other waiting for an opening the Bakemon wanted to flee at the sight of a Mega Level but they knew that if they had ran they would be dealt with my Phantomon whom would kill them as well. There was no way out of it.

Meanwhile the wedding was beginning. Evangeline A.K. McDowell was being walked by an unlucky Forever Knight whom was acting as if he were the father of the girl. She didn't like the idea one bit but agreed to do it. As she was walking down the halls of the wedding, she thought back to her past. Sure she was always beautiful but because of her vampireish ways and how the world treated her back then she was now up to doing what she did best. Killing once again and that would be on her mind after the wedding. She would make the low life's pay and then begin fearing her name and the sight of her.

She made a small fist as she thought _Just you wait, Negi, next time we meet, I'll show you how badly you were underestimating me._

Piedmon watched as everyone came in including the future king and queen. Well he should've said future queen. For the very first day Evangeline proved to be a very dangerous and evil person, well quilified for Dark Dragon Leader's queen. He didn't know what Dark General Knight; Dark Dragon Leader's first second-in-command would've said about it but Piedmon approved.

Dark Dragon Leader chose to go as his human self no use kissing his future wife as a dragon, that had already happened. In a wedding he saw that using his human form would it work out the best. Even though she looked at him funny wondering why he was in his human form.

"What a good day for a wedding" Piedmon began the wedding "Today marks that these man and woman live together. Before we begin is there anyone that will object to this."

_Dark General Knight would_ Dark Dragon Leader thought to himself _I would have to threaten to kill him and come to think of it Evangeline would threaten that too and she would have the power to kill him herself._

Despite his thoughts no one spoke up against the idea.

The Flower girl Chachamaru had already littered the room with flowers and it was Sasuke's turn to deliver the rings which would unite Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader as husband and wife.

Sasuke walked down sighing silently he still didn't want to do this but he was still injured and even knew Evangeline's threat wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"Now Dark Dragon Leader do you promise to love, cherish and protect Evangeline A.K. McDowell until death?"

"I do" Dark Dragon Leader said "I promise to love, cherish and protect Evangeline A.K. McDowell" he slipped on Evangeline's ring on her ring finger causing the woman to smile.

"And Evangeline," Piedmon asked "Do you promise to love, cherish, and protect Dark Dragon Leader?"

"I do" Evangeline said "I Evangeline A.K. McDowell promise to love, cherish and protect Dark Dragon Leader."

She too slipped on his own ring and Piedmon turned "I pronounce you both Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride."

With this Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline kissed.

A round of applause erupted from the on lookers! Followed by awes from the slaves whom were forced to watch the royal wedding. Now that the wedding was over things were just going to heat up. They were unaware that someone else was watching the wedding. Someone that was a small girl with black hair and emerald green eyes.

_So it's my understanding that this Evangeline had something simular to my curse. Even though it concerns me I am absolutely powerless to do anything. Those Guardian Seekers when they find the Guardian of the Sea and Stars should fine me and fast._

The black haired girl ran off unnoticed by anyone else watching the royal wedding.

**End of chapter**

** Uh-oh could this girl be one of the Guardian Digimon? Now that Dark Dragon Leader has found his wife and married her, can the Guardian Seekers defeat the Bakemon and Forever Knights and find another clue? For the first question, you'll find the answer in Book 3 where she'll appear more. For the second question? Find out in chapter 16: Evi's Wedding P2; The Escape.**


	17. Chapter 16: Evil's Wedding P2 The Escape

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 16: Evil's Wedding P2; The Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story.**

_Last time in Guardian Digimon Book 1, Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline had a successful wedding. With the help of Devimon they were able to trap the Guardian Seekers in a haunted house with Bakemon, Forever Knights and Phantomon. Can our heroes make their escape from the haunted house? Or will evil prevail? See the conclusion right now._

The Guardian Seekers were trapped. Bakemon and their leader Phantomon on one side, with Forever Knights on the other. Zoe as JetSilphymon and Hinata Hyugga faced off against the Bakemon and Phantomon. JetSilphymon remembered her first time with two Phantomon they nearly defeated the Digidesten team which she knew with Hinata's eyes they might be able to prevent the same thing from happening. Ben, Negi, and Aang faced off against the Forever Knights. Both sides looked at each other daring the others to move.

Finally it was the Forever Knights and the Bakemon that struck first. The leading Forever Knight ordered his men to level their guns while Phantomon ordered the Bakemon to strike. Then the two forces attacked with the Forever Knights shooting their guns. Then the Bakemon unleashed their Dark Claw attack.

Ben, Negi and Aang dodged the blasts then Ben rounded out with a kick to the nearest Forever Knight's chest. The Forever Knight stumbled backwards into it's own allies line of fire. Then before the Forever Knights could recover Negi shouted his spell "**Flans Exarmato!**"

With this he disarmed the Forever Knights. While the Forever Knights tried to get their weapons back Aang took charge in Water Bending sense there was water in the area of the haunted house they were in. The first row of Forever Knights were frozen. The second row reached for their weapons but Aang once again Earth Bended causing the Earth to trap their weapons.

"Now how is it going to be?" Ben asked them.

Sadly not all of the Forever Knights had their weapons disarmed. The third and fourth row fired barraging the three Guardian Seekers but they avoided the shots then Ben aimed his tail and fired webs at the Forever Knights. The webs hit pinning the third and fouth row down.

JetSilphymon managed to see the Dark Claw attacks coming and easily with one swipe with her weapon negated the attacks. Then she proceeded with her own attack "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

With this she sent her wind attack at the Bakemon. The first three Rows of Bakemon were struck by the attack and turned into Digi-Eggs instantaneously.

Hinata managed to knock a Bakemon down with her Gentle Fist and Rotation moves. Then with her Byucugan she saw Phantomon "JetSilphymon watch out behind you!"

JetSilphymon turned just in time to see Phantomon's Scythe come out of the shadows. Carefully she managed to block it with her own weapon.

For a while the two weapons locked against each other.

"Not bad" Phantomon told her "Totally not bad."

"You will not win you evil fiend!" JetSilphymon said.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that" Phantomon then after he freed his scythe, he vanished.

"**Dark Claw!**" a Bakemon shouted as four surrounded Hinata.

The Hyugga looked around wondering what was going on. She managed to take three of them down but a Dark Claw struck her in the back. The force of the blow stunned Hinata and sent her into a wall.

"Hinata!" JetSilphymon shouted.

Then Phantomon appeared and this time she wasn't able to protect herself from his attack "**Shadow Scythe!**"

All JetSilphymon felt was a deep slice as something sharp struck her in the right shoulder. The force of the attack sent her plowing into a wall as well. Had she been Zoe the attack would've cleved her arm completely off and probably would've killed her she slumped down as Phantomon appeared above her "Looks like you weren't expecting that"

"JetSilphymon!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm fine" JetSilphymon said accidentally placing an arm on her injured shoulder as she flipped backwards kicking three Bakemon aside before slicing two more back into Digi-Eggs as she stood onto her two legs as she was joined by Hinata "Are you okay as well?"

"Yeah" Hinata said as the two girls looked at the Bakemon "They just took me by surprise that's all."

Ben dodged another blast from a Forever Knight "Alright now that's enough! With this he pressed his Omnitrix and turned into "**Chromestone!**"

This time when they sent their blasts at him, Ben was able to redirect the blasts right back towards the Forever Knights. The reflected blasts knocked them out! Negi and Aang turned to each other nodding. It was time to pin the Forever Knights down.

"Aang think you can help me trap the rest of the Forever Knights?" Negi asked.

"Always willing to lend a hand" Aang replied.

"Alright then" Negi said then he chanted out his spell "**Vertatur tempestas aestiva, illis carcarem circumvertentem!**"

With this a powerful tornado came down and Aang now understood Negi's plan "Not bad Negi!" he then Air Bended to make the tornado stronger while trapping the enemies inside.

Negi turned to Ben "This spell is impossible for them to escape unless they have a spell caster among them. Thanks to Aang's Air Bending Skills it will take them more time to escape it."

"Alright then" Ben said he turned to Hinata and JetSilphymon whom had just about finished off the Bakemon now only Phantomon remained.

"I see" Phantomon said "That it's true I had an army of Bakemon with me and even with them as Champion Levels, they weren't strong enough to defeat a Mega Level."

"The tide has turned" Ben told Phantomon "Admit your defeat."

"I think not" Phantomon said.

Ben then blasted him but he dodged. Aang then Fire Bended a fire ball at Phantomon he dodged yet again this time coming face-to-face with Negi the son of the Thousand Master menatally speaking up his next spell '**Undecem spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum. Sagitta Magica, series lucis**'

With this eleven light magical arrows came charging at Phantomon. Phantomon saw them "Impressive eleven arrows at once,"

Phantomon tried to but suddenly felt something strike him on his scythe when he looked at it he saw an explosive tag "Curses!" He cursed out as the tag exploded. The explosion made him fly into Negi's magical light arrows.

He cringed in pain as he wasn't expecting the light arrows to be highly damaging which they were! All he remembered was that he hit the ground hard trying to recover.

"Now JetSilphymon!" Ben ordered "Finish him off!"

"You got it!" JetSilphymon said and with this she drove her fan like weapon down on Phantomon then she lifted the Digimon up and threw him over her head then aiming her weapon shouted "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

The wind attack strikes home reverting Phantomon back into a Digi-Egg and it floats away.

"We did it!" Ben said.

"Now to escape this place" Aang suggested.

"Agreed" JetSilphymon said.

"I have the feeling we are not out of the woods just yet" Ben said "So JetSilphymon, let's stay as whom we are."

"Right" JetSilphymon said.

The Guardian Seekers were planning to find their way out of the Haunted House.

Dark Dragon Leader and his wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell whom had just married were viewing the footage.

"Perhaps we should've hired more Bakemon" Evangeline scoffed "Now our foes are getting away."

"Devimon!" Dark Dragon Leader roared out.

"Yes?" Devimon asked.

"That haunted House of yours is failing miserably."

"That maybe true" Devimon admitted "But my Lord and Lady they won't be able to get out...Trust me, there are other traps in there. Besides they won't get out."

"See that they don't" Dark Dragon Leader ordered.

The married villains looked at each other with Evangeline sighing as she made out slaves "Must we keep slaves?"

Dark Dragon Leader looked at her "We won them fair and square dear. You should be pleased to have slaves."

Evangeline sighed "It'll take some time for me to get used to them. However I did have some members of my class as slaves so I guess I can let them slide. It's just that sense we've got them under our command, even I can tell they have lost hope. Just that don't let them in our chambers until I've gotten used to them."

"Alright then" Dark Dragon Leader said to her he turned to the beautiful wife and she looked at him smiling "Shall we continue with our little honeymoon? Why I'll even let you drink a target's blood dry."

The evil mage smiled "You bet, I can't resist that."

So while Dark Dragon Leader and his wife terrorized people, Devimon continued his mission.

In the Haunted House the Guardian Seekers were now back to their normal selves. They would come face-to-face with other Digimon working for Dark Dragon Leader and more Forever Knights.

"Watch out!" Ben shouted as he closed the current door they had just exited from. With Aang helping him they slammed the door shut he turned to the other Guardian Seekers "Man that was the wrong door."

"Tell me about it" Zoe said "Every door seems like the wrong door."

Ben turned to Hinata "See any exit?"

"**Byucugan!**" Hinata shouted.

With her Byucugan on she was able to make out rooms that were traps.

"This is impossible!" Hinata told them "All the rooms are layered with traps. Not like the castle we were in but Dark Dragon Leader's forces are in most of the rooms."

"Are there any of them that don't have encounters in them?" Negi asked her for Ben.

"Not really" Hinata said then she spotted something it looked like a treasure chest "However I have picked up another item!"

"Where is it?" Ben asked her.

"It's at the far end" Hinata said "But we'll have to get passed at least fifty opponents."

"Well let's go get this item!" Ben shouted.

"Uh shouldn't we have a plan before we go rushing in?" Aang asked.

"Sorry" Ben said "But we don't exactly have time for planning at the moment, we'll have to think on our toes."

"Perhaps we don't have to fight Dark Dragon Leader's forces" Negi suggested.

"Right I get it!" Zoe said excitably.

Ben then got it "It just might work, but how do we take five Forever Knights down?"

"Leave that to me" Hinata said.

With this the Guardian Seekers came to a clearing avoiding the Forever Knights. Five were in the next passage way looking for their victims. When one Forever Knight approached them. Carefully without raising suspicion the lone Forever Knight knocked out the other five with one punch to the back of the neck.

Then carefully the lone Forever Knight transformed into Hinata Hyugga she looked around and waved "We're all clear!"

With this Ben, Aang, Zoe and Negi ran into the area.

"Good job Hinata!" Aang said "You did exactly what the plan was."

Hinata nodded smiling this was a team that made her feel appreciated inside and out. Sure even she knew they would have their set backs.

Quickly the Guardian Seekers took off the unconscious Forever Knight's armor and after putting it on themselves walked into the Haunted House. For the remainder of their journey inside the Haunted House they wouldn't be stopped. So good were the Forever Knights and even evil Digimon fooled and didn't think on stopping the five other Forever Knights.

Finally they made it to the chest and once in the room they removed their armor.

"Man they were easy to fool" Ben sighed.

Zoe giggled "Indeed, I haven't seen anyone easier to fool then Takuya but not even he would've fallen for that."

Hinata then saw something within her Byucugan "Uh guys there are red lasers protecting the Treasure Chest."

"Inferred lasers" Ben said "Man this isn't good. One wrong step and we will be blowing our cover."

Carefully Ben reached for his Omnitrix and slapped it "**Echo-Echo!**"

With Ben as Echo-Echo he was able to avoid the lasers and even fine the shut off switch for them. One Echo-Echo pressed it allowing the rest of the Guardian Seekers to come forward and open the chest.

There they saw the item. It looked like a huge hammer, the kind Zudomon wielded.

Once they got the item a new map appeared giving them a third item they needed to fine.

"Okay" Ben said "So we got the item we were looking for now let's get out of here!"

With this the Guardian Seekers tore off in the opposite direction they came from. Then exited the Haunted House.

Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader didn't like what they saw. The Guardian Seekers escaped the Haunted House trap.

"Remind me to give those Forever Knights a lesson not to be fooled by simple tactics" Evangeline told her husband.

"I wouldn't have feel for that" Dark Dragon Leader said "I'll let you teach them the error of their ways."

"Good" Evangeline said.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to talk to Devimon "Devimon?"

"Yes?" Devimon asked.

"They've escaped the Haunted House Trap, now abandon the island" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"What for?" Devimon asked "I can take them on!"

"Sure you can" Evangeline answered "But we'll be setting Enbowomon on them. He'll destroy them."

"As you wish" Devimon said he turned then vanished.

Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader sighed could things get any worse for them?

The Guardian Seekers had just gotten out of the Haunted House.

"Man I'm glad to see the blue skies" Ben sighed.

"Agreed" Negi said "We're now back to where we were supposed to be at."

Suddenly the ground began to shake.

"Earthquake?" Aang asked.

"Feels like one" Ben admitted.

Suddenly they heard Max Tennyson going threw their headsets "Guardian Seekers get out of there!"

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"The island you're on is sinking!" Max shouted.

"Oh man!" Zoe shouted as they really did see the ocean raising "Now what Ben?"

"We run to the boat!" Ben ordered.

Before the Guardian Seekers ever reached the boat there they saw him. A giant island turtle with two heads.

"Uh-oh" was the response from the Guardian Seekers all eyes turned to Zoe "Zoe..."

"Ebonwumon!" Zoe announced "A Mega Level Digimon, he's also a member of the Digimon Sovereigns his Illusion Mist technique confuses his enemies."

"Another Sovereign" Ben muttered "This isn't a good thing!"

It was then Hinata saw that Ebonwumon had Black Gears in him "Black Gears! Three of them!"

"So Devimon has control over him" Ben muttered.

"And he's the one making this island sink" Aang said.

"Ben where are you?" Grandpa Max asked.

"We're at the far left end of the island" Ben responded "Only we have a huge problem blocking our way. We won't be able to meet you until we take care of this guy."

Zoe took a look at the sinking Island "We don't have much time, but we must free Ebonwumon!"

With a last minute nod, the Guardian Seekers went to work.

"Well now" Ben said looking at Enbowomon reaching for his Omnitrix "Let's see which alien I can use against you...He turned it to the alien he wanted then slapped his watch "**Humongosaur!**"

Zoe took her Digivice out "Execute...Fusion Spirit...Evolution!" a bright blue sphere of data appeared around her and when it ended she was "**JetSilphymon!**"

Enbowomon blinked watching them closely.

"Alright now remember aim for the Black Gears" Ben ordered and with this the Guardian Seeker charged.

This was when Enbowomon waited then at the last minute shouted "**Illusion Mist!**"

With this the Guardian Seekers ran into the mist which clogged up their visions.

"Where is he?" Ben asked "JetSilphymon, Negi, Hinata, Aang?"

He looked around and saw what appeared to be Enbowomon. Then with all his might punched out at him. The figure turned around giving a gasp "What the?"

Too late with this Ebonwumon had been punched. The force of the punch sent Enbowomon crashing. Only Ben heard a clang sound as something hit the ground. He then saw Ebonwumon get up then felt something slice him. He fell backwards then he heard Ebonwumon's voice saying "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

"What?" Ben asked "You know that attack too?"

With this Ben was blown backwards and crashed into the ground with Enbowomon facing him.

He wasn't the only one effected by the mist. Negi and Aang were affected too. Negi saw Enbowmon send a powerful burst of fire at him the attack connected but Negi retaliated by using Shundo Jutsu then in close combat used the light version of magic archer at point blank range!

The powerful Arrow sent Aang flying backwards.

Hinata also had trouble at first but once she heard the Illusion Mist technique she knew that she might've been trapped in a Genjutsu. Bringing her hands together she shouted "**Release!**"

The technique Ebonwumon tried using on Hinata failed and Hinata made out the real deal. She gasped as Ben was actually fighting against JetSilphymon whom was fighting him back. Negi was actually fighting against Aang.

"Oh-no" Hinata muttered.

"Time to die" Ebonwumon said to her she turned Byucugan activated "You're the real deal, well here it comes!"

She watched him closely "**Double Dragon Wave!**"

"In coming!" Hinata shouted trying to alarm her teammates.

She cast a look back and sighed they were still fighting against each other as a huge wave rushed over her. She felt like she was drowning as the wave connected. Then the waves struck Ben, JetSilphymon, Aang, and Negi.

Hinata bobbled up gasping for breathe then barely dodged Enbowmon's stomp which would've flattened her like pancake "And now **Dark Hail!**"

Hail started to fall on our heroes.

It was hailing so bad that Hinata wasn't able to fight back she cast one worried look at her friends whom were still fighting each other _I can't do this alone, JetSilphymon is the one we can count on but she and Ben are fighting...How do I get them out of it?_

While she was thinking she dodged another stomp then with all the strength in her legs jumped up but Ebonwumon raised his head knocking her legs out from underneath her. She hit the ground stunned and underneath the huge Mega Level Digimon "Now Missy die!"

Hinata saw it coming then with all her might started to gather in Chakra. Then a blue Chakra barrier appeared slamming itself into Enbowmon. The attack knocked him off course a bit allowing Hinata to skillfully recover.

"Guys!" She pleaded.

Then she remembered what Kurenia taught her about Genjutsus. There were three ways to help others caught in Genjutsus or Illusions. One was to hit Ebonwumon so hard that it could disrupt the Illusion Mist. Or she could simply try to whack them on the head. Or a third option she could try to mix in her Chakra with her ally's Chakra. Both weren't good options, and they were deadly options. For the first option she would have to try to take on Enbowmon and knock him in the head.

Ebonwumon was huge and she had already tried to jump only to get her feet knock out from under her. The second option to whack her teammates on the head sounded like it would work but how to not get injured in the process. The third mirrored the same thing as the second one. She sighed and attempted to do the first option.

She charge straight in but Ebonwumon shouted "**Illusion Mist!**"

"Not this time" Hinata said "**Release!**"

With this she was able to negate the Illusion Mist and jump up high. He saw her coming at him and she managed to avoid having her legs knocked out from underneath her. She continued then with her Gentle Fist punched out at the Digimon's thick skull. This connected and was able to blow out one Black Gear!

In response to this Ebonwumon struck violently shouting "**Dark Hail!**"

More hail started to fall on Hinata and this time it was enough to make her lose concentration as the hail struck her. She was now being pummeled by the hail and saw that her first option failed!

"Ouch" Hinata muttered then she used Substitution Jutsu to avoid the next stomp. She then decided to try option number 3.

Carefully she ran into the path of Zoe and Ben. Both still didn't know they were under an Illusion. Carefully she timed it perfectly and somehow managed to block Ben's fist and JetSilphymon's fan.

Then she closed her eyes feeling her Chakra as she managed to touch Ben's leg and JetSilphymon's leg as well then she shouted "Release!"

She hoped it would work even as Ben and Zoe knocked her aside like rag doll. She hit the ground holding her back. Then watched as Ben and JetSilphymon returned back to normal. JetSilphymon noticed her weapon in Ben's hand "Uh Ben, why is my weapon in your hand?"

"Got me" Ben admitted then he gave JetSilphymon her weapon back.

They turned to see Hinata "Hinata! What happened?"

Hinata pointed over to Aang and Negi.

"Hey you two cut it out!" JetSilphymon shouted.

"Yeah!" Ben shouted as well "We're friends not foes!"

The Illusion that Aang had been trapped in forced him to go into his Avatar State and Negi Sprinfield was surprisingly keeping up with him.

Both glared at each other as if they saw Ebonwumon.

Aang didn't say anything but let loose all four elements at Negi while Negi shouted his "**Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING."**

"No!" Ben and JetSilphymon shouted.

Ben and JetSilphymon ran in between the attacks. Ben took the full force of Aang's four element blast and both took Negi's Lighting Axe Spell.

"That was tingly" JetSilphymon said as she and Ben hit the ground dazed "Tell me about it. I just not only took Aang's blast but also that Lighting Axe Spell."

They watched as Hinata recovered then preformed the same thing she did to JetSilphymon and Ben "Release!"

Then Aang and Negi were freed "What happened?"

"You got me and JetSilphymon pretty good" Ben admitted.

Negi looked at JetSilphymon "I'm so sorry! But what happened?"

"Don't know" JetSilphymon said "And don't worry about it! We're friends! Besides Hinata brought you two back. Plus she brought me and Ben back too."

"So what happened?" Ben asked Hinata.

"We all fell for Ebonwumon's Illusion Mist techniques" Hinata explained "It fooled each of us to think ether one of us were the real enemy."

"Why weren't you affected?" Negi asked her.

"Kurenia-Sensei back in the Leaf Village is a Jounin that experiences in Genjutsu" Hinata explained then she explained further "Genjutsus are similar to illusions so once I heard Illusion Mist, thanks to my Sensei, I was able to negate the effect of it."

"So you broke my illusion" Ebonwumon said "But it worked well so let's try it again."

"Let's not" Ben said he turned to Hinata "Now what do you say when we hear this Illusion Mist?"

"Bring your hands together and shout Release" Hinata said "Although it'll work for weak Genjutsus. Higher level ones not so much."

"**Illusion Mist!**" Ebonwumon shouted.

"Not this time!" Negi said as the mist drew closer to them then all five Guardian Seekers brought their hands together shouting "Release!"

Thanks to this the Guardian Seekers were spared the illusion.

"What?" Ebonwumon asked.

"You fooled us once" Aang told him "But the same attack won't work on us twice."

"**Double Dragon Wave!**" Ebonwumon shouted.

A wave came and strikes the Guardian Seekers. They fall onto the ground and it was then Ben realized that the water was rising and the island was sinking "It's almost time for me to go to Riftjaws...But not right now."

Hinata turned "I knocked one Black Gear out of him, there are two more left."

"Got it" Ben said he turned to JetSilphymon whom nodded.

"**Dark Hail!**" Ebonwumon shouted.

Hail started to fall and it caused the Guardian Seekers to get annoyed by the hail storm.

They continued to fight against him. Ben managed to sneak behind Ebonwumon then whirled the Sovereign around in circles then threw him up into the air. Threw her Byucugan Hinata saw the second Black Gear she turned to Aang "Aang use all four Elements and aim right in his stomach!"

"Right" Aang said he was still in his Avatar State then used all four Elements to nail Enbowmon in the stomach!

The Black Gear popped out and broke apart just as Enbowmon hit the ground growling.

"Remember" Ben warned "Even with the last one in him, he's going to go Beserk now."

Sure enough Enbowomon was sucking in the Island quicker. So quick that Ben noticed it was up to the Guardian Seeker's heads. JetSilphymon was the only one not wet due to her being able to fly.

"Not cool" Ben muttered then he reached for his Omnitrix and became "**Riftjaws!**"

He heard splashing and saw Hinata struggling trying her hardest to keep her head up. Aang was flying do to being in Avatar State and Negi somehow managed to fly on his father's staff.

Ben dove for Hinata turning to her "Hinata, hold onto my shoulders and hold your breathe if we go under."

"Okay" Hinata said she wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. Ebonwumon was now looking at the Guardian Seekers.

"Now you're in my territory!" Ebonwumon shouted "**Double Dragon Wave!**"

"Going down!" Ben warned Hinata and the Konochi held her breathe as Ben dove underneath the water.

The powerful wave attack strikes JetSilphymon, Negi and Aang but thanks to the Four elements shielding him Aang managed to negate the attack. Ebonwumon turned but forgot about Ben. With Hinata still on his back Ben managed to grab onto Enbowmon's left rear foot and pulled it under water. The Sovereign sunk and tried to retaliate but couldn't.

JetSilphymon, Negi and Aang saw what Ben's plan was. JetSilphymon turned to Aang "Let's help keep Enbowmon at bay while Ben puts all of Ebonwumon's feet into the ocean floor.

"Got it" Aang said.

JetSilphymon aimed her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

Aang called both wind and water to trap Enbowomon. It worked and the last leg was trapped in the ground. Ben swam up to the service with Hinata still holding on tight then they watched as she jumped off Byucugan. Then she saw it the last Black Gear as Ebonwumon was trying to free himself.

"Negi! Use Lighting Axe!" Hinata shouted and aim for it's back!"

"Got it!" Negi said then he unleashed the Lighting Axe Spell. This time it hit the right enemy. Enbowmon roared in pain but the last Black Gear flew out and broke apart.

"We did it!" Hinata said as she hit the water and stood on it.

"We sure did" Ben said with a smile on his face.

It was then they saw Max Tennyson "Are you guys okay?"

"We are thanks to careful planning" Ben said turning back into his human self with JetSilphymon following suit.

They sat on the boat watching Ebonwumon's recover. The Sovereign woke up "Man where am I?"

"You're on Earth" Ben told him.

"The Human World?" Enbowmon asked "How did I get here?"

"Devimon" Zoe told him "He placed three Black Gears in you?"

"Do you remember anything before that?" Hinata asked.

"Sadly all I remember is talking to Zaiqoumon about the Celestial Digimon's decision to have you help us" Ebonwumon said "Then all I remember are three Black Gears hitting me...But that's all."

"Well" Ben said looking at the island "You destroyed an island."

Ebonwumon got up "I have faith in all five of you! You will free the Guardian Digimon and save this world...Do not fail your mission. Everyone is doomed if you five fail but I have a feeling you won't fail."

"Thanks" Negi told him.

They watched as Ebonwumon walked away.

They turned to Max whom looked at them "So did you get anything?

"We did" Ben said "We got a weird hammer"

"and" Zoe said "Another map."

"Let's get to sure and discuss our new plan" Ben suggested.

"Right!" the other Guardian Seekers shouted.

Max began taking them to the Rust Bucket.

Meanwhile Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader were mad. A second Sovereign had been freed!

"This is impossible!" Dark Dragon Leader shouted "Another loss!"

Evangeline growled "We'll learn from this."

She turned to the Forever Knights whom gulped at her glare "You boys have a lot of training to go under. Dark Dragon Leader and I will make sure you learn from your mistakes."

The Forever Knights gulped as Evangeline turned giving them her death glare "It's time to teach you some rules in combat...Honey, will you help?"

"Of course" Dark Dragon Leader said he glared down at the Forever Knights "You have fallen to the most easiest trick in the book! I would've stopped and asked the Guardian Seekers where they were going but did anyone of you brainless idiot did? No!"

The Forever Knights gave each other a look of despair. What plans did their Queen Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader plan to do? Evangeline A.K. McDowell looked up at the picture of her old classmates "I'll be back to show you my true powers and why do I have the feeling someone else is watching us?"

She was right for the same girl that had watched the wedding was watching Evangeline closly.

_This vampire is pure evil_ the girl thought _Once I get freed, I'll make sure she pays for her evil ways._

She heard Piedmon coming around the corner "Oh dear it's time for more training. I hope those Forever Knights make better target practice!"

**End of Chapter!**

** What plans does Evangeline and Dark Dragon Leader have to train the Forever Knights? And how will Sasuke far in Evangeline's test. Find out in the next chapter.**

** Chapter 17: Sasuke and Fate**


	18. Chapter 17: Sasuke's New Teacher

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 18: Sasuke's New Teacher

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

The Guardian Seekers were on their daily spar. After an intense fight with his opponent Negi and Aang's battle ended in a tie. Nether one had placed the ending blow. It ended when Negi nailed Aang with a Lighting Axe spell just as Aang combined his Air Bending skills and Water Bending skills. Hinata had been watching the spar. Sure they had five members of the Guardian Seekers so they needed a referee. That person being referee was safe from sparing against another member until the next daily spar. The attacks strike each other and it ends the spar in a draw.

"Well played Negi" Aang told the young ten year old mage shaking Negi's hand and the young mage smiled "Same here Aang, this was the first time I've ever fought one-on-one with someone else in the group. Well I did to Evangeline and defeated her but as I found out she could've beaten me had she had a bit more time. Man she always proved me wrong when I thought it could get worse."

"Don't worry" Aang told Negi "If Evangeline's worse than you expect then Dark Dragon Leader is harder."

"He's right" Hinata told Negi "You beat Evangeline once and you could do it again."

"I'm not so sure, she has plenty of years in experience in fighting" Negi told them "Just when you expect that you've seen it all from her...She surprises you."

Hinata then watched as Ben and Zoe strolled up "Alright then let's get onto the second spar. It's between our alien hero Ben Tennyson-kun and the Digidesten of Wind Zoe-chan."

Ben looked at Negi "Uh what did Hinata say at the last part of my name?"

"An honorfic" Negi said "It's common in Japanese everyone has an honorific in the end of their name. Kun is generally used for boys like you me and Aang. Chan well is commonly used for teenage girls."

"Oh" Ben said he then turned to Zoe "Zoe, don't let back, let me face your strongest form."

Zoe returned his smile "As you wish Ben, I request you don't hold back on me as well. Just don't regret it JetSilphymon leaves you in the dust!"

Ben smiled "Don't be too sure Zoe, so here it goes" He turned him Omnitrix on then turned it to the alien he wanted and slapped it down "**Jetray!**"

Jetray took to the skies looking down at Zoe "It's your turn."

"Very well Ben-kun" Zoe said she took out her Digivice "Execute...Fusion Evolution!"

A bright blue sphere of data emerged from her body and when it ended she was "**JetSilphymon!**"

The two took to the skies facing each other.

Hinata looked up reminding the two "Remember this is a spar, so don't go killing each other."

"You got it!" Zoe and Ben called out.

"Then without any other things to do...Let the spar begin!"

With this Ben and Zoe began circling looking for an opening.

While the spar was going on Dark Dragon Leader was watching it while his wife terrorized the Forever Knights allowing Piedmon to use them for target practice and it didn't help the Forever Knights out that she called on her robot servants to attack them as well. Dark Dragon Leader nearly choked to death when he saw the smaller robot Chazero as his wife called her chase a Forever Knight around with a small knife that he had seen her use to kill another Forever Knight.

_She's worse than me_ Dark Dragon Leader thought to himself _She knows how to put fear into your own troops. Although I would be freaked out a bit myself if a little robot like that killed my comrade and chased me around._

Finally Evangeline tripped a Forever Knight with a piece of thread and she advanced on him and he began to shiver "Please my queen, spare me!"

Evangeline looked at the Forever Knight "This is for your failure in NOT Killing the Guardian Seekers...Because of you we only have two other Soverign left!"

She raised her arm and the Forever Knight watched as her nails grew "Dark Dragon Leader please order her to spare my life!"

"It's your fault" Dark Dragon Leader said "It's ether be frozen or killed by her or burned to death like three of your Forever Knights. Choose your pick."

He looked at Evangeline whom was towering over him chatting out a spell and he knew it wouldn't end well and he bowed before her "Queen Evangeline please, I promise this will be our last worse failure."

She looked at him closely what was he thinking of doing.

"Please my queen" The Forever Knight said "I really will promise we'll not fall for the same trick again. Forgive us."

Evangeline looked at him "We have no place for failures! Especially those, we placed you in charge of the Forever Knights and I won't spar your life."

With this she killed the Forever Knight with an expert magical arrow of ice to the chest. She watched him fall turning to the other Forever Knights "This will be your punishment from now on. You fail us like you did back there, and whoever was in charge will die by my hand or Dark Dragon Leader's hand."

The Queen was still angry and the Forever Knights were not answering but Dark Dragon Leader growled out "Respect her at once and do you understand us? I too will personally kill your leader if he or she fails like that ever again? **DO WE MAKE OURSELVES CLEAR?**"

The response was unanimous "Yes Dark Dragon Leader and Queen Evangeline!"

"Then you're dismissed" Dark Dragon Leader told them.

He turned to Piedmon "Do you think we were too soft on them?"

"Why no my lord" Piedmon said bowing to him "If I was in your position and I was once before coming to you, I would've killed them doubled the ones we killed today."

"That would've been all of them" Evangeline told him "We needed some survivors to tell the others what happens if people fail us like they had."

"That was the most embarrassing moment we had" Dark Dragon Leader added on.

Evangeline turned to Piedmon "Tell your slaves to clean these dead Forever Knights up and clean this room."

"As you wish my Queen" Piedmon told her.

Dark Dragon Leader watched as his wife went outside and he followed her "Something bothering you my dear?"

"Not really" Evangeline told him "It's just I'm having second thoughts about that Sasuke boy."

"What do you mean?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"I'm just saying I might teach Sasuke after all, he shows promise" Evangeline said.

"Hmm, interesting what could you teach him?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"The same thing I taught you" Evangeline said "Plus perhaps I could teach him to use dark magic attacks."

"Oh" Dark Dragon Leader said smiling "I get you now..."

He noticed she was walking off "What are you doing?"

"Well if he comes back to me begging me I'll have my ways" Evangeline said "Leave him to me."

"As you wish my dear, I have to watch our foes spar against each other. You may carry on what you want to do."

"Thank you dear" Evangeline said "Chachamaru come with me."

"Yes, Mistress" Chachamaru said so she followed the blond vampire.

They were in her room where Evangeline sat. There she ordered Chachamaru to guard the door and threaten any Slave that would've wandered up to the room to kill them.

There Sasuke and Orochimaru made their way up. Orochimaru was still not in a good mood from being knocked out by the vampire.

They noticed Chachamaru whom looked down "You two have an appointment with my Mistress?"

"Of course we do" Orochimaru sneered at her "Now let us pass."

Chachamaru stood up "The Queen will only speak to Sasuke Orochimaru! I will let you pass but you aren't supposed to talk to her."

"Fair enough" Orochimaru sighed.

The two walked and watched as Chachamaru knocked on the door "Mistress, Sasuke-kun and Orochimaru-sama is here."

"Oh well send them in" Evangeline said.

With this Chachamaru let Orochimaru and Sasuke in. There they saw Evangeline, Orochimaru was forced to look away because his leader's wife was very pretty and powerful he knew all too well about her powers.

Sasuke looked at her as she looked at him "So Queen Evangeline, what have you brought us up here for?"

"I've thought your offer and I will accept it after all" Evangeline told him.

"What offer?" Orochimaru asked "Sasuke-kun's my student."

"Silence Orochimaru-Onore!" Evangeline warned him and with a glare he collapsed yet again.

Sasuke looked at her "You mean you want to train me?"

Evangeline looked at him "Why I'm considering it, however you must realize the power I teach you will give you far more power imaginable."

"Really?" Sasuke asked "As in the power to kill anyone?"

"Even with all the power I teach you, you can still be defeated. But you're chances of defeat will be lower."

"What do I have to do?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I must give you a test to see if you are worthy of me teaching you."

"I'll do whatever test you ask me to do!" Sasuke told her.

"I'll let you think on it" Evangeline told him "If you decide to take my test...Meet me at the Dark Training Grounds."

With this Evangeline left leaving Sasuke to think on his options. Once this was done she ran into Dark Dragon Leader "So how did the spar go?"

"There still going at it" Dark Dragon Leader said "At least that Ben Tennyson and Zoe Orimoto are...Sadly I lost interest. Nothing exciting was happening."

"So what's the situation with Sasuke?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"I'll know when he meets me at the Dark Training Grounds...Chachamaru you're with me as well."

"Right mistress" Chachamaru said.

So Evangeline, Dark Dragon Leader and Chachamaru walked to the training grounds.

Meanwhile Ben blasted out at JetSilphymon with his green laser blasts. She dodged him then used her weapon to slice out at him. However he dodged it with ease.

"That was close" Ben muttered.

"Now for a new move" JetSilphymon began "**Jet Winter!**"

Winds emerged from her weapon in a spiraling motion. The winds released over towards Ben felt like icy cold wind as it flung him backwards.

"That was cold" Ben said as he blasted out green lasers at her.

She used her weapon to counter his blows but he pressed his Omnitrix turning himself into "**Big Chill!**"

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" JetSilphymon shouted.

The powerful wind attack roared out at Ben but he went intagible then finally went right threw her freezing her and she fell to the ground.

"And Ben wins finally" Hinata shouted.

As JetSilphymon surrendered that time she turned to Ben "Not bad Ben, next time though I'll make sure you go down!"

"Likewise my friend" Ben said as the two transformed back he stretched out his hand "Here let me help you up."

"Thanks Ben" Zoe said as she allowed Ben to help her up.

Max Tennyson was clapping "Not bad Zoe, and Ben, you two certainly have improved against each other."

"We sure have grandpa" Ben said.

"You five have been working out well" Max told them "Why don't you rest for a bit."

"Sounds like a novel idea" Zoe added on "We could use that rest after the spars we had. Then we can look for the next clue."

"I'm with a little rest" Ben said to them.

So the Guardian Seekers went in to rest.

Meanwhile Sasuke was at the place where he was supposed to meet Evangeline. Orochimaru soon recovered and was with him.

"You want her to teach you?" Orochimaru asked him.

Sasuke looked at him "Sure you gave me more power, but Queen Evangeline told me she can give me even more power providing I take her test."

"I see" Orochimaru said.

"But don't worry, I'll still follow your orders" Sasuke told him "Just I'll have a new teacher."

So the two walked over to Evangeline, their Queen turned to Sasuke "So you've actually accepted my offer."

"I will not dodge any pathway that will allow me to become stronger" Sasuke told her "So what is your test?"

It was then Sasuke noticed that Dark Dragon Leader was there "My Lord what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to watch you take my wife's test" Dark Dragon Leader said smiling "I hear she's very strict when it comes to tests...You should feel honored that she's agreed to teach you if you pass her test. Not everyone gets the privileged of learning under Evangeline."

"He's right" Evangeline told him "Like I told you before, it's not wise to request something from an evil Mage like myself. But you certainly have promise."

Sasuke looked at her "So what is your test?"

"Simple" Evangeline said snapping and Chachamaru stood up "Your test is to try to land one blow on Chachamaru here."

Sasuke looked at the robot his past experiences told him not to underestimate his opponent even though Chachamaru looked like a week robot. He was still looking at her trying to come up with a plan to use against her.

"If you can land one blow to her, you're in...If not you're not worth my time."

"Sounds very simple" Orochimaru bragged "I could do this."

"I dare you to try it first Orochimaru for you, you only have five minutes" Evangeline told him.

Sasuke watches as Orochimaru tries to attack Chachamaru but only to fail each time. Chachamaru simply ducked under his attacks and even his sword swipes. Then Chachamaru punched him and he buckeled just as she nailed him with her laser eyes. Then seeing as the laser eyes stunned him she threw him.

"Too bad Orochimaru" Evangeline taunted "Looks like you even failed against her. She may look like a weak girl but let me tell you there is a reason why she's my partner when it comes to battle."

Orochimaru had been humiliated really badly, it greatly reduced Sasuke's opinion on the matter if the legendary Snake Sannin couldn't land a blow on Chachamaru, then things were looking worse for him.

"Are you ready to try?" Evangeline taunted him.

"Of course I am" Sasuke said getting into position.

"Unlike Orochimaru, I'm giving you as much time to try to land a blow on her. If at any time you give up you fail the test and must try again the next day."

"You are a cruel woman" Dark Dragon Leader told her "Even I'm wondering if I could even land a blow on Chachamaru after she kicked Orochimaru's sorry butt."

They watched as Sasuke looked at Chachamaru and made the first move.

He gathered in Chakra "**Chidori!**"

He came at Chachamaru but the robot girl held her ground and simply caught his Chidori with ease without it damaging her.

"What?" Sasuke asked then he thought _How is it possible that she can hold my Chidori without it harming her?_

Seeing that this failed he tried doing multiple kicks but Chachamaru blocked his kicks or simply dodged with ease he came down from the air and once again she blocked him and with tremendous strength back flipped him. He landed skillfully on his feet.

_She's good_ Sasuke thought _She successfully blocked my Chidori then my Lion's Barrage. Is she using some sort of Ninjutsu or Genjutsu?_

With this in mind Sasuke's eyes turned into the Sharrigan he charged right back at her _If she's using a Ninjutsu or Genjutsu attack I should be able to see it._

He punched out at her and she ducked then kicked him right in the chest. Sasuke gasped for breathe as he met the robot's kick _Curses she's not using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, just Taijutsu just like Rock Lee._

Quickly he saw her vanish then performed his own signature move giving him five kicks before the fourth kick sent him slamming into the ground. Then the fifth kick nailed him in the stomach.

For a while Sasuke just lay there trying to regain his breathe and trying to get up.

"Too bad Sasuke" Evangeline smirked "Try again next time."

"Not yet" Sasuke said as he got on all fours before he jumped onto his feet "I don't seem to think you gave me a time limit!"

He looked at Chachamaru thinking to himself _She's perfectly copied Lion's Barrage, perhaps she copied it the moment I tried to use it on her. If that wasn't so, she learned it really quickly and to use it_

Sasuke then continued to attack Chachamaru to no advail. No matter what he did, Chachamaru easily dodged him or blocked him and to add insult to injury was nailed several more times before Chachamaru grabbed him or he grabbed her arms but then she flipped her body over throwing him aside.

"What in the world?" Sasuke asked himself.

The robot was strong that he had to admit and it was going it's hardest on him. Was there even a way for him to land a blow on her? He was now beginning to think there was no solution. He could possibly try a Fire type Ninjutsu but that wouldn't count on landing a blow on her.

Sasuke then threw some Kunai at her but she dodged and he came at her once again only to be punched backwards. This punch sent him towards a tree! He slumped down looking at his opponent.

_She's good alright...She dodged the Kunai just as they were nothing but perhaps I could confuse her._

He then brightened up at this thought _Of course it's the only option I have left_

With this he stood up once again showing Evangeline he wasn't quitting just yet. Sure Chachamaru was pummeling him but the mention of this Negi Springfield passing the test somehow didn't bod well with him.

_If that little ten year old mage could pass this test, then so can I!_

Evangeline smirked as if she heard his thoughts "Of course Negi passed only because of a lucky break. Sasuke you won't be that lucky."

Sasuke looked up "I'll pass this test, I'll ackowledge your partner Chachamaru is an excellent fighter and a great ally for us but...This test will be passed"

He stood up then gained a huge Shriken "**Demon Wind Shruiken!**"

He threw the Shruiken and she dodged of course but Sasuke wasn't threw yet what Chachamaru didn't see was that the Shuriken along with the Kunai he had thrown earlier were attached to strings and he pulled them towards her "**WindMill Triple attack!**"

Chachamaru looked around herself as the three weapons came at her but she managed to dodge the attack.

This is what Sasuke had planned quickly he gained in more Chakra "**Chidori!**"

Chachamaru watched as Sasuke advanced on her his Jutsu. He then remembered what happened last time he used it and stopped in midway. Before Chachamaru could react quick enough Sasuke lashed out a punch and this punch would succeed in nailing her right in her chin. Surprised the robot fell backwards.

"That was one hit right?" Sasuke asked Evangeline.

Evangeline nodded "Well I must say that was a great attack Sasuke. And it was the winning blow...Very well."

Evangeline grinned wickedly revealing her new uniform which caused Dark Dragon Leader to burst out laughing at his wife's actions. She was now wearing a shirt that read the words MASTER.

"Very well Sasuke" She grinned wickedly "I shall teach you how to be a great Mid Level boss of Evil!"

Sasuke just blinked thinking sweeting really bad at his thoughts _I've survived Orochimaru's training! I can survive hers! Besides how bad can it be?_

Despite what he was thinking he saw Evangeline just grinning evilly "Oh Sasuke, you're going to see how bad my training can get...Did I mention that Negi Springfield was once my student? And you know what I did to him?"

"No" Sasuke said.

"I put the fear in Negi Springfield" Evangeline told him "I will certainly do the same to you."

Now if this was beginning to make Sasuke worry about his safety. For a while the Uchiha was starting to sweat.

"We shall start your training, but first let me show you where we'll be training in."

The evil mage walked over to the cottage which was in a bottle "This is where we'll be training. Be sure to pack for bed Sasuke because once in that dimension only an hour will pass out here."

"So we'll be in that Dimension most of the time" Evangeline told him.

Orochimaru turned to her "Why there most of the time?"

"There he can focus on building his skills, Negi Springfield gained much more power from it, and Sasuke would benefit from it too."

Sasuke looked at Evangeline then to Orochimaru whom sighed "Alright, I'll let him train with you Evangeline."

It was then Piedmon bowed before Dark Dragon Leader "My Lord our spies have located a powerful Egyptian artefacts!"

"Millennium Items?" Dark Dragon Leader asked causing Piedmon to nod "Exactly."

Dark Dragon Leader grinned evilly "With the power of the Millennium Items we shall do a number on our foes! Piedmon! Assemble all of our forces at once."

"At once my Lord."

Evangeline turned to Dark Dragon Leader but he vanished from her sights "Millennium Item? Why do I have the feeling that I've heard of those items before?"

Dark Dragon Leader was now in front of the Forever Knights, Fire Benders, Piedmon and Devimon.

"What is it?" Devimon asked.

"Why" Dark Dragon Leader began "The Millennium items have been discovered, I've assembled you all to find them all and bring them to me so I can share them equally among or subordinates."

The massive force saluted him and set off.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Piedmon "For once you're in charge make sure you steal all of the Millennium Items unless you can't get the Millennium Puzzle that is the only exception."

"At once my Lord" Piedmon said bowing to Dark Dragon Leader.

Piedmon left "Alright troops follow me, Nightmaremon follow me as well, Devimon follow me commanding the row behind you!"

"At once Piedmon" Devimon shouted.

Dark Dragon Leader watched as Piedmon ordered the forces to go out. He looked up at the sky turning envisioning the heroes that had defeated his previous forms, the Dragon Knights and even Nagi Springfield.

He thought he saw Nagi's simple smile at him. That smile made Dark Dragon Leader angry "I wouldn't be smiling if I were you! Those Millennium Items will soon fall in our hands and there is nothing that even you could defeat us...You got off lucky last time Thousand Master."

Still the image of Nagi Springfield didn't change "Curse you! Thousand Master."

"Oh please do curse him indeed!" Evangeline said excited to hear her husband's speech.

Dark Dragon Leader turned around a quick blush around his face "Evangeline dear! Why are you here?"

"Simple!" Evangeline smiled "Sense I'm your Queen, I should know what these plans are."

"Evangeline, I know your my wife, but please I want to give you a surprise."

"A surprise?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes, now I can't tell you what I'm going to give you dear so you'll have to wait and see. Besides shouldn't you be training Sasuke?"

Evangeline huffed "Oh alright! I suppose I better get to work then! Well I'll leave you to it."

She left him and saw that Sasuke was recovering from his little scuffle with Chachamaru.

"So how are you?"

"I feel like I was ran over by thousand of Naruto's Shadow Clones" Sasuke muttered the answer.

"You look fine to me" Evangelie scoffed at him "Now come on and let's begin your lessons."

"Yes, Evangeline-hime" Sasuke said.

"That's Master to you!" Evangeline corrected him.

"Yes, Master" Sasuke said smartly.

The two reported to her training field. There they would begin what Sasuke would refer to as Hell training.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh, looks like the Millennium Items have been discovered. Can our heroes prevent this massive villain attempt to capture all of the Millennium Items? You just have to read the next chapter. Chapter 19: Battle for the Millennium Items! And to those reading, I know this was realitivly short compared to my other chapters but I was trying to introduce Sasuke to his new teacher Evangeline! Will he survive day one, two and three? Find out in the next chapter as well.**

**Also I would like to know which Millennium Item Dark Dragon Leader should give his wife Evangeline, I'm tied between the Millennium Rod/Necklace. What do you all suggest? And please give an explanation why you think it would be the best Item to give her?  
**


	19. Chapter 18: Millennium Items P1

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 18: Battle for the Millennium Items P1; The mission begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

**Also, there is a special guest star in this chapter!  
**

Sasuke was running out in the open. He quickly glanced behind him. His new teacher er I mean as she put it Master had been teaching him from the start of the morning. Out of a quick glance he saw that Chazero the smallest of Evangeline's servants come at him with a knife. Now some would call him crazy for doing it but he was choosing to run and avoid the small robot. Even though she was small she could still do major damage to him.

He had recalled day 1 of his training when he was embarrassed by her even being defeated by the tag team of Chachamaru and the little robot girl. He turned and saw Chachamaru whom was gaining ground. Without haste she fired her laser eyes. He dodged with ease then brought his hands together "Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

He then breathed out his attack. It would be his foolish mistake yet. For he didn't need his Sharrigan to know the robots dodged. Then he felt a deadly presence, that presence was Evangeline and she surprised attacked him shouting "You left yourself wide open Sasuke-kun!"

He turned but was quick enough to take her knife to his back! Sasuke fell down with the wife of Dark Dragon Leader towering above him and in deep pain.

"This was pathetic" Evangeline lectured him as she stood on his back preventing him to get up despite his desperate attempts to get up "Sure it's three very hard opponents against one but try to last a minute."

"Master! I've been taking on multiple opponents like clones" Sasuke said to her but she looked down at him.

"Weak level clones!" Evangeline snapped at him grabbing onto his neck while bringing him forward her with Dark Dragon Leader watching his wife "A powerful mage like myself can create clones as well that are way more stronger than any of your ninja clones! Clones that aren't killed by one attack like those Shadow Clones. In fact a Mage clone can take a lot of hits before being destroyed."

Sasuke looked at her strangely wondering what this meant. She smiled at the ninja "Further more, if your looking for pity, you won't get it for me."

He watched as she placed her hand towards his chest then unleashed a super fast lighting spell.

"Oh that was Lighting Axe" Dark Dragon Leader said knowing the attack all too well.

Evangeline just watched as Sasuke's fried body hit the ground. He was alive and she knew it.

She walked over towards him "What you just saw Sasuke was high tech lighting based spell. It was one of the favorite combat combos of the greatest Mage of them all the Thousand Master, the man of a Thousand Spells."

At this Sasuke couldn't help but notice Dark Dragon Leader trembling with anger at the Thousand Master's name and wondered why his new leader was trembling with anger and hatred. He couldn't help but notice Evangeline was suffering the same thing "In case you were wondering your queen here was defeated by the Thousand Master, he placed an annoying curse on me which trapped me into my ten year old body with no magic. That is why when I find this Thousand Master if he's alive...I'll kill him."

She looked down at Sasuke as he got up "Master, could you teach me that Lighting Axe Spell?"

"That was on my agenda to teach you Sasuke" Evangeline said.

"This is just like me when I was learning this spell" Dark Dragon Leader said quietly.

Now Sasuke was beginning to learn his new spell.

While this was happening the Guardian Seekers had recovered from their sparing match earlier and were now sitting down to discuss their clues.

"Alright so the first clue we got are the feathers of Angemon" Ben said which caused the group to smile and nod "Next we've got Zudomon's hammer. Any ideas guys?"

Only Negi seemed to be in deep thought and it was plain Zoe didn't have a clue.

"Not a clue, sorry Ben" Zoe told him.

Ben sighed "I'm sure we'll find the remaining clues."

"We will" Aang told him.

Max Tennyson had just gotten done hearing the radio. What he heard made his realize what the enemy was doing.

"Hey Guardian Seekers" Max said as he ran inside.

"What's up Max?" Amelia said.

Max Tennyson turned to the television in the Rust Bucket and turned it on. There the news reporter spoke up "These are live pictures taken at a museum earlier" the reporter said "Someone broke into this museum. All Security Guards on duty were killed on the scene many visitors were also unharmed. Police report that although nothing was stolen except for money. They can't help but wonder why the attack happened there."

"Dark Leader Dragon?" Ben asked his grandpa.

"Could be" Max told them.

"Then we've gotta investigate ourselves" Ben said to his friends.

"But where would our enemies go?" Zoe asked.

"Good question" Ben said "And another one is what were they going there for?"

The Guardian Seekers looked confused at this but Ben explained "I know, it would be a bad idea to go to the area that was attacked and robbed but we need to find clues!"

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked "There are only five of us."

"Which is going to make our mission harder, Hinata."

"Yes, Ben?" Hinata asked.

"You, Negi and Zoe see if there is any information in that museum at all" Ben said.

"Alright" Zoe said agreeing.

"Then Aang and I will take to the skies. If there is anything in the museum with Hinata at your side you'll find it. If the enemy tries to make an attack during the night on another museum...Then Aang and I will be able to intercept them but first warn you."

"But why go there at night?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know anything about modern day police Hinata" Negi said to her polietly "They will be trying to find more clues. Plus we are undercover ourselves, by walking up to them and say 'we'll take it from here' that wound sound suspicious on our part."

"Especially sense we're kids still" Zoe sighed.

"Oh" Hinata sighed.

"So we'll have to work in the indirect approach" Ben said which caused his fellow teammates to nod "Good so any questions?"

Negi was about to ask one when Ben knew his question "Because you're good with girls. I mean you've taught a room full of girls."

Negi was silent how did Ben know what he was going to say? Ben turned to him as Negi smiled "Yeah well, unlike the girls of 3-A, Hinata and Zoe are much more laid back,"

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked.

"Well you and Hinata didn't jump on me as my class did" Negi said.

"Yeah well, I'm sure I would've acted like that" Zoe admitted "I mean it's not every day you get to see a ten year old prodigy."

"Any other questions?" Ben asked as Aang told a joke lightening the mood.

This time there were no questions. So the Guardian Seekers headed off for more clues waiting for night fall."

Meanwhile a Forever Knight burst out of a bank full of money. He was next to Piedmon "Commander er...General Piedmon!" the Forever Knight spoke "I thought we were up against the Millennium Items."

"We are soldier" Piedmon told him.

The clown walked down as a Fire Bender asked "But why are you having us commit robberies and break ins? I mean the Guardian Seekers will be onto us."

Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk! Four swords projected from the Fire Bender's body and it toppled lifeless and blood flowing from the areas where the swords struck the fatal blows with Piedmon removing the swords from him. The other fire Benders and Forever Knights gasped as the clown turned explaining "Am I the only one of this group that has brains? Well besides Devimon. Do I have to explain everything?"

"Hold on Piedmon" Devimon told him "I'll explain for you." the Devil Digimon turned to the Forever Knights and Fire Benders "My friends, our efforts aren't in vein! This is what we want the Guardian Seekers to do."

"You want them to know that were here?" The Forever Knight asked.

"Certainly" Devimon said "You see even when the Guardian Seekers know about us, we'll be committing so much crimes that they won't know what's going on."

"Or where to start" Piedmon said "So of course they will know that we are up to something. But the more crimes they'll start to make mistakes. While they are dealing with our forces, we'll go for the big guns then steel the objects we are looking for."

So the Forever Knights and Fire Benders under Piedmon's leader ship began more crimes.

Just as Piedmon had predicted as each attack happened the Guardian Seekers were responding only to find none of there enemies at the location.

"Okay this is just getting weird" Negi said.

"You're right Negi" Hinata said "This is the fourth crime with no lead."

"And each time it's ether break in or robbery" Zoe said.

So the Guardian Seekers still waited till night fall. This is when Zoe, Negi and Hinata approached the museum.

"Okay Ben, were in position!" Zoe said.

"This feels really bad" Negi muttered as if he was having second thoughts "Going onto the scene of a crime."

"Just don't touch anything" Hinata said "And act stealthy."

"We're just lucky Max Tennyson gave us our over night passes" Zoe said "So technically we're not breaking and entering."

"Something just doesn't feel right" Negi told the two girls "I know, we have to do it but my guts are telling me this isn't right, I mean it's a crime scene."

"I know who would do it" Ben told him threw his comlink "Evangeline."

Hearing her name Negi sulked "You are so right Ben, she would do it."

"Well if all that worrying is done, let's start our own investigation" Zoe said taking up a nicely Second-in command voice.

So acting quickly the three went into a museum. Once inside, Zoe, Negi, and Hinata looked around. Being careful not to get any of the guards intention they quickly made their way into the opened area of the museum.

"See anything Zoe?" Negi whispered.

"I sure don't" Zoe said glancing around "I'm not liking it, this pitch black is making it hard to spot things."

"I know" Negi said "Luckily we have Hinata."

Hinata had never been into a museum before so this was a neat experience for her. Immediately once she was inside it she had activated her Byucugan as Negi asked her "See anything?"

"Not yet" Hinata said.

The three continued their tour looking for anything that could've helped them find clues.

Meanwhile Aang and Ben were watching the skies. Aang was gliding in the cool night breeze while Ben was Jetray. The two had been watching from above. They still heard alarm calls during the night and investigated each one.

"Still nothing" Ben sighed.

While they were doing this Piedmon had found the first Millennium Item wielder. It was a girl with long black hair. She seemed to be dressed as an Egyptian. Now what lured Piedmon to her was the necklace she was wearing.

"How are you?" the girl asked the clown as she made out the new comer.

"Why little lady" Piedmon began "I've come to rob you."

"I don't have anything worth of value" the girl lied.

She could tell Piedmon wasn't buying it "Oh rubbish! I know what I'm after and it seems you do too."

She tried to get away from him but Piedmon proved to be dangerously fast. So fast that the girl thought he was a Duel Monster brought to life. Before she could even get the chance to escape the clown had drawn in energy "**Clown Trick!**"

A gust of wind knocked her off her feet and she went rolling. Before she could react she saw Piedmon reach for his swords "**Trump Swords!**"

The girl's eyes widened as the clown threw the swords at her. She closed her eyes waiting for death to take her but she felt two swords strike her in the right and left flank. She went onto her knees trying to hold out the blood. Then two more swords pinned her to the ground. Piedmon walked over to her.

"Too bad deary" Piedmon told her bending down to the terrified girl "I love that terror in your eyes, you'll make a great slave."

The girl's eyes widened even more but Piedmon brought his hands to her necklace "Now let's remove this."

"NOOOOO!" the girl shouted as the famous Millennium Necklace came off her neck and was now in Piedmon's hands "That was almost too easy."

He turned to the girl "What's your name cutey?"

The gril was now growling "I'm Ishizu Ishtar! You're going to regret steeling that from me!"

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots!" Piedmon joked raising his sword for the kill "You're threatening a Mega Level Warrior here! And I won't be so kind into letting you leave alive. I dare you to try to steal this away from me."

Ishizu could tell the clown meant every word and backed off still bleeding from her injuries only because the Forever Knights and Fire Benders were merging with Piedmon.

"You've made a great choice" Piedmon said grinning at her.

Ishizu then decided to run while she was running Piedmom smiled and said two words "Kill her."

The Forever Knights and Fire Benders aimed and fired at her. Ishizu dodged trying to avoid being shot. The Forever Knights and Fire Benders chased her with Piedmon aiming his sword directly at her vital organ the heart "**Trump Sword!**"

If it wasn't for her hearing the clown shout out her name Ishizu would've been killed. At the last second she saw a window then jumped but the single sword struck her in the stomach. She landed squarely on her back as she burst open a window. Ishizu was now on the floor bleeding from her wounds.

Luckily the place the landed in was the Rust Bucket. After hearing the windows break Max immediately went to his Plumber weapons and turned to see Ishizu whom was lying injured horribly.

"Oh-my gosh!" Max shouted "Are you okay?"

Now even though she had lost the Millennium Necklace, she knew evil forces was at work. She heard Piedmon approaching "Down!" She whispered.

Hearing this Max lowered his head then heard the Forever Knights and the Fire Benders along with Piedmon passed "Onto our next target! Troops we won't rest till we get what Dark Dragon Leader wants."

When Ishizu heard the danger pass she tried to stand up but her injuries proved her not to do so!

"Are you okay?" Max asked her "What happened?"

"The crazy clown attacked me" Ishizu said "And he stool my Necklace."

"All that for necklace?" Max asked "What could Dark Dragon Leader be thinking?"

"Dark Dragon Leader?" Ishizu asked "You know about this Dark Dragon Leader?"

"I do" Max told her "Didn't have a chance against him myself. I'm Max Tennyson who are you?"

"I'm Ishizu Ishtar, Max-san" Ishizu said.

"Stay down" Max said he reached for the headsets "Guardian Seekers! I'm sorry to call you off duty, but something's came up meet me at the hospital!"

"This sounds serious!" was a female's voice "What's going on Max-Sensei?"

"Answers later! Right away grandpa!" was a response this one sounded

Max drove the Rust Bucket to the hospital where Doctors and Nurses started to heal the woman. Right when they managed to stabilize her when the Guardian Seekers rushed in.

"What's going on Max-Sensei?"

Max pointed to an ER window where doctors and nurses worked to save the girl's life.

She was bleeding in her right and left flanks as well as her stomach. Luckily for her the doctors were keen to point out that the sword missed the upper stomach and chest so the wound wasn't a fatal wound.

"How did she get that wounded?" Ben asked.

"I don't know how she got injured as in what you see, all I do know is that she accidentally was tossed inside the Rust Bucket. That startled me a bit and she saved my life. Her attacker was Piedmon."

"Piedmon?" Ben asked "As in that same Digimon that killed two hundred Plumbers?"

"The same Digimon" Max said to his grandson.

The leading Doctor came out "We've done it! Thanks to your quick thinking Mr. Tennyson, you've saved this woman's life. She's awake and wants to explain things to you and your" the doctor paused looking at the group of kids "Grandchildren?"

The Guardian Seekers each exchanged secret looks at each other, to their surprise Max smiled and laughed "Yeah, you're these are my grandchildren. There visiting for a month."

"I see so why don't you go and see what this woman wants" the Doctor suggested.

"We will" Max told him.

The Doctor left to check on other patients letting Max Tennyson, Ben, Zoe, Aang, Hinata, and Negi to walk in Ishizu's room.

First they knocked and the woman let them know she was in there and ready to talk to them "Come in."

The voice sounded gentle and they walked in with Aang closing the door. The woman laid eyes on every single Guardian Seeker. She made out Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto which she wondered why she was there as she didn't know anything about the Digidesten of Wind, she made out Negi Springfield as her family had indeed had a run in with Nagi Springfield while her brother was evil do to being split in half. Nagi was the first person to embarrassing him easily and breaking the curse before he fell victim to it a second time. The boy had to be Nagi's son as he did have most of Nagi's characteristics. She made out Hinata Hyugga and even the Avatar.

"The doctor says you're going to make a fine recovery Ishizu" Max told her.

"Of course, and it's thanks to your quick actions Max-kun" Ishizu said to him.

She turned to Ben "Don't tell me your the legendary Ben Tennyson."

"That's my name!" Ben said as Max turned to his son "That's my grandson, always willing to help."

She turned to Zoe "Who are you?"

"Zoe Orimoto Ishizu-san" Zoe said to her.

"Hello Zoe" Ishizu said to her she smiled at Negi "Nice to finally meet the Thousand Master's son. We meet at last Negi Springfield."

Hearing that the woman knew his name Negi was shocked "H-H-H-H-How did you know my name?"

Ishizu smiled "Why Negi, my brother Marik and I met your father years ago. From a magical item I used to have it showed me that sometime in the future he would have a son."

Negi looked like he was going to faint but Ishizu's comforting smile made him not faint "It's okay, you're secret is safe with me. I haven't told anyone."

Negi sighed letting that go "Okay."

She turned "And miss Hinata Hyugga of the Hyugga Clan nice to meet you."

Hinata activated her Byucugan then looked threw Ishizu trying to spot a spying device on her. When nothing was found Hinata's reaction was to pull out a Kunai only holding it for safe keeping if the woman was a spy.

The woman found herself sitting up and bowing to Aang "And it's an honor for me to finally meet the legendary Avatar. The Master of all Four Elements. Aang out of all your friends you should know I'm not a spy."

"She's right" Aang said even though shocked that the woman knew his name "She's not a spy, at least not for Dark Dragon Leader."

Ben turned to him then Aang turned to Zoe "Don't worry Zoe, as a fellow warrior of wind you should know this yourself."

"It still is surprising she knew four out of five of us. Although it makes sense in my case" Zoe admitted.

"So who are you?" Ben asked the woman.

"My name is Ishizu Ishtar" The woman said "I used to have a special item, you five are known as the Guardian Seekers right?"

"That's right" Ben said "How did you know?"

"Like I explained a certain necklace I had on me allowed me to predict the near future" the woman explained "It showed me how you Guardian Seekers were formed. It has also told me why you fight against this Dark Dragon Leader."

They looked at her as she sighed "I have bad news for you Guardian Seekers...My magical necklace has been stolen from me."

"What?" Negi asked "Who'd steel that?"

"Piedmon" Ishizu said "Even as we speak Piedmon is leading brutal crimes on Earth!"

"What purpose?" Ben asked her "Have they found Virusmon yet?"

"I wasn't able to see if they did or not" Ishizu said to him "But it's clear that Dark Dragon Leader and his forces are planning to steel all of the Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items?" Negi asked then he gasped "No way!"

"Yes way" Ishizu said.

"Care to explain about these Millennium Items Negi?" Ben asked.

Negi turned "I've heard about them during my schooling at the Magic Academy I graduated from. What these Millennium Items have..."

"It's okay Negi" Ishizu said "I'll tell them."

She then explained to the Guardian Seekers how five thousand years ago Eucalypti Kings played a game of great and terrible power. Once asked by Aang how powerful she replied by saying that they almost destroyed the entire world. These games erupted into the war until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away impressionning it within the powerful Millennium Items. For five thousand years these items remained a secret. Now they were being found.

"Oh-man" Ben complained "This is hard work."

"How many of these items are there?" Zoe asked confused.

"S-S-S-Seven deadly weapons" Hinata answered her quite nervous.

Even Negi was beginning to shake "T-T-T-This can't be good."

"For us" Aang admitted.

Even Ben whom was trying his best not so show fear was failing. Ishizu turned "Yes, you're getting it Dark Dragon Leader is planning to use at least all seven Millennium Items. Which means steeling them from their owners."

Ben looked at her as she continued "They already got the Millennium Necklace. Which now they will be harder to stop if one is wearing it."

"Then we better hope that they aren't wearing it" Ben said.

"But how can we get to the next location?" Zoe asked.

"Good question" Hinata said.

Ishizu had the answer turning to Negi "You're a Mage Negi! A Millennium Item is filled with magical energies, so powerful that even one that has started learning to become a Mage could sense it. Now that they have the Millennium Ring providing they aren't wearing it will be their downfall, the next time they commit crimes, you'll know where it is."

Negi looked at Ishizu how did she know so much about mages? She looked at him whispering "I once studied briefly under the mage Albireo Imma, one of the Thousand Master's friends after many years of war."

Negi was stunned to hear that this beautiful woman had studied under one of his father's friends. A powerful Mage like that would deserve a temporary student.

She turned "Please Negi, now even though I do have magical energies myself, I didn't become a mage like you or Albireo Imma, or your father, only those can find the Millennium Items. That is once in enemy possession."

All eyes turned to Negi whom nodded "You're right Ishizu..."

He took his father's staff and began to sense the Millennium Necklace.

After one minute of waiting Negi was indeed able to find it "We're in luck guys!" he shouted "They aren't wearing the Millennium Necklace!"

"What is their next destination?" Ben asked him.

"At an Egyptian Museum" Negi said.

"Guardian Seekers!" Ben shouted "We've got to move!"

Max Tennyson nodded "Go Guardian Seekers, you've got to make sure the Millennium Items don't fall into the wrong hands!"

With no other words the Guardian Seekers burst out of the hospital and towards the Egyptian Museum. On their way Ben reached for his watch "**Jetray!**"

Ben was flying right besides Zoe "Remember, they have Piedmon with them!"

Zoe reached for her Digivice "Time to see if practicing as my Mega Level form pays off Execute...Fusion Spirit Evolution...**JetSilphymon!**"

With this the Guardian Seekers emerged at the Museum first and waited for the villains to reach them.

There they saw him Piedmon whom was holding onto the Millennium Necklace like it was no big deal.

"Alright Dark Dragon Leader's forces!" Piedmon began "Prepare to raid this Museum and steel the final five Millennium Items."

"Oh no you don't Piedmon!" Ben shouted.

"What who'se there?" Piedmon and Devimon asked.

"Why just Earth's most famous heroes" Aang said as Piedmon's forces located the young Avatar "The master of all four elements, I'm Avatar Aang."

"Looks like you guys are caught red handed" Hinata said as once again Piedmon's forces located her "A ninja of the Leaf Village and Heiress of the Hyugga Clan, Hinata Hyugga!"

"Doesn't evil ever give up?" another voice sounded causing Piedmon to make out Negi Springfield "The son of the Thousand Master, I'm Negi Springfield!"

"I doubt and sense Piedmon's such a crazy opponent anyway" a fourth voice sounded as they made out JetSilphymon "The winds will carry you the way Ledgendary Warrior of Wind JetSilphymon ready to respond."

"That Piedmon might be crazy but he's smart" another voice sounded as they made out Ben Tennyson as Jetray "But we're smarter, I'm the alien hero, Ben Tennyson."

Then all five got together "We are the Guardian Seekers!"

With this they jumped down with Zoe, Negi, Aang, and Hinata landing on the ground then a **THUD!** happened as Ben turned himself into "**Humongosaur!**"

It was then the group saw Devimon.

"Devimon's here too!" Hinata shouted.

"How did they find us?" Devimon asked.

Piedmon frowned "I'm not so sure Devimon! But it looks like we have our opponents to deal with."

"Didn't you do the research?" Ben taunted "The Millennium Items have magical energies in them?"

"Darn it" Piedmon cursed "So that's how you tracked us."

"It is" JetSilphymon said.

"Well this changes nothing" Piedmon said he turned to all of his allies and drew his sword pointing it out towards the Guardian Seekers "Dark Lords, prepare for battle! Kill the Guardian Seekers, remember our mission!"

With this the Forever Knights got into position with Fire Benders preparing to Fire Bend. Devimon and Piedmon got ready for the battle as well.

"Get ready" Ben told his team as they were blocking the entrance of the Museum "Because this could be our most dangerous mission...Now here are my orders Guardian Seekers "No matter what defend the entrance at all cost. Do not let any of Piedmon's forces in."

"Right!" was the response.

The fight was about to begin. There was no doubt denying it. With each other's eyes locked into each other, good and evil were about to colide.

"Orders Ben?" Hinata asked.

"JetSilphymon do you think you can take on Piedmon?" Ben asked.

"I could" JetSilphymon said "But not by myself."

Ben then came with a plan "Hinata, Aang, Negi, handle the Fire Benders and Forever Knights, JetSilphymon, you and I will team up to take down Devimon and Piedmon."

"Right!"

Now the battle plans were set. Hinata cast one good look inside the Museum, and sure enough there was a Millennium Item in there, her Byucugan was able to see the item, it was in shape of a rod.

"Negi" Hinata whispered to him "What Millennium Item has a rod?"

"The Millennium Rod!" Negi whispered to her "Why?"

"It's in there."

Negi was quiet right then. Hinata had just spotted a Millennium Item in the Museum and what was worse he sensed it too, he turned to Ben "There is a Millennium Item in there. The Millennium Rod!"

Ben turned giving new orders to his friends "Try not to let them inside the Museum! We can't let them take even one more Millennium Item! If they do get inside beat them first to the Millennium Rod and do not let them take it!"

"You got it" was the response as the Forever Knight and Fire Benders closed in.

The battle for the Millennium Rod began. By the end of the night, the Millennium Rod would be in their hands or it would fall to evil. A true bloody battle was about to begin.

Ben, Zoe, Hinata, Aang, and Negi looked up at their overwhelmingly large odds. Could they defeat the oncoming wave and Piedmon? Find out next in this story's first major arch.

**End of chapter.**

** This can't be a good sign! The first battle for the Millennium Items have began. Will our heroes prevail or will the Millennium Rod fall to Dark Dragon Leader's forces. You don't want to miss the second part of the first major arch of Guardian Digimon Book 1. Get ready for the next chapter. Chapter 19: Battle for the Millennium Items P2; Millennium Rod.  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Millennium Item P2Rod

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 19: Battle for the Millennium Items P2; Millennium Rod.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

Things were not looking well for the Guardian Seekers. They had just arrived at an Egyptian Museum that contained a Millennium Item, the Millennium Rod. Thanks to Ishizu, they know knew of the dangers the Millennium Items possessed and to make it worse Piedmon whom served Dark Dragon Leader as his second-in-command was commanding the Dark Lord's forces to capture all of the Millennium Items. For a while the Guardian Seekers were surrounded on all ends.

"This reminds me of the time the Fire Nation caught the group off guard" Aang muttered.

"Only this time, the forces are trying to kill you" Hinata muttered a bit worried.

Negi was looking ahead at Devimon "Plus we've got not one but two Digimon."

"With Piedmon being a Mega Level" JetSilphymon said "That's going to be our hardest challenge."

"Think positive guys!" Ben ordered "We've got to make sure the Millennium Items don't fall into enemy hands!"

"Well" Piedmon began "Too bad for let's begin."

He singled for Dark Dragon Leader's forces to begin firing.

The Forever Knights took aim and fired with Fire Benders Fire Bending.

Aang carefully Earth Bended causing a rock wall to appear and hold out against the blasts and even held against the powerful Fire Bending attacks.

"Such a powerful and wimpy attack" Devimon began "**Touch of Evil!**"

His touch of Evil attack shot outwards destroying the rock wall. All the villains saw were dust.

"**Flans Exarmato!**" Negi shouted.

With this the Forever Knights were disarmed. Then a huge gust of wind appeared followed by Kunai Knives striking Fire Benders and Forever Knights alike. Then the Kunai Knives exploded only for having explosive tags on them. The Forever Knights and Fire Benders that the Kunai Knives exploded on fell injured. Then with a powerful punch the whole second row of Forever Knights and Fire Benders were flung backwards. Now even though Piedmon himself was blinded he was able to see the faint sign of JetSilphymon's weapon and skillfully dodge.

Then the Forever Knights and Fire Benders surrounding him were blown away as she shouted her newest attack "**Jet Winter!**"

When the dust settled the Guardian Seekers had struck the first blows but all wasn't good.

Devimon saw Ben coming at him as Ben shouted "Time for some payback!"

He raised his huge fist but Devimon dove "Let's see if you can handle me hero! **Evil Wing!**"

With his wings glowing in Darkness, he avoided Ben's fist and went right threw Humogasaur's right flank. It was enough for Ben to walk back injured. Hinata saw Devimon coming right at Ben again "Ben watch out he's-" She was interrupted by a Forever Knight nearly nailing her with his weapon but she avoided it and rewarded him a nice Gentle Fist to the chest and he dropped like a rock.

Ben heard Hinata's shout but was too late to react for Devimon crossed into his left flank again.

Then Devimon swiped at Ben but Ben caught his hand "Now you don't play fair" Ben lectured.

"I don't need to play fair" Devimon said as Ben grabbed onto him "Such feeble attempts boy!" Devimon shouted "**Touch of Evil!**"

His attack caused a massive powerful Dark Blast to hit Ben whom let go and was sent flying backwards hitting against a wall of another building. The wall collapsed underneath Humongasuar's weight.

"He's good" Ben muttered.

JetSilphymon wasn't having fun either. She raised her weapon then struck out with it. Only for Piedmon to easily avoid her weapon each time. This would continue for five rounds each time JetSilphymon missing the target. Then a sixth time she managed to finally give him a kick then aimed her weapon "**Jet Winter!**"

This attack would hit Piedmon but the clever clown managed to curl up negating some of her attack as he was blown backwards a bit.

"Thank you for the jogging match JetSilphymon and now I'm ready for the main event" Piedmon said with a smile on his face.

This caused JetSilphymon to know something was up.

"Once upon a time there were these Guardian Seekers, then Devimon, Piedmon, and the Dark Lords under Dark Dragon Leader's orders showed up and destroyed them all the end."

"Was that a story?" Ben mocked Piedmon "Because that wasn't funny at all."

"That wasn't even a story" Negi told him "That was more like a threat or a promise."

"I'd like it if his ending was better" Aang admitted.

"It will be" JetSilphymon declared.

"We'll see now" Piedmon said as JetSilphymon was forced to deflect some of the Forever Knight's ranged weapons.

Then Piedmon waited deliberately for two Fire Benders to sneak up on her and Fire Bend.

Immediately the two Fire Bender's attack hit their marks but due to her being a Digimon it really didn't do anything except burn her armor a bit and for her to look at the attackers annoyed. Luckily Aang took them out by Air Bending them into Negi's Magic Archer spell.

She then turned her attention to Piedmon "Now let's get this show on the road "**Trump Swords!**"

He threw his swords at her.

She used her weapon to try to slice the swords but failed against two and they struck her. Now the swords penetrated her armor and she stepped backwards but not before she took two more right in her chest. JetSilphymon tried to recover but failed.

"And now" Piedmon declared "**Clown Trick!**"

He sent an electrical attack at JetSilphymon.

The attack hits her unprepared and sends her flying and she falls onto the ground.

Ben saw her fall but didn't see her change back, JetSilphymon just laid on the ground.

"JetSilphymon!" Ben shouted, he punched Devimon in the face and the huge Devil went flying into another wall of a building.

JetSilphymon was beginning to come around rubbing her chest "Man that clown does know how to fight" she muttered then she looked up to see Piedmon's shadow coming over towards her swords drawn _Oh nuts, now I'm in trouble._

"So" Piedmon began as he got closer to her "You survived but now die!" he was beginning to stab down at her.

JetSilphymon tried avoiding the swords and all she could do to avoid was move really quickly. Left, right, curl up uncurl.

"Hang in there!" Negi shouted mentally calling his next spell _**Undetriginta spiritus lucis. Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis.**_

Twenty Nine magical arrows of light were shot over to the Clown. Piedmon saw them all coming at him "Impressive" Piedmon said distracted long enough for JetSilphymon to try to stand up but before she could do anything else, he grabbed onto JetSilphymon.

"Hey put me down!" JetSilphymon shouted.

Negi saw this and sighed Piedmon was good so he had to recall the arrows.

Sadly on doing so the arrows changed direction and headed towards the direction of him. The arrows struck with maximum force throwing Negi backwards.

"Negi!" Hinata shouted.

"Are you okay man?" Aang asked the young mage as he and Hinata ran to his side with Aang temporally using his Earth Bending to make a rock wall to protect the three while they checked Negi's injuries "That was one painful beating."

Negi stired and spoke in a dazed tone"I'll be fine, it looks like those Magic Arrows had a lot more kick then I thought. Besides I couldn't have afforded to have JetSilphymon take them all instead of Piedmon."

"Well, you had good intentions on helping her" Hinata said as she helped Negi up just as Devimon destroyed the Earth wall again.

Then Ben watched as Piedmon still had his firm grip on JetSilphymon.

"You served your purpose JetSilphymon" Piedmon said "Now it's time to kill you."

She struggled to get free but the clown's grip was too hard. Piedmon then aimed his four swords then stabbed them right threw JetSilphymon's chest. She screams in pain before collapsing onto the ground.

"One down" Piedmon said looking up at the other Guardian Seekers "Four to go."

He saw Ben take down a row of Fire Benders and Forever Knights with one massive punch "You're turn to go down clown!"

"I don't think so!" Piedmon shouted "**Clown Trick!**"

A firey hoop appeared and made it's way over towards Ben as Piedmon asked "Try jumping threw this hoop!"

The hoop wrapped around Ben and Humogosaur's body hit the ground.

The hoop as Piedmon noticed wouldn't hold Ben for long and after some brutal strength. That is when Ben saw JetSilphymon stand up.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Piedmon shouted.

"It'll take more than these swords to kill me" JetSilphymon told him.

"Glad to see you still hanging on" Ben told her.

But Piedmon proved that he wasn't threw with them.

Just a Ben managed to get closer to Piedmon a huge ball appeared underneath his feet.

"What is this?" Ben demanded.

Piedmon began laughing "Round and round he goes where he falls no body knows!"

With this Ben fell off the huge ball and onto poor JetSilphymon whom was trying to figure out a way to save her ally.

"That takes care of them" Piedmon laughed.

Ben slowly got off of JetSilphymon just as Devimon saw him "**Touch of Evil!**"

His evil attack rushed over Ben and once again it caused him to go flying but he recovered "Perhaps this isn't the alien needed for this situation" Ben muttered "So perhaps I need a change!"

With this Ben pressed his Omnitrix and then became "**Big Chill!**"

Fire Benders saw this and Fire Bended just as Piedmon and Devimon tried to do a wicked team up on him.

Piedmon cruely removed the swords from JetSilphymon's chest before taking aim at Ben and JetSilphymon once again.

"**Trump Swords!**" Piedmon shouted.

"**Touch of Evil!**" Devimon shouted.

The attacks roared over towards Ben but he turned himself invisible allowing the Trump Sword, the Touch of Evil, the red laser blast that the Forever Knights fired and Fire Bender's Fire Bending tactics went passed him. JetSilphymon was able to deflect the Fire Bender's Fire Bending, the red laser blasts and even the Touch of Evil attack back at Piedmon and his forces. Piedmon dodged the onslaught of attacks as it hits the rest of his forces. While two of his Trump Swords strike JetSilphymon in the sides once again.

Then Ben breathed out his ice breathe at the Forever Knights and Fire Benders freezing them. He came at Piedmon whom saw Ben coming at the last minute then jumped over him but Ben went ahead and went threw Devimon freezing Devimon in his tracks.

Ben then became visible breifly "That wasn't the Digimon I wanted to freeze."

Then Devimon easily broke free "That was nothing but a cold shower to me" Devimon warned him before swatting him away like a fly.

Ben recovered in mid air as he landed near JetSilphymon. He was joined by Hinata, Aang and Negi Springfield.

"Piedmon's tough" Ben said to his team "As you can see even JetSilphymon's had a terrible time with him. I'd suggest we give him our strongest attacks."

"Alright" Aang said going into his Avatar State.

Negi also nodded "Say the word Ben."

Hinata looked at him "I'm not sure what I can do for ranged attacks but I'll do my best."

"Great" Ben said.

Piedmon turned muttering something over to Devimon which not even Ben or the Guardian Seekers could hear.

They prepared for their final strikes with Ben turning to Negi and Hinata "Sense you two have a powerful close range attack don't attack until you're sure you can land the blow."

"Got it" Negi and Hinata shouted.

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" JetSilphymon shouted.

Ben then breathed out a huge ice breathe attack.

Aang unleashed all four of his elements due to being in his Avatar State.

The attacks rushed over to Piedmon and Hinata saw him and shouted her defensive ranged technique "Now Negi! **Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**"

With this she gathered in Chakra and forced it to become a visbile blue barrier.

Negi got into position shouting the spell " **Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING.**"

He unleashed his lighting axe spell. There was an explosion as the five attacks seemed to hit their mark. A clear evil grin was on his face as he knew that it wasn't going to be that easy

Watching the fight was Dark Dragon Leader in his demension. His wife was busy training Sasuke Uchiha.

"You're doing it wrong" Evangeline told him.

Sasuke looked at her "So what? I can't use Lighting Axe right now."

"That's not what I want to hear from you" Evangeline snapped at him "In order to master the Axe of Lighting Spell you need to have a lighting version of Magic Archer. That isn't what you've learned right now."

"But Master" Sasuke began to her "I have Chidori."

She paused looking at him "Could there be another way for me to launch the Axe of Lighting Spell like that?"

Evangeline A.K. McDowell paused "I suppose that could work but you'll find using a Magic Archer spell just as useful."

"I already have that covered" Sasuke said "Watch"

He turned gathering in his Chakra and mentally speaking in his mind **Undesexaginta spiritus ignis, coeuntes. Sagitta Magica, Series Ignis.**

Evangeline was surprised at her student as Sasuke unleashed fifty-nine fire magic arrows. She was jaw dropping in surprise which caused Dark Dragon Leader to burst out laughing at her silentness.

Sasuke turned to Evangeline whom was now trying to speak up and it was her turn to grin as Sasuke was on the ground now "What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You launched fifty-nine magic arrows" Evangeline answered him "Now that was going to be expected from a member of the elite and famous Uchiha Clan, I should've expected you to be able to master the fire version of the Magic Archer...But Sasuke you were also pretty stupid."

Sasuke cocked his head at her wondering what she meant and the vampire Mage simply smirked out her answer "You're still learning spells Sasuke, which means you're body isn't adapted for using a lot of magical spells. Sense you are still learning under me and from scratch, you're body is only able to launch ten magic arrows at one time. Magic can drain you of your energy, just like Kakashi Hatake's Sharrigan does to him."

He looked at her "Master...How long will it take my body to be able to launch the amount of Magic Arrows I just used?"

"Oh normally about a year for beginning mages" Evangeline told him "But you're a prodigy so I'll take a guess in saying about half a year. Try not to rush things Sasuke. Besides the Magic Archer maybe a good offensive spell due to have many you can unleash but there are other more useful combat spells such as Axe of Lighting."

Sasuke looked at her "Under now my Master" Sasuke told her he turned to her "My question is could I use Chidori and unleash Axe of Lighting that way?"

"Well" Evangeline began then a smile appeared "That would be one heck of a combo! I haven't really trained a ninja like you to do that but..." she smiled an evil grin "I'll love to try it."

Under his training with his new master, he knew that this wasn't a good thing when Evangeline smiled, she had something terrible planned for him.

"First you must recover" Evangeline warned him "Then I'll see what I can do for you."

So she left Sasuke to recover while turning to her husband.

"You're lessons are becoming more brutal" Dark Dragon Leader told her.

"You haven't seen anything yet" Evangeline told her husband smiling "He still has much to learn."

"You call Queen Evangeline?" a voice sounded.

Without even needing to know Evangeline turned "Yes, Fate, When the time comes, I would like you to spar against Sasuke Uchiha."

"But what about you Queen Evangeline, surely you'd want to spar against him."

"I normally would" Evangeline told him "But as his teacher, I feel I should have him go up against another Mortal Mage, as you know I'm Immortal."

"That's true" Fate said.

"So, I want to teach Sasuke the meaning of the word partner. Take that Chagursa with you on that day."

"Yes, Queen Evangeline" Fate said.

Evangeline turned to Dark Dragon Leader as she watched Fate walk off "So what do you think of Sasuke's performance?"

"He's learning under a great teacher" Dark Dragon Leader remarked "Have you considered teaching a whole class of evil mages?"

Evangeline looked at him "I'm the type of evil mage that will accept students that I deem worthy...Negi sort of forced me to teach him more combat related stuff as a Mage. Sasuke well he passed my test."

"I see" Dark Dragon Leader said.

He turned to her "The current fight against the Guardian Seekers looks like we'll be winning."

"Just what are these objectives you sent our forces on?" Evangeline asked.

"Well I want to give you a present" Dark Dragon Leader said "A surprise present."

Evangeline turned "Well I guess I should be pleased to hear that."

"Just wait a bit long dear" Dark Dragon Leader told her he placed his claws on her shoulders massaging them.

She gave out a playful moan before turning to him "I will."

She watched as Dark Dragon Leader picked her up holding her bridal style a small smile on her face "You certainly know how to get a girl's attention."

Meanwhile back at the main battle, the heroes thought their attacks had penetrated. So they were surprised when they saw Piedmon standing his ground without a scratch. There was also no sign of the Forever Knights, Devimon and even the Fire Benders. Well no sign of Devimon could've been Devimon had been defeat, but no bodies of the Forever Knights and the Fire Benders...Now that was the question.

"How is Piedmon not hurt?" Ben asked.

Piedmon just grinned thinking to himself _Why Guardian Seekers, you didn't see threw that explosion. I was really fast in it._

_**Explosion flashback.**_

_ Piedmon, Devimon, the Forever Knights, and the Fire Benders watched as the attacks drew closer._

_ "Remember the strategy, I'll deal with these wimpy attacks" Piedmon told his team._

_ "Right" Devimon said and a Forever Knight threw a smoke bomb allowing Devimon to lead the Dark Lords into the museum without the Guardian Seekers knowing._

_ Then Piedmon went to work neatly avoiding both Aang's four element blasts, and JetSilphymon's Ultra Turbulence attack, then karate chopping Ben's ice breathe just as he had done to MetalGarurumon's ice attack. He easily avoided Hinata's huge defensive move then using his swords cut Negi's Axe of Lighting Spell deflecting it's power a bit._

_**End of Explosion Flashback**_

Piedmon stood looking at the Guardian Seekers an evil grin on his face. There our heroes noticed the area around Piedmon. Then it dawned on them Piedmon avoided the attacks.

Hinata heard the alarm in the Egyptian Museum go off and activated her Byucugan to see the Forever Knights, Devimon and the Fire Benders in it.

"There inside the building!" Hinata shouted in alarm.

Ben and his friends tried to get away but Piedmon had enough of the Guardian Seekers.

"You know this was fun" Piedmon said "But it's time to say good bye Guardian Seekers! We win this round! **Trump Swords!**"

With this Piedmon threw his swords at the Guardian Seekers as they turned to stop the attackers from steeling the Millennium Item inside it. The swords struck with maximum accuracy but they struck JetSilphymon as she sacrificed her remaining energy for her friends. This turned her back into her human self.

"Zoe!" Ben shouted but just as the Guardian Seekers saw the Devimon emerged with the Millennium Rod only to have been brought down with another Trump Sword attack from Piedmon together with the remaining Guardian Seekers

Negi stopped gasping as he fought to get up "That's the Millennium Rod!"

"Quick stop them!" Ben ordered but Devimon whirled around "As Piedmon said we win this round...**Touch of Evil!**"

He unleashed the power of darkness at Ben, Zoe, Aang, Hinata, and Negi before the five could even make a move. The powerful attack rushes over them and turns Ben back into his human self. The others including Zoe were flung backwards.

The Guardian Seekers watched as Piedmon stopped "That's all for today folks! And that's all of the Millennium Items in this area."

He turned to Devimon "Retreat our forces, Dark Dragon Leader has requested my presence with the Millennium Rod."

Devimon nodded as he handed Piedmon the Millennium Rod "Alright, Forever Knights, Fire Benders with me! We're retreating for a while."

The very wounded Guardian Seekers watch with horror as Piedmon turned to them "Too bad, I really enjoyed our battle! Till we meet again Guardian Seekers."

With this Piedmon jumped into a portal that appeared right behind him and disappeared.

Ben got up running over to his friends knowing the police were on their way to the museum.

"We've got to get out of here" Ben said.

He helped each Guardian Seeker up. He noticed Zoe seemed to have been injured more and with Aang at his side the two helped her up.

"Are you okay Zoe?" Ben asked her.

"Not sure" Zoe said rubbing her head as Ben and Aang helped to support her "That Touch of Evil attack rocked us off my feet pretty badly."

So the Guardian Seekers started to go back to the Rust Bucket, luckily the police didn't see them nor the security cameras catch the Guardian Seekers retreating.

Piedmon had arrived to Dark Dragon Leader "I have returned my Lord."

He bowed before the Dark Lord esposing the Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Rod.

"Thank you Piedmon" Dark Dragon Leader said reaching for the Millennium Rod "I believe I'll need this, for my wife."

"Just a question my lord how is she today?" Piedmon asked.

"She's cheerful today and she's training Sasuke" Dark Dragon Leader said.

"So she's finally decided to take another student" Piedmon said.

"She certainly has!" Dark Dragon Leader said "Now I'll be taking this Millennium Rod but not before wrapping it up."

Piedmon watched the Dark Lord wrap the Millennium Rod up.

"Why give her the Millennium Rod?" Piedmon asked "You know she can already mind control people."

"Well that's true" Dark Dragon Leader said "But with a Millennium Rod she can control more opponents besides surely she could use the weapon for close combat."

Piedmon bowed "The Guardian Seekers put up a tough fight today, we couldn't get in until the explosion."

"Yes, and I'm pleased that you're my general now" Dark Dragon Leader told him "Surely even Dark General Dragon would've lost. Good job, now take a break, the other remaining Millennium Items aren't captured yet and they will be harder. I'll give you you're next target tomorrow."

"Very well my Lord" Piedmon said then he left to join Devimon and the remaining Forever Knights and Fire Benders.

With the wrapped Millennium Rod in hand, Dark Dragon Leader was walking out to his wife's training field. There he watched as she continued to help teach him. This time Sasuke was getting it down. Sasuke charged a rocky scarecrow which Evangeline made shouting "Chidori!"

The Chidori worked like a charm! Then Sasuke jumped down and sent the Lighting Axe Spell down upon the ground.

The ground erupted in blue lighting destroying all of the scarecrows.

Sasuke heard clapping and saw Dark Dragon Leader "Not bad Sasuke, I see you've been practicing hard."

"I've got to train harder" Sasuke told him "You're wife is truly a good teacher...So why are you here?"

"I've came to give her the present I promised her, so where is she?" Dark Dragon Leader asked.

"Watching my student practice" Evangeline said as she and Chachamaru walked down "Good evening honey."

Dark Dragon Leader held up his hand revealing the gift "I give you this Evangeline darling."

The vampire mage smiled as she grabbed the gift and unwrapped it. Her eyes lit up with unimaginable power as she made out the Millennium Item.

"So it's the Millennium Rod" She said an evil grin on her face "How'd you know I've always wanted it?"

"An educated guess" Dark Dragon Leader told her and she looked at her weapon "Oh yeah, this will do fine."

"So what's this do?" Sasuke asked.

Evangeline demonstrated it's power on Sasuke controlling him "This Rod has the power to control multiple opponents. This will work out just as fun as my threads."

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Sasuke "You're a good student to her Sasuke, never forget your place."

"I won't" Sasuke promised.

Evangeline turned with the Millennium Rod in her hand. She walked up raising it "With this I can control anyone! Now the world will see fear."

She turned to Sasuke "Sasuke!"

"Yes?" Sasuke asked.

"We're going out to terrorize the world,"

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

Evangeline grinned "The Magical World of Mages. With this item, I will now show the world that the Dark Evangel is back, The Queen of The Night, and the Apostle of Destruction is back."

Dark Dragon Leader grinned wickedly "And I'll be right at your side."

Evangeline turned "The five of us will do it."

"Five of us?" Sasuke wondered.

Then he made out Chachamaru, and Chazero "Oh them."

Evangeline turned to her group "We'll all attack cities in the magical world! One at a time. Me, I plan to destroy all the cities. It's time for me to show you all what I can do."

She turned with the Millennium Rod in her possession, she was ready to wreck havoc on the magical world and the human world. It was time for them to realize she was back time to hear endless stories told to magical children to get them go to bed.

An evil grin was on her face with Dark Dragon Leader, Sasuke, Chachamaru, and Chazero preparing for the final touches on it.

Evangeline A.K. McDowell had been planning this and she was going to get it.

With this in mind she began to make plans.

Meanwhile Ben, and the rest of the Guardian Seekers returned to the Rust Bucket, where Max took a look at Zoe's condition.

"She's injured" Max confirmed.

"But how?" Ben asked "She can't be injured while in her Digimon form!"

"She must've been struck by a stray Trump Sword from Piedmon" Aang told him "Ether that or she was hit by Devimon's Touch of Evil!"

"What part of her is injured grandpa?" Ben asked.

"She's lucky" Max told him "Whatever hit her caused her to break an arm and a leg."

Ben sighed "This is one loss we should try to learn from. They got two Millennium Items. No telling whom Dark Dragon Leader is giving the Millennium Items to."

Ben would be proven right. So they would have to wait until Zoe recovered.

"There are five more Mllennium Items out there" Max told the Guardian Seekers "And we can be sure to know that they will be harder to get. As long as we prevent the other remaining Millennium Items from falling into the wrong hands...We'll be able to prevent Dark Dragon Leader's plans."

"Plus" Zoe began trying to stand up but Hinata held her down "Don't strain yourself! You're really hurt.""

"Man" Zoe sighed.

"Don't feel bad Zoe" Ben told her "We tried our best to stop the Millennium Rod from falling into the wrong hands. We'll win the other battles for the Millennium Items."

This made Zoe feel a bit better but her condition wasn't even as Grandpa Max wrapped her broken arm and leg in bandages.

"She's going to be out of action for a while" Max told the Guardian Seekers "This is also a devastating blow."

Aang looked at Zoe "She did what she needed to do to save us, and that was use her body as a shield."

"Which I did" Zoe said she turned to Ben "I'm sorry for letting you down like this."

"Don't worry" Ben told her "We'll win the next battle for you. Take some rest."

Hinata looked at her "You're going to need it."

Negi also looked at her "I'm sorry that I don't have knowledge on healing spells. None of my spells will work to help your condition."

"Good luck" Zoe told her friends.

Then she closed her eyes taking her rest. Seeing her this injured caused Ben to turn with determination in his eyes _We'll defeat the Dark Lord's forces in the next battle. For her. They will regret hurting our friend._

He was joined by Aang, Negi, and Hinata all four expressed their concerns and were willing to even the score. The battles were going to get more brutal. With Zoe out of commotion for a while things didn't look so well for them.

**End of chapter.**

** Uh-oh looks like The Millennium Rod has fallen to the Dark Lord and is in the hands of the Evangeline. What is Evangeline's plan to recreate fear in the magical world? Can Ben, Hinata, Aang, and Negi defeat the Dark Lord's forces without Zoe's help? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 20: Battle for the Millennium Items P3; Millennium Eye**


	21. Chapter 20: Millennium Item P3: Eye

Chapter 20: Battle for the Millennium Items P3: Millennium Eye

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon Book 1, After hearing that Dark Dragon Leader is after the Seven Millennium Items from Ishizu Ishtar, the Guardian Seekers tried to intercept Piedmon and his forces. A horrible battle unfolds with Ben and Zoe not being able to defeat Piedmon and Devimon. After a long battle, the Guardian Seekers were defeated and two Millennium Items Ishiuzu's Millennium Necklace which Piedmon had stolen from her before his fight with the Guardian Seekers and the Millennium Rod which is in position of Dark Dragon Leader's wife the Dark Evange the dreaded vampire Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Now only five Millennium Items remained to be found can our heroes find them before more fall into the Dark Lord's hands. Find out the fate of the Millennium Eye in this chapter of Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Sea!_

It was a dark night. The entire city had been turned into flames. Dozens of bodies lay dead, or frozen to death or completely frozen for all eternity. To the survivors that ran for their lives it was horrible. The return of the feared Dark Evangel, the Apposle of Darkness Evangeline A.K. McDowell had returned. Her revenge was swift as she had already destroyed three entire cities killing almost anyone that met up with her. Right now Evangeline was towering over a little girl whom cringed at the sight of the evil Mage.

"Please no!" the girl begged for her life "Spare me!"

The Dark Evangel looked at the terrified girl. The young magical girl could feel the vampire's blood lust which caused her to shake uncontrolably. Watching the onslaught was the little girl earlier. Sadness filled into her eyes as once again she was unable to save her. The girl turned as Evangeline drained the girl of almost all of her life's blood.

Dark Dragon Leader approached his wife as she dropped the young girl. She wiped her fangs hearing victim's screams as the onslaught continued.

"Not bad my love" Dark Dragon Leader said "Not bad at all."

Evangeline just smirked "The Millennium Rod surely does have an influence on those mages. This was a thoughtful idea my love."

Dark Dragon Leader smiled "You destroyed these countries. You are truly worthy as my wife."

Evangeline smiled "Today was just a warning to the magical countries of this world. Once word hears that twenty magical cities had fallen, fear will set in."

She raised her staff "Any unlucky mages around these areas will fall to my Millennium Rod. She turned eying the girl she had nearly killed "For example."

The child's eyes widened as she eyed the magical item as it glew. Her eyes became Hypnotized as the Millennium Rod began mind controlling her beyond her will.

"Now even though I could do this on my own" Evangeline grinned to her captive "The Millennium Rod proves better to control any opponent."

She waved her Millennium Rod "Young girl you will try to spy on the Guardian Seekers."

"As you wish master" the child began.

She began to walk off.

"Interesting" Dark Dragon Leader said turning to his wife "You are a cruel woman, equal to my evil."

Evangeline smirked "You bet, now let's get out of here before those foolish mages decide to team up and try to defeat us again."

So Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline with Sasuke Uchiha went back to their hide out.

Meanwhile back at the Rust Bucket, Ben was checking on Zoe. The girl had been injured the night they had tried to prevent the Millennium Rod from falling into the wrong hands. Ben looked at the injured girl with determination in his eyes. Zoe had broken her an arm and her leg. With those injuries Ben knew that this placed the Guardian Seekers in jeopardy.

"Zoe" Ben began and the girl stirred "Yes?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you" he told her.

Zoe looked at him "Hey don't worry about it! We all knew the risks."

"I just didn't know you could get injured like that" Ben confessed to her.

"I didn't ether" Zoe confessed "I mean I've been hurt before but never like this. All I remember is taking Devimon's attack while I was human."

"I think we all had" Ben told her she looked at him with a worried look she tried to move but Max turned "Zoe you need to rest. You're arm and leg aren't going to heal if you don't rest."

Zoe sighed knowing the old man was right she gave Ben another look "Without me how can you defeat our enemies?"

Ben knelt down to her "We'll find a way Zoe, we will find a way to defeat our enemies. You just focus on recovering."

The Digidesten smiled at her leader "Thanks Ben."

Ben caught Negi looking threw his spell books "What are you doing Negi?"

The young Mage looked up "Looking up a healing spell that I could use to help Zoe. So far I do have one but it won't help broken bones."

"She'll recover eventually" Ben said.

Hinata Hyugga looked at Zoe and remembered how injured her cousin Neji had put her in. The Hyugga Heiress showed sadness in them "I know how your feeling Zoe" she admitted.

Zoe looked at her friend "I understand myself. You had the same situation as I had during your fight with your Cousin Neji."

Aang looked at Zoe as well "We will avenge this Zoe, you'll see. For now you need your rest."

Zoe gave her friends one last look "Thank you guys."

Ben turned to Aang "Well we aren't going to do anything standing here! Right now we must become stronger!"

Aang agreed "And the only way we can do that is spar. Sorry Zoe you'll have to watch for a while."

Zoe turned to her friends "Now that's something I can do."

So she would watch her friends spar.

The first match was the wonderful Hinata Hyugga vs Negi Springfield. It was mage vs. female ninja. Now Negi Springfield had a girl in his class that was a ninja but had never fought against her. He trained against her to try to find a way to defeat Evangeline and he admitted it worked a bit. Now Negi knew of her hands which could spell danger to him if she landed a blow to him.

"**Cantus Bellax!**" Negi shouted and Hinata even with her Byucugan on she knew what was up from seeing him use this spell over and over again. With her eyes she noticed Negi had a special barrier over him a barrier which could protect him from close combat blasts and made him stronger in close combat.

The Hyugga Heiress knew that he was a challenge now. His reflexes were sharper now and faster. With this in mind she watched as he charged her. Hinata sidestepped his charge and tried to punch out at him. Knowing of her ability Negi used his own hand to catch hers negating the attack. He punched out at her mentally announcing his next attack "**Wind Flower Punch!**"

His attack hits her square on but as Hinata uses her Substitution Jutsu right on time. She disappeared and was right at Negi's back. Negi then lashed out two punches but Negi was able to sense her attack and barely dodge her punches.

_She's good_ Negi thought as he watched her closely _I should've known she would've used Substitution Jutsu in time!_

He watched the girl closely trying to find out a way around her defenses _But she also has the Byucugan which gives her a 360 degree angle! Her eyes will prove a problem but there has got to be a weakness to her eyes._

He watched as Hinata reached for her purse and threw a new Ninja tool. Negi had never seen what appeared to be a ball, then it burst open revealing to him a powerful blinding light blast.

The young mage was still trying to recover from Hinata's newest Ninja tool but just like that Hinata came in and delivered her blow to his arm. Negi stumbled and Hinata went right to work "You're in the area of my Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation!"

Then she proceeded to attack Negi "Two Palm, Four Plam, Eight Palm, Sixteen Palm, Thirty-two palm, sixty-four palm rotation!"

With this Negi collapsed and raised his hands in defeat "You win!"

Hinata smiled helping the young mage up "Nice Try Negi."

"I have a lot to learn to fight against you Hinata" Negi told her accepting her help to get up.

Hinata then watched the other two remaining Guardian Seekers Aang and Ben were about to square off.

Ben looked at Aang whom smiled "Are you Ready Ben?"

"I've been ready" Ben told Aang reaching for his Omnitrix while thinking to himself _Aang is a difficult opponent to fight due to his mastery of the Elements. I've got to find a way around his bending abilities._

He then selected the alien he wanted then slapped his Omnitrix down. Green Nanobites appeared around Ben and when it settled Ben became "**Diamond Head!**"

Aang just watched Ben carefully before the two could square off. The two circled and Ben struck out first unleashing small green crystals at the Avatar. Quickly Aang used his Air Bending techniques to deflect the green shards and continue over towards Ben but somehow the Alien hero dodged the air blast.

"That was close" Ben muttered but he easily dodged two Fire balls that Aang sent at him.

"You know Avatar" Ben began "Play with fire and you get burned!"

With this Ben sliced two more fire balls in half then with massive speeds sliced out at Aang. Aang jumped over a rock at the last second. Ben watched as Aang continued to dodge Ben's slashes. Then Aang sent his Earth Bending ability to summon an Earth wall underneath his feet as he landed the wall acted like a spiral stair case. Ben somehow dodged the attack.

"He's good" Ben said.

Finally he watched as Aang was near the ocean and a single thought was in his mind as he saw Aang's arrow glow blue.

"Oh-no" Ben muttered as Aang brought up his hands and the ocean responded to this creating a big tidal wave then Ben had one important thought at seeing this _This can't be good._

Ben would be proven right as with a downward hand move the ocean responded by preforming a diving motion like a huge wave. The force of the wave was too much for Diamondhead and Ben had been washed backwards hitting a tree before turning back into his human self. Everyone blinked Aang had just defeated their leader.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked Ben.

"I sure will, now that was a surfing wave!" Ben said with a smile "Good move!"

Aang just smiled at Ben "You're not so bad yourself, you nearly got me."

Max Tennyson had watched the spar and clapped his hands "Not bad Aang! Not everyone can defeat Ben one on one."

"So anyone have a clue on the next clue?" Ben asked.

"You are right that we need to find the remaining clues" Aang admitted.

"But we need to concentrate on the Millennium Items" Hinata said "If Dark Dragon Leader gets all seven of them..."

She froze at this as she ended her comment "Could you all imagine what power he can have?"

This sent sheers of fear threw all four Guardian Seeker's spines. They now knew of what would happened to them. Ben was worried too but showed little less of it or well tried not to show it.

"Perhaps we should try a mission with both things in mind" Aang suggested, "You know, try looking for the Millennium Items and our new clue."

Ben agreed "We'll have to do that."

He stood up "Did anyone make out a clues of our next item to retrieve?"

Hinata paused "I think I did, our next clue is in some sort of jungle..."

"There is no jungle around here" Ben said.

"Or some area like it" Hinata answered.

"Now that you mentioned it" Negi stated "I did feel a magical aura in another area."

"Where?" Aang asked.

The Mage turned "In the forest."

Ben stood up, looking at the remaining three Guardian Seekers. They nodded towards him as well. It was time to check out the new area for the possible item. The Guardian Seekers went outside to check the area.

Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline had been waiting for them. While the two were together they had ordered Sasuke to practice on Chachamaru and Chazero. It was going to take the Uchiha quite a while to deal with them. They had been watching our heroes from a safe distance. Evangeline didn't give the girl she had captured using her Millennium Rod a chance to forfil her request and killed her in cold blood.

"So" Dark Dragon Leader said his thoughts out loud "So our heroes plan to stop me quest for the Millennium Items."

"There is a strong magical power at the location they are planning to explore."

Dark Dragon Leader thought of what his wife just said "So you sense it too hugh?"

"A Mage even a child can sense magic from those Millennium Items" Evangeline told him "And the magic I've sensed from that area is most certainly from a Millennium Item."

"Then we must send Piedmon to the location immeditaly" Dark Dragon Leader suggested.

"I'm sorry to say this but no can do dear" Evangeline told him "He's too busy looking for the other Millennium Items that he's not in that area. By the time he does arrive there."

"It'll be too late to retrieve the Millennium Item" Dark Dragon Leader roared in anger. He turned to his wife "Shall we send one of the two remaining Sovereigns we have left?"

"That would be a start" Evangeline said "Plus without the blond girl which can turn into a Digimon out of commission for a while thanks to Devimon, they aren't at full strength."

"What do you have in mind my dear?" Dark Dragon Leader asked her.

"How about one that can turn them into statues as we did to one magical city already" Evangeline said with a smirk on her face.

"Good idea my love" Dark Dragon Leader said he pressed a button "Attack Baihumon!"

With this a button sent another Sovereign Digimon to attack the Guardian Seekers.

"This time without the girl along they will surely fail for the last time" Evangeline told her husband.

"So...They have finally met their match" Dark Dragon Leader said with a grin on his face.

They heard Sasuke groaning in pain as Chachamaru shot him with her eye lasers and Chazero well stuck her knife into his back and the Uchiha fell onto the ground "Master...You're robots are hard to beat."

Evangeline just smiled at Sasuke not even caring for his health "Then rest up Sasuke because your training isn't threw yet."

Sasuke sweat dropped knowing that the vampire could do much worse things to him and he had just admitted to her that he couldn't handle her robotic servants. Dark Dragon Leader shook his head hiding his new fear of the woman he had married. Then again perhaps he shouldn't be concerned as he knew Evangeline meant well in the end. She was just trying to make his stronger. He turned to view the incredible fight with the Guardian Seekers and Baihumon.

Ben, Hinata, Aang, and Negi had found the forest and Aang was indeed able to sense threw the earth to find traces of magical power.

"Negi's right" The Avatar spoke up "A Magical item is here."

"Hinata..." Ben began.

"Right" Hinata said she pressed her hands "Byugugan!"

She studied the area where the suspected Millennium Item was located in. She could actually see the magical aura.

"There right, but it's hard even with my eyes to see exactly where it is" Hinata told him.

"A Millennium Item can give out multiple magical signatures so it would be hard to find where it is" Negi stated.

"Then stay alert" Ben ordered "Something tells me that if we know a Millennium Item is out there, Dark Dragon Leader knows about it as well."

"He's right" Aang said "We've got to expect a trap for us."

Boy were they right. They searched the entire forest and were getting deeper towards the magical feeling. They seemed to have stopped and looked up at a huge, huge, hill.

"That's a long climb" Negi said after a while but then Hinata saw something. Some birds had been turned into metal objects which were starting to rust. Not only that but other land animals were turned into the same thing.

"What is going on?" Ben asked as he made out the same thing.

Then they heard the mighty roar and blue tiger with many yellow dots surrounded it's middle.

"A Digimon" Hinata said.

"I wonder what Digimon it is?" Ben asked.

"It feels like a Mega Level" Aang said.

Hinata's Byucugan answered the group's question "That's because I'm reading from the Digimon that it IS a Mega Level Digimon!"

"I wish Zoe were here to tell us what this Digimon is" Negi said.

Hinata spotted the third problem "It has three Black Gears in it so it must be one of the Digimon Sovereigns!"

"**Gold Strength!**" the Digimon shouted emitting a wave of energy from his mouth.

"Watch out scatter!" Ben ordered.

With this the Guardian Seekers somehow avoided the blast but the land scape had been turned into metal and began to rust.

"So" Negi said "This Digimon did all this damage."

"Still wish we knew what Digimon he was" Aang and Ben muttered.

"I know" Hinata brightened "We can contact Zoe threw our headsets."

"**Gold Strength!**" the Digimon shouted again once again our heroes dodged again.

"Well someone has too" Ben said as the heroes regrouped "And that someone is you Hinata, the rest of us will keep the Digimon occupied."

Hinata nodded "Right Ben, just be careful!"

Ben selected an alien from his Omnitrix thinking _We've got to get moving, but who can block this Digimon's attack that can turn you into a metal statue? Perhaps an alien with a little speed?_ At this thought Ben brought up his Omnitrix turning it to one of his fastest aliens and selected it then green nanobites formed out of the watch and in it's place after they settled down as "**XLR8!**"

"Isn't he not built for attack?" Aang asked Ben.

"Yeah well, I figure I'll need this form if I am to dodge this Digimon statue making attack" Ben told him "Now if this doesn't work exactly as I planned I do have another fast alien that can attack."

"In coming!" Negi warned and they were in time just as the Sovereign Digimon attacked with Gold Strength.

Once again our heroes dodged and then stared at the Digimon then charged hoping to distract it.

Hinata watched as her friends tried to take down the Sovereign while she dialed in her head set.

Zoe was trying to rest, she couldn't help but feel bad about her injuries. Max turned to her "Zoe, it's okay, everyone's bound to get hurt."

"But why did it have to be me?" Zoe asked "I feel as if I'm letting the team down."

Max understood her "And I felt that plenty of times during my time as a Plumber, but everyone gets hurt very bad but there are other things we can do."

Zoe understood her new mentor "True."

Suddenly she heard her headset go off "Hinata?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe!" Hinata shouted "We've got trouble!"

"I'm sorry but with my injuries I can't help" Zoe told her "Wish I could."

"I know that!" Hinata said as she ducked a claw swipe from the Sovereign Digimon only for it to be forced back a bit thanks to Ben's raw speed "But we are hoping you can tell us what Digimon it is."

"That I can" Zoe said "Describe the Digimon."

"Well" Hinata began "It's a blue tiger with yellow rings dots forming a ring around him."

Zoe was beginning to gasp "Any special effects in it's attack?"

"Yes," Hinata said "It seems that this Digimon has the ability to turn objects into metal objects. Not only that but rusting accures."

"On no!" Zoe shouted in alarm "You're fighting against a Digimon Sovereign! The one Baihumon! He's a Mega Level Digimon with what you described with the Gold Strength! He's the youngest of the Digimon Sovereigns but is the most powerful of them all."

"Thanks Zoe" Hinata said "And we'll free him!"

"Be careful Hinata" Zoe said.

"We will and thank you for explaining about it, well handle things here, rest well!" Hinata told her.

"Good luck" Zoe told her.

Then with this Hinata glanced at Ben whom had avoided Baihumon's attacks.

"So what did Zoe say he was?"

"Baihumon" Hinata answered "Just as we predicted he's a Sovereign, both the youngest and the most powerful."

"I can tell" Negi said "He's fast."

Aang sighed "Without Zoe though this is going to be hard."

"Agreed" Ben said "But remember all we have to do is knock out his three Black Gears and we can save that Digimon!"

"Right" was the response.

With this new information they were going to try to free Baihumon from his Black Gears. The long and terrifying battle awaited it. Baihumon started off roughly "**Gold Strength!**"

The Guardian Seekers avoided it and Ben started to whirl around the Digimon. The more he spun around the Digimon the more friction was used becoming a twister.

"Now!" Ben ordered his allies.

Aang Fire Bended an extremely fast and powerful fire blast at the Sovereign Digimon. Hinata thew two explosive tagged Kunai at Baihumon, then Negi mentally spoke his next attack " **Rastel Maskil Magister,** **Septendecim Spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagotta maigca, wriesfulguralis****!**"

Ten magic arrows of lighting appeared and were shot out towards Baihumon.

The projectile attacks roared over towards Baihumon. There was an explosion as the attacks looked like they struck but then the whirlwinds stopped and our heroes were stunned to see Baihumon undamaged. Then the Digimon roared as it charged the heroes "**Iron-Armored Claws!**"

Then with it's claws the Digimon sliced out at our heroes. They dodged.

"How did our attacks not hit?" Ben asked.

Hinata's Byukugan saw the answer "Our attacks were turned into metal!"

"How could he see our attacks coming if he was trapped in a twister?" Aang asked.

"Good question!" Ben asked then he added on "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"In coming!" Aang announced as he saw Baihumon raise his tail "**Spine-ringed Tail!**"

He and Negi avoided the attack and the Digimon split the rock easily.

"That's some power!" Hinata said.

"Hinata let's see if your Byukugan can see these Black Gears" Ben said.

"Byukugan!" Hinata shouted and with this she saw the three Black Gears "Same thing Ben! One in the head, one in the stomach and the last one...right at the chest area."

"Hmm..." Ben muttered.

Aang turned "We'll need my Avatar State, please give me time to go into it."

"We'll do" Ben told him with this he Baihumon "**Gold Strength!**"

The powerful metal attack rushed over to our heroes and they were once again barely able to dodge the attack but they did. Ben easily ran over towards Baihumon then once again began running around in circles. The more he moved around the more friction was being used against Baihumon, then another huge tornado appeared trapping it. Instead of Ben ordering his teammates to attack, Ben ran straight at Baihumon and prepared for one final swipe. At the last minute Baihumon saw him coming and bit onto Ben's arm.

"This can't be good" Ben muttered as the tornado stopped.

"**Iron-Armored Claws!**" Baihumon shouted.

The swipe strikes Ben and sends him flying towards his friends.

"Ben are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"I've had worse" Ben told her as he stood up.

Once again Baihumon decided to pounce claws drawn.

"Now Aang!" Ben ordered.

While Baihumon pinned Ben down with his front paws and Hinata was pinned by his hind legs.

Negi was forced to unleash his famous Wind Flower Punch. It had little effect on the Digimon but blew the Digimon backwards from pinning him down but his allies were pinned. Negi was watching his two friends trying to get out.

"He's heavy" Hinata complained.

Ben tried getting up "No kidding! I can't even move my arms."

This is when Aang fully completed his Avatar State and with all four elements sent them at Baihumon whom was now growling at Negi.

The powerful attack hits Baihumon in the chest. The force of the attack makes Baihumon while also causing one of the Black Gears in Baihumon to burst out of it and be destroyed.

It was enough for Ben to get freed but Hinata was still pinned this time with all four of Baihumon's legs on her.

She was groaning in pain and trying her best to get up.

"That's one gear out!" Ben said finally freed "Perhaps this isn't the Alien, now it's time try..."

He activated his watch then became "**Jetray!**"

He then saw Hinata still pinned trying her best to get unpinned.

"Hang in there Hinata!" Ben shouted.

"I'm trying!" Hinata said.

With one claw Baihumon slashed out shouting "**Iron-Armor Claws!**"

Negi saw this coming at him and braced for impact. The claws hit but thanks to his magical wind barrier he was able to soften the blow. He might've lessened the impact but the blow was still dangerous and flung him backwards.

"And now **Gold Strength!**" Baihumon shouted as he saw Negi land.

Negi had just landed and wasn't able to react quickly but Avatar Aang still in his Avatar State saved him by Earth Bending a wall. The wall was able to prevent the metal making attack from hitting Negi but the wall turned into solid metal.

Baihumon turned to Hinata growling and Hinata didn't need to know what was going to happen to her, it was going to try to bite her neck killing her eventually. She struggled more knowing this was going to happen but a green blast strikes Baihumon in it's chest making him back off slightly. Then another green blast from Ben strikes him again right in his leg. The Digimon backs off again and this time Hinata was able to free herself just in time to dodge a bite which would've been fatal to the back of her neck. Then with her Byakugan she saw the Black Gear in it's stomach and aimed her Gentle Fist directly at it, then jabbed it in the Digimon's stomach. The powerful punch was able to dislodge his second Black Gear and it flew out crumbling apart.

Seeing this Dark Dragon Leader and even Evangeline were getting furious the Sovereign was slowly going back to normal, now only one Black Gear remained.

Dark Dragon Leader growled "They are getting a lucky break."

"Time for some reinforcements or to get the Millennium Item" Evangeline suggested.

"Good idea" Dark Dragon Leader said he turned to the Forever Knights "You all get down there and sense you can't help Baihumon, sense he will be freed you must capture the Millennium Item!"

"As you command" the Forever Knights shouted.

They disappeared on their newest mission and that was to capture the Millennium Item.

Back at the battle The Guardian Seekers knew that Baihumon would be out of control, and boy were they right! The Sovereign kept on realizing Gold Strength attack after Gold Strength attack. Now he was really unpredictable.

"This isn't cool!" Ben shouted in alarm as he flew out of another Gold Strength's path.

"He's out of control" Negi shouted.

Hinata shifted "The last Black Gear is in his head."

"**Gold Strength!**" Baihumon shouted.

This time the attack came so fast that Hinata wasn't able to dodge successfully and her right foot turned into metal and started to go up her right leg and looked like it was only stopping where the leg attached to her waist.

"Hinata!" Ben shouted.

Negi saw what was happening to Hinata "If we manage to beat Baihumon we could turn Hinata back to normal."

Ben nodded "Alright then let's get to it."

They faced the Digimon as Baihumon aimed perfectly at Hinata "**Gold Strength!**"

Avatar Aang tried to Earth Bend but Baihumon spun around nicely slashing out at Aang so the attack continued onward towards Hinata.

Hinata thought fast knowing that no matter what would happen to her could be solved by defeating a Digimon. She turned to Ben "Don't worry about me Ben!"

She watched as the Gold Strength attack roared out towards her. She pulled out a Ninja tool the same one she used on Negi and nodded at Ben "You only have one chance...Make it count!"

With this the other Guardian Seekers watched as Hinata threw her ninja tool high into the air and it exploded with light just as the Gold Strength attacked Hinata full force turning her into a metal statue.

The powerful light blast blinded Baihumon and both Ben, Negi, and Aang combined their attacks and aimed it at the Digimon's head. The combined attacks hit home breaking the last Black Gear free and Baihumon had been freed. Just like the remaining two Sovereign Digimon he slumped down with Hinata slowly being revived.

"Thanks to you Hinata, we managed to bring Baihumon back to normal.

"It'll take a while for me to get back to normal" Hinata told them "You boys go ahead please."

The boys nodded and went ahead and found the Forever Knights had gotten to the top.

"Oh-no" Negi shouted.

"Get away from that chest!" Ben ordered blasting out at them.

Three Forever Knights fell to the green blast.

Negi then spoke up his next spell " **Rastel Maskil Magister,** **Septendecim Spiritus aerials, coeuntes...Sagotta maigca, wriesfulguralis!"**

Once more ten magical arrows of lighting shot out towards the Forever Knights. It struck ten Forever Knights and they fell stunned.

Then Aang Air Bended twenty off the huge cliff. They fell to the ground.

After watching thirty-three Forever Knights fall, the rest turned blasting at the Guardian Seekers.

"We can't let them get that Item and the next clue!" Ben shouted.

"THEY WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THAT!" The voice of Baihumon shouted "Duck Guardian Seekers! **Gold Strength**!"

Hearing this the three male Guardian Seekers ducked just in time for a golden wave to rush over most of the Forever Knights. They turned into solid metal statues. Seeing their comrades turn into metal statues, the survivors wanted to bail. If the sight of their friends being easily taken down was bad what was worse was the Baihumon coming up. Fear was quickly in the surviving Forever Knights as the Digimon spoke "Your masters played me like a fool! Now I'll make you pay!"

The Forever Knights backed away as the Digimon advanced on them and too make it worse Hinata was completely freed. Her eyes were telling them that she was pissed.

"If you value your lives cowards LEAVE!" Baihumon roared and the Forever Knights took off tripping over stones and anything else in their paths.

Ben turned to Baihumon "Thanks."

"You're welcome" Baihumon said "And I'm sorry in attacking you four...Now where is the fifth member of your team?"

"Injured" Ben told him "She broke her arm and one leg in a battle to get the Millennium Rod in our hands."

Baihumon turned "I see, well give her my regards and I hope she recovers soon. I also want to thank you for saving me from evil's control."

"You're welcome" Ben told him as the Sovereign left to the Digital World.

The group turned to the chests. Hinata opened the chest and saw the Millennium Item and the next Item clue.

"What Millennium Item is that?" Ben asked looking at an eye item.

"The evil Millennium Eye" Negi answered "And Eye that can see threw a card game's moves and it can steal souls."

This overthrew the Guardian Seekers. They blinked in confusion. A gulp came from the mage.

They closed the chest as Ben turned to the group "We should keep this out of evil's hands. Please no one wear this one."

"Plus there is one another clue item" Hinata said "In form of a drill."

"Let's go to the Rust Bucket!" Ben suggested "Zoe will know what the new clue is."

So the heroes went to the Rust Bucket where they presented the clue and the Millennium Eye to Zoe.

"So this is a Millennium Item" Zoe said looking at the Millennium Eye "And even though I'm human, I can sense it's power."

"What about the new clue item?" Ben asked her.

That one Zoe looked at it "No doubt about it Ben, it's the drills of Digmon."

"So the Angel feathers of Angemon, the Hammer of Zudomon and the Drills of Digmon" Negi said in deep thought "What's the fourth clue?"

"We'll find out."

They heard Hinata step out she had a tea kettle on it "Um here, Zoe-chan, perhaps you can drink this. The tea might help your broken bones."

"Thanks Hinata" Zoe said taking a tea cup and drinking it.

"So one Millennium Item is in our hands" Ben said to the group "Two are in the Dark Lord's hands."

"Four more to go" Negi calculated.

Ben turned to Zoe "Did the tea help?"

Zoe sighed smiling "Yes, a bit, my arm and leg don't feel so achy."

"They do say tea does have healing purposes" Aang said "Then again Water Bending can heal."

"But not Broken bones" Ben told him.

The Guardian Seekers began planning on their next plan knowing that Hinata had found a way to heal Zoe's arm and leg.

**End of Chapter.**

** The Guardian Seekers now have a Millennium Item! The dreaded Millennium Eye only time can tell what Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline. One more Digimon Sovereign is in the hands of evil! Can our heroes recapture the fourth Millennium Item? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 21: Battle for the Millennium Items P4: Millennium Ring**


	22. Chapter 21: Millennium Item P4: Ring

Chapter 21: Battle for the Millennium Items P4; Millennium Ring

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon, Book one. With a Broken arm and a broken Leg, the Guardian Seekers were in a pickle. ON the meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader and his wife Evangeline had destroyed twenty magical cities with little survivors. Negi Springfield detects the powerful magical aura of the Millennium Eye. After a fierce battle with Baihumon without Zoe's help the Guardian Seekers were able to claim the Millennium Eye and a third clue of finding the first Guardian Digimon. Now only one more clue and Sovereign remains in the hands of Dark Dragon Leader. And only four more Millennium Items are out. See the next battle of the Millennium Items!_

It had been three whole days sense the Guardian Seekers had defeated Dark Dragon Leader's forces to claim the Millennium Eye. Knowing the danger it possessed alone the Guardian Seekers carefully hid the Millennium Eye in safe place. Exactly where Max had hid Ben's Omnitrix in the Rust Bucket. The Guardian Seekers didn't want to wear this Millennium Item for the powers it had. Plus as the item was clearly hidden if anyone should try to find it, they would have to get passed the five Guardian Seekers. They knew no one would be that bold.

Thanks to Hinata's healing tea Zoe had recovered from her injuries. Now like her friends she had made a marvelous recovery. Now Ben was showing her the Millennium Eye. The magical power the eye had reached the girl. It's power was simular to when she and her friends faced the Demon Lord Lucemon.

"Man" Zoe muttered "You're not kidding when you said you felt it's magical power. Man it's terrible."

"And Dark Dragon Leader has two Millennium Items in his possession" Ben reminded her.

"The Millennium Necklace and the Millennium Rod" Zoe said "Just one is bad enough. I hate this evil feeling."

Ben closed the secret place where they placed the Millennium Eye "Which is why we must make sure no more fall into the wrong hands."

"Agreed" Zoe said still trying to shake off the magical power of the Millennium Eye even though she didn't wear it it's power totally overwhelmed her.

She walked away as Ben turned to her "Feeling completely well?"

Zoe nodded "I am, thanks to resting for three days and drinking Hinata's special tea."

"With you back in shape" Ben told her "There isn't anything we can't overcome...Well at least until our next fight with Piedmon."

Hearing this Zoe sighed at knowing how right Ben was. Piedmon had defeated them quite easily. That was no joke. Now they had only gotten a taste of Piedmon's power. Things weren't going to look good with Piedmon leading the enemy most of the time. While the two were talking Negi, Hinata, and Aang joined them.

Negi turned to Zoe "Nice to see you're feeling better Zoe."

"Thanks Negi" Zoe said turning to Hinata "It's all thanks to Hinata-chan."

"You're welcome Zoe-chan" Hinata said "I'm just glad you're better! We need you're help."

"So what's the next plan?" Aang asked Ben.

Ben turned to the Avatar "Good question Aang, but from what all of us experienced so far we are in the fight of our lives."

"The battles are harder now" Hinata said agreeing with her allies "Now that the both of us are fighting for the same items only for different reasons."

Negi understood as well as he turned "Yeah, we are trying to prevent the Millennium Items from falling into the wrong hands. The enemy wants them for world domination."

"We won't let that happen" Ben swore and the others agreed.

They went back into discussing their new plan.

Meanwhile Dark Dragon Leader and Evangeline were shaking their heads. They failed to capture the Millennium Eye which would prove useful against their enemies the Guardian Seekers.

"So our heroes captured the Millennium Eye" Dark Dragon Leader told his wife.

"So it seems" Evangeline sighed "But there are four more out there and from the looks of things you know who has two of them."

"I certainly do" Dark Dragon Leader said "The Millennium Puzzle is in the hands of that darn Dragon Knight boy which is why we aren't going to be able to defeat him, at least not with our strength at the moment."

"Okay so this Dragon Knight boy is out of the picture for now" Evangeline said "So what is the other Millennium Item you know one has?"

"Bakura" Dark Dragon Leader said to her "He has the Millennium Ring, the only Millennium Item that can track down the others."

"Is this Bakura on the heroes side or evil?" she asked and Dark Dragon Leader smiled "Evil's side."

"Then call him my love and tell him to meet us here for his next mission" Evangeline ordered.

"I see we're seeing eye-to-eye" Dark Dragon Leader said "Very well, I'll call him."

"Most couples will" Evangeline told him "Those Guardian Seekers have scored one victory but that will be their only major victory!"

"Don't worry my love, I will ensure you that they won't win the next battle, I'm almost certain that victory will be ours" he paused then switched the subject "Now how is your student coming along?"

The immortal vampire smiled at her husband "His training is improving. Right now, he's going up against Fate. Now last time I was watching Fate and Sasuke were just about the same."

Suddenly they heard a thump and Evangeline and the evil Dark Lord opened the door to see Sasuke's leg nearly petrified and the Uchiha looked beaten up. Walking closer to Sasuke was Fate "You've have improved Sasuke" Fate told the young Uchiha "But you still lack one thing."

"What is that?" Sasuke asked Fate.

"Simple, while Evangeline uses her ice based spells she's also goes into using dark based spells" Fate told him "Plus you need to understand your opponent."

Sasuke's eyes looked at Fate as Sasuke sent two Shireken at him. Fate dodged the attack and used Shundo Jutsu on him then punched Sasuke to a wall. Sasuke's back hit a wall and he slumped down as Fate looked at him "Plus you don't know Shundo Jutsu and without a magic barrier to negate some physical damage you'll always take the full damage."

Evangeline approached "You did well Sasuke-kun."

"Then why can't I beat Fate?" Sasuke growled "This is the fifth time this weak he's beaten me, no matter how many times you teach me, I'm still getting my butt kicked and am defeated by him each time."

Evangeline smiled "Because you don't have a magical barrier, Fate is in between of a combat mage and a traditional mage, there are differences in the two styles but without any barriers you can't protect yourself and plus with Shundo Jutsu as Fate used on you, you can sneak upon your opponents without them knowing."

"Once, I've mastered these moves will I be able to defeat Fate?" Sasuke asked her as Dark Dragon Leader undid Sasuke's petrified leg making it back to normal now.

Dark Leader Dragon sighed turning to Evangeline whom nodded "You might stand a better chance against Fate but we have little time to act."

"I know the Guardian Seekers got the Millennium Eye" Sasuke said.

Evangeline stood up brushing her long blond hair aside "When this Bakura arrives, I want you present on a retrieval mission."

"Yes, master" Sasuke said.

Dark Dragon Leader smiled at his wife was going to support his plan. He turned "Excuse me my dear as I talk to Vilgax."

Evangeline smiled at her husband before turning to Sasuke "Take a long break you're going to need it."

Dark Dragon Leader left his wife where she was and met Vilgax. Vilgax's eyes made out the Dark Lord.

"What is it?" Vilgax asked him.

"I want you to find this Bakura" Dark Leader Dragon said "Find him and bring him to me."

"As you wish" Vilgax said.

Vilgax left to fetch Bakura.

He would find this Bakura he was looking for an item. He had white hair with blue and white striped shirt along with black pants. At once Bakura seemed to notice Vilgax.

"Who are you?" Bakura asked and Vilgax saw the faint glow as he knew Bakura activated his Millennium Ring and turn into an evil Bakura.

"I am Vilgax you worm!" Vilgax snarled "Show some respect to me weakling."

"I'm no mere weakling!" Yami Bakura told him he was about to show Vilgax what he meant but Vilgax held out his hand "I've come to bring you to Dark Leader Dragon?"

Yami Bakura stopped "Dark Leader Dragon?"

Vilgax nodded "My friend would like to make a business offer with you, now will you come quietly or will I have knock you out?"

Yami Bakura knew when he was out classed in a physical fight "Fine, you win without a fight."

With this Vilgax returned to Dark Leader Dragon "I've brought him back."

"So I see" Dark Leader Dragon said he turned to Yami Bakura "Welcome my old friend."

Yami Bakura turned seeing Dark Leader Dragon "What have you sent for me for?"

"Simple" Dark Leader Dragon said "And hold on, I have a wife that will need to talk to you."

Dark Leader Dragon walked off with Vilgax guarding him. He then finally made his way to Evangeline.

"Dear, Bakura's here!" Dark Leader Dragon announced.

"Alright, be right there!" Evangeline's voice sounded "Come on Sasuke, we're going to see my husband's friend."

Without waiting for his reply the vampire soon came with Sasuke at her side. Her own eyes made out the evil theif and his eyes met hers.

"So Dark Leader Dragon, who is this young lady?" Yami Bakura asked.

"She is my wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell" Dark Leader Dragon told him.

Bakura looked at the woman in front of him taking her hand in his own and kissing hers "What a lovely name for a beautiful woman."

Evangeline smiled at him "And who are you?"

"I'm Bakura" the man said.

He turned to see Sasuke at her side "Who'se this?"

"My student" Evangeline told him "Sasuke Uchiha."

"What is he learning?" Bakura asked.

"To be a stronger ninja with a mage's power" Evangeline said.

"Mage?" Bakura asked then he gasped "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're that EVANGELINE A.K. McDowell?" he asked her shocked.

She smiled evilly "I see you heard of me."

"I've heard rumors of your power Dark Evangel" Yami Bakura said "They say you're as evil as me. No more evil than that power hungry Marik."

Evangeline looked at him as he asked "May I ask why we haven't heard of you for those hundreds of years?"

She was about to answer when Sasuke answered for her "The thousand Master defeated her and placed a curse on her which not only stripped her of using her magic most of the time, but also trapped her in the body of a ten year old girl."

Evangeline silenced Sasuke with a well earn glare and Sasuke was smart enough not to say anything else for he knew what she could do to him. Her eyes told him she would train him herself one-on-one for giving the information out. The training one-on-one with the immortal Evangeline wasn't something he looked forward to because he knew she would leave him with only one last inch of life left.

Even her glare was felt from the famous thief whom for once showed worry for someone else rather than himself.

Dark Dragon Leader turned to Bakura "Now I know you have the Millennium Ring,"

"Yes," Yami Bakura said eying the Millennium Rod in Evangeline's hand and the Millennium Necklace in the hands of Dark Leader Dragon "And your wife has the Millennium Rod, tell me how did you steal it from Marik?"

"It was in an Egyptian Museum" Evangeline answered "We stole it and Piedmon cruelly stole the Millennium Necklace from Ishizu Ishtar."

"Which explains why you and your husband have the same Millennium Items you speak of."

Vilgax turned to Dark Leader Dragon whom then spoke out "Now the reason why I've asked you here is to help us locate the remaining Millennium Items except for the Millennium Puzzle for obvious reasons."

"So you're trying to gather all Millennium Items up" Yami Bakura said then he grinned "Great idea."

"But Piedmon's searching for the others" Sasuke said.

"True" Dark Leader Dragon said and he allowed Evangeline to speak the true mission "We nearly had the Millennium Eye but it's in the hands of the Guardian Seekers our enemies. We were hoping you can steel it from them and bring it back here."

Yami Bakura nodded "I stole the Millennium Eye once from Pegasus."

"A winged horse?" Evangeline asked.

"Not that type of Pegasus" Dark Leader Dragon said looking at his confused wife "The Pegasus he mentioned is the creator of the game of Duel Monsters."

"Oh so I see" Evangeline sighed.

Yami Bakura turned "I shall retrieve the Millennium Eye and bring it to you."

Vilgax turned "How do we not know you'll use it's power for itself, before meeting you I know of your motives."

"It's okay Vilgax" Dark Leader Dragon ensured him "If he tries anything funny, Evangeline will catch him and kill him."

"Sure will" Evangeline said looking at Yami Bakura and he could see her blood thirst in her eyes.

This was enough to convense him NOT to betray the Dark Lord's trust.

"Even so" Evangeline said "I'm willing to give you Sasuke Uchiha for this mission."

Sasuke looked at Evangeline "You mean it Master?"

Evangeline nodded turning to Bakura "Sasuke needs to show off his skills I've taught him. And it's time he does so now."

Bakura finally agreed "Right, I read you my queen."

Dark Leader Dragon turned to Vilgax "And you'll be aiding them."

"Good" Vilgax said "I've been wanting my chance to crush Ben Tennyson once again!"

"And also I'm sending you with Bakura to triple ensure he doesn't betray us" Dark Leader Dragon said "If he does kill him."

"As you command" Vilgax said and the three vanished.

The two evil rulers waited for their new plan to work.

Ben, Zoe, Hinata, Aang, and Negi had been taking a break on trying to figure out their next clue's meaning. The five Guardian Seekers were outside and to make it worse it was at night. They were about to go to sleep when Max Tennyson noticed some activity at least five minutes away from the Rust Bucket!

"I think we're going to have company soon" Max told the group.

Ben, Zoe, Negi, Hinata, and Aang turned to each other nodding. They knew the enemy would try to reclaim the Millennium Eye they had won.

"Grandpa" Ben began "Take the Rust Bucket somewhere else and remember don't return the Rust Bucket until we give you the go."

Max shook his head towards his grandson as Ben turned to the Guardian Seekers and spoke out his words "Their's trouble Guardian Seeker's now let's move!"

With this the Guardian Seekers rushed over to where Dark Leader Dragon's forces were coming from. Ben suggested the team to wait for their foes to come so they waited on top of the Rust Bucket.

"Hinata how many foes are coming our way?" Ben asked.

"**Byakugan**!" Hinata shouted then she made out three figures "Three of them!"

"Three of them?" Zoe asked in a demanding voice then she turned to Ben "What can the enemy be thinking of?"

"Not sure" Aang said to her for Ben and then Ben asked the question to Hinata "Can you make out who our enemies are?"

Hinata shook her head yes "One I can see is Vilgax, Sasuke Uchiha is with them, and someone new."

"Vilgax?" Ben asked then he sighed "Of course, Dark Leader Dragon WOULD send him along."

He turned to Zoe "We might want to transform before they even see us."

"Good idea" Zoe said giving him a thumps up sign.

Ben turned to Zoe giving her room to transform "Execute...Fusion Evolution!"

A bright blue sphere of data erupted from Zoe's entire body.

Even from far away Yami Bakura saw the bright blue sphere of data. Even Vilgax and Sasuke saw it.

"Well there goes the element of surprise" Vilgax muttered.

"How did they detect us?" Sasuke asked.

Vilgax had the answer "Max Tennyson is a retired Plumber, the Rust Bucket must've had detected us as it's computer program updated to see any evil for miles without us knowing."

Yami Bakura just smiled "So what if they know of our approach!" he cracked his knuckles "They don't have any idea what my Millennium Ring can do."

"I hope you know what you're saying Yami Bakura" Vilgax warned him "But you must not understimate your opponents. They've fought stronger people way more dangerous than you."

"Like who?" Yami Bakura challenged.

"Like Negi Springfield defeated my Master" Sasuke said then he winced as he made this remark looking for the vampire to come out and strangle him.

"Why are you expecting Queen Evangeline?" Yami Bakura asked.

"She's much more scarier than you are thinking of her being" Sasuke remarked smartly "She never likes others saying her defeats." Sasuke turned to Vilgax "Which reminds me leave Negi Springfield to me alone."

"What for?" Vilgax asked.

Sasuke turned "Just so I can see if I can defeat the one my Master failed to defeat, it's the classic case of new student vs. former student. I intend to show him that his win against my master was just a fluke."

"Alright then if that is what you wish" Vilgax said.

"Then" Yami Bakura said slapping his hands together "I got the leader."

He was about to proceed but Vilgax stopped him "I think not, you see their leader is Ben Tennyson, a foe which is rightfully mind to crush. If you even think of fighting him, you'll have to get threw me!"

"Fine" Yami Bakura sighed "Let me handle the weaklings."

"The other three aren't week" Vilgax told him "Two are actually equally strong especially sense the past three days was enough for their strongest female member to become healthy. If we would've attacked one day earlier we would've succeeded the girl was injured with a broken arm and leg."

"I guess things aren't going as we thought so at first" Yami Bakura said then he grinned "I would so like to see this girl you speak of, I've never fought against a strong girl before. This will be fun."

Meanwhile the bright blue sphere of data around Zoe's body subsided and in her place was "**JetSilphymon!**"

"Nice to see you again" Ben complimented her.

"Thanks!" JetSilphymon told him watching as Ben turned his Omnitrix "Sense Vilgax is with them he's in a Big surprise! Time for..."

He slapped the Omnitrix down green nanobites filled the air and in his place was "**Brainstorm? **I wanted Waybig? Oh come on!"

Negi looked at Ben "Well perhaps there is a reason why the Omnitrix gives you the wrong alien?"

"Possibly so my Mage friend" Ben told him "But why must it always goof off when Vilgax is around?"

At this Negi shrugged "Good question."

"Guys could we please focus?" Hinata asked "Because our enemies are approaching!"

Ben understood her "Right, that would be the best way."

So the Guardian Seekers waited watching for their right moment for their defense to begin. They wouldn't have to wait long for at the last two minutes, Max began driving the Rust Bucket away. Ben turned to his Grandpa "Keep on moving, we'll hold these attackers off."

Max understood his grandson's motives "Alright Ben, just be careful, you aren't going up against an army of Forever Knights and Fire Benders, you're going up against three powerful villains on Dark Leader Dragon's side."

"We'll handle them" Ben told his grandpa with JetSilphymon nodding her head as well "This time we are at full strength!"

So once Max started the Rust Bucket up, no longer had he started leaving the area Vilgax, Sasuke, and Yami Bakura approached.

"Well, well, well" Yami Bakura stated "What do we have here?"

"Whose are you my little white haired foe?" Ben asked but Negi's eyes focused on Yami Bakura's Millennium Item "Ben!"

"What?" Ben asked.

"That boy isn't going to be harmless as we think" Negi said "He's wearing the Millennium Ring!"

"A fourth Millennium Item?" Hinata asked.

"Smart mage aren't you?" Yami Bakura told the young mage.

"No magical item with such power isn't taught to mages when they are in their Magic Academy" Negi told him

"Well then" Yami Bakura said "Then you'll know what it can do."

"Be careful guys" Negi warned "His Millennium Ring can detect other Millennium Items, and even send people to the shadows, and start the Shadow Games."

"Shadow Games?" JetSilphymon asked "I already know I don't like this Millennium Item ether."

Hearing her Yami Bakura laughed "And this is coming from a monster! You're afraid of the Shadows...Oh dear me...You're a monster and you're afraid of these powerful items!"

"I'm not power hungry like you!" JetSilphymon snapped.

"That's right!" Aang shouted "Only those that are power hungry don't fear power!"

"Exactly! My white haired foe" Ben spoke "Only those like you and your two friends are interested in power!"

Yami Bakura's eyes turned into an angry state "You remind me of a Pharoh that talked just like you five! What do you five-no six know about true power?"

"No! You miscounted" Ben told him "You misguided fool! There are five of us, although I do wish there were more of us."

"Enough of this" Vilgax snarled he ran at Ben raising his fist "Time to die!"

Ben avoided the punch then sent an electrical beam at Vilgax "Guardian Seekers! I'll deal with Vilgax!"

Vilgax growled grabbing his sword "That was a lucky blow Ben Tennyson!"

The four remaining Guardian Seekers got ready to work when Sasuke unleashed a single magic arrow of fire at Negi. Negi heard the magic arrow flying and nicely countered with a light magic arrow. The two arrows hit despite Negi's being a bit stronger due to having more experience in magic ended up canceling each other out.

When the arrows vanished Negi Springfield and Sasuke stared at one another with Negi finally saying his question "This is getting out of hand...You know magic now?"

"A bit" Sasuke told him "I'm still learning. Now I've fought Ben being defeated by him, and I fought Hinata Hyuga, and now I'm fighting you."

Negi looked at him as Sasuke made his challenge "Come on son of Nagi Springfield, I won't use my Sharrigan or my second form on you, it's just you and me, one-on-one spell caster to spellcaster."

"Alright then" Negi said bringing his father's staff in front of him "You're on Sasuke!"

"Negi?" Hinata asked "This is Sasuke Uchiha! You'll need help."

Negi turned to Hinata "I understand but Sasuke is telling the truth, he won't use the Sharrigan on me nor will he use that form he used on Ben."

Sasuke shook his head "So are we on?"

Ben turned to Hinata "For some odd reason even when Sasuke is with Orochimaru he still has honor, let Negi fight Sasuke. He has spells now."

"True" Hinata whispered.

Ben then turned to Negi "Go ahead."

Negi turned to Sasuke bringing up his staff "You want a one-on-one battle with me Sasuke, then I'll accept it."

Sasuke just grinned looking at Negi "Then it's on!"

Negi and Sasuke just stared at each other. Now what Sasuke wasn't telling Negi was that he was learning from the same master he used to get lessons from. The evil Evangeline A.K. McDowell.

Sasuke and Negi waited for the other to move. The first move would determined the outcome of the fight.

This left the remaining three Guardian Seekers to face Yami Bakura. JetSilphymon, Hinata, and Aang looked at each other knowing that Negi and Ben had found their opponents. They turned their attention to Yami Bakura. Oh yeah this one was going to be tough.

"I don't see how you're an opponent Dark Leader Dragon would send" JetSilphymon told him.

Yami Bakura just smiled evilly at JetSilphymon "Well you'll soon see soon enough er...What Duel Monster spirit are you?"

This comment made JetSilphymon fall onto the ground anime style "What's a Duel Monster? I'm Silphymon a Digimon!"

"You okay JetSilphymon?" Aang asked her.

"I will be" JetSilphymon said recovering from her shock "I'll kill him for that."

Yami Bakura smiled "I can deal with you three."

"Prove it!" was the response.

"Alright, you're going to regret it!" Yami Bakura shouted then without warning he activated the Millennium Ring's power casting his three opponents in shadows.

"The Shadow Rhelm!" Negi shouted in alarm.

"It's okay!" JetSilphymon shouted "You concentrate on your battle with Sasuke!"

"Got it!" Negi said returning to Sasuke's attention.

JetSilphymon, Hinata and Aang stared at Yami Bakura. The youths eyes seemed to be in an insane form! He looked at the heroes.

"Let's see if you all are worth the trouble against Dark Leader Dragon!" Yami Bakura shouted.

"Bring it on!" JetSilphymon shouted.

"You are going to regret this" Yami Bakura shouted.

With this he held up a mysterious card.

"This card shall bring you to your death!" Yami Bakura said "And is to see if you are worthy to face the other monster I possess."

With this he threw it "Raise Diabound!"

"Diabound?" JetSilphymon, Hinata and Aang shouted in confusion.

The card activated and powerful ancient magic activated. Negi, Sasuke, Ben, and Vilgax temporarily paused to watch what was coming.

"Negi!" Ben shouted "What's going on?"

"Something evil!" Negi stated even Sasuke answered "So this is the power of Yami Bakura...I wondered why Dark Leader Dragon wanted his assistance on this matter."

The powerful dark magic rose and started forming a monstrous look.

The monstrous look. Then a huge statue that looked like a man with the lower half of a snake.

Seeing this JetSilphymon, Aang, and even Hinata had to sweat drop, how could this statue be strong as if seeing their confused looks Yami Bakura smirked at his thought _Caught you, you're already underestimating Diabound. It's what I want you to do! You'll soon find out that will be your down fall._

He pointed out at Diabound "Diabound, these are your dinner! Enjoy them!"

The statue moved and it's snake fangs grossed the three heroes out. However they were more determined to stop this new and powerful villain and his monster.

Meanwhile Grandpa Max was driving the Rust Bucket. He had heard everything Negi had said about the Millennium Ring.

"That ring will find the Millennium Eye, I've got to keep this moving" Max said and he continued to drive the Rust Bucket.

He was worried about the Guardian Seekers something told him that this wouldn't be easy but yet something else told him the Guardian Seekers would win.

"You're right!" a woman's voice sounded and Max opened the door "Ishizu Ishtar?"

The woman that had her Millennium Necklace stolen was out of the window.

"Even though my necklace has been stolen from me, I can still see the future and what I see in it is that the Guardian Seekers will prevail and it won't be an easy fight."

"Thanks" Max told her.

Ishizu Ishtar turned "Actually I met this Ophanimon."

"Ophanimon?" he asked "What about her?"

"She want's me to be another mentor of the Guardian Seekers" Ishizu Ishtar told him "Will you let me help you?"

"They could always use another mentor" Max told her.

"Then it's done" Ishizu said "Starting immediately I will be the Guardian Seeker's second mentor."

Max nodded allowing the woman onto the Rust Bucket.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"We're going to make sure the Millennium Eye doesn't fall into evil's hands" Max explained "My grandson and his friends are trying to fight their opponent's off."

"Like I said" Ishizu Ishtar said "They will but it will be challenging."

Max understood her and continued driving.

**End of chapter.**

** The Guardian Seekers have gained a second mentor! And it's Ishiuz Ishtar! Can her wisdom help the Guardian Seekers out in all their battles? And what fate will happen to the Guardian Seekers in their battle against their evil villains? Find out in the next chapter.**

** Chapter 22: Battle for the Millennium Items P5: Yami Bakura's secret**


	23. Chapter 22: Millennium Item P5: Bakura

Chapter 22: Battle for the Millennium Items P5: Yami Bakura's Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Sea, Dark Leader Dragon sent Yami Bakura, Vilgax and Sasuke on a mission to retrieve the Millennium Eye from The Guardian Seekers. During the night the computer of the Rust Bucket detects the attack coming before it can even begin. Now the Guardian Seekers must face off against powerful foes. With the acient Yami Bakura's Diabound being their first real Duel Monster they must face. While driving the Rust Bucket avoiding the main fight, Max Tennyson meets up with the Guardian Seeker's second Mentor the beautiful _Ishiuz Ishtar! Can our heroes protect the Millennium Eye or will it fall into evil's hands, see the up coming conclusion of the Battle for the Millennium Ring!

Things were not looking well for the Guardian Seekers, Once again evil had tried to surprise attack them. Now all five members were facing hard opponents. Ben was facing his arch enemy Vilgax. The two were locked into combat, on another corner, Sasuke Uchiha fought against Negi Springfield to find out which student of the Dark Evangel was stronger at this point. Finally the rest of the Guardian Seekers, Zoe as JetSilphymon, Hinata, and Aang faced Yami Bakura and his Diabound.

Yami Bakura watched his three Guardian Seekers carefully. There was no telling what they were planning, sure they had no clue on what Diabound could do, but he couldn't help but wonder how strong they were. He was about to find out as Hinata turned towards JetSilphymon whom caught her slight nod.

"I'll cover you!" Hinata whispered to JetSilphymon but Yami Bakura heard it and wondered what their first plan was.

"I'll cover you as well" Aang told her.

Once again she nodded and let her two companions try to distract Diabound. It came at Hinata trying to bite her with it's fangs. Aang countered the bite with his Air Bending making it slow enough for Hinata to grab onto the snake heads and with her might tried to pull the Duel Monster right towards her. Diabound tried to react to this but Aang Fire Bended causing it to back away. Then once Hinata was close she lashed out a punch. The punch connected and Hinata felt the Monster's body. It felt hard as rock.

"Pathetic" Yami Bakura said "What do you think that could do besides breaking your fist?"

"It's enough for us to defeat you!" Aang said "Now JetSilphymon!"

"Right!" JetSilphymon shouted coming down slicing Diabound. Diabound's hard stone body made her weapon go half threw "What?"

"Nice try!" Yami Bakura shouted "That would've worked on a normal Duel Monster but not him! Now Diabound grab onto her!"

With it's lower snake like body it wrapped the snakes around JetSilphymon.

"Let me go you statue!" JetSilphymon shouted trying to free herself.

"Now" Yami Bakura shouted "**Helical Shockwave!**"

"Not cool" JetSilphymon shouted as the snake let loose a powerful shockwave in close combat with her in it's grip then it let her go and she backed away.

"JetSilphymon!" Hinata and Aang shouted.

"I'm fine!" JetSilphymon said and to Yami Bakura's eyes she was still standing refusing to fall.

"You just got off lucky!" Yami Bakura berated her "Now Diabound attack them all with **Spiral Wave!**"

The monster obeyed unleashing a spiral wave at all of it's opponents. JetSilphymon knew what to do. Quickly she got up and used her fan as a shield "I don't think so Diabound, take this right back at you!"

With this her fan sent the attack straight back at Diabound. Diabound was surprised that it's own attack had been reflected.

"Now's our chance!" JetSilphymon shouted "Attack all at once and all together!"

Aang sent a steady continuous stream of fire a Diabound, while Hinata threw paper bombs. JetSilphymon took aim with her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

The three combined attacks strikes with so much power that it sent the statue monster flying horribly injured.

"What in the world?" Yami Bakura asked "They actually damaged my creation?"

Diabound recovered unleashing it's powerful snake fangs.

"Good idea Diabound" Yami Bakura shouted "Use your **Poison Fang Strike** on Hinata!"

Aang heard this order and tried to Earth Bend to save Hinata but the statue avoided the earth wall in fact seemed to jump over it and still go towards Hinata. Quickly JetSilphymon came in taking the bite in her back.

"JetSilphymon!" Hinata shouted.

"I'm fine!" JetSilphymon said "Luckily this armor of mine protects me from it's bite, the poison isn't going threw my armor."

"Why would you risk your life to save someone Duel Monster?" Yami Bakura asked.

This made JetSilphymon angry and she flew over to him only to have been struck by a powerful Tail whip from Diabound. The force of the blow sends her crashing into a wall head first.

Stunned she lay there but eventually recovered rubbing her head "Man that statue has a mean tail swipe!"

She looked at Yami Bakura as she remembered his rude question "I'm not a Duel Monster, I'm a Digimon! There is a difference and get it right! She aimed her weapon "Unless you want to be blown backwards "**Jet Winter!**"

Her weapon sent a powerful wind attack at him as the weapon's blades spun. Once again Diabound intercepted "What?" she asked then she grinned "Why is your own Duel Monster protecting you? Scared of losing?"

"Quite the opposite" Yami Bakura told her "While a Duel Monster is on the field you can't target me, and besides while you tried to attack-"

She then whirled about as she saw Hinata and Aang get whipped by a poison fang chain. She rushed over to her allies "I'm coming!"

"No you aren't!" Yami Bakura said "In fact, you'll do nicely."

She turned to him just in time to see him hold up a new card "It's time to see if you can resist. It's a Spell Card, I like to call Change of Heart!"

JetSilphymon began feeling something controlling her "What the? What's going on?"

"Simple" Yami Bakura said "Now thanks to Change of Heart I can control one monster my opponent controls, now you aren't a Duel Monster but you are a Digimon and mon stands for monster so Change of Heart should work."

JetSilphymon began trying to resist this cruel power "I-I-I-I-I won't turn!"

Yami Bakura saw her struggling trying to resist the attack.

"What's going on with her?" Aang asked Hinata.

Hinata threw her Byakugan and thanks to Aang using his Earth Bending ability was able to see it "She's under a spell! JetSilphymon remember on illusions! Their like Spells!"

JetSilphymon tried to resist even further remembering Hinata's words she brought her hands together "Release!"

Hinata then frowned as she saw the Spell still working threw "What? This must be a stronger Spell to break!"

JetSilphymon tried to struggle even more but Yami Bakura turned "You can't resist this JetSilphymon. Now become mine!"

"I-I-I-I won't let myself become a servant to evil" JetSilphymon said.

"You have no choice" Yami Bakura shouted "Then let the Millennium Ring give it a bit more power!"

With this the Millennium Ring activated giving the Change of Heart Spell Card full effect and JetSilphymon submitted to it. Her eyes became in a trance like state as she turned to the ones that used to be her allies.

"Now attack your own allies" Yami Bakura ordered.

JetSilphymon turned aiming her weapon with Aang and Hinata gasping "JetSilphymon don't listen to him!"

However the full effect of Change of Heart had taken it's control on her she aimed her weapon "**Wet Winter!**"

Aang and Hinata gasped as their companion's attack rushed over them. They were flung backwards.

"And now Diabound **Poison Fang Chain!**" Yami Bakura shouted.

Once again Diabound snuck behind Hinata and Aang then lashed out another chain. This hit them in their backs but Aang made sure to Earth Bend so that the two wouldn't be poisoned.

"Okay, Aang now what?" Hinata asked him "He has JetSilphymon in his control, for who knows how long."

"We have to break that trance on her!" Aang told her "We'll need her to defeat this thing. It won't be easy!"

Hinata and Aang dodged the next tail swipe with ease then Hinata barely avoided JetSilphymon's weapon.

"I'll handle Diabound, see if you can handle JetSilphymon!" Aang ordered.

"Me handle a Mega Level Digimon alone?" Hinata asked looking at JetSilphymon "That's going to be hard as she can fly away."

"All you have to do is find a way to free her of the spell! You know knock some sense in her!" Aang told her "I'll finish Diabound!"

"Okay" Hinata said.

Aang then went off to confront Diabound.

Meanwhile Ben and Vilgax were going at it. Ben too sensed that something happened to JetSilphymon. He rolled on the ground dialing in his headset "Hinata, Aang, what's going on?"

"JetSilphymon is under Mind Control!" Aang answered "Yami Bakura has her in his grip!"

"That's never-" Ben began before he was punched in the face by Vilgax "Keep an eye on the battle Ben Tennyson!"

"Would you give me a rest? One of my colleagues is under Mind Control!" Ben looked at Vilgax before blasting him but Vilgax used his yellow shield to block Ben's attack before he blasted Ben with his red laser eyes.

Once these hit Ben pressed his Omnitrix and turned into "**Diamondhead!**"

Vilgax looks at the new Alien as Ben blasts him. Vilgax quickly dodges but Ben launches more green Crystals at him. These ones hit but did little damage to him. Vilgax came at him with a punch but Ben dodged and was able to punch Vilgax in the chest. Vilgax rewarded the Alien hero with kick to the stomach. Both combatants stumbled backwards. Ben looks at Vilgax knowing this was going to be a hard fight for him to defeat Vilgax. He knew he had to help save JetSilphymon.

With Sasuke and Negi, the two were going at it. Sasuke's fire arrows were negated from Negi's Light arrows.

"Not bad" Sasuke told him as he came at Negi really fast.

Negi expected this and during his battle with Sasuke casted the Spell Cantus Bellax to increase his physical strength and speed. He saw Sasuke coming and was able to hold his own using Ku-Fei's Chinese Martial Arts training. When the two first clashed fists, Sasuke was surprised to see that the ten year old boy in front of him had close combat training although he knew Negi was training to be a Combat Mage just like his father. Sasuke watched as Negi came at him "**Lighting Flower Punch!**"

Sasuke watched as Negi mixed in magic with his punch. Sasuke allowed the attack to hit him and he went flying slamming into the cliff. It was only then Negi remembered the Ninja's Substitution Jutsu. He looks around after hearing Sasuke shout "**Chidori!**"

Negi heard this whirled around then launched a light magic arrow at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this coming and let the attack hit his Chidori. Then the young mage and Ninja jumped into the air then at the same time launched Lighting Axe.

There was a bright explosion as both Lighting Axe's hit their targets. Sasuke falls slamming into the ground more injured that Negi whom also fell to the ground but thanks to Negi using Reflexio to summon a Wind Magic Barrier the damage was less than Sasuke's. Both took their time to get onto their two feet.

"So" Negi began gasping "You know Lighting Axe."

"And so did you" Sasuke said.

He jumped backwards "Then let's try this Fire Style-**Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!**"

Negi saw this and neatly Shundo Jutsu's around Sasuke's attack taking Sasuke by surprise as he unleashed three Magic Arrows of Wind at point blank Range.

"What?" Sasuke asked surprised once again.

He jumped into the air "**Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!**"

Once again Negi saw this but didn't need to use his Shundo Jutsu to avoid it he stood up "**Rastel Maskil Magister, Veniant spiritus aerials fulgurientes, cum fulguration flet tempestas austrina. Jovis tempestas!**"

With this Negi unleashed his whole power in the most powerful attack. The Lighting Storm roared out towards Sasuke's Jutsu stopping it breifly. Then the attack continued it's course towards Sasuke whom watched with horror as Negi's attack continues on with maxium force and strikes Sasuke. Sasuke if flown backwards and for once is unable to move, he watches as Negi walks over to him "You still have a long way to go to catch up to me Sasuke." he told him "A Mage needs a series of spells and even combos like Shundo Jutsu and even special magic barriers. Without them you won't win against a Mage."

Sasuke just looked at Negi thinking _He just embarrassed me! Just like Rock Lee did! I was beaten by a Ten Year old! _Then he fell unconsious.

Negi turned to Ben "Ben! Sasuke's been defeated."

"Good job, now see if you can help Hinata and Aang!" Ben told him.

"On it!" Negi said he began his decent over to help Hinata and Aang.

Hinata ducked JetSilphymon's weapon slash. She looked at the possessed JetSilphymon as she gently pinned the Digimon's weapon aside "Come on JetSilphymon! I know Zoe is still in there! Come on wake up!"

This failed as Yami Bakura broke out laughing at them "Ha, ha, ha, ha! There is nothing you can do while your friend is brainwashed."

"Maybe they can't but I can!" a voice sounded.

Hinata and Aang turned to see Negi flying on his father's staff as if it were a broom "NEGI!"

Negi turned swiftly seeing that Aang was struggling against Diabound but easily defeating it still.

Aang caught sight of Negi "What do you say we team up?"

"We'll show him the power of teamwork!" Negi shouted.

Aang then gathered up Water and sent it towards Diabound then with the water similar to how Ben fell into defeat, Aang guided the water to poor over the Duel Monster freezing it.

"Now Negi!"

Negi nodded "You got it! ** Rastel Maskil Magister, COME FORTH, O LIGHTING FROM ****THE VOID, AND CUT DOWN MINE ENEMIES. AXE OF LIGHTING.**"

With this Negi destroyed Diabound.

"No way!" Yami Bakura shouted "My greatest creation destroyed!"

He then growled "I still have JetSilphymon! JetSilphymon avenge my fallen monster!"

"Don't do it!" Negi shouted to her.

But JetSilphymon was still under his control she aimed her weapon "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

The attack created a powerful gust of wind towards her allies. The wind causes them to be blwoing high into the air. Seeing them fly into the air JetSilphymon still went to work with all her might she spun around kicking Hinata, Negi, and Aang. The kicks sent them to the ground.

"Now" Yami Bakura ordered "Finish them!"

JetSilphymon flew over to her friends weapon in her hands ready to give them the fatal blow.

"See the problem Negi?" Aang asked as JetSilphymon drew closer to them.

"I certainly do" Negi said "He's controlling her with a spell."

"Is there anything we can do to return her to our side?" Hinata asked.

"Try to mix in your Chakra into hers!" Negi told her.

"She tried to but it must be a stronger spell" Hinata told him as Aang used his Earth Bending to form a rock wall protecting his friends.

"Then you'll have to mix your Chakra into her and hopefully the spell will be freed" Negi suggested.

"It's going to be hard but that's a plan" Hinata said.

"Aang can you use Earth Bending to grab onto her feet?" Negi asked.

"I can do that if she will land" Aang told him "We don't want to hurt our comrade!"

"We just need to slow her down" Negi suggested "Then I'll tie her up giving Hinata time to try to release the spell on her."

"Alright" Aang said.

They watched as JetSilphymon landed and made a gripping motion which caused the Earth to grab onto JetSIlphymon's feet.

"What is this?" Yami Bakura asked then he grinned "The Earth won't hold her for very long!"

Negi watched JetSilphymon break threw the earth binding her feet and continued over to him he watched her _That's right just a little bit more!_

She continued to walk towards them and Negi sprung his trap. Magical arrows were sent out in a forward motion then wrapped around JetSilphymon trapping her and forcing her not to move!

"Good idea!" Hinata shouted "The Fly Trap Spell!"

"Now Hinata!" Aang and Negi ordered.

Hinata came in and touched JetSilphymon "Please work...Release!"

She let in some of her Chakra in JetSilphymon's body.

"That won't be enough!" Yami Bakura shouted as JetSilphymon started to come back to the hero's side "I'll just give the Spell some more power thanks to my Millennium Ring!"

With this Yami Bakura sent more dark magic into the spell he had played earlier. Once again JetSilphymon struggled against it and tried to kick Hinata out of her way but the spell binding her proved too strong for her to break.

Hinata turned to Negi "Negi! My Chakra is mixing into her's but that Millennium Ring is the problem!"

"Then we must take that Millennium Ring away from him!" Aang announced.

"I'm afraid it's only getting worse!" Yami Bakura told them then he grinned "Diabound was only the beginning! Now to show you my true form!"

"True form?" Negi and Hinata asked with Aang watching their opponent.

Dark energies surrounded Yami Bakura and he began to change into a demon form. When the dark energies subsided he was truly a blue demon with red eyes and sharp horns.

"What is that?" Hinata asked.

"I am now Zorc Necrophades! I battled Exodia and won."

"Negi..." Aang asked the young mage "Who's this Exodia?"

"No clue" Negi said.

This caused everyone including Zorc with JetSilphymon being the only exception to fall onto the ground anime style.

Zorc recovered first "You know about the Millennium Items but you don't know about me?"

"Of course not!" Negi said then he smirked "All we've got to do is seal you in a bottle, I've taken on a Demon that was an old man!"

"Graf Von Herman?" Zorc asked amazed "You took on a powerful petrifying Demon and won! Impossible not even I can't resist his petrification!"

Negi turned "Well I did, but to tell you the truth I didn't do it alone!"

"What?" Zorc asked "So you had help, big deal! It won't save you! I still have JetSilphymon under my control."

"That's what you think!" Ben shouted as he and Vilgax returned in the Shadow Game with Vilgax defeated.

"Ben! It's still true!" Aang told him.

"I understand that" Ben told them "But I just might have something that can help, although I don't like going into him."

He pressed his Omnitrix and then became "**Ghostfreak!**"

"That looks dangerous" Negi said.

"Hopefully I don't hurt her too much" Ben said as he flew towards JetSilphymon "Just keep Zorc busy"

The three Guardian Seekers nodded as they faced Zorc. Zorc looks at Negi "Please know that you'll soon lose!"

Ben flew into JetSilphymon's body and found the real Zoe "Zoe! You have to resist his spell!"

"I've been trying too" She told him.

"Now that he doesn't have the Millennium Ring's influence on you you've got to try! Look deep into your heart!" Ben told her.

Zoe closed her eyes trying to look into her heart. Sure the spell made it harder for her to resist it."

"Come on!" Ben told her "We'll need your help, now I don't know anything about Exodia but something tells me this Exodia was strong! We'll need you're help!"

The real Zoe closed her eyes then opened them "You're right thanks Ben!"

Ben nodded "Now while your attempting to gain control, I'll be helping the others!"

Zoe nodded as Ben flew out of her body. He was able to find out that just in time for Zorc had used his mighty tail to hit the other Guardian Seekers against a cliff.

Ben then pressed his Omnitrix and became "**Big Chill!**"

He flew over towards Zorc who saw him "You think you can take me as you defeated Vilgax? What a fool!"

He slashed out with his tail but Ben turned invisible and went right threw Zorc freezing him.

"What?" Zorc asked as his whole body froze.

"That's what you get when you go up against me" Ben bragged.

But Zorc easily broke free then lashed out his tail at Ben whom dodged it but not a claw swipe which sent Ben slamming into another cliff.

Zorc ran over to Ben whom saw this and flew out of the attack's range. Hinata threw five Kunais with explosive tags on them they hit and exploded but Zorc wasn't damaged one bit.

"Nice try" Zorc said only just like JetSilphymon he found himself in Negi's Fly Trap Spell.

Unlike JetSilphymon though Zorc struggled to resist at first but eventually broke free of the Fly Trap Spell "Nice try Negi!"

He was then nailed by Aang whom Water Bended on his arm. Zorc unfroze his arm by slamming into onto the ground "You're one hard opponent."

He then unleashed a powerful attack that strikes all of the Guardian Seekers and sends them to the ground. He towers over them "Unlike those fools that used Exodia on me, you put yourselves at risk! Now die!"

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" a voice sounded.

A powerful updraft attack rushes and forces Zorc high into the air and landing on his back.

The Guardian Seekers turn to see JetSilphymon back on their side.

"She's free!" Hinata shouted.

"And" Negi said as the Guardian Seekers watched JetSilphymon charge Zorc "She's on our side!"

"What?" Zorc asked her as the two were in close combat "How is it that you resisted my Spell?"

"Friendship!" JetSilphymon shouted.

Zorc lashed out his claws at her but she repealed his claws with her weapon.

"I can't believe this!" Zorc shouted "You're nearly equal to me in terms of power! I was able to defeat the mighty Exodia but yet I find myself equal to you!"

"That's just wrong!" Ben said as Aang took the time to into his Avatar State which caused Zorc to turn his head towards Aang to see and feel the Avatar State's power "What is this? He also has more power than I do?"

Ben looked at him "Actually there are three of us that can match you Zorc!"

He pressed his Omnitrix and he turned into "Such as...**Waybig!**"

Ben had turned himself into Waybig and now Zorc was facing three powerful opponents even as Vilgax came to holding a still knocked out Sasuke

"We are so in trouble now" Vilgax muttered seeing JetSilphymon back to normal, Aang in his Avatar State, and Ben as Waybig.

"I won't lose this Shadow Game!" Zorc shouted.

"And you won't!" Vilgax growled he charged Ben.]

Ben saw him coming towards him and kicked Vilgax as if he was a football. Zorc watched as Vilgax soared out of reach still with Sasuke in his arms. Leaving Aang, JetSilphymon and Ben looking at him.

"So you're the only one left!" Ben told him "What's your move?"

Zorc just grinned "You'll find out!"

He charged the Guardian Seekers while Ben turned to Hinata and Negi "Allow JetSilphymon, Aang and I to take Zorc on, he's dangerous and if you don't have power to match his like JetSIlphymon, Aang and I you are putting yourself in grave danger."

"Alright" Hinata said "We'll support you."

Zorc charged again but Ben held out his hands and collided with Zorc. Zorc was impressed on Waybig's strength, Waybig was a bit more stronger than Exodia when it came to close combat. Zorc lashed out another punch but Waybig blocked this with his other hand.

"Now Aang use all of your Elements together!" Ben ordered.

"You got it!" Aang shouted.

Zorc turned his eyes widened as he saw what was happening, the element barriers guarding the Avatar in this state became visible and with all of Aang's strength he hurled it towards Zorc. Zorc was too busy holding onto Ben that he wasn't able to protect himself from all four Elements. The powerful attack hits him and forces him backwards.

"Impossible!" Zorc shouted in alarm "They are matching me! It took the Pharoh a long time to defeat me and they're doing it in no time."

Ben then got into work punching Zorc. The punches connected to Zorc's face and for each one Zorc backed away. Holding his face.

"JetSilphymon now!" Ben ordered "Use Jet Winter!"

"You got it!" JetSilphymon shouted aiming her weapon "**Jet Winter!"**

Her attack roared out and the freezing wind attack caused Zorc to kneal down.

"Ben the Millennium Ring!" JetSilphymon shouted as she pressed on the attack on Zorc "Take it now!"

Ben gave her a thumbs up and was able to remove the Millennium Ring from Zorc.

"No!" Zorc shouted "I can't be defeated!"

"Too bad" Ben said as he fully removed the Millennium Ring "You will not ever have the Millennium Ring to do evil again! Or brainwash others!"

With this Millennium Ring gone, Zorc was able to change back into Yami Bakura who looked at them "You'll pay for that!"

A portal appeared behind him as he sighed "You win this battle! Next time I'll be victorious!"

With this Yami Bakura vanished only turning back to normal Bakura whom knew nothing of what had happened to him.

When the main threat was over, Ben turned to the Guardian Seekers "We did it!"

"We sure did!" Hinata said "Although I wasn't sure after he took control of JetSilphymon like that."

JetSilphymon turned to her allies "I'm so sorry. I attacked you."

"It wasn't your fault" Negi told her "He took control over you and even though you resisted at first you couldn't in the end because of the Millennium Ring."

"Well this item is now in our hands" Ben said as the Rust Bucket reached the area.

Ben and JetSilphymon reverted back to their usual human selves. They turned to the Rust Bucket. There they got the shock of their lives as they saw Max Tennyson with Ishiuz Ishtar at his side.

"Ishiuz-san?" Hinata asked.

Max turned smiling "Yes, I'm surprised as well, Guardian Seekers meet your second Mentor!"

Ishiuz looked at the Millennium Ring which Ben had dropped "You did well in dropping that Millennium Ring, that Ring is the source of an evil spirit inside it, like Zorc Nercophades."

"Yeah and we also found out it can brainwash anyone with this Change of Heart" Aang said.

Zoe sighed "I don't like mentioning that. Or hearing that."

Ishiuz turned to the Guardian Seekers "But we also can't let the Millennium Ring fall back into Dark Leader Dragon's hands."

She turned to Negi "Can't you put a spell on it so the evil spirit doesn't effect any of you?"

"I could try" Negi told her "But no promises that it'll be successful."

With this Negi placed a spell over the Millennium Ring and the group was able to successfully place it in another secret place. Once again the Guardian Seekers had won another Battle against their villians. However three more of these powerful Items had to be found.

Meanwhile Dark Leader Dragon and his wife stood towering over the people that had failed them. Although the Dark Lord forgave Vilgax as the battle between Vilgax and Alien Hero went down to the last minute before Ben as Diamondhead managed to knock him out, Evangeline turned to Sasuke.

"What did you think?" Evangeline asked Sasuke "Taking on Negi Springfield when you clearly can't defeat Fate?"

Sasuke looked at her "I didn't think that ten year old was that strong!"

"If he was able to defeat my wife" Dark Leader Dragon told him "At a time when her powers fully returned, then what makes you think you'll defeat him?"

"Besides Negi is far to advanced on you!" Evangeline shouted "You shouldn't have fought him until I taught you those two moves you lack! They will take time but you shouldn't have rushed things!"

"Plus" Dark Leader Dragon said "He didn't activate his Sharrigan nor his second state."

Evangeline sighed "So Sasuke, you did the same thing I did."

"What do you mean Master?" Sasuke asked.

"To tell you the truth I was going full out" Evangeline told him "But, I didn't use my own Martial Arts on him. When he saw me take down his student Setsuna lots of times he got the feeling I was holding out on him and-then he knew that if I were to have used my close combat skills,he would've lost. Never fight without giving them you'll full strength."

Sasuke turned to Evangeline "Master, I didn't tell him which student I was."

Evangeline turned smiling at her pupil "Yes, that was one thing you did right." She turned an evil grin on her face "Won't he be surprised to see me being your teacher!"

Sasuke nodded "That's why I left that part out. Now Unlike him I will use my magic and skills to kill, Master forgive me just once, my defeat at the hands of Negi Springfield will be my last."

Evangeline turned to him "See that it is your last defeat at his hands, I will forgive you just once."

She turned to Dark Dragon Leader then to normal Bakura "What do we do about this pathetic baby?"

The youth was confused now that he didn't have Yami Bakura or Zorc.

Dark Leader Dragon turned "Simple we extract the Spirit from the Millennium Ring then give him the spirit so we don't have to work on dealing with this guy."

Evangeline grinned "I can do that without even Negi knowing."

Dark Leader Dragon growled "So now two more items remain."

He looked at his wife whom showed frustration and that she would strangle any unlucky individual she would come upon...The Dark Lord dreaded if it was going to be a slave but oh well if it was. Better to waist a slave than a warrior's life.

**End of Chapter.**

** The Millennium Ring is in our heroes's position! If Evangeline completes her spell, Yami Bakura and Zorc will come back! What is the fate of the remaining two Millennium Items? Find out next in Guardian Digimon Book 1! What item will be discovered next? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 23: Battle of the Millennium Items P6: Millennium Scale.  
**


	24. Chapter 23: Millennium Item P6: Scale A

Chapter 23: Battle for the Millennium Items P6: Millennium Rod A

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon Book 1, the Guardian Seekers found themselves in the heat of battle. While Negi and Ben have an easier time on their opponents. The other three, Zoe as JetSilphymon, Hinata, and Aang fight against the dangerous Yami Bakura and his Diabound. Just as the Guardian Seekers are about to defeat Diabound, Yami Bakura cast the Spell Card: Change of Heart on JetSilphymon whom after trying to ignore the Spell's effect falls victuim to Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring. With JetSilphymon in his control it was hard for the heroes to win until Ben went Ghostfreak then in the end even after Diabound was defeated and Yami Bakura became Zorc, the battle ended in the Guardian Seeker's victory! After the battle the heroes discover that the lovely Ishizu becomes their second mentor._

The Guardian Seekers couldn't believe their luck! The beautiful Ishizu Ishtar was their second Mentor. The team easily agreed that they could use a second Mentor and this one had knowledge against their current objective to find the Millennium Items. She of all people knew each Millennium Item's special ability. Right now she was the one they needed to turn to for advice. After getting over their shock, Ishizu bowed polietly to the Guardian Seekers.

She stood up looking at them "Guardian Seekers, you've done a great job so far, right now over these Millennium Items go, the enemy has two, my Millennium Necklace and The Millennium Rod."

"That's right" Aang told her "And we have the Millennium Eye, and Millennium Ring."

Ishizu stood upright "That leaves three Millennium Items up for grabs, actually only two."

"But aren't there seven Ishizu-san?" Hinata asked.

Ishizu turned to her "The third one the Millennium Puzzle is in good hands and I have a great mind to say this, Dark Leader Dragon won't go after it."

"Why?" Ben asked "I thought he was after all Millennium Items?"

"He is" Ishizu replied to him "But...The Millennium Puzzle, let's say it's in the hands of a young man whom Dark Leader Dragon doesn't want to fight right away."

"Oh" Ben sighed.

"But that leaves the last two Millennium Items, and those are the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Key" Ishizu explained.

"Ishizu-Sensei" Zoe began as Ishizu turned to her ready for the Digidesten's question and shook her head giving Zoe the go "What can these next two Millennium Items do?"

"So glad you asked" Ishizu said "The Millennium Scale is what one can say a judgment type of Millennium Item, it has the power to weigh an enemy's sins and even lies. If the Millennium Scale tilts down on the sin's side then the item will ether send the enemy to the Shadow Rhelm or it'll kill him."

"This sounds like one item we could use" Negi said turning to his friends whom looked at him as if asking him why he was saying this and he answered "Look, we must expect whom Piedmon gave the Millennium Necklace and Millennium Rod to will use them against us. So in theory we should use some Millennium Item to counter this."

"He's right!" Aang said "The Millennium Necklace can predict the future."

"Near future" Ishizu kindly interrupted the Avatar "Not the far future. There is a difference but it will be a challenge to you guys."

Aang turned letting the information set in then he spoke up "Plus we must expect the person whom Dark Leader Dragon gave the Millennium Rod to will use it to control any one of us if it could."

"Most likely it can" Max Tennyson said remembering what Ishizu told him about the Millennium Rod while he drove the Rust Bucket away from the battle sight.

"Agreed" Ben said he turned to Zoe whom looked at him "Don't look at me, I've nearly had enough of the Millennium Items, from being injured involving the Millennium Rod, then for the Millennium Ring, I was possessed. Besides...I can't hold the Millennium Scale, once I transform, it'll be gone."

Ben then agreed "Well I can't use it ether."

They looked at Hinata, Aang, and even Negi. Then Hinata and Aang turned their attention to Negi "Negi..."

Negi looked at them "Yes?"

"If we get the Millennium Scale will you use it?" Aang asked.

"Well" Negi asked "I could but why do you all ask me?"

"Because you're the one that's an expert in Magic" Hinata said.

"Plus there is a second ability in the Millennium Scale" Ishizu said "It can unleash Fusion Monsters."

"Fusion Monsters?" Zoe asked turning to Ishizu "What are you talking about?"

Ishizu then giggled a bit knowing why Zoe and the rest of the Guardian Seekers were confused "I'm sorry, I forgot you guys don't know about Duel Monsters, the card game of the world."

"Duel Monsters?" Negi said then he gasped remembering a girl that was in his class Yue said something about Duel Monsters.

"You know of them?" Hinata asked.

"A student of mine Yue Ayase mentioned something about it" Negi said "Something about this card game featuring Monsters, Spells and Traps. Also the objective is to knock your Opponent's Life Points to Zero."

Ishizu nodded "Sounds like your student knew the game."

"She knew the basics" Negi said scratching the back of his head "Although as her teacher I didn't pay close attention to it."

Ishizu turned "Well perhaps you would be interested in learning it. I do approve that you take the Millennium Scale if it's found, being a Mage, you should be able to easily tap into it's power."

"Perhaps you're right" Negi said "And I might just do that!"

Ben then stood up "Alright and what does this Millennium Key do?"

"It's used to look into people's souls" Ishizu said sadly.

"That's nothing we want to do" Zoe said then they returned their attention to Negi whom nodded "Alright then I'll take the Millennium Scale."

Ben then stood up "Alright then! Now does anyone have any clue where the Guardian of the Sea is or where the last clue is?"

Zoe turned "The items we have are Digimon items so were on the right track! I would have to say the last clue might be in some temple. Perhaps like a dungeon or something. We have the drills of Digmon so it might be an underground cavern we're looking for."

"Good guess" Ben said to her.

Ishizu stood up "Well I guess we should get ready for bed, we have a full day tomorrow."

Max even agreed "It is getting late, so we'll need our energy to search for the Millennium Scale and Key."

"Which we'll do" Zoe said.

"After our Daily spar" Ben said.

So with this the Guardian Seekers prepared for the rest of the evening in bed.

While the heroes were going to bed, Dark Leader Dragon was weighing in the effects of the Millennium Item mission. He himself wore the Millennium Necklace but he didn't tap into it's power. His wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell had finished yelling at Sasuke and left her pupil to recover. So she was with him. The Dark Evangel turned to Dark Leader Dragon "So that's two items for us two for our foes."

"Which they aren't using" Dark Leader Dragon smirked "How foolish of them NOT to wear them." he turned to his wife whom was practicing her spells "What are you practicing for dear?"

He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and the Dark Evangel let him rub her shoulders massaging them before answering "I've got to extract that spirit out of the Millennium Ring for that cry baby" she pointed over to Bakura whom was in a cell guarded by Fire Benders.

The Dark Lord turned "I'm sure you will succeed dear. In the meantime shall we continue our search for those Millennium Items?"

Evangeline turned smiling "Sure, and I have just the plan."

Dark Leader Dragon turned to her wondering what her plan was. She whispered in his ear "Let's just say I must take my revenge on a student of Negi Springfield's that Asuna Kagurazaka!"

"May I ask what did she do to want you take your revenge on her?" Dark Leader Dragon asked.

He saw her blush in embarrassment this was the first time he ever seen her blush in embarrassment like this as she answered so that no Slave or soldier would hear which would cause her to kill them "Let's just say that Asuna Kagurazaka is the reason why Negi lived when I attacked him, course he lost twice to me but each loss Asuna bailed him out."

"How could a girl like this Asuna Kagurazaka be a threat to you?" the Dark Lord asked and once again Evangeline blushed even deeper as she turned into her ten year old form her face was entirely red as she answered in a whisper "Asuna Kagurazaka was able to get pass my Magic Barrier and kick me right in the face." At this Evangeline rubbed her face "She didn't just do it once, she did it twice!"

Dark Leader Dragon blinked and now understood his wife's anger. If a thirteen year old girl did that to him, then he would be embarrassed too then again he was having trouble with a sixteen year old boy but he didn't want to tell his wife, not just yet as he knew if he had she's kill the boy for him, not that he minded but killing the Dragon Knight was his objective but he would only allow Evangeline his wife to kill the Dragon Knight, but not at the moment.

She turned to him "At that time, I didn't know that Asuna Kagurazaka, had absolute Magic Cancellation meaning she can negate magic attacks. Although major spells will still work."

"Interesting" Dark Leader Dragon said watching as Evangeline held up the Millennium Rod "Which is my plan."

"You plan to brainwash this Asuna Kagurazaka?" Dark Leader Dragon asked "But you're spells won't mind control her."

"Not entirely" Evangeline grinned "But the Millennium Rod has magic far beyound mine and should in theory be able to Brainwash her. Once then I'll set her upon Negi Springfield and then we'll see her make him suffer. Then again she always did hurt him."

"Asuna sounds like my ex teammate Sakura if she always hurt your Ex Pupil Negi." Sauke said.

Evangeline turned to him and Sasuke had a nose bleed not expecting the vampire to be in her ten year old form "Master?"

Evangeline looked at him "Yes, it's me and Sasuke just so you know I'm not powerless in this form and can still kill you."

"I know" Sasuke said "If you're going to mind control Asuna let me go with you."

"Maybe next time but not today" Evangeline said "You have to rest and heal up, now Fate."

Fate appeared next to them "Yes, Queen Evangeline?"

She turned smiling "You get to make sure Sasuke doesn't leave until he's healed properly."

"Yes my queen."

She turned to her robot servant Chachamaru and her husband "Chachamaru, honey, please come with me!"

Dark Leader Dragon and the robot girl turned then silently left with the Dark Evangel. They winded up in Mandora Japan and it was night.

"Good" the Dark Evangel said "This is the right setting."

Chachamaru turned "Mistress, you must know Asuna Kagurazaka, will NOT be alone!"

"I know that" Evangeline said smiling "Which is why I plan not only brainwashing her, but her friend Ku-Fei, and the swordswoman Setsuna Sakurazaki."

"All of which are excellent fighters in close range" Chachamaru said.

"Which with Asuna brainwashed Negi's barrier will not be so fancy, with it broken, Negi will be literally tossed aside like a rag doll, especially sense Ku-Fei is his Martial Arts teacher." Evangeline told her.

"But if Setsuna is with them then."

Evangeline's gave out an evil grin as she turned to her robot servant and her husband. The Dark Lord actually was smiling he loved this cruel woman as his wife continued "Then Konoka Konoe will die as her grandfather is the School's Headmaster."

Dark Leader Dragon saw his wife trembling ready for the chance to settle another score and was about to say go for it when the robot stepped up poiletly bowing to the Dark Lord before addressing her Mistress "Mistress if I may."

Evangeline turned to the robot as Chachamaru spoke "What if you put Konoka Konoe in slavery? She's a great healer and that will pain the head master more than his Grand Daughter's death."

"Well alright you do have a point" Evangeline told her robot.

Dark Leader Dragon turned "So the fourth girl is a healer? Why Evangeline we could use a slave like that."

"Which I've changed my mind" Evangeline said "I don't usually go with slavery but for once, that'll do."

It was still night but light enough for them to blend in to the surroundings. Evangeline came up with the plan of action "Alright honey, we'll need your transforming skills, transform yourself into a girl-No, Negi's sister Nekane."

"Alright" Dark Leader Dragon said as Evangeline showed him of a picture of Negi's older sister in no time he turned himself into Nekane as Evangeline turned to Chachamaru "You my robot servant will aide Dark Leader Dragon and lure the girls to a trap."

Chachamaru nodded "Right my mistress."

"As for me" Evangeline said "I need to hide myself waiting for the right moment, the first to become brainwashed is Asuna. Now I know she'll resist it a bit because of her ability but Asuna will become brainwashed. The other two Ku-Fei and Setsuna Sakurazaki will fall next."

So the villains hatched their plan. It was still night but girls from Mandora Academy were walking together. They were the targets of the plan. All four girls wore a dark red vest over a white academy shirt, with a red skirt and long black socks that stretched up to almost their knees. One had red hair tied in pig tails and she had bells in her hair! She also had a green left eye with a blue right eye. This was Asuna Kagurazaka. The second girl had blond hair Chinese style, and had green eyes, her name was Ku-Fei. The third girl looked like the swordmaster type. Her hair was black and tied into a pony tail. She had brown eyes. This was Setsuna Sakurazaki. Now the fourth girl had long shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Her name was Konoka Konoe!

"Are these the targets Chachamaru?" Dark Leader Dragon asked.

"Yes, my Lord" The robot replied.

"Then let's get this over with. Follow my lead."

"I just don't get it!" the two heard Asuna shout angrily "Negi-kun's never missed out in his lessons! And I'm actually missing him!"

"This is coming from a girl who gets the lowest test scores in English" Chachamaru muttered to Dark Leader Dragon whom nearly burst out laughing at this remark.

They continued onward and saw the four girls sitting together.

"Now, now Asuna-chan" Konoka said smiling "He might be away trying to find his father."

Setsuna then spoke "That's not the only thing I'm worried about, it's what happened to the magical world."

"What happened?" Ku-Fei asked.

"Twenty magical cities were destroyed and few that survived it claimed that Evangeline was one of the attackers."

"It couldn't be our Evangeline" Asuna stated "She's cursed to stay here."

"That true!" Ku-Fei spoke.

"No it's not" Setsuna said turning to Konoka whom sighed "Kotoro-kun came to Setsuna and myself and told us when he got to Eva-Chan's resort-"

Dark Leader Dragon turned to Chachamaru "And they continue to call my wife Eva-Chan? Even after she's centuries years old?"

"That is the case" Chachamaru said.

"What?" Asuna asked "Then it was Eva-Chan! Only she would be that vengeful."

Suddenly the talking stopped as Ku-Fei spotted Nekane "Hold on! Negi-Boyu's sister and Chachamaru!"

Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka looked up to see Nekane and Chachamaru they bolted towards them.

"Nekane-san" Asuna stated "Do you know where your brother is?"

Dark Leader Dragon took his time to address a lie then spoke up "Why of course, I knew he was away!"

"What?" was the response from the four girls as they fell believing the lie.

"Chachamaru-san" Setsuna began "Why are you with Nekane? Shouldn't you, you know, be with Evangeline?"

"I'm a free unit now" Chachamaru lied "I choose to warn you about in coming dangers..."

"Dangers?" Konoka and Ku-Fei asked the two girls looked at each other as Ku-Fei turned "What sort dangers?"

"Fate is back" Nekane and Chachamaru answered "And he's after Konoka once again."

Hearing this Asuna and Setsuna crowded in front of Konoka and Ku-Fei was at one of her sides.

"They won't get her!" Asuna shouted.

"There is a way you can protect her" Dark Leader Dragon spoke "And that's following us, Negi's already preparing for a defensive."

The girls bought it real easily Dark Leader Dragon turned smiling to Chachamaru making sure the girls didn't see it "They bought it" he whispered.

The robot girl only nodded in response which was missed by the four girls. Dark Leader Dragon and Chachamaru lead the girls to a dark ally. It was this time that Setsuna started having doubts but her mission to protect her precious 'Konoka-Ojosama' was too great for her to ignore.

Finally Dark Leader Dragon stopped as they heard walls crumbling behind them. Setsuna turned to see that rocks blocked there way "We're trapped!" she shouted.

"Too right" Dark Leader Dragon said then he revealed his true self.

The sight of the dragon made the girls fill with fear and what was even more his power they felt made them cringe, but Asuna and Setsuna were not cringing.

"W-W-W-W-What is that?" Konoka asked.

"A Dragon!" Ku-Fei announced.

"Chachamaru do something!" Asuna said.

Instead of helping them Chachamaru went behind Asuna grabbing onto her then let loose an electric shock. The girl collapsed.

"Asuna-san!" was the response from the girls.

"I am Dark Leader Dragon" Dark Leader Dragon told Asuna as she got up.

The girl gritted her teeth as she stood up she boldly faced Dark Leader Dragon "Whoever you are! I will not let you get away with this."

"Try me" Dark Leader Dragon said.

"Asuna-san! No!" Setsuna began with Ku-Fei shouting "We no chance!"

Asuna charged then just like she did with Evangeline she jumped and aimed a kick at Dark Leader Dragon. The Dark Lord just stood his ground easily grabbing her kick and with all his might flipped her backwards. She landed on the ground hard on her back.

"Asuna-san!" Konoka shouted.

Despite being thrown Asuna got up glaring drawing a hidden card "**Adent!**"

With this magic started to swirl around her but then an invisible thread wrapped around her legs tripping her right onto her face! She got up but Evangeline was ready and silently lifted her Millennium Rod. Then activated it's power. Asuna just as they predicted was able to nullify the Millennium Rod's power. The girls watched as Asuna tried to stop something from stopping her in her tracks. Then it happened both of her eyes became as if they were brainwashed as she bowed before Dark Leader Dragon speaking up "I'm at your service my Lord."

Dark Leader Dragon smiled as Setsuna and Ku-Fei looked at Asuna strangely and it was all Evangeline needed before they too became victims of the Millennium Rod. They too bowed before Dark Leader Dragon. He turned to Konoka, "Missed one dear"

"Dear?" Konoka asked.

Then she felt the presence of the Dark Evangel "Eva-chan?"

Luckily Evangeline had decided to go as her ten year old form and Konoka was forced to step backwards as Evangeline drew closer "I've been wanting to do this to you for years now."

Konoka was too nervous as the brainwashed girls grabbed onto her preventing her movements the Dark Evangel drew "W-W-W-What are you going to do Eva-chan?"

Evangeline grabbed the girl's neck then barred her fangs and bit into the girl's neck. Konoka's screams echoed threw the night as the vampire drank her blood. Evangeline watched as Konoka struggles become slower and slower. Had she not decided to enslave the girl she would've drained Konoka completely but she had decided to enslave the girl leaving a knocked out Konoka with enough blood to live. She dropped the unconscious girl."

"We got what we came for" Evangeline said wiping her mouth.

"Good job" Dark Leader Dragon said as he and Chachamaru grabbed onto the unconscious girl.

"We're going back" Evangeline told him as they returned to their hideout, she turned to the girls "Now, you three shall attack Negi Springfield and the other Guardian Seekers."

"If I may" Piedmon began.

They turned to see Piedmon with a puppet with a hammer at his side "Who's this Piedmon?" the puppet asked.

"The dragon is our leader and our God, Dark Leader Dragon, the woman is his wife Queen Evangeline."

The two looked at Piedmon whom turned "This is Puppetmon, like me he is a Mega Level Digimon! Get him mad and this Dark Master will hit you with his hammer!"

Puppetmon straightened out looking at the girls "Oh they bought play toys!"

Evangeline grinned nodding to Asuna, Setsuna, and Ku-Fei "You may have these girls Puppetmon but I have something planned with Konoka here."

She turned to Chachamaru "Take her to my chambers and tell me when she awakens, so I can prepare her."

"As you wish" Chachamaru said taking Konoka.

Puppetmon turned to Dark Leader Dragon now that he had three brainwashed girls on his side "What are your orders my Lord?"

The Dark Lord burst out laughing evilly "Find the Millennium Scale and don't come back till you get it."

"On my way" Puppetmon said.

With this Puppetmon, Asuna, Setsuna, and Ku-Fei left.

The next morning where our heroes slept they had just gotten done with their Daily spar when Ishizu and Max Tennyson spotted something. It was an old antique store. They were quick to tell the Guardian Seekers about it and the Guardian Seekers were at the store in a hurry. An old Antique store would have a higher percentage of a Millennium Item. Once there knowing the danger that Dark Leader Dragon could send Ben turned to Hinata and Negi "You two stay out of the store, and watch for any dangers."

"Right" Negi and Hinata said.

Once Zoe, Ben, and Aang were in the store they noticed it had three rooms, a basement, the first floor and the second floor. Ben turned "I'll be on the second floor."

So with this Ben was off leaving Aang and Zoe to look at each other. Aang was confortable of going into the darkness but Zoe wasn't. She remembered her child hood where darkness made her feel alone.

"One of us has to go down there" Aang said with a smile on his face "I'd go but if danger comes, someone needs to stay here to back up Negi and Hinata."

Zoe sighed "How about a game of rock, paper, scissors?"

"Sure, best of three?" Aang asked.

So the three would play Rock, Paper, Scissors, and in the end Zoe was the one that lost and she sighed sulking "Here, I go,"

With this she disappeared down in the basement. The three would search the entire place looking for the Millennium Scale so far no luck. While the three Guardian Seekers searched, Hinata, and Negi stood guard.

"See anything Hinata-san?" Negi asked.

"Not yet" Hinata replied using her Byugugan.

Unknown to them Puppetmon had landed and began his strategy once he saw Hinata and Negi standing guard he knew they were the Guardian Seekers.

"Okay" Puppetmon ordered the girls "Go and surprise your teacher!"

"Follow my lead" Asuna ordered Setsuna, and Ku-Fei."

The two girls followed Asuna down the path. Asuna took the left path to the store while Setsuna, and Ku-Fei took the right towards Hinata. They knew it would be harder to take care of Hinata but not if they teamed up. Hinata finally spotted them but thought of them as nothing left. But once Negi saw Asuna he began to freak out.

"What's going on Negi?" Hinata asked.

Negi trembled "Asuna-san!"

The girl Asuna looked at Negi "Negi-Boyu so this is where you've been playboy."

"Playboy?" Hinata wondered.

"Don't you know?" Ku-Fei asked the female Konochi "If you and Boyu share a special kiss known as the Pactio, you gain artifact or special magical weapon!"

Hinata was confused until Negi saw Asuna come at him with a flying kick "Asuna-san you've got it all wrong!"

Before he could brace himself, Asuna hit him with a well aimed punch. Hinata heard something shatter and knew it was Negi's magic barrier and Asuna's attack strikes Negi right in his chin. The force of the attack sent Negi flying into the store crashing right into Aang.

"Negi!" Aang shouted "What's going on?"

As always when hit by Asuna, Negi was too dazed to answer back. It was Hinata whom answered as the combination of the three girls forced her to retreat inside the store. Like true warriors the three girls stood waiting their opponents as Hinata shouted "Three of Negi's students! The red head punched him and shattered the barrier."

Aang watched as the girl Setsuna drew her swords "Ladies! Please, we are not here to kidnapped your sensei, you see we're friends of his."

"Doesn't matter" Asuna snapped and she as she drew her Pactio Card "**Adent!**"

With this, Hinata, and Aang watched as a fan sword appeared. Seeing this Hinata and Aang collapsed as Hinata stated "So that's the so call special weapon from a Pactio Kiss?"

By now Negi recovered and gasped "Oh-no, now we're gonna get it. That's no ordinary fan sword, it has the power to instantly destroy demons and other summons! Plus there is something else, the fan is just the starting form, we'll be okay."

Asuna heard and Negi watched with horror as the fan sword turned into a true sword similar to Ichigo from Bleach's sword.

"Now, we're in trouble" Negi said as even Hinata and Aang stepped backwards.

They watched as Ku-Fei and Setsuna got into position.

It was then Negi realised they were mind controlled but how was Asuna mind controlled? She had complete magic resistant and only magic could mind control her, then it hit him the Millennium Rod!

"Guys the girls are brainwashed by the Millennium Rod!" Negi shouted.

"So we have to fight them?" Hinata asked.

"We have no choice" Aang told her he pressed his headset "Ben! Zoe!"

Ben had been searching for the Millennium Scale on the second floor when he heard the shout "Yes Aang?"

"Three of Negi's students are on the war path thanks to the Millennium Rod! We'll need you're-"

Suddenly a loud crash happened causing Ben to look at the area. Forever Knights started to come in the second floor "Sorry, love to help, but I now have my own trouble!"

He watched as the Forever Knights advanced weapons drawn "Big mistake guys," Ben smiled then he reached for his Omnitrix turning it to the alien he wanted "And now, you're about to face." he slapped it and turned into "**Chromestone!**"

The Forever Knights saw Ben transform into the alien and started firing. Ben held up his hands and with them glowing mulicolors he was able to send the blasts right back at the Forever Knights. Stunned the first row fell back. Then Ben fired beam of multicolors taking another Forever Knight down "You will not get the Millennium Rod!" he told themselves

Despite this the Forever Knights were then joined by Fire Benders and Ben muttered "Oh-no."

With Zoe, she heard her comrade's call and just like them was about to come when she was able to dodge strings that nearly caught her. She looked up to see Puppetmon.

"Oh-no" Zoe stated then she too answered Negi, Aang, and Hinata "Sorry, guys but I've got a Digimon problem. A major one,"

"Too right you're in trouble" Puppetmon said "Now for me to kill you!"

Zoe held up her Digivice "You'll have to get passed my Digimon form!" she then gathered a blue sphere of data "Execute, Fusion Spirit Evolution!"

With this the blue sphere of data erupted around her body. When it settled, she announced who she was "**JetSilphymon!**"

Puppetmon looked at the Digimon "So this is a new type of Digidesten...Never thought I'd be battling one that can go into a Digimon!"

He leveled his hammer "Very well Legendary Warrior of Wind, my hammer shall take you on!"

With this Puppetmon and JetSilphymon began to square off. The Battle for the Millennium Items began and this time, once again, the heroes were separated. Could they be victorious this time?

Evangeline had just gotten into her room thanks to Chachamaru announcing Konoka was awake. Konoka made out Evangeline "What's up Eva-Chan?"

"It's Mistress to you" Evangeline told her and Konoka shut up as Evangeline began stripping her captive.

"What are you doing Mistress?" Konoka asked as she was left standing in her bra and panties.

"I'm making you a slave" Evangeline told Konoka "Now you're training begins. I'm going to break you."

Konoka let out a whimper knowing her fate was sealed.

**End of chapter.**

**Looks like four of Negi's students are in trouble! With three brainwashed by Evangeline's Millennium Rod, can Negi, Aang, and Hinata find the strength they need to free the brainwashed girls? Can Ben defeat the Forever Knights and Fire Benders by himself? And can JetSilphymon handle Puppetmon on her own? Find out on Guardian Digimon! Next Chapter: Chapter 24: Battle for the Millennium Items P7: Millennium Scale B**


	25. Chapter 24:  Millennium Item P7: Scale B

Chapter 24: Battle for the Millennium Items P7: Millennium Scale B

**Disclaimer: ** **I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last Time on Guardian Digimon Book 1, the Guardians Seekers quickly adapted their new Mentor Ishizu Ishtar into their group as their second Mentor. She tells them the next two Millennium Items the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Key and what they can do. After the conversation, they decide that their Mage ally, Negi Springfield use the Millennium Scale. Dark Leader Dragon helps his wife Evangeline A.K. McDowell in her revenge against Asuna Kagurazaka in controlling her and two of her friends with Konoka Konoe captured. Acting quickly the Guardian Seekers appear to rush to an old Antique Store to find the Millennium Scale. They are now attacked in three separate locations with Negi, Aang and Hinata facing off against Asuna, Setsuna Sakurazaki, and Ku-Fei, with JetSilphymon facing Puppetmon, and Ben facing Fire Benders and Forever Knights. Can our heroes win this battle? Find out in this chapter!_

Ben Tennyson as Chromestone was now facing an entire army of Fire Benders and Forever Knights. Ben had already knocked down a row of Forever Knights but now was facing Fire Benders. The Fire Nation soldiers aimed their hands then Fire Bended at Ben. Ben then decided to play it safe. He knew that the store was old and the owner wouldn't like the store to be burned to the ground. So he had to time the defense perfectly. Quickly he was able to used Chromestone's ability to then send the blasts back at the Fire Benders. They fell backwards then the real firing began.

"This is gonna be a while" Ben said to himself "But I should be able to deal with them."

He had to make sure his attacks didn't mess up the area.

He dodged a laser blast then after charging his foes he punched two of the Forever Knights aside. Four moved forward firing but Ben was able to deflect their attacks back at them once again. They fell then the Fire Benders advanced preparing to Fire Bend but Ben was one step ahead of them. With this he then shot four rays at the Fire Benders. The blasts hit and the Four Fire Benders fell.

Ben looked ahead to see more of his foes "Oh-yeah, this isn't going to be easy alone."

The Forever Knights and Fire Benders advanced but Ben still held his ground.

Underground Puppetmon and JetSilphymon were engaged in combat. The evil puppet swung his hammer which collided with JetSilphymon's fan weapon. The two weapons clashed and sparks flew from the force of the collision.

"Not bad JetSilphymon!" Puppetmon told her "But this is only the beginning."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing" JetSilphymon said as the clashed weapons again and again.

Puppetmon was amazed that his opponents wimpy weapon was a match to his huge hammer as the two broke up formation and continue fighting. As their weapons clashed for the fourth time Puppetmon took his time to throw his strings around JetSilphymon's weapon. They wrapped around her weapon just as the two got ready to strike again but this time, as they swung Puppetmon made JetSilphymon's be raised above her head and Puppetmon saw his chance "**Puppet Pummel!**"

With this the Dark Master swung his hammer catching JetSilphymon right in her chest! Then the gun powder it stored inside the hammer from the attack ignited right on her. Once his attack connected to JetSilphymon's chest, he brought his hand over his eyes as the force of the gun powder that ignited and Hammer strike sent his opponent flying as if she were a gulf ball. JetSilphymon crashed threw three walls before slamming into the ground laying on her stomach.

"I just hit a Home Run!" Puppetmon laughed at his little game and his opponent's attempts to get on her feet.

JetSilphymon was trying to get onto her feet, the single damage blow was devastating and the Legendary Warrior of Wind just lay on the ground as she thought _Man! That Puppet Pummel attack was something else, had I been Kazemon or even Zephermon, that would've been the end of me, but luckily I survived. Also I could've been killed had I remained in my human form._

"Is that all you got?" Puppetmon asked aiming his hammer "I was hoping we could play a bit longer! However sense you refuse to get up, I'll put you out of your misery."

_Keep on talking Puppet face_ JetSilphymon thought to herself as she finally managed to get onto all fours while holding onto her weapon.

"Now" Puppetmon began aiming his hammer "**Puppet Pummel!**"

His hammer began to glow then fired blasts at his foe. JetSilphymon fought to get onto her two legs then at the last second was able to place her weapon in front of herself shouting "No thank you Puppetmon!" her fan weapon had stopped the attack then she whirled it back "Take this back!"

With this her fan like weapon sent the deflected Puppetmon's attack back at him. The Puppet Digimon gasped as his attack was reflected right back at him. Luckily only four blast nailed him as he had dodged the rest but the four that hit him managed to find all four of his limbs.

"You got off lucky" Puppetmon declared as he glared at JetSilphymon.

"We'll see about that!" JetSilphymon declared "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

She unleashed her wind storm and it blew Puppetmon backwards a bit crashing threw two walls while sending paper flying everywhere but Puppetmon had survived it. He recovered and stood up "Now you're making me mad."

JetSilphymon paused "What are you going to do about it Puppet face?"

Puppetmon knew an insult when he heard one "You little brat! Why I can do a great deal of damage to you but..."

He watched as she charged in "But you're still in my trap!"

"What?" JetSilphymon asked.

Twag! A strings wrapped around her neck causing the Legendary Warrior of Wind to gasp for breathe. Then Fawp, Fawp Fawp! Four more strings grabbed onto JetSilphymon's arms and legs forcefully preventing any movement

"Caught you!" Puppetmon declared as JetSilphymon saw strings coming from him "The Queen isn't the only one that can control threads to control someone!"

With this he made JetSilphymon spread out her arms and legs while continuing to strangle his opponent.

"I'll break every bone in your body" Puppetmon told her then he felt her struggling trying to resist it then smiled as Dark Leader Dragon gave him another attack upgrade "Well sense your struggling still take this "**Electric Threads!**"

JetSilphymon watched as electricity was sent threw Puppetmon's threads and towards her. The powerful electrical attack electrocutes Puppetmon's helpless victim. Hearing JetSilphymon scream only excited the Dark Master more "That's right scream! No one will help you!"

He continued the attack letting his opponent scream some more then he let go slightly as he saw her take a step backwards. Then he watched as JetSilphymon collapsed onto the ground still breathing but this time took her time to get up an out line of steam was seen coming from her body.

"That hurt!" JetSIlphymon muttered.

Puppetmon smiled as he tightened the threads around his captive "That was fun let's do it again! **Electric Threads!**"

Once more the threads binding her tight gained electricity and continued onward to her. She sighed knowing that more pain was on it's way. She looked up knowing this was going to be hard for her to win without anyone's help. She closed her eyes and waited till the attack could hit her.

With Negi, Hinata, and Aang the three were having trouble in defending themselves. When they heard JetSilphymon screaming.

"That fight must be torture" Hinata stuttered.

"I have the feeling I know what's going on" Aang said "And you don't want to know, but I'll answer anyway she's being shocked."

"Watch out!" Negi shouted and Aang barely avoided a sword swipe from Asuna.

"Hey, Negi how about disarming them?" Aang asked as he avoided another expert slash from Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"I'll try" Negi told him "**Flans Exarmato!**"

He completed his spell but only Setsuna lost her weapons for a moment as she went back to get it. Asuna on the other hand...

"Uh was that spell supposed to blow off her shirt?" Aang asked.

Negi groaned "No, and how could I forget in this moment that Asuna-San has absolute Magic Cancellation ability."

"Absolute?" Hinata and Aang asked and Negi nodded "My spells will have no effect, at least not on Asuna-San."

"Anything else?" Aang asked.

"Well" Negi said "Ku-Fei is the one that taught me my Martial arts skills so she's deadly in close combat, then Setsuna Sakurazaki is a swordsmen, a magical one to boot."

"Magical?" Hinata asked "As in she has spells?"

Hearing this Setsuna had retrieved her sword then aimed it shouting the spell "_**Hyakkaryōran**__!"_

_ With this multiple pedal blades were sent out towards the three Guardian Seekers._

_ "In coming!" Negi shouted._

_ Aang placed an Earth Bending Wall in front of the three Guardian Seekers. The pedal blades were able to even cut threw Aang's earth wall but slowed it down. While the wall crumbled Asuna appeared out of nowhere and Negi barely dodged a well aim sword thrust but he was kicked right across the store and he went flying crashing into a wall. Hinata was able to see Ku-Fei coming at her with her Byugugan on and managed to block Ku-Fei's punch._

_ "Hinata-san!" Negi said to her from the area he was in "Try not to hurt them!"_

_ "I'll keep that in mind" Hinata said "But what do we do to stop them from hurting us?"_

_ "We'll think of something!" Aang said as he ducked Asuna's sword "Now you're getting a bit annoying with that big sword!"_

_ Aang then timed the three girls perfectly looking at Asuna "You Asuna, might be able to negate all of Negi's spells but mine aren't spells!"_

_ With this he Air Bended and the three girls were forced backwards._

_ "What the?" Asuna asked shocked that something had actually pushed her backwards and that it wasn't magic._

_ Negi soon joined the Avatar and Hinata. Setsuna gave Asuna a look and the red head nodded._

_ "Take my most strongest attack" Setsuna declared "__**Shinmeiryuu Kessen Ougi Shin Raikouken!**__"_

_ Her sword created a huge lighting ball and she sent it out towards the heroes._

_ "Here it comes!" Aang shouted in alarm._

_ Negi saw this as well "__**Deflexio!**__"_

_ With this Negi was able to summon a huge wind barrier as Setsuna's attack hit. There was an explosion of light but Negi's barrier was able to reduce the damage but even still it was strong enough to penetrate threw his barrier._

_ "Man that's some power" Aang said._

_ Suddenly Hinata spotted Asuna "Negi watch out!" she tried to warn him._

_ Her warning came a tad too late as Negi turned to see Asuna coming down on him with the flat part of her sword. Thanks to her magic cancellation ability she broke Negi's barrier and the flat part of her sword hit him on his head knocking him out. Hinata caught sight of Ku-Fei coming over towards her but caught her fist in her own._

_ "I-I-I-I-I don't want to hurt you" Hinata told Ku-Fei._

_ "You good" Ku-Fei admitted "Why no go full out?"  
_

_ "Simple" Hinata told her "I don't want to hurt you, had I went full out, you'd be on the ground passed out!"_

_ While Negi was trying to come around Aang was dealing with both Asuna and Setsuna._

_ "Now ladies...Please, let us help you!" Aang pleaded._

_ He was able to avoid a double slash attack from the two girls then once again Air Bended them a few good feet away._

_ He then joined Hinata as the two were at each other's side watching each other's backs._

_ "Alright Aang" Hinata began "It's three-to-two now! Now what?"_

_ "We'll have to keep on defending ourselves till we find some way to save them" Aang said "Hopefully, my Air Bending skills and you're eyes are all we need for now, until Negi awakens."_

_ "They'll have too" Hinata said "Ben and JetSilphymon are in trouble!"_

_ "We'll have to continue but remember until we find a way to free them, let's not hurt them too much."_

_ So Hinata and Aang were forced to defend themselves from the three girls._

_ While the fights were going on, Queen Evangeline was quickly breaking the slave Konoka Konoe. The once kind and peaceful girl was now being reduced to nothing but a girl with no hope of __escaping and the proper tone of a slave._

_ "Master" Konoka began "I think I'm ready."_

_ Evangeline had put Konoka to work scrubbing floors and other slave work._

_ The immortal vampire wasn't quite satisfied the girl still had some of her free will and she wanted to make sure she absolutely had no free will left when serving evil._

_ "You're not ripe enough yet" Evangeline told Konoka cruelly "You still have a bit of free will."_

_ Konoka sighed "But it's not like I'll try to escape Eva-"_

_ Evangeline grabbed Konoka by her throat "You'll address me as Mistress and my husband as Master! Konoka!"_

_ "I-I-I-I-I hear you my master!" Konoka said trembling while in between breaths._

_ Evangeline let her go as a knock on the door sounded "Who is it?" she called._

_ "Honey, it's me" Dark Leader Dragon said "May I talk to you?"_

_ "Sure" Evangeline said she turned to Chachamaru "Continue her slave making lessons, I want her completely broke by tonight!"_

_ "Will comply" Chachamaru said._

_ Evangeline left and she turned to Dark Leader Dragon as she closed the door "What is it?"_

_ She saw that her husband was looking at her "Dear, your new plan is coming along greatly!"_

_ "As it should" Evangeline grinned "It was a good thing we sent Puppetmon. How do the battles go?"_

_ "The leader Ben, is overwhelmed by the numbers of Fire Benders and Forever Knights" Dark Leader Dragon began he grinned at the next part "Oh and Puppetmon has his strings on poor JetSilphymon and is shocking her even as we speak."_

_ "And what is happening with the girls?" Evangeline asked._

_ "Oh" Dark Leader Dragon remarked with an evil smile on his face "That girl Asuna has just knocked Negi Springfield out, and they are currently fighting against the female Konochi and Avatar."_

_ "They won't last long" Evangeline grinned._

_ "How's the slave making coming along?" Dark Leader Dragon asked her._

_ "Oh she's breaking really fast" Evangeline told him._

_ The Dark Lord and his queen smiled before the Dark Lord turned into his human form and the two kissed. They broke up the kiss as he turned "Tonight we'll celebrate."_

_ Evangeline smiled fondly knowing what he meant "Alright,"_

_ She watched as he left "And I'll be working on a surprise for you."_

_ She walked into her room determined to make Konoka hers and Dark Leader Dragon's slave. Konoka's training would be more brutal._

_ Back with Ben, he was looking at the Forever Knights and Fire Benders "This is getting repetitive, and I've got to end this quickly!"_

_ He too heard JetSilphymon's screams of pain "I need to help JetSilphymon out, and quick! So I have to go" He then pressed his Omnitrix and turned into "__**Big Chill!**__"_

_ Ben turned into Big Chill and the Forever Knights alongside the Fire Benders attacked Ben but Ben easily turned invisible then as the Fire Bender's firey blast went threw him turned into harmless ice as he flew over towards the Fire Benders and Forever Knights going right threw them freezing them solid!_

_ Once all of the Fire Bender and Forever Knights were frozen, Ben turned "That'll do."_

_ With this he looked around not seeing the Millennium Scale anywhere before going down stairs. Then paused as he saw the fight between Hinata and Aang against three school girls._

_ "That's new" Ben muttered as he made himself visible next to Hinata and Aang, they were the only ones that noticed him as Ben looked at them as Aang turned to him "We'll handle these three, go and help JetSilphymon, from the sounds of things, she needs help!"_

_ "Go it!" Ben told him "I'm off to help JetSilphymon!"_

_ So with this Ben went to help JetSilphymon out leaving Hinata, and Aang to deal with Ku-Fei, Setsuna, and Asuna._

_ The shocking of JetSilphymon had stopped and now Puppetmon was now using his strings to throw his opponent into walls._

_ "You're not doing so hot!" Puppetmon laughed as he slammed her back first into a wall watching her as she collapsed._

_ "Perhaps not" JetSilphymon declared as tried to get up but with Puppetmon's strings on her, it was going to be hard for her to do "But if I wasn't under these strings you'll find out that I am a match for you!"_

_ "Ha, looks like you need another lesson, __**Electric Threads!**__" Puppetmon shouted and with this he used another Electric Threads attack on JetSilphymon._

_ The electricution attack strikes home and JetSilphymon continues to struggle even as the shocks __succeed in nailing her a third time. Even while he was shocking her he moved her arms and legs so they spread apart "And now __**Puppet Pummel!**__"_

_ This time when he shot blasts out of his hammer, the blast would strike JetSilphymon and then the combined force of the shocking and bullets caused her to collapse once again._

_ "It won't be long" Puppetmon said to her "Before I finish you off!"_

_ Ben had arrived just in time to see JetSilphymon collapse from the two attacks ands quickly turned intangible._

_ JetSilphymon was taking her time getting up once again this time groaning as she thought to herself ____This isn't good! I've got to free myself somehow but he's not giving me any chance to._

_"What's the matter?" Puppetmon asked her "Cat got your tonge? Well I'll soon end this battle and then I'll kill your real human self!"_

_ He aimed his hammer "And right now I'll finish you off with."_

_ He was interrupted as he felt Ben go right threw him freezing him. JetSilphymon saw Puppetmon freezing and Ben appeared next to her coming visible._

_ "If anyone's going to defeat anyone" Ben as Big Chill told Puppetmon "It's going to be me and JetSilphymon here."_

_ Puppetmon easily broke threw Ben's ice as he looked at the alien hero "Not bad, moth boy but you won't be enough to defeat me."_

_ "I know I won't be enough to defeat you alone!" Ben promised and to Puppetmon's dismay he saw that JetSilphymon freed herself with her weapon "Oh-no!"_

_ "The tide has turned now Puppetmon!" JetSilphymon told him._

_ "We'll see about that!" Puppetmon declared "__**Puppet Pummel!**__"_

_ He fired his hammer attack at JetSilphymon and the Alien Hero. They acted quickly and Ben went intangible while JetSilphymon's weapon managed to take the Puppet Pummel attack, with this she held it while Ben charged Puppetmon. Puppetmon didn't see Ben coming at him but knew the Alien Hero was still around and guessed where Ben was. Thanks to this, Puppetmon moved out of the way only having his arm frozen._

_ Even though Ben missed Puppetmon's body Ben turned back to visible "That's what we wanted."_

_ "Wha?" Puppetmon asked._

_ Then he turned his head to see JetSIlphymon sending his own Puppet Pummel attack right back at him. The attack hits him square in the chest and he backs away._

_ "Now __**Jet Winter!**__" JetSilphymon shouted._

_ Her weapon generated winds as it shot over towards Puppetmon. Puppetmon was too busy trying to recover from his reflected attack that the spiral wind attack strikes him. He is rocketed backwards a bit._

_ Puppetmon saw that Ben was visible and once he recovered from the three attacks he sent strings over towards Ben Tennyson._

_ "What is this?" Ben asked as Big Chill as Puppetmon slammed Ben right into JetSilphymon. The two went crashing into a wall._

_ "Now this could be trouble" JetSilphymon shouted._

_ "Too right" Puppetmon shouted "Now __**Electric Threads!**__"_

_ Ben saw the electricity coming over to him and went invisible "Sorry but these puppet strings won't electrocute me!"  
_

_ With this he turned intangible and the electrical threads still strikes him. It wasn't only Ben that was electrocuted but going intangible allowed Puppetmon's threads to land on JetSilphymon shocking her as well._

_ "Not again!" JetSilphymon shouted as she and Ben were on their knees._

_ "How can he shock me while I was intangible?" Ben asked as he saw JetSilphymon free herself from the strings._

_ They faced Puppetmon whom laughed at them "It's useless to resist!" he then smirked "Surrender to me and swear to become my play toys and I'll let you live!"_

_ "That won't happen!" JetSilphymon said "We'll stop you!"_

_ "She's right!" Ben said "I've dealt with creeps like you!"_

_ "We'll see if you can defeat me!" Puppetmon promised "When I entangle you!"_

_ He threw his strings at them but this time Ben was ready with an angry face "I don't think so! It's time for me to deliver my pay back!"_

_ He reached for his Omnitrix and pressed it and became "__**Wrath**__!"_

_ The tiger human like alien grabbed the strings and held onto them tight looking at Puppetmon.. Seeing this Puppetmon struggled retrieve his strings but Wrath's strength made it impossible to free his strings._

_ "It's over" Ben promised Puppetmon as he saw the Puppet Digimon know that he had pissed the Alien hero off._

_ He turned to JetSilphymon as he saw the faint glow of the Millennium Scale, "I'll finish him off just take that Millennium Scale and help Hinata and Aang!"_

_ "You got it!" JetSilphymon said as she flew off._

_ "Hey hold on there!" Puppetmon shouted "We're not done playing!"_

_ Ben growled as tugged the Puppet Digimon towards him forming a fist as the force of the pull was too much and Puppetmon was sent flying towards him really fast "If shocking people is your idea of fun, then that just makes my Blood boil, I'll show you how I have fun!"_

_ With all his might Ben punched out at Puppetmon. Puppetmon growled "You won't win that easily"_

_ He aimed his hammer "__**Puppet Pumm-"**_

_ Ben saw the hammer and was able to punch the hammer out of Puppetmon's hands, the Hammer went ahead and struck poor JetSilphymon in the back of her head._

_ "Ouch!" JetSilphymon shouted as she got up turning to Ben and Puppetmon briefly while rubbing the back of her head "Ben, watch where you punch weapons out!"_

_ "Whatever but sorry" Ben said then he returned his attention to Puppetmon raising his fist "And now Let me tell you something Puppetmon! You'll receive a pummeling you"  
_

_ With this he proceeded to give Puppetmon a pummeling two powerful punches to Puppetmon's face. Puppetmon stumbled backwards but Ben continued his assault on Puppetmon. He retracted his two claws then sliced Puppetmon._

_ The Puppet Digimon backed away trying to recover._

_ "And now, time for the serious electrocution!" Ben shouted._

_ With this he jabbed his claws into the ground creating a shockwave which carried over and strikes Puppetmon unprepared and to JetSilphymon's eyes as she retrieved the Millennium Scale and brought it back, saw that Puppetmon seemed to vanish completely after a stream of data left his body and a Digi-Egg was in it's place before leaving._

_ "And that's how it's done!" Ben said turning to JetSilphymon "So is it?"_

_ "It is" JetSilphymon said "It's the Millennium Scale, and congratulations in defeating one of the most powerful evil Mega Level Digimon, the Dark Master Puppetmon, I mean you see how well I did against him."_

_ This seemed to brighten Rath's mood "Oh thank you! You're saying that as if that was no common to do from any other thing than a Digimon."_

_ JetSilphymon sighed "It was a complement and Mega Levels aren't easily beaten"_

_ "Yeah well, I couldn't have done it alone, not without you helping to weaken him when I was Big Chill" Ben said as he turned back to his human form "Great...Timed out."_

_ JetSilphymon turned to Ben holding the Millennium Scale as he turned to her "So you have it."_

_ "I certainly do" she told him "But remember this item goes to Negi."_

_ "I know" Ben said looking at his Omnitrix "That's two out of the three battles we've won so far."_

_ "I know Hinata-san, and Aang-kun are fighting against Negi's three students" JetSilphymon said._

_ Ben turned "Sense they reported the three girls are under mind control, we don't want to hurt them."  
_

_ "You're right" JetSilphymon said "I'll need to make a quick change, please hold the Millennium Scale!"_

_ She handed Ben the Millennium Item "Feels cool" Ben complemented as JetSilphymon changed back to Zoe._

_ Zoe turned to Ben "Thanks for the help Ben."_

_ "Don't worry" Ben told her "I'm always going to help my friends..."_

_ She turned to Ben "Alright now in order to NOT hurt Negi's friends, I'm going to go as Kazemon."_

_ Ben turned to her nodding "Then after you transform, that should be enough time for my Omnitrix to activate!"_

_ She turned to him smiling "Alright, then here it goes" She brought up her Digivice "Execute, Spirit Evolution!"_

_ A bright blue sphere of data appeared around her and when it ended she was "__**Kazemon!**__"_

_ Kazemon looked at her body "Boy, it has been a while sense I became Kazemon...I look great!"_

_ "You've always looked beautiful in any one of your Legendary Warrior forms" Ben told her he reached for his Omnitrix "Alright as for me, I need to think things threw...Soo..."_

_ He then turned it to an alien he wanted and pressed it "__**Echo-Echo!**__"_

_ So with Kazemon at his side, they made their way upstairs. There they saw Hinata and Aang still struggling with Negi still unconscious._

_ "Why is that red head topless?" Kazemon asked Ben._

_ "I don't know!" Ben said._

_ Aang barely dodged a sword swipe from Setsuna and Hinata barely dodged Asuna and Ku-Fei's attacks._

_ Ben was able to use Echo-Echo's clones to grab onto the swords while Kazemon was able to stop Setsuna's grip._

_ "A monster?" Setsuna asked._

_ "You've got to stop hurting your teacher! Or any of us!" Kazemon told her._

_ Setsuna jumped away "__**Shinmeiryuu Kessen Ougi Shin Raikouken!"**_

_"Watch out!" Hinata warned "Those blades will cut threw anything!"_

_ Kazemon was forced to fly out of the attack's range. Asuna saw Ben and thought he must've been a monster because she made a quick dash at him._

_ "This will knock you out!" She shouted as she came down onto the Alien Hero whom copied himself and let those copies take the beating._

_ "Hinata, allow them to come near you then use your Eight Trigram with just enough force to force them backwards!"_

_ "Right" Hinata said._

_ She watched it perfectly moving into position at the three girls "Come and get me!," Ku, you wanted me to full out, then come at me!"_

_ "Oh now you changed your tone!" Ku-Fei said._

_ "Even I can tell she's strong Ku" Setsuna said "I can sense that it'll take at least all three of us to try to defeat her. With all of our Artifacts, we should be able to defeat her!_

_ "Adent!" Setsuna shouted and her Pactio Card turned into her weapon and it turned into a dangerous wakizashi sword._

_ Hinata saw the three charge her weapons drawn._

_ "Alright then Adent!" Ku-Fei said and she retrieved a quarter-staff weapon out of a card._

_ "That's new" Ben complimented._

_ "They must be those Artifacts given to them by the Pactio Kiss, they told me about" Hinata said watching as her opponents came at her._

_ Then just like Ben ordered she held her ground waited till they attacked her with all of their weapons then began spinning around generating a rotation that was strong enough to send all three girls __backwards with little injury as Hinata shouted "__**Eight Trigram Rotation!**__"_

_ The girls were shaken but only slightly harmed._

_ Ben turned to his Kazemon and Aang "Can you blow them a further way a bit?"_

_ "You got it!" Kazemon shouted with Aang nodding at her remark._

_ Together the two flew up into the air but Setsuna had a little something more of a surprise. She sprouted her black wings and it took Ben by surprise as she made really fast progress "Another ability from the Pactio Cards?"_

_ Setsuna may had flown over towards them but Kazemon and Aang moved into position with Kasemon flying higher as she spoke up hesitantly still not wanting to hurt the three girls "Hopefully this doesn't hurt you too much! __**Hurricane Wind!**__"_

_ She sent low Hurricane Force winds at the three girls. While she was doing this Aang Air Bended causing gusty winds to force even a winged Setsuna backwards._

_ "Keep your winds on them" Ben said "And Cover your ears! If this is loud enough, we should be able to break this mind control spell!"_

_ "Right" was the response from all of the conscious Guardian Seekers._

_ So Kazemon and Aang continued their wind attacks keeping the three girls at bay._

_ "They strong!" Ku-Fei admitted._

_ "And now let's hope this works!" Ben said he made fifteen copies of himself five for each of the girls then they opened their mouth and sent their hyper pitched sirens._

_ Luckily Ben had warned his friends to clog up their ears and the sirens caused each of the girls to become agitated they brought up their arms to their heads then went onto their knees trying to stop the painful sounds._

_ Ben noticed it was working and now he had to place the girls to sleep and he knew the right alien. Once again he brought his hand to his chest where the Omnitrix was and turned it to the alien "__**Swampfire!**__"_

_ Now Swampfire's odor caught the noses of each girl and they reacted in way Ben was hoping for gasping for breathe with their hands to their ears which were still ringing._

_ "Sorry ladies" Ben said "But it's time for me to put you girls to sleep!"_

_ With this he sprayed a sleep powder at the three girls and then they fell to sleep._

_ The girls went to sleep just as Negi came to "What happened?"_

_ "Asuna-san knocked you out" Hinata told him._

_ Negi then looked at the sleeping girls._

_ "So are they hurt?" he asked._

_ "Perhaps their ears might" Ben told the young mage "But they aren't hurt seriously, their taking a nap."_

_ "But did you cure them?" Aang asked._

_ "There is only one way to find out" Kazemon said she turned to Hinata whom nodded and activated her Byugugan. When she activated it she saw that the mind controlling spell wore off "There free!"_

_ Negi looked at Aang, then to Ben "So what do we do about these girls?"  
_

_ Ben shrugged turning back "They would want to know why you aren't teaching them, so I think it's best we make ourselves scarce."_

_ "Alright" Negi said he saw Asuna's shirt and put her shirt back on her when he was done Negi looked at the unconscious girls with a thought ____I'm sorry Asuna-san, Setsuna-san and Ku-san, I can't tell you why I'm away. I'm sorry that this evil attacked you and controlled you._

_He got up and left leaving the girls sleeping as Ben turned to the shocked owner of the store whom had just came in to open the store sense it opened at Ten in the morning "Sorry about the mess but they attacked us."_

_ The owner was too in shock to ask why but he saw that the Guardian Seekers were indeed beaten up as Kazemon turned to him as well "These girls were not themselves but, I believe you'll find some robbers up on the second floor, you might want to call the cops just in case the robbers upstairs wake up._

_ "Which I don't think most will be able to get away" Ben remarked._

_ Once again the shocked Owner understood and let the Guardian Seekers, when he looked up stairs he found the Forever Knights frozen with the Fire Benders actually starting to unthaw themselves._

_ The store owner ran to the phone and called the police not for the sleeping three Japanese girls but for what he had just witnessed._

_ The Guardian Seekers returned to the Rust Bucket._

_ "How did it go?" Ishizu Ishtar__ asked._

_ "We were attacked" Kazemon told her "By Dark Leader Dragon's forces. Three attacks._

_ "In all three rooms!" Ben added on "And Negi got knocked out you might want to check his injuries."_

_ While Max checked Negi for any other injuries he turned to the Guardian Seekers "And the Millennium Scale?"_

_ Kazemon brought it out "We have it!"_

_ Seeing the Millennium Item made Ishizu smile "Good job, three Millennium Items for us, and two for them. The Millennium Key, is the last item."_

_ Kazemon turned to Negi "Here you go Negi, your very own Millennium Item!"_

_ Negi gracefully took the Millennium Scale and held it "It's amazing really, the Ancient Egyptians actually had magic far more dangerous then Mages today but I can now hold this Millennium Item."_

_ Ben turned "They were smart to go after us like that."_

_ "This Dark Leader Dragon sounds like someone we don't want to mess with" Aang said._

_ "But who would control three of my students?" Negi wondered._

_ "Good question and we'll get you'll get that answer one day" Ishizu told him._

_ "For now" Max said "Rest up, I have a great idea for lunch."_

_ So the Guardian Seekers began to relax after a brutal morning._

_ Dark Leader Dragon was furious one moment he was sure the Millennium Scale would be his._

_ "I just can't believe this!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted as Evangeline walked in and she correctly guessed "We failed?"_

_ "Exactly!" Dark Leader Dragon snapped but it was more to himself than to his wife "We had another perfect plan, but the Guardian Seekers tharted us!"_

_ "Those girls must still be in our control" Evangeline told him._

_ "No sadly they are not" Dark Leader Dragon said he turned to Evangeline "Say I heard you finished breaking Konoka."_

_ "I did" Evangeline grinned evilly "She's completely broken now."_

_ "Then why isn't she with the other slaves?" he asked her._

_ "Because I figured we could use a personal slave" Evangeline said "Besides sense I am immortal and you can get hurt, we not have Konoka heal you?"_

_ "Good point" Dark Leader Dragon said._

_ As he looked at his wife "Evangeline..."_

_ "Yes?" she asked him._

_ "You're a good wife" he told her as he kissed her picking her up and Evangeline smiled "Well if you want to, I won't stop you."_

_ So he picked her up and headed to their chambers. While going up Evangeline saw Chachamaru and Konoka whom was whimpering "Chachamaru put our slave to work."_

_ "As you command mistress" The robot replied._

_ With this said the evil Dark Lord and his wife entered their chambers._

**End of Chapter**

**This chapter is over! The Millennium Scale is in the hands of the Guardian Seekers! The next chapter is the Final Battle for the Millennium Items! Can't wait well the next chapter is sure to be brutal. Next chapter...Chapter 25: Battle for the Millennium Items P8: Millennium Key**

**I also have one question so please answer it.**

**Should Negi Springfield have a Yugioh Deck? If so what Monster types shall he have?**

**I would also like to announce the winner of my Poll, It was close but out of ten votes, six went to Iron Man and four went to Ginta Torimizu! So we'll get to see Iron Man in the next volume!**


	26. Chapter 25: Millennium Item P8: Key

Chapter 25: Battle for the Millennium Items P8: Millennium Key

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Sea, the Guardian Seekers were in three separate areas in the old antique store. Negi, Hinata, and Aang tried their best not to harm the three brainwashed girls only for Negi to be knocked out. JetSilphymon fought hard against Puppetmon but it wasn't until Ben as Big Chill whom defeated the Fire Benders and Forever Knights and came to aide her that the tide against the Dark Master hard turned. With his help the two were able to defeat Puppetmon. With all five Guardian Seekers working together the three girls were freed. The Millennium Scale is in the Guardian Seeker's hands and in their Mage friend's care. Now only one Millennium Item remains. Find out the final part of Battle for the Millennium Items P9_

It was the following evening of the Guardian Seeker's battle to receive the Millennium Scale. Negi was holding the Millennium Scale. He was still trying to figure out if he should have a Duel Deck. After all the Millennium Scale did have the power to bring Fusion Monsters to life. As if sensing Negi's doubt he turned to see Ishizu coming down.

"Ishizu-Sensei?" he asked her.

Ishizu smiles at the young mage "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking if I should get a Duel Deck" Negi told her "After all didn't you say this Millenium Scale can bring Fusion Monsters out right?"

Ishizu nodded "Exactly."

Negi sighed "Well if that's the case, I would love to learn how to Duel."

Ishizu actually turned "Well I could teach you the basics, but you'll need someone that I consider an expert in dueling."

"That'll be fine" Negi told her.

Ishizu turned "Besides you guys shouldn't be fighting all the time, well there is no telling whom this Dark Leader Dragon is going to attack but you all should relax and have fun."

"Well" Negi said "Where would we get a deck?"

Ishizu turned to Negi "Check your Pactio Cards first."

Negi did and he saw that most of Pactio cards had been made into Duel Monster Cards "Uh-oh"

"No" Ishizu said "The Millennium Scale has looked at your Pactio Cards and made one exact copy of them as Duel Monster cards now those are a plus."

It was true Negi took out his Pactio of Asuna then looked at the very first girl he had as a friend Asuna Kagurazaka and saw that it was true.

Seeing this Ishizu also had some answers "Plus I figured that one of you would want to try your luck as a Duelist and I was right."

With this she gave Negi some more monsters, spells and traps "You're deck is now complete, with forty cards, that's the Minium."

"Thanks Ishizu-Sensei" Negi told her.

Ishizu smiled "Don't worry Negi" she told him "I'll teach you the basics."

So with Ishizu at his side Negi began learning the small basics of Duel Monsters.

Meanwhile Ben was with Zoe trying to think of the next plan.

"So" Ben began towards her "There is only one last Millennium Item."

"Two technically" Zoe sighed "But one still left up for grabs."

Ben turned to her "So have you found anything where the fourth place was?"

Zoe turned as Hinata was with her "Hinata-san and I have been searching for the area and we believe we found the next area"

"Where?" Ben asked "Because Aang and I haven't found anything."

Zoe pointed outward "It could be a trap but we found what looks like an abandoned dungeon or cave. If my hunch is correct, Digmon's a digger and so, digging a cave or dungeon could possibly bring us to the last clue."

"Well it's a start" Ben said.

She nodded as he spoke up "Alright then after we've rested a bit longer we'll go over to it."

Ben turned nodding, they were that close in finding the next clue and the way to the area of the Guardian Digimon of the Sea.

Meanwhile, Dark Leader Dragon and his wife Evangeline had just gotten out of their private chambers. The Queen was angry her latest scheme to defeat Negi had been stopped.

"Now there is only one Millennium Item left" Evangeline sighed.

"And that item will be ours!" Dark Leader Dragon insured her "So where were you after our little fun?"

Evangeline grinned "While you were sleeping, I managed to extract the spirit in the Millennium Ring without any of the Guardian Seekers knowing...It was easy!"

Dark Leader Dragon smiled fondly at his wife "And did you put the spirit inside Bakura?"

"Not yet" Evangeline said "I sent our slave to drag Bakura up here."

A couple minutes later Konoka had dragged Bakura up to the chambers and threw him into the room, immediately the slave stood on Bakura's back preventing him from getting up. It was what Evangeline wanted for the moment Konoka and even Sasuke stood on Bakura and she let the evil spirit back into Bakura's body.

Seeing the boy change and the thief was ready for another battle "Get off!"

With this he threw the slave and Evangeline's student off and stood up looking at Evangeline and Dark Leader Dragon whom crossed his arms "Be grateful my wife freed you."

The Thief was turning into Zorc and now was as he turned to the woman "I thank you but now what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to sneak in to the dungeon" Evangeline grinned "And Corrupt a Pharohmon's data."

"What for?" Zirc asked.

Dark Leader Dragon understood "That place has a Millennium Item, we believe the Guardian Seekers will be searching for it"

"The Millennium Key" Zorc correctly guessed.

"Get it and it is yours" Evangeline told him "Sensing the Guardian Seekers got the Millennium Ring."

"Couldn't you get it back by your magic?" Zorc asked her.

"You forgot about Negi Springfield" Evangeline told him "I was barely able to get you out of your prison Zorc without him knowing, the rest of the Guardian Seekers were easy to fool. Getting the Millennium Ring is out of the question."

"I see" Zorc sighed "Very well, I'll keep the Millennium Key if it's found."

"So my wife and I hatched this plan together" Dark Leader Dragon told Zorc "We and the Guardian Seekers have a strong suspision the last Millennium Item is in there. You're mission is to infiltrate the cave and corrupt Pharohmon's Data."

Zorc smiled "A Pharoh's data you want me to corrupt count me in!"

"Not only that" Dark Leader Dragon said with a smile on his face "But you will have two Mega Level Digimon under your control for we will allow you to use the fourth Soverign as well. Now while the two Mega Levels are fighting, you're mission is to find the Millennium Key and then retreat no matter what the outcome happens to the two Mega Level Digimon."

"Got it!" Zorc shouted and with this he was off with the last Soverign in tack.

"This time we'll get the Millennium Key" Dark Leader Dragon told his wife whom nodded "It's a given, but we'll lose the two Digimon."

"Yeah, well with the Millennium Key, we'll be even with the items" Dark Leader Dragon sighed "But that is our goal the Millennium Key, I have learned to tap into the Millennium Ring's power and it predicted the two Megas will fall but we will get the key."

"Sounds interesting" Evangeline smirked evilly "But the Sovereign is out last one."

"I know" Dark Leader Dragon said "But if we can use the Millennium Key."

"I get ya now" the woman replied.

So the villains would wait for their latest scheme to begin. Which looked like it would happen soon.

Back with the Guardian Seekers, Ben and Zoe were explaining their latest plan. They all agreed on what Zoe had told Ben earlier. If she and Hinata saw the next location, then it was okay in their books.

So for the evening they set out in the direction of the dungeon. They made it within an hour.

At once Negi was able to sense the magical aura from the Millennium Key "It's in there."

"So you were right Zoe" Ben said as Negi told them of the magic he felt "This magic Negi's sensing is a Millennium Item, then this is the place."

He looked at his friends "This time we have to go in prepared, we know the enemy will be after it this time and with their leadership will be one step ahead of us."

With this the Guardian Seekers nodded and Ben along with Zoe reached for their transformation items.

Ben reached for his Omnitrix selected the alien he wanted and slapped it down, green nanobites filled the air and when it was done, Ben was "**Diamondhead!**"

"Good choice" Aang spoke "Considering that we're entering a dungeon or cave."

Zoe had a feeling that her Mega Level form would be needed she had already reached for her Digivice "Execute, Fusion Evolution!"

Blue data erupted and when she was done, she was "**JetSilphymon!**"

When JetSilphymon arrived the Digidesten went inside the dungeon, well prepared for anything or so they thought.

They entered the dungeon and looked for the key. It was going to be hard, many passage ways was in the dungeon.

"Stay together" Ben ordered "Our foes always seem to strike when were alone."

"Agreed" JetSilphymon said as they entered the passageway.

They managed to find a middle of a clearing when they spotted Zorc.

"Not him again" Ben muttered as they saw Zorc.

Zorc saw them too and thought about doing battle with them himself but he noticed that JetSilphymon was ready to take him on for brainwashing her the last time they met.

"I thought we sealed you away!" Negi stated.

"You were able to take my Millennium Ring off me" Zorc told them "But I'm back permanently! And am this close in wanting my revenge on you five" Zorc said showing them a pinching motion which indicated how close he wanted to attack them.

"Yeah, yeah" Ben stated "Evil will never win, when are you going to learn?"

"I could go into my Avatar State any time I wanted to" Aang told Zorc with a serious look on his face "Just as Ben could go Waybig and kick you butt."

"I know but I have two friends with me" Zorc said and with a snap of his fingers the Guardian Seekers saw the last Soveriegn Controlled Digimon. It resembled a Phoenix."

"Zhuqiaomon!" JetSilphymon shouted "A Mega Level Digimon! The last Digimon Soverign, he usually doesn't like us Digidesten but is a loyal god of the Digital World, his Phoenix Fire attack burns his enemies to the bone!"

Then the Guardian Seekers heard something burst open and they turned to see a coffin opening up.

"Oh" Zorc said "Didn't I mention I have two allies?"

To the Guardian Seeker's eyes a big golden Egyptian Pharaoh mummy holding it's coffin.

"Who dares to enter my temple?" the Digimon asked "Those that enter Pharaohmon's coffin will be curse for one hundred years! My Nercomist attack will show you the true meaning of fear!"

"Another Mega Level" JetSilphymon whispered.

"We don't mean to introduced Pharaohmon" Ben told the Digimon "We're looking for a special item known as the Millennium Key, if evil gets it like Zorc here, it'll be bad."

Pharaohmon turned but Zorc smiled "Too bad Guardian Seekers for you missed out on one thing."

Hinata was quick to see what this meant "Oh-no! Pharaohmon's fractal code is corrupted!"

"What?" was the response from the Guardian Seekers.

This is when Pharaohmon turned "Now you five are the tresspassers and will be cursed!" he aimed his hands "**Necromist!**"

"Watch out!" JetSilphymon shouted as gas came near them "Down!"

With her shout the Guardian Seeker ducked as JetSilphymon activated her fan weapon and easily was able to make sure the gas was deflected.

Pharaohmon looked at JetSilphymon "You will not interfere!"

"I have to" JetSilphymon said.

"Zhuqiaomon, Pharaohmon" Zorc ordered "Deal with these villains!"

With this the Guardian Seekers knew what they were up against, one Sovereign with three Black Gears in him, and Pharaohmon whom had his Data corrupted! They had to stop two Digimon and both were Mega Levels."

"This can't be good" Ben said looking up at the three two Megas.

"**Phoenix Fire!**" Zhuqiaomon shouted as JetSilphymon was still trying to make sure Pharaohmon's gas wasn't affecting anyone.

The group turned just as JetSilphymon completed stopping Pharaohmon's attack and turned taking the Phoenix Fire right in her chest. She withstood the blow but it burned her a bit.

"We need to get passed these two" JetSilphymon told Ben "Then we can chase this Zorc down!"

Ben nodded "Besides even two Megas against one isn't a great fight."

"We'll help" Negi told her.

"Thanks" JetSilphymon said "We are a team."

Without Ben ordering her to do it, Hinata scanned Zhuqiaomon "Guys, the Black Gears are in the same place as the last ones although one is deeper in the middle of the Soverign's back."

"Good job Hinata!" Ben told her as he aimed his hands and fired crystals at the two Digimon.

"Pathetic!" the Pheonix Digimon shouted "**Blazing Helix!**"

With this the Sovereign Controlled Digimon Released a swirl of flames like a jet towards the group.

The attack hits the Guardian Seekers and sends them sprawling against a wall no against Pharaohmon's circumference which acted like a shield "**Fist of Nile!**"

The Digimon punches the Guardian Seekers towards another wall.

"This is just wrong" Ben complained.

"Tell me about it!" JetSilphymon complained.

Both Soverign and Pharaohmon turned as the Guardian Seekers stood up.

Ben turned to address his allies "I know the Millennium Key is important but we need to work together to stop the Mega Levels."

"Right" was the response.

"You'll never defeat us!" Pharaohmon said.

"We'll see about that" Ben said then he fired his green Crystals. Pharaohmon basically used his circumference shield to block the blow "Nice try."

He was about to attack Ben when JetSilphymon's weapon caught him in the arm "Why don't you take on someone that can fight back?"

"Like you warrior of wind?" Pharaohmon asked "I'll say this, your judgment is coming closer "**Necromist!**"

"Jet Winter!" JetSilphymon shouted unleashing her attack blowing the Necromist back towards Pharaohmon whom used his circumference to protect himself from the blow and from his own attack from working on him.

JetSilphymon's attack blew him a bit backwards but no damage was dealt to the Mega Level Digimon.

JetSilphymon then charged and rammed into Pharaohmon the force of her charge sent the two crashing into another wall of the dungeon with Pharaohmon watching her as he was on a cliff edge.

Ben turned to her as she stated "I'll deal with Pharaohmon! You guys find a way to free the Sovereign!"

"Got it" Ben told her just as Pharaohmon shouted "**Fist of Nile!**"

JetSilphymon turned just in time to try to avoid Pharaohmon's fist which had she not been concentrating on the battle at hand he would've punched her right in the face. It was because of her quick reaction that she was able to avoid his attack to the face but not right at her stomach. The force of the punch sent her crashing into a wall and slumping down. She looked up at Pharaohmon "Good one, was just receiving an order and you punch me."

"Rule number one on the battle field" Pharaohmon told her as he stood on her legs preventing her from getting up "Always pay attention, and now you'll die **Nercromist!**"

Pharaohmon was able to attack JetSilphymon at close range however thank to her armor the effect of the attack wasn't much but it was still painful to her.

"Still around?" he asked her and she nodded "I'll always be around to combat evil!"

With this she was able to kick her legs out from being trapped underneath Pharaohmon's legs then back flipped onto her hands and rewarded the Mega Level Digimon with a triple kick sort of how Kazemon did it. Surprised Pharaohmon stumbled then JetSilphymon managed to flip right back onto her feet and nicely sliced Pharaohmon. The Mega Level was sent tumbling.

"Nice moves!" Negi called to her.

She singled with her hand "Thanks keeping an eye on Pharaohmon whom recovered "So you do have a little fight in you!"

JetSilphymon lowered her weapon as she knew the fight between her and Pharaohmon was only beginning.

Negi, Aang, Hinata and Ben turned to their opponent the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon. He was another Mega Level and more stronger than Pharaohmon but Pharaohmon had one wicked attack that Ben supposed that he wouldn't want to take on head on.

"Alright now take this!" Ben said with this he fired more green Crystals at Zhuqiaomon.

"Pathetic!" the Sovereign shouted "**Phoenix Fire!**"

Zhuqiaomon unleashed a powerful fire attack the Crystals. The crystals met and were evaporated on sight and the Sovereign's attack continued onward towards Ben.

Ben thought fast and was somehow able to dodge the attack, Aang countered with Water Bending to stop the attack.

"That was close" Ben said "Perhaps Diamondhead isn't the alien to use in this situation."

"Zhuqiaomon's attack is made out of fire so it makes sense that the crystals you launch at him won't be enough" Negi said.

"Then let's provide Ben cover!" Aang said.

With this he, Negi and Hinata charge the Sovereign.

"You all think you can take me on?" Zhuqiaomon asked "Then be prepared to regret your decision! **Blazing Helix!**"

He released a swirl of flames like a jet towards the group. Seeing this Aang Earth Bended a huge wall allowing the attack to hit and protect the group. The wall crumbles due to the powerful attack but it saves the three Guardian Seekers.

Negi took aim "Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes sagitent inimicum...**SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIS.**"

Eleven light arrows were shot over towards Zhuqiaomon whom tried to take to the skies. He avoided some of them but five were on him like they were seeker missiles. The Sovereign moved his wings and used them as a shield. This worked and Zhuqiaomon was slightly injured on it's wings. He then saw five explosive kunais coming at him, once again the Sovereign used it's wings as a shield to protect himself from the explosive kunais. When the smoke cleared the Sovereign saw Hinata coming at him and took to the skies then aimed it's talons and slashed out at Hinata. Hinata dodged the slash but on doing so exposed her back and Zhuqiaomon grabbed onto her back. Hinata gasped feeling the sharp talons dig painfully into her back.

"Hinata!" Negi and Aang shouted as Zhuqiaomon as the Sovereign took off with Hinata holding her as if he was a hawk carrying a mouse with Aang shouting "Put her down!"

"Yeah" Ben said he reached for his Omnitrix and slapped it then turned himself into "**Brainstorm!**"

As Brainstorm, Ben aimed both claws "You will drop Hinata this instant!"

With this Ben fired two electrical beams at Zhuqiaomon, and both hit the Sovereign right in the neck forcefully removing a Black Gear while hurting the Sovereign a bit. It also caused the Sovereign to let go of Hinata. Hinata landed on her two feet an arm on her bleeding back.

"Are you okay?" Aang asked her.

"I will be" Hinata replied.

"Let's focus!" Ben reminded "Two more Black Gears in Zhuqiaomon!"

Zhuqiaomon growled turning "**Blazing Helix!**"

"In coming!" Aang announced as he created another earth wall which this time it was easily destroyed and the attack continued washing over the heroes like a wave. JetSilphymon and Pharaohmon were still going at it, despite their injuries both Megas proved evenly matched.

So far JetSilphymon and Pharaohmon were in a weapon lock. This time Pharaohmon was winning. With this in mind Pharaohmon had easily broke the lock then beamed JetSilphymon on the head with his coffin shield. This stunned her allowing Pharaohmon took his time "**Fist of Nile!**"

This time he succeeded punching JetSilphymon in the face. This time when the force of the attack forced her back first into the wall she fell to the ground still stunned.

"It's over" Pharaohmon promised her as she tried to come around he aimed his hands "**Necromist!**"

He unleashed his gas attack at JetSilphymon. The attack goes over her rushing over her.

Dark Leader Dragon and his wife Evangeline were watching the fight.

"They are struggling today" Evangeline said watching as Pharaohmon's gas washed over JetSilphymon and Zhuqiaomon's attack rushed over the four other Guardian Seekers. Watching the fight was Konoka Konoe, the newest slave. Evangeline was forcing Konoka to see the destruction of any heroes that stood against her and her husband's way. It was the only TV the two villains allowed the slave to watch.

"Negi-Kun!" Konoka shouted.

"There is no hope for anyone to save you now" Dark Leader Dragon told her "And this will show you why."

Konoka was on her knees tears were in her eyes as even she thought that Negi and his new friends weren't strong enough to defeat them. She felt bad as JetSilphymon was just lying on the ground taking Pharaohmon's abuse still in a daze from the coffin and punch.

While the two weren't watching Konoka brought her hands together praying for a miracle. She was unaware a ten year old brown haired girl the one that had seen the two villains marry look at the slave. She showed a bit of sorrow as she walked away thinking _I should've known NOT to get my hopes up._

Back with the Guardian Seekers, Pharaohmon was continuing his attack on JetSilphymon.

"Get up JetSilphymon!" Pharaohmon ordered "I thought you would've been a much more worthy opponent."

When she ignored him he came over towards her thankfully JetSIlphymon's armor was saving her from his attack but it was becoming less and less "If you will not fight, then I shall end this."

He came over towards her then he picked the still dazed girl by her waist then aimed his hand "**Fist of Nile!**"

He punched her in the chest and she went flying over towards Negi Springfield whom had somehow survived the assault. Negi saw her land and came over towards her "JetSilphymon! Are you okay?"

At the last minute, Negi watched as JetSilphymon turned to him "I'm just about out of options, and I took too much damage!"

Negi turned to her "There is only one thing I can think of."

She turned to him now even though Negi had a plan "I just might be able to help you defeat Pharaohmon and possibly allow you to help us out on Zhuqiaomon, do you want to try it?"

"Pactio?" Zoe asked.

Negi nodded "What do you say?"

"Well I'm all out of ideas" Zoe admitted.

Carefully Negi and JetSilphymon were close and somehow a white ermine appeared "Chamo-kun!" Negi shouted.

"Anaki!" the white ermine spoke up.

"Where were you?" Negi asked him.

"In Ansesan shirt pocket" The ermine said.

"I'm coming for you Digidesten of Wind!" Pharaohmon announced.

"Any help here!" Hinata shouted as she, Aang and Ben tried to fight off Zhuqiaomon.

"Coming Hinata-san!" Negi announced.

"So Anaki?" the White Ermine asked "You want want Pactio contract with this girl?"

"I'll introduce you later" Negi told the ermine "But my friend and I are out of options and we might be able to turn the tide...Besides even I know that she can't fight off these two."

"Very well Anaki!" the white Ermine said with this he drew a circle around Negi and JetSilphymon.

"You sure you want to do this?" Negi asked her.

JetSilphymon sighed "I'm all out of ideas and I don't want to get stunned again."

So with this magic started to swirl in form of wind. As if she knew what to do JetSilphymon went over and kissed Negi as Negi mentally stated _Practe bigi nar_

There was a bright flash of light and Negi saw two more Pactio Cards.

"What is that light?" Ben wondered then he saw Zoe standing up as Pharaohmon came over towards her "It's over girl!"

"We'll take her on together!" Zhuqiaomon

"Zoe" Negi called over to her and she took a quick glance at him "Use the power of the Pactio Card "To activate the Pactio Card, shout Adent!"

Zoe nodded "Okay" she held up her card "Adent!"

With this the card Zoe was holding burst up into Data.

"What is this?" Pharaohmon demanded.

"That Pactio you made with this young lady" the white Ermine spoke up "Has gained her a new and more powerful form!"

"Execute, Ancient..Spirit Evolution!" Zoe shouted when the blue data ended even the Sovereign Zhuqiaomon and Pharaohmon had to take a step backwards as Zoe was now "**AcientKazemon!**"

"What in the?" Pharaohmon asked.

"She's evolved again?" Zhuqiaomon demanded.

Even Ben was wondering whom this Digimon was. She had rainbow colored hair with a bird face mask with blue eyes. She also wore blue armor like a knight only exposing some of her legs and stomach she even had a rapier.

"It's her" Pharaohmon muttered "The true Ledgendary Warrior of Wind AncientKazemon! But she was destroyed in her battle five thousand years ago! How could this be?"

"AcientKazemon?" Ben found himself saying "That's the most beautiful form I ever seen."

"She is a Mega Level" Zhuqiaomon stated "With her Rainbow Symphony and Storm Gazer attack really puts foes at bay."

AcientKazemon turned to Negi Springfield "Thanks to the power of the Pactio Card, you have awakened to true form of the Ledgendary Warrior of Wind. So that's the power of a Pactio Card."

She turned "I'll deal with them!"

With this she flew towards Pharaohmon and Zhuqiaomon "For my first attack...**Storm Gazer!**"

With this she was able to generate a powerful Storm Cell which strikes and is able to knock all of Zhuqiaomon's Black Gears without fail. The Sovereign collapses.

"One down!" Ben shouted.

"Go finish Pharaohmon off!" Hinata shouted.

AcientKazemon turned "Pharaohmon! You have threated the lives of heroes and for that I shall uncorrupted you!"

Even though Pharaohmon survived the Storm Cell he looked up at her thinking _That was too much! I was nearly knocked out, her attack was stronger than before...I wonder why._

He got his answer when he saw magic being mixed in with AcientKazemon whom missed it as she raised her rapier "**Rainbow Symphony!**"

She used her rapier and and seemed to play a symphonic, as a result the rapier unleashed a super-fused multiple rainbow colored lasers at Pharaohmon. Pharaohmon tried to use his coffin as a shield but he wasn't able to block the full attack. He only block two of the lasers but the other five connected and he fell to the ground defeated. They saw his fractal code and AcientKazemon was able to see for her own self that the Digimon's Data was corrupted.

"Pharaohmon it pains me to do this" AcientKazemon said lifting her Digivice, "But you leave me no choice! Hopefully when you are reborn you'll go back to your peaceful place...I will now purify you...Digicode-Energize!"

With this her Digivice she was able to suck Pharaohmon's Data inside it and Pharaohmon returned as a Digi-Egg which floated off.

"What hit me?" Zhuqiaomon asked as he came around he immediately saw AncientKazemon "AcientKazemon?"

She nodded "You're free now of those Black Gears."

"And I thank you Guardian Seekers" Zhuqiaomon said flying into the sky he turned to them "I normally don't like any kind of human, but I'll make an exception sense you freed me, do not let me down."

With this the Phoenix disappeared.

"Now we have to catch up with Zorc!" Ben said.

With this the Guardian Seekers tore off towards where Zorc was. They found Zorc whom found the Millennium Key.

"The Millennium Key!" Negi shouted.

Zorc turned "You're all too late, the fight was just enough to get this."

He turned to the box "Oh and the box right besides me, whatever it has will be our content as well."

Negi, Aang, and Hinata looked at him. While Ben decided to go on an opposite approach. He raised his claws "I would strongly suggest you put that down!"'

"Or what else?" Zorc demanded.

"This!" Ben said and he shot two beams of electricity at Zorc.

Zorc saw this and dodged and took the blast. He then saw AncientKazemon coming near him, with her sword she slashed him and he hid behind a huge bolder, now AcientKazemon was the closest to the box and Zorc was now eying the destroyed rock which AcientKazemon had easily done.

"Fine" Zorc said "The chest is yours."

With this Zorc vanished.

"He's gone" Negi said.

"Completely" Hinata added on.

Ben sighed "Well there goes that Millennium Key."

AcientKazemon turned "Now let's see what's inside this chest!"

She opened the chest and saw the final clue. It was five diving suits for the Five Guardian Seekers! Not only that but another map there a big X was on it. Quickly the Guardian Seekers hurried back to the Rust Bucket.

"We have some good news and bad news" Ben said to the two Mentors.

"We'll here the good news first" Ishizu said.

"The good news is the last Sovereign is freed" AcientKazemon told her "Not only that but we have our final clue, these diving suits!"

"And a map" Hinata told them.

"The bad news?" Max asked.

"The bad news is Dark Leader Dragon got the Millennium Key" Aang told them which caused Ishizu to hang her head "Now we have three, Dark Leader Dragon has three."

"It wasn't our fault, Zorc is back" Negi told her.

"WHAT?" Ishizu asked "I thought you defeated him and sealed him away in the Millennium Ring!"

"We thought so too" Ben said "But he was there."

"Now that I know that Zorc was there, I'm not mad at you five" Ishizu said "I understand that this is basically a war and both good and evil will lose battles, but even then we must've expected that Dark Leader Dragon would've put up a great idea for a fight."

"True" Max said he saw the ermine on Negi's head "Who's that Negi?"

"Oh this is Albery Chamomile" Negi said "He's my pet ermine, my friends and students call him Chamo for short."

"Where was he?" Ishizu asked holding the white ermine fondly whom seemed to curl up in her arms enjoying her warmth.

"Apperently in Asuna's pocket" Negi stated "But I didn't know that, and he helps me out in times of trouble."

"That's right Anaki!" Chamo spoke.

"It talks!" Max and Ishizu shouted in alarm whom were surprised when AcientKazemon didn't act up.

They looked at the Digimon whom shrugged "What? I used to deal with Digimon on a regular daily bases. I thought it was normal after all he is a Mage's pet."

They looked at Ben whom simply spoke out his mind "AcientKazemon is right! I've also dealt with all sorts of aliens so I would've thought it was normal."

"Well" Ishizu said "I guess we could have a mascot."

"So can he stay?" Negi asked.

"Only if you keep him away from the ladies's room" Ishizu warned the young mage "For I sense this Ermine steels stuff from girls."

Chamo sweatdropped _That woman knows me well and it's the first time we've met. I've gotta not steel from any of the lovely ladies._

Max also agreed "Alright he can stay" he looked at AncientKazemon "Wow, so Zoe it looks like you received a new form."

"I have" AcientKazemon said "Thanks to Negi, coming up with the idea at the last second."

Negi turned "You're welcome."

"You're pretty much the hero of todays battle" Ben complimented "Even though AcientKazemon kicked two Mega Level's butt!"

"That was fun" AcientKazemon said.

Negi turned smiling "Aw it was nothing really!" he paused as AcientKazemon and Ben turned back into their human forms "Zoe?"

"Yes?" Zoe asked.

"May Chamo and I speak to you in private?" he asked her "It concerns the Pactio Contract."

"Alright" Zoe said.

She turned to Ishizu "You might want to check Hinata's injuries."

"I am" Ishizu said looking at Hinata's back "Man girl what struck you a hawk?"

"Pretty much felt like it" Hinata said "It was Zhuqiaomon, he was a Phoenix."

"Alright now relax and we'll plan our next move."

"The next move" Ben told his friends "Will be our final battle."

The Guardian Seekers nodded knowing that the final battle was approaching.

**End of chapter! The battle for the Millennium Items is over! Each side has three Millennium Items! The next chapter is coming up and it's leading towards the Final Battle. Plus what is the secret of the Pactio Contract? Find out in Chapter 26: Guardian of the Sea P1.**

**Also I would like to ask this should Hinata have Pactio Contract as well?**


	27. Chapter 26: Guardian Digimon of the Sea

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 26: Guardian Digimon of the Sea P1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon, the Guardian Seekers attempted to find the last Millennium Item the Millennium Key. Dark Leader Dragon and his wife Evangeline are not too far behind, they send a retrieved Zorc to captured the Millennium Key. Zorc's two Powerful Mega Level Digimon easily over power the Guardian Seekers and JetSilphytmon is defeated. With one last option Zoe agrees on a Pactio Contract with Negi and is able to fully form AncientKazemon the true Ledgendary Warrior of Wind. With her, they were able to defeat the two Mega Level Digimon but Zorc got away with the Millennium Key...Now the final battle in Book one approaches!_

Zoe was with Negi Springfield alone. The rest of the Guardian Seekers were preparing for their next battle and location of the Guardian's Temple. She was with Negi because the Mage and his pet Ermine needed to speak to her about the Pactio Contract she made earlier with the Mage. She knew she needed more information about this so called Contract. She knew it had to be important.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

Negi and Chamo turned to her "Zoe-san" Negi began "There are some things you should know about the Pactio Contract. I would like to explain it to you so we don't have the same mistakes as Asuna-san had."

At this Chamo chuckled "That was worth it in my eyes."

Negi slapped his forehead "Chamo, you weren't the one Asuna was mad at and made it worse summoning her while she was getting out of a shower."

Hearing this caused Zoe to blush in embarrassment, she understood why Asuna would've been mad as Negi turned "There are many functions to your Card that proves you have a Contract with me" he told her seeing her blushing "Most of the abilities are in the card I have. One of these abilities is that no matter where you are, I can summon you if we ever get separated...I accidentally sort of did that to Asuna-san when she was getting out of the shower...Wasn't one of my greatest moments because the teacher she liked happened to be there as well."

Hearing this made Zoe blush even more and Negi caught on "Don't worry, I'll be sure that won't happen again with you."

"See that it doesn't" She told him still cleanly embarrassed at what had happened to Asuna, she didn't blame Asuna for being mad at that result even if it was an accident.

"There are two more things about the Pactio Card" Chamo told Zoe "Not only does Negi's copy of the Pactio Card give him the ability to summon you from large distances, but both of your cards allows you to communicate by telepathically."

Hearing this Zoe turned "Now that's something I could get used too."

"And there is a third and final thing about the Pactio Card" Negi said he turned and made sure she knew about Magic and Chi by letting Chamo explain the differences in them.

"Why should I know this part?" Zoe asked them.

"Because..." Chamo said so causally that Zoe could see him take our a cegar and start smoking "When you first activated your Artifact, what did you experience?"

"Well AcientKazemon was stronger than any Digimon I had became" Zoe admitted.

Chamo nodded "So you've already experienced your Chi mixing into Negi's magic."

Zoe was confused at this as she stated "Go on..."

"You see when you use your Artifact," Chamo told her "You are actually using some of Negi's Magic."

"What?" Zoe asked a bit shocked at hearing this.

"Too prove this" Chamo told her, he turned to a rock "I want you to kick this rock."

"No way!" Zoe stated "Not going to hurt myself again!"

"Just do it" Chamo told her "You won't hurt yourself that much. Just a tiny kick."

"That I can do" Zoe said standing up and kicking the huge rock "Ouch!"

Chamo and Negi watched as the girl hoped up and down nursing her foot "Told you."

The ermine turned to Negi "Alright Negi give her some of your magic."

"Alright" Negi said he then spoke up "Execute contract on Zoe for five seconds."

With this Zoe could feel Negi's magic as Chamo turned to her "Now try again."

"Alright" she said and this time when she kicked it she shattered the boulder without injuring her foot.

She blinked looking at the rock looking dumbfounded.

"And that's the third ability from the Pactio Contract" Negi told her and she mouthed out one word "Wow!"

Chamo turned to her "Plus you've already well unknowingly used your Artifact which allows you to go into AncientKazemon and she borrows a bit more of Negi's magic, so far your Artifact is the most powerful one in terms of combat due to the ability to turn into a Digimon but Asuna's Arftfact is nearly just as good."

"I know" Zoe said "That sword she had looked deadly."

"It wasn't just deadly" Negi admitted "It was a instant knockout to me."

"Doesn't surprise me Anaki," Chamo told him "Anesan is an anti Mage attacker even the most strongest Mage can easily fall to her."

So with this Negi turned to Zoe "So do you understand the Pactio's abilities?"

The Digidesten nodded "You bet, now let's go see what Ben decides to do tomorrow."

"You bet!" Negi said as he and the girl began to go back to the Rust Bucket.

Meanwhile Dark Leader Dragon was with his wife watching over the latest battle. Sure they won the Millennium Key which was now in Zorc's hands, but he had indeed lost Pharaohmon and even the last Soverign. This was expected but he didn't expect the Pactio Contract with Negi however Evangeline acted like it was no big deal.

"So there goes another Pactio Contract with Negi" she sighed sounding quite board.

"Are you nervous about this dear?" He asked her.

"Negi has probably twenty Pactio Contracts with most of the girls in 3-A" Evangeline told him "I don't see how one more is going to help him out in the future when we release this Virusmon from her prison."

"Interesting" Dark Leader Dragon said standing up.

"What are you up to?" Evangeline asked him.

The Dark Lord turned towards the vampire Mage holding her in an embrace, "I'm going out to do a bit of business dear, and while I'm gone, you're in charge."

"Alright" Evangeline said then she quickly turned "Hey, you're planning onto battling against them aren't you?"

Dark Leader Dragon sighed his wife was smart indeed and he turned to her "Evangeline, I need to do this, it's my personal mission. Besides I would like to keep you a secret from Negi a bit longer."

"Alright" Evangeline huffed defeated.

Dark Leader Dragon turned to his wife "Don't worry honey, I promise the next time I go into combat, I'll take you along."

"Alright then" Evangeline huffed.

Dark Leader Dragon patted his wife's head and then kissed her "Wish me luck."

She nodded "Good luck, I'll hold down the fort."

With this Dark Leader Dragon left to get his forces ready while Evangeline turned to Konoka "Let's put you back to work."

"Yes Mistress" Konoka muttered weakly.

While Evangeline put her prized slave to work taking a special kit, Dark Leader Dragon was making his final preparations in what he thought would be his final plan to defeat the Guardian Seekers. He was looking around at his army. So far he included Piedmon, Devimon, Fate Averruncus, and Vilgax with a handful of Forever Knights, Sound Ninja, and Fire Benders.

He turned to his army "Look alive my loyal supporters!" he shouted "For we are about to go up against the Guardian Seekers in what I hope is the final battle! I asked you all here so that we can combine forces to finally crush the Guardian Seekers are you with me?"

There were loud applause and cheers coming from Dark Leader Dragon's forces.

"Good I see that you're all with me!" Dark Leader Dragon announced "Nowe we'll persue the Guardian Seekers, everyone follow me and DON'T and I mean DON'T fall back, I will personally kill anyone that falls back even an inch!"

This did it the rest of Dark Leader Dragon's forces obeyed with Piedmon and Devimon taking the lead after their leader.

The next morning came by quickly and the Guardian Seekers had met up after another daily spar. There they sat down "Alright guys" Ben announced to his friends "The only thing we have to do now in order to wrap up this finding the first Guardian Digimon, is to find out what this map means."

Zoe took a look at it and it was Aang that spotted the X "There is an X marked on this map and it..."

"Lies in the middle of the ocean" Ben said.

"Oh great" Hinata sighed "Another scuba diving trip."

"Then" Negi began "If we go to that where the X is...Then we'll have the exact area on where we need to search for this Temple."

Ishizu and Max Tennyson watched the selected heroes carefully. They sure acted like a team and were agreeing to their next mission.

Ben turned as Ishizu spoke up "Alright, that is your next mission. Also bring the clues that we have found...Something tells me that we'll need them."

"Right!" was the response from the group.

"Well it's time to go on the boat again" Max said to the Guardian Seekers.

Once again the Guardian Seekers rented out Scuba Gear, then with Chamo on Negi's shoulder and their two mentors they headed out into the ocean.

"I was never good with maps" Ben admitted.

Zoe gave out a polite chuckle as Negi turned to Hinata "What do you say in helping us out Hinata-san?"

"You got it!" Hinata shouted "**Byucugan!**"

With this she activated her Byucugan and with it guided her friends over to the area.

"Were here!" She announced.

Hearing this the Guardian Seekers looked around the boat. They were in the middle of the ocean and no island, or shoreline was nearby.

"Were out in the middle of nowhere" Aang said as he and the rest put on their scuba gear. Then the five dove into the ocean poking their heads out of the water.

"Alright Guardian Seekers stick together" Ben ordered he turned towards his grandfather and Ishizu "If there is any sort of trouble, let us know right away."

The two Mentors nodded as Ben and his friends dove under the water.

While underneath the water, Ben took the lead. The Guardian Seekers searched for the Guardian of the Sea's temple, luckily Negi had casted a spell that made the map water proof. They had been exploring the ocean for quite a while and there was no sight of the Guardian's Temple. For a while the group stopped swimming and then paused as Negi gave Ben a map.

"I don't get it" Ben said as he and Zoe took a look at the map "We are in the area where the Guardian of the Sea's temple is."

Chamo turned to Zoe "Zoe-san You're a Digidesten right?"

"That's right" Zoe told the Ermine.

"Then would this temple being a Guardian Digimon's temple feel any sort of you know Digimonish?"

"Good question" Zoe told him "It could but if you're asking me if I can sense that aura, it's no."

"Hmm, interesting" the white Ermine said "You can turn into a Digimon but you can't sense something like the Guardian's temple and you can't even read Digimon writing."

Negi just turned to Chamo "Chamo-kun, not everyone has all that ability, Zoe's truly human."

"One thing though" Aang said "We are in the area, I mean just by looking at the map it has got to be here."

"Perhaps it's hidden" Hinata said "Perhaps we must swim a bit lower, once low, I'll use my Byugugan to see if we can see it."

"It's a plan" Zoe admitted.

So with his friends at his side Ben lead them downward. The ocean got colder and colder and it's pressure was starting to build on the five Guardian Seekers.

"We're nearly at the limit where we'd have to call it quits" Ben told Hinata "Any farther down, and we could die."

"Then let me try my Byucugan then" Hianta said as once again the group stopped.

So once again she activated her Byucugan then after a few seconds she spotted it "Aang no wonder we can't spot it!"

"What's going on?" Aang asked her.

"I have located the temple," She told them "But it looks to be covered by a rocky formation."

"How far lower?" Ben asked her.

"Only about five more feet down" She responded.

Zoe turned to Ben as he stated "We should be fine if we go that far down."

So they swam another five feet and just as Ben stated were safe. Immediately Aang saw the rocks and sense he was in the ocean tried to Water Bend the Rocks. The rocks still held even with Aang's incredible Water Bending skills. So he tried the next thing Earth Bending by making a pushing motion and just like that the stones that were on the temple fell off into the deeps of the ocean.

Then the temple was shown. It was a huge temple with what appeared to be the Guardian's symbol, an ocean on the top of it.

"Well we've made it this far" Ben said "Dare we go in?"

"We have to" Hinata said firmly "We can't let Virusmon be freed without anyone to oppose her."

"Agreed" Ben said as he and the rest of the Guardian Seekers began swimming towards it.

Immediately when they got closer the four clue items that the Guardian Seekers had with them began to glow, then they saw the temple's doors open creating a whirlpool vortex which caused the Guardian Seekers to want to swim away.

"What the?" was the response as the whirlpool sucked all five Guardian Seekers inside the temple even with their best efforts to try to avoid the whirlpool.

All the Guardian Seekers saw was pitch white light as they blacked out. When they awakens they found themselves right inside the Temple. Negi was the first to wake up. He and Chamo looked around. The other Guardian Seekers were coming around and to make it worse a Digimon had seen them. He seemed to be an octopus. He saw them and with his sword high into the air he made his approach.

"Guys!" Negi shouted shaking the unconscious Guardian Seekers.

"Relax" The Digimon stated "I'm not going to be a threat to you until you tell me what you're reason in entering this temple."

Chamo looked up "Relax Anaki, and remain calm."

The Digimon took out it's blaster and shot out ink at the Ermine's mouth silencing him or so he thought "That tastes so nasty!" the white Ermine shouted.

Negi was terrified he had seen other Digimon and knew Zoe could take care of him but wasn't so sure if he could take on the Digimon all by himself but he had to try. He stood up facing the Digimon preparing for the fight "I'm Negi Springfield" Negi calmly told the Digimon "Son of the Thousand Master and a member of the Guardian Seekers, who are you?"

"I'm Octomon, a Champion Level Digimon, I'm the Guardian of this Temple ever sense the Guardian of the Sea was cursed, my Spurting Ink attack along with my swordsman skills are not something to overlook." the Digimon said.

"Octomon?" Negi asked then he turned raising his hands to show the Digimon he meant no harm then bowed "As stated I'm a member of the Guardian Seekers, we are here to find the Guardian of the Sea for if we don't..."

"What will happen?" Octomon asked.

"If we Guardian Seekers don't find the Four Guardian Digimon, then Virusmon-"

"Virusmon?" Octomon shouted the wicked Digimon's name and it was then Negi and Chamo noticed the Digimon was an old Octomon and Chamo spoke "Heard of her?"

Octomon nodded "Heard of that fowl Digimon? You bet I've heard of her, I witnessed her being sealed away although the Guardians were split on the decision to destroy her or seal her away. Virusmon's one evil Digimon even among other evil ones. She's the worse of the worst."

Octomon made eye contact with Negi and saw that the young Mage was right. Withdrawing his gun and placing his sword at his side Octomon stretched out one of his many octopus arms "I can tell you're an honest young man, and the mention of Virusmon being freed isn't one for any good Digimon to take likely. Welcome to the Guardian Digimon of the Sea's temple, I am it's Guardian, protector of the temple, Octomon.

Negi shook the Digimon's hand "Thank you, once my friends come along, will you allow us to look around?"

"Of course" Octomon said.

A few minutes later, the Guardian Seekers all came around with Zoe and Hinata feeling their heads. They weren't the only ones, Ben and Aang were too and it was Aang that asked "Boy what hit me? My head is still spinning!"

"Mine is too" Ben admitted.

"Sorry about that" a voice sounded and the four Guardian Seekers turned to see Octomon standing his ground with Negi.

"Are you guys okay?" Negi asked.

"We will be" Ben said "Who's that?"

"That's an Octomon" Zoe answered.

"That's right!" Negi said "And he's this Temple's Guardian."

"This temple's Guardian?" Hinata asked "Then if you're this temple's Guardian, then you must be a servant or loyal subordinate of the Guardian of the Sea."

"That's correct young lady" Octomon said.

Hearing this the Guardian Seekers introduced themselves to another Digimon that was on their side for once.

"I'm Ben Tennyson" Ben told him.

"Zoe Orimoto," Zoe said.

"Hinata Hyugga" Hinata said.

"And I'm Aang, the Avatar."

"Nice to meet you" Octomon said "So all of you are the Guardian Seekers."

"Correct" Ben said "Now we've got to find someway in finding the Guardian of the Sea and ending his curse."

"That is always the hardest thing" Octomon said "Even though I've been alive threw all that time, I've nearly forgotten what curse the Guardian of the Sea has."

"Can we take a look Octomon?" Zoe asked him.

"Of course, sense you Guardian Seekers are heroes, take your time."

"Thank you!" the group told him.

Ben turned to to his friends "Alright you guys see what you four can find, I've got to tell Max and Ishizu-Sensei that we have found the temple."

"Alright" Aang said "Come on guys! We've got work to do!"

So the Guardian Seekers left with Ben turning and explaining to Octomon about their two mentors and that they would need to know that the Guardian Seekers found it. The old Octomon understood and left Ben to talk to the Mentors of the Guardian Seekers.

Ben ran to an area in the temple. Then stopped to talk to his grandpa and Ishizu.

"Ben what is it?" Max asked.

"Grandpa, Ishizu-Sensei" Ben began "The rest of the Guardian Seekers and I have located the Guardian of the Sea's Temple. We're searching for any clues we have to find the first Guardian Digimon."

"Alright Ben" Grandpa Max said "Just be careful, Ishizu and I have felt a dark presense go into the water.

"An evil presence can only be one thing Dark Leader Dragon's forces" Ishizu replied "Be on the look out."

"Thanks for the warning" Ben said "Ben out."

With this Grandpa Max and Ishizu were silent as Ben stood up thinking _The villians are coming! I've got to warn them._

With this in mind Ben ran down the temple's halls searching for his friends. Zoe and Hinata were checking out books. Negi and Chamo were on the Internet. Aang had found a spiritual place and starting to go back threw his past lives.

Once the group spotted Ben's serious look, everyone but Aang whom was still in his spiritual place jumped up.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"I just got word" Ben told them "That Grandpa Max and Ishizu-Sensei have just seen felt a dark presence. It can only mean one thing."

"Their coming" Hinata stated.

Ben nodded "We've got to expect the unexpected."

The Guardian Seekers nodded turning to Octomon "You guys can continue looking, I'll keep a look out for them."

So Octomon left and the Guardian Seekers began to try looking for the curse or researching it.

"Well we are in the right place" Aang stated "Only we need to research this curse more."

Suddenly it was Negi that saw something. It was in a small book but once he opened the book he suddenly gasped "Guys!"

Hearing this this time, it was able to knock Aang out of his spiritual area. Aang recovered and the Guardian Seekers turned towards their young Mage friend.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"I think I found the curse" Negi said.

"Oh-yeah that could be one devastating curse" Chamo said.

"What curse is it?" Ben asked Negi.

"It's called a Weapon Curse" Negi explained "There is some weapon that summons this so called object may it be a human or in our case a Guardian Digimon, they say if one side gets the summon weapon the Guardian Digimon will be in their control."

"So if we get this Weapon" Ben stated "Then the Guardian of the Sea will rise and help us out."

"That's right" Negi said sitting down in the chair typing away on the keyboard "But if Dark Leader Dragon gets his hands on the weapon..."

"Then he'll use the Guardian against us" Ben stated.

"Exactly" Negi told him "Which means we must!"

"The enemy approaches!" Octomon shouted.

"What do we do to end the curse?" Zoe asked Negi.

"Simple" Chamo told her "You must destroy that weapon."

"Alright then" Ben said he turned to his friends "We must fight them off, Octomon being a Champion can't do it alone...I'd hate for him to have to fight Dark Leader Dragon and his forces."

"Yeah" Zoe said "Especially if Piedmon is with them."

So the Guardian Seekers tore off towards the end where Octomon was waiting. The Champion Level and Guardian of the Temple turned "There about to come in here this instant."

"Not to insult you or anything" Ben began to Octomon, "We would like you to stand aside a bit, we know Dark Leader Dragon has Piedmon and if this is going to what their leader thinks is the last battle he will certainly use him."

"Point taken" Octomon said "And it's nice to see that you're thinking of my safety but as this Temple's Guardian, I must stay and defend this place, until death."

"Alright then" Zoe sighed she hated these types of Digimon the ones that will fight to their deaths due to orders but at least Octomon was on their side.

The six waited then the doors opened and the Guardians Seekers were face-to-face with Dark Leader Dragon.

"Good Morning Guardian Seekers!" Dark Leader Dragon declared.

There was no questioning it Negi remembered the last time he had fought against Dark Leader Dragon, and lost "That's him Ben" Negi told him "That's Dark Leader Dragon."

"He's even uglier than I thought" Ben remarked.

This didn't go well with Dark Leader Dragon "You dare to mock me boy?"

"I'd mock anyone that uses the word mock" Ben said "And I'm guessing you're here to face us, well you will be the one going down!"

"We'll see about that!" Dark Leader Dragon told him "For this is you're last battle ever Alien Hero."

"You're acting all so tough" Zoe told him for Ben then Ben added on "I could easily beat you!"

"Oh you're underestimating me already" Dark Leader Dragon told him "You see, I'm not the only one here!"

With this the Forever Knights, Fire Benders, and Sound Ninja appeared with Piedmon, Vilgax and Devimon.

"That's a whole lot of enemies" Negi stated.

Dark Leader Dragon smiled "Ready to surrender and work for us?"

"**Spurting Ink!**" Octomon shouted.

Octomon's ink cloud clouded the visions of Dark Leader Dragon and his whole entire army.

It was then Ben and Zoe turned to each other nodding taking the time to transform. Ben took the Omnitrix and selected the alien then became "**Diamondhead!**"

Negi turned to Zoe "Remember JetSilphymon was no match to Piedmon even though you both were megas."

"True" Zoe admitted pulling out her Pactio Card "Which is why I'm using her."

"Good idea" Negi said nodding.

So while the ink cloud still clouded their foes's sight. She and Negi nodded as she shouted "**Adent!**"

A bright blue sphere of data erupted as she shouted "Execute...Ancient Spirit Evolution...AcientKazemon!"

She turned into AcientKazemon and she turned over watching as the ink cloud vanished leaving Vilgax looking annoyed as he and his allies looked at the Guardian Seekers "The person or object that did that is going to die. That I can promise you."

Octomon stepped up and Dark Leader Dragon knew why.

"Oh, it's the old Octopus. How's life treating you?"

"You know him Octomon?" AcientKazemon asked.

"This doesn't exactly look like the first Dark Leader Dragon but he is similar. To person whom was responsible in creating Virusmon."

"Looks like he would be the one responsible" Ben began.

Dark Leader Dragon looked annoyed at this as he turned over towards Ben "You'll die first!"

"Bring it on Dragon face!" Ben taunted.

Dark Leader Dragon was about to when Vilgax stepped up to "Wait Vilgax, I know he's your enemy but, why don't we take him on together and I let you strike the fatal blow?"

"Sounds good to me" Vilgax admitted.

Ben watched as the two stepped forward "So Vilgax, I see you're the coward...Having to team up with someone in terms of equal terms to you...Just like you."

"You're going to regret that Tennyson!" Vilgax said.

AcientKazemon faced Piedmon and the Clown saw her "Ready for round two missy?"

"I've been ready" AcientKazemon said "This time things will be different."

"I don't think it will be" Piedmon said "Nothing will defeat me this time!"

"We'll see" AcientKazemon said already getting annoyed by Piedmon.

Negi saw Fate "Fate?"

Fate nodded "It is time we do battle young Negi Springfield."

Negi turned to Hinata and Aang "Looks like AcientKazemon, Ben, and I know our enemies, you ladies be careful against Devimon and the army of soldiers they have."

"Got it!" was the response from the group.

All eyes turned to Dark Leader Dragon and his forces as the Guardian Seekers and their ally Octomon prepared to do battle against each other. There was high anticipation in the combatants eyes. Only one side will be leaving alive. Flames and darkness erupted as the battle was going to unfold.

Meanwhile in Dark Leader Dragon's compound, Evangeline was watching the beginnings of the fight. She sighed sitting backwards while watching Konoka whom was looking worried now. She had watched the Dark Lord and his forces arrive at the underwater temple. Even Konoka knew that such high numbers on Dark Leader Dragon's side didn't look so well against the Guardian Seekers and their ally Octomon.

"Master...you called?" a voice came.

Evangeline turned to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. He had fully recovered thanks to Konoka's healing and now was making his way over towards the Vampire mage.

"Of course, Sasuke" She told him "I'm still a bit angry at you losing to Negi while not going full out, so, sense you are still in training with me, I'd like you to see a real Mage-to-Mage fight."

"Whose fighting?" Sasuke asked her.

"Fate is" Evangeline told him pointing to the screen she was viewing "He's going up against Negi Springfield, now that is the fight I want you to focus on the most. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master," Sasuke said he turned to Konoka "But why is the slave doing here?"

"She's watching the outcome herself" Evangeline told him "This is going to show her even more how all heroes will fall to my husband and our forces."

Konoka had seen the Guardian Seekers prevail in defeating the Sovereign Digimon and Pharohmon but now was having doubts that they will pull out a win.

Besides she had helped Evangeline out on a womanly matter. Remembering this Konoka brought out a strip of paper.

She turned to Evangeline "Mistress..."

"Yes, Konoka?" Evangeline asked.

"You're pregnant." Konoka said a bit shyly.

Evangeline and Sasuke just looked at each other and Sasuke could see the Queen's stomach a bit bigger than normal. It wasn't the type of mention of her being fat, but it was an indication that she was indeed pregnant. The Queen's eyes widened and smile appeared on her face "Well who knew that this body of mine is capable of becoming pregnant.

Evangeline turned viewing the screen thinking one thing _Won't Dark Leader Dragon be pleased __to hear, that his wife is pregnant._

Chachamaru stood by Evangeline's side "Mistress, shall I call Dark Leader Dragon?"

Evangeline turned to Chachamaru "Normally I would let you do it, but I'll tell him after this fight is over. I want it to be a surprise to him and it would be a great welcome back present after ether a win or a tough loss

Chachamaru nodded "Alright then."

So the four would watch the oncoming battle.

**End of chapter! This is the first and last battle in Guardian Digimon Book 1: Guardian of the Sea. Now please remember that there are four Guardians for the Guardian Seekers to find. Which means four books, so once this book is over, it'll move on to Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars. I hope that clears up any confusion any of you readers have. And also the next chapter is this Book's Final conclusion. Find out who wins this battle in Chapter 27: Guardian Digimon of the Sea P2.  
**


	28. Chapter 27: Guardian of the Sea P2

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

Chapter 27: Guardian of the Sea P2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon! The Guardian Seekers had gathered up all four clues and headed straight to find the Guardian of the Sea's temple. The Guardian Seekers nearly spend all afternoon trying to find it. They do suceed in finding the underwater fortress and find out that the Guardian of the Sea's curse is a Weapon Curse. If Dark Leader Dragon and his forces find the weapon they will use the First Guardian for evil. Now the Guardian Seekers prepare to do a battle that promises to be the most challenging. Can they defeat Dark Leader Dragon and his forces or will the First Guardian Digimon destroy the world. Find out._

Ben and the rest of the Guardian Seekers were in a dangerous fight for their lives. He himself was facing off against the evil Dark Leader Dragon and his arch enemy Vilgax. Ben knew he could handle Vilgax but Dark Leader Dragon a foe whom he never faced before would prove to be a problem. He would have to act quickly and skillfully. This was a big battle indeed. He cocked his head to view the scenario one last time. AcientKazemon was facing off against Piedmon the Dark Lord's powerful second-in-command. Negi was up against Fate Avvercus, Hinata and Aang were facing off against the powerful armies of Dark Leader Dragon with Octomon their ally aiding them.

"Last chance Ben" Dark Leader Dragon told him "Surrender this useless fight against me!"

"Funny lizard breathe" Ben began "I was going to give you that option, I have no intention of surrendering."

"You dare to insult me boy!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted "Then I'm threw talking nicely!"

He and Vilgax charged Ben whom easily avoided his foe's charge then aimed his hands then fired his green crystals at them. Vilgax used his shield to protect himself and Dark Leader Dragon.

"My turn" Dark Leader Dragon announced "Get down Vilgax, **Black Flame Inferno!**"

Vilgax ducked as the Dark Lord used his attack on Ben. The Alien hero dodged the flames but not an expert punch to his face from Vilgax. The punch sent Ben backwards a bit then Ben tried to use his crystals again. This time they were bigger than normal. Once again Vilgax stepped in front of him using his shield to protect him but Ben charged forward and the charge pushed Vilgax backwards into a wall back first then Ben raised another arm and fired more crystals this time he shot them over towards Dark Leader Dragon whom barely took them in his shoulder...Surprisingly this did damage to the Dark Lord but not much as he used his tail to whip Ben. The powerful tail swipe sent Ben flying but he recovered.

"It seems that you do have a fight in you" Dark Leader Dragon said a bit of blood coming from his shoulder.

"A little?" Ben asked before the Dark Lord gave an unseen punch.

Ben staggered back a bit stunned "What was that?"

Then he was nailed two more times with the same invisible punch. Negi watched and took time to answer the alien hero "Dark Leader Dragon, has the technique Iak-ken!"

"What?" Ben asked.

Chamo answered "It's an unseen punch."

"That's the move he used on me!" Negi said.

Ben turned "I see so you're a cheep shot aren't you."

"You can't defend on anything you can't see" Dark Leader Dragon said.

"But now that I know that it's coming, this will be a-"

Pow! Ben was sent flying from another punch from Vilgax then Dark Leader Dragon used his Iak-Ken on Ben striking him in the chin. The alien hero was forced backwards gasping for breathe as he turned to see Vilgax come at him.

"There are two foes you must be worried about" Vilgax growled.

Vilgax then sent out red lasers out of his eyes. The beams shot out over towards the Alien hero. Ben, slammed his hands into the ground and creates a shield protecting him from Vilgax's attack.

Ben turned to see Dark Leader Dragon draw his sword "**Darkness Blade Slash!**"

Ben then quickly "A Dragon has fire, and I know exactly how I can turn this around prepare to meet..." he pressed the Omnitrix and turned himself into "**Big Chill!**"

The Dark Lord's sword missed Ben by inches as Ben turned intelligible and went right threw the Dark Lord "You need to chill out you over grown lizard."

Just then the Dark Lord broke loose of the ice "How dare you insult me boy!"

Ben dodged then breathed out his icy breathe at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord growled then breathed out his fire breathe.

The fiery breathe met Big Chill's ice breathe melting it while creating steam which clogged the battlefield.

"Where are you?" Ben asked.

He watched as a yellow glove grabbed Ben "Looking for someone?"

"Oh-no not this again!" Ben admitted as he knew it was Vilgax that was holding him then Vilgax shocked the alien hero and just like in their first match, Vilgax dropped a stunned Ben.

"Now!" Vilgax ordered.

Ben knew what was coming the Dark Lord's unseen punches. Quickly Ben turned intangible and let the punch fly by harmlessly. He then turned back to tangible looking at the Dark Lord "Aiming somewhere angry fire mouth?"

Dark Leader Dragon growled these insults were starting to build up. Then the Dark Lord watched as Vilgax shot Ben in the back with his red jewel in his yellow glove. The Alien hero slomped down stunned.

"Now Dark Leader Dragon!" Vilgax announced "Try not to miss him!"

"I have the better plan" Dark Leader Dragon said Ben watched as Dark Leader Dragon seemed to have smiled "Witness Tennyson, Magic One hand."

There was an explosion as Fate and Negi's magic connected to each other canceling each other out as Negi knew what was coming "Be careful Ben, that's the attack that he used on me that sent me to the hospital!"

"Easier said then done" Ben admitted as Vilgax held him with the glowing red jewel.

"Chi" Dark Leader Dragon announced gathering up his Chi "In the other"

"Nice so what are you going to do? Put on a magic show?" Ben demanded.

"Why you?" Dark Leader Dragon demanded "And now suffer my wrath as I bring them together!"

He brought the magic and chi together a major wind spell came down and shot downwards towards Ben. All of the Guardian Seekers gasped as there was an explosion as the attack seemed to connect to Ben.

Dark Leader Dragon paused watching the result even Vilgax thought it was over as he stopped the attack.

"Now we'll help the others" Dark Leader Dragon announced.

Piedmon and AcientKazemon were going at it. Surprisingly the Legendary Warrior of Wind was indeed better than JetSilphymon but the clown still fast for her. The two clashed swords.

"You're worthy I see" Piedmon told her and the two weapons were in a lock "Just like Dark Leader Dragon announced to Ben, I'll give you the same offer!"

"Never!" AcientKazemon shouted "I'll never surrender to evil! You sadist clown!"

She was able to break up the lock for once then aimed her sword "**Rainbow Symphony!**"

Her rainbow beam makes it's way towards Piedmon whom flips and tries to dodge the attack but failing on two of the beams one in the chest and one in his right flank.

"So you actually did some damage to me this time" Piedmon grinned looking at AcientKazemon "Well here is comes, **Trump Sword!**"

The clown threw his swords. AcientKazemon tried to make heads and tails out of the four swords. She blocked the fake ones but the real ones strikes her in her limbs and she kneels onto the ground.

"And now" Piedmon began "**Clown Trick!**"

With this he sent an electrical attack at her. The attack strikes her and she goes flying a bit before falling onto the ground.

"What do you say to that?" Piedmon asked her.

Despite her injuries AcientKazemon got up "I still won't give in."

"You'd be better to" Dark Leader Dragon announced over towards her "You're a powerful warrior and I acknowledge it. Surrender and you're life will be spared."

"Never your just like the Demon Lord Lucemon when we fought him...He was pure evil. I will not submit myself to darkness no matter who attacks me."

"Then my little friend you'll-"

Green beams hit Dark Leader Dragon in his unprotected back even Vilgax was struck in the back.

AcientKazemon got up seizing the moment "**Rainbow Symphony!**"

She unleashed her best attack and this time the attack rushes over the three villains damaging them. Dark Leader Dragon was struck in his right and left flank while Vilgax was struck right in his chest and Piedmon was struck by the rest of the attacks.

AcientKazemon turned to see Ben as JetRay "The party's just begun Lizard Breathe!"

"You survived?" Dark Leader Dragon asked then he growled angrily as AcientKazemon's attack caused him to bleed "Why don't you die the way I want you too?"

"Temper, temper" Ben stated blasting the Dark Lord "I now have one question for you."

Dark Leader Dragon breathed fire at him but Ben flew out of the way then blasted him. He would've had Vilgax not blocked it then fired red lasers.

"Well then, I guess I can ask the question then, why do they call you Dark Leader Dragon? If you are a losing leader for not having any of your plans work against us?" Ben taunted.

"Don't you dare question my leadership boy!" Dark Leader Dragon announced he charged Ben and aimed a powerful unseen punch which connected to Ben's chest. Ben fell to the ground recovering then watching the Dark Lord's anger "Why do did you accept the leadership role of your forces, was it because of your defeats at the hands of the Dragon Knight."

There was a gasp of silence coming from Dark Lord's forces. They knew that was one thing that drove the Dark Lord angry. The mention of the famous Dragon Knight."

Dark Leader Dragon was trembling with anger.

Negi and Fate even had stopped with Aang and Hinata stopping their fight with Devimon and and the rest of the Dark Lord's force wondering what was going to happen next.

"You dare mock me boy buy saying that hero's name?" the Dark Lord asked quickly getting angry "That isn't the best idea you had."

Ben fired a green blast at the Dark Lord whom saw this "**Black Flame Armor!**"

The Dark Lord activated his Black Flame Armor then aimed his scythe "**Darkness Blade Slash!**"

Ben watched as the Dark Lord attacked him and he tried to fly out of the way only to have been struck by it. As he fell he reached for his Omnitrix and landed as "**Brainstorm!**"

"Just how many aliens do you have?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Too many" Ben said "But this will make you regret challenging us!" with this Ben blasted him with both of his hands.

The Dark Lord might've still had his Black Flame Armor but it was little use against Brainstorm's attack "Dude, you have a lot of hate in you. You have more anger issues than Vilgax!"

The Dark Lord trembled but unleashed a surprising unseen punch to Ben's chin and Brainstorm was forced back "I'll finish you! **Black Flame Inferno!**"

The Dark Lord completed his attack but Ben was hit by it but pressed his Omnitrix then became "**Humongosaur!**"

Humongosaur took the damage and held it, then Ben charged Vilgax and the Dark Lord, Vilgax blocked the punch from Humongosaur.

"And now to end this" Dark Leader Dragon announced then "Come forth from the void, O Thunder, and cut down my enemy! **Axe of Lightning!**"

"What?" Negi asked hearing this spell.

"WHAT?" AcientKazemon, Hinata, Octomon and Aang announced.

"**Touch of Evil!**" Devimon shouted.

"**Clown Trick!**" Piedmon announced.

The two attacks strikes all of the Guardian Seekers and forces them with Ben as the Dark Lord completed the spell. The powerful Axe of Lighting fell from the sky.

"**Deflexio!**" Negi shouted.

Negi's magical barrier managed to negate part of the Lighting Axe Spell but it was little use in it's protection.

"Luckily Anesan managed to put up that barrier" Chamo told Octomon "Are you okay buddy?"

"I will be" Octomon said.

The Dark Lord then watched as he stomped on AcientKazemon preventing her from getting up.

She struggled badly to get up as Ben was now struggling.

Fate then cast a spell that would petrified Negi but Aang Earth Bend in time.

"How did he launch Lighting Axe?" Negi wondered.

Vilgax fired a laser at Ben, but Aang intercepted the lasers with his light magic arrows.

"That was a surprise" Ben calculated he turned to AcientKazemon "Get up!"

"I've been trying too" AcientKazemon began "But this overgrown lizard weighs too much."

If Ben's remarks earlier didn't make the Dark Lord angry it was hearing the female Digimon's comment which made him madder.

"Are you saying I'm over weight" The Dark Lord asked her.

"If the boot fits" AncientKazemon boldly told him.

The Dark Lord turned to her "**Black Flame Inferno!**"

There was nothing AcientKazemon could do to protect herself from it all she could do was brace herself. When the Dark Lord was sure that he would've succeeded in damaging her he brought her up facing him "Now how do you think of me?"

"Same as any villain I've faced" She told him bravely "And where I'm standing you and your friends are in danger!"

"What?" he asked as she kicked him in his face and to Negi it looked like she mixed in her chi in the kick because it reminded him about what Asuna had done to Evangeline.

The Dark Lord was surprised that a kick effected him.

"Trump Swords!" Piedmon shouted.

With this he threw his swords at AcientKazemon whom used her sword to protect herself from all of Piedmon's swords.

"You okay?" Vilgax asked the Dark Lord.

"That's it!" the Dark Lord roared "Now here comes my **Darkness Blade Slash!**"

With this the Dark Lord unleashed a powerful slash which strikes the Guardian Seekers taking them down.

"Were getting rocked here" AcientKazemon said.

The Dark Lord turned "It's over Fate now petrify them!"

"As you wish" Fate stated but Negi stood up "Reflexio"

"That magic barrier won't save you" Fate said "Watch as I shatter that barrier easily take my "Visju Tal Li Sjutal Vangèit Pass Through the Wall! **Spear of Stone!**"

With this Fate cast another spell creating a rocky spear towards Negi.

"Negi watch out!" Aang announced as he tried to Earth Bend but a swipe from Devimon caused him not to react to save the Mage in time.

Hinata threw some Kunai with explosive tags on them at the spear. The ninja tools hit exploding but failed miserably to save Negi. Negi tried to dodge the attack and was able to only taking the spear in his leg falling injured.

"Negi-kun!" Hinata shouted coming at him "Are you okay?"

"And now" Fate began "_Heed the contract and serve me, oh King of Hades! Come, Cracking of the Earth, Torrent of scorching heat engulfing the furthest reaches! Seethe and surge forth, Earth God of burning Ruination_! **Tearing Earth!**"

Negi watched gasping as he knew this was the most strongest Earth Spell as thousands of rocks came down.

"Get down!" Negi ordered his friends standing up _Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,_**Thousand Thunderbolts!**

Negi countered Fate's spell and was able to block it nicely but his injury from Fate's Spear of Stone spell.

Seeing that they were close in losing, Aang lost it and began to turn into his Avatar State. This time there was no one to stop Aang from going into his Avatar State and he hurled all four Elements to Dark Leader Dragon and his henchmen. Devimon was surprised at this as the attacks hits them and forces them back.

Ben then had enough of the fight "It's time to end this."

Dark Leader Dragon wasn't out "**Black Flame Inferno!**"

His attacks roared over burning the heroes and forced them backwards and lying on the ground except for Aang whom was protected. The Avatar attacked them back with even more force.

But on doing so a small container on a high shelf fell off and shattered itself on Dark Leader Dragon's head stunning the evil leader. A huge bump was on his forehead. This caused the Guardian Seekers to burst out laughing as Ben spoke up an insult to the injury "Nice horn it suits you!"

"What was that?" He asked.

Then he heard something go clink. The Dark Lord raised the object to the eye and it was a sceptor."

"Oh-no!" Octomon stated.

"What?" AcientKazemon asked "That's the Curse Weapon!"

"Oh-no!" Negi and Hinata shouted even Aang was looking worried.

"The weapon that summons the Guardian Digimon..." Dark Leader Dragon said smirking with a snap he was able to turn to the Guardian Seekers "Try to stop me."

With this the Dark Lord retreated with Octomon and the Guardian Seekers giving chase.

"Remind you of anything AncientKazemon?" Ben asked her.

"Reminds me when the Royal Knights kicked our butts plenty of times" AcientKazemon said.

The Guardian Seekers gave chase in the underwater temple with Octomon somehow making it rise out of the ocean right in time for Max Tennyson and Ishizu Ishtar to join the Guardian Seekers.

"How'd it go?" Max asked his Grandson.

"The battle's just got worse" Ben replied "And were still fighting."

The Guardian Seekers watched as the Dark Lord brought the Curse Weapon up.

"Now Guardian of the Sea...Obey me! Rise out of the ocean."

With this the scepter began glowing. The waves of the ocean started to become higher as if making a tidal wave.

Then the waves began whirling around as the waves erupted. Then they saw whom was coming. It looked like a huge metallic Diplodocus. It was covered with Chrome Digizord in it's neck, and back the tail was also armored. It also had the head of the Diplodocus only with a spiky metal visor over it's eyes.

"OH-no what's that?" AcientKazemon asked.

"That's Lord MetalDiplomon!" Octomon said "The Guardian Digimon of the Sea! He's a real gentle Guardian and understanding...But in the wrong hands this Guardian can flood and destroy entire cities within minutes. It's Water Hyper Cannon Attack is lethal as well."

"MetalDiplomon!" Dark Leader Dragon announced "Destroy the city which the Guardian Seekers protected over these years!"

With the Curse Weapon activated the Guardian of the Sea started walking over towards the city.

"What do we do Ben?" Hinata panicked.

"If Lord MetalDiplomon reaches to the human city, it will destroy that city and many others that the Dark Lord wants" Octomon said "And plus all four Guardian Digimon are Mega Levels."

"We must destroy the Curse Weapon before MetalDiplomon reaches the city" Ben said "Or if it does, let's hope the damage is minimum and not fully."

"So by destroying that weapon we'll win?" Negi asked with Ben nodding "It's time for my best person-"

He slapped his Omnitrix and expected to turn into Waybig but instead got "**Riftjaws!**"

With this Riftjaws dove into the ocean and swam towards Dark Leader Dragon as he ordered Piedmon and Vilgax to retreat to his dark fortress while he watched the final defeat of the Guardian Seekers and their punishment for defying him.

MetalDiplomon continued his charge for each stomp the waves grew higher and higher.

Octomon aimed his gun at the scepter "**Spurting Ink!**"

He fired his attack. This time Dark Leader Dragon turned breathing out fire at the ink while turning to the old Octomon "Isn't MetalDiplomon your boss why threaten him?"

"You're the one that's threatening him!" Octomon boldly told him.

Dark Leader Dragon was looking at the old Octomon, "This battle is over, MetalDiplomon will finally defeat you by destroying the nearest human city!"

The Dark Lord watches as Ben strikes him in the leg and the Dark Lord buckles head first into the water "What?"

He then sees the alien hero "Why you?"

He drives his arm into the ocean but Ben has the ocean to his advantage.

"Now guys attack the Scepter!" Ben ordered as he swam around.

"**Rainbow Symphony!**" AcientKazemon shouted unleashing her attack.

Aang in his Avatar State unleashed all four elements at the weapon.

Hinata threw paper bombs at the Dark Lord. The bombs strike the Dark Lord covering him.

Negi then aimed his hand " _Ras tel Ma Scir Magister,_ Come, Spirits of Air and Lightning! With Lightning flees the Southern Storm! **Jupiter's Lightning Storm!**"

Negi's spell combinded his wind and thunder as it shot out towards the Dark Lord. Just when the three attacks collided with Dark Leader Dragon, Hinata activated the paper bombs. As the three ranged attacks hit him. Explosions also went off due to the paper bombs going off.

"That should've done it!" Aang said still in his Avatar State.

"**Touch of Evil!**" Devimon announced unleashing his attack.

Negi, Hinata, and Aang were struck by the Devil Digimon's attack but with the exception of Aang were forced to back away a bit. AcientKazemon and Ben were the only ones to have dodged the blow but not before AncientKazemon felt the Dark Lord's unseen punch which connected to her chest causing her to gasp for breathe.

"You okay?" Ben asked her poking his head out of the water.

"I will be, that just took me off guard" She admitted.

Then the smoke cleared and they saw the evil Dark Lord was injured but they soon found out why he was still standing and the Curse Weapon was still in his hands "If it wasn't for my Black Flame Armor, that would've been the end of this fight and the weapon."

The Guardian Seekers heard screams as the tidal wave from the Guardian of the Sea began drawing near the sure.

Ben turned "Oh-no he's getting closer!"

Dark Leader Dragon turned "It's not going to end well, now watch as I take you all down with one hit with one of my deadliest attack **Evil Comet Dark Destruction Burst!**"

A dark fireball appeared in the sky and headed over towards the Guardian Seekers it was then they noticed it was a commit.

"Everyone take cover!" Ben announced.

"**Deflexio!**" Negi shouted.

A wind barrier appeared protecting the Guardian Seekers from the attack but likewise the attack worked and strikes the Guardian Seekers reverting AcientKazemon back to Zoe and she landed in the ocean. Negi and Hinata were knocked out with Zoe trying to awaken them, making only Aang and Ben available.

Ben avoided it only because he was Riftjaws and used the ocean.

"Ben" Zoe shouted to him as she got Hinata and Negi onto the boat with herself "You've got to stop that tidal wave and the Guardian!"

"She's right" Aang told him "I'll try to take care of his Curse Weapon."

"Alright" Ben said he turned knowing WayBig couldn't protect the city from the tidal wave but perhaps the only alien he swore never to use again could. He knew that Aang couldn't take one more blow from the Dark Lord and that the tidal wave from the Guardian of the Sea must be stopped so he reached for his Omnitrix knowing that this would be a mistake he would regret later on and slapped it.

Green nanobites filled the air and when they stopped Ben was "**Alien X!**"

The Dark Lord saw this alien and paused "What is that thing going to do."

Ben knew what was up there was Serena the voice of love and compassion, and Bellicus the voice of rage and aggression. Ben pleaded with them to allow Alien X to be used against the oncoming tidal wave. Surprisingly the two other voices agreed.

"Second it, **Water Stopping Motion!**"

With this Alien X warped the tidal wave back towards the ocean and the waves subsided.

"What?" Dark Leader Dragon asked.

Aang attacked the scepter with his Water bending grabbing onto it with the ocean.

The Dark Lord turned towards the Avatar "Give it up Avatar!"

"Never!" the Avatar announced.

"Then you'll be destroyed!" the Dark Lord announced then he was able to break the scepter lose as and the result of the pull sent Aang flying over towards Ben as Alien X.

"So you have some power but it's over!" The Dark Lord promised the alien hero "**Evil Comet Dark Destruction Burst!**"

"Here it comes!" Aang announced.

"No worries I got this" Ben announced once again surprisingly the two other voices unanimously agreed to help Ben out on this matter "Second it, **Attack reflection motion!**"

Alien X moved it's arms just as the Dark Lord's attack goes right towards Alien X. At the last minute Alien X was able to reflect the Dark Lord's attack right back at him taking the Dark Lord by surprise and he lowered the scepter he was holding as he stumbles backwards still surprised at what Alien X could do. This was enough for Aang still in his Avatar to Fire Bend at the Sceptor. The fire strikes and burns the Scepter destroying it.

The Dark Lord heard the scepter being burnt and it was Devimon that heard this "Oh-no!"

Immediately just as Negi explained to them after ten hundred thousand years of being curse, MetalDiplomon was freed. The Guardian of the Sea stopped it's charge as the screams of humans drove it awake.

He saw the humans pancaking then viciously turned to Ben and at once knew whom was responsible for it's summon and attempt to destroy the human city.

It turned over towards Dark Leader Dragon whom eyed it "So you're finally back Guardian."

"Dark Leader Dragon" MetalDiplomon spoke "Your ancestor created that evil Virusmon, and now you try to summon me with my Curse Weapon...And now after all this time, I shall let you feel my wrath."

The Dark Lord growled "So be it! **Evil Comet Dark Destruction Burst!**"

The Guardian of the Sea stomped forward giving Ben a look "I'll deal with this."

The Guardian then stomped onto the ground "**Storming Waves!**"

Waves whirled around negating and washing the Dark Lord's attack while ramming into the Dark Lord creating a whirlpool which trapped the Dark Lord in it "Hey you can't defeat me!"

The Guardian of the Sea wouldn't hear the Dark Lord's plea "You have threatened the people of Earth and the cities closest to the Sea are my territory! For what you have done, I will now put you out of your misery! **Water Hyper Cannon!**"

The Guardian of the Sea opened his mouth then gathered in the water then he breathed it out and fires attack like a cannon straight towards the Dark Lord.

Devimon saw this and new that with the Dark Lord's injuries, this would be a fatal blow. Instead the Devil Digimon ran right in front of the Dark Lord taking the attack. Dark Dragon Leader's eyes widened as the Guardian of the Sea's attack strikes the Devil Digimon then the water exploded like a cannon blowing the Devil Digimon up instantly.

"Devimon! No!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted knowing that the Guardian of the Sea destroyed the Devil Digimon.

The Guardian of the Sea stared at the Dark Lord "It's you're turn."

The Dark Lord glared evilly at the Guardian of the Sea "It seems that the Guardian Seekers win this battle in the end. Mark my words MetalDiplomon this is the ONLY final battle victory I'll give to the Guardian Seekers."

He turned to Ben "I'll tell you this Ben...I shall recover soon, and when I do, you and your friends will be finished."

With this the Dark Lord summoned a portal then disappeared.

Inside Alien X, Ben turned to Serena and Bellicus. He was known as the Voice of Reason in Alien X.

"So you actually helped us today" Ben told them "Why?"

Bellicus answered "Because Serena and I have seen the evil this Dark Leader Dragon causes and agree that he must be brought down!"

Serena nodded "Plus I wanted to save those humans from that tidal wave that would've wiped the city out easily."

Ben now understood them "Then I must thank you both for agreeing to stop the Dark Lord. Without you many human lives could be lost."

"You're welcome Ben!" Serena told him.

Ben then turned to them "Then can we agree to change me back?"

"That dark lord is sure to come back and with this form you'll defeat him!" Bellicus said.

"But I can't stay like this forever" Ben protested.

"Talk to that blond chick" the Bellicus told him and Ben knew he was referring to Zoe "Surely she could convense you, she likes going into her strong forms."

"Bellicus..." Serena told him "That girl doesn't stay as that form ether."

"Guys" Ben said "I just need to stay as my human self so could we please agree on it?"

Surprisingly Serena agreed "Alright then, the vote is decided."

With this Ben turned back to himself as he made it to the boat. The Guardian Seekers turned to the Guardian of the Sea whom walked over to them with Octomon at his side.

"I want to thank you five Guardian Seekers for saving me from that curse" MetalDiplomon said.

"You're welcome" Zoe told him "It was all we could do, after all our job is to find you Guardians because if we don't...They will find her."

"And just to make sure we are Both on the same page...When you say her, you're revering to Virusmon."

"Correct" The five Guardian Seekers said.

The Guardian of the Sea stood up glancing around the ocean "Virusmon...She's evil. If she is revived the universe is doomed."

"You said that Virusmon was created?" Ben said "Buy Dark Leader Dragon?"

"That's correct" MetalDiplomon told him "Created by the first Dark Leader Dragon."

"So that means..." Hinata began then she sighed to finish the sentence "That to the evil Digimon of the Digital World...Dark Leader Dragon is-"

"Their God" Dark Leader Dragon said looking up "I should've attacked and finished him off when I had the chance. It would've made them leaderless."

The Guardian Seekers were quiet at this as the Guardian of the Sea turned to them "I can see you five are struggling,"

"It's sort of hard to combat enemies that are way more numerous and have deadly attacks" Ben told him.

The Guardian understood "Which is why I'll plead for you're behalf on adding on five more members."

"Thanks" Negi told him.

The Guardian turned to Octomon "Octomon it's time to put the temple back to where it was."

Octomon nodded "At once my Lord."

The two Digimon left with Octomon making the temple sink into the sea and the Guardian of the Sea walking off to plead for more members on the Guardian Seeker's team.

**End of Chapter**

**The final battle is over with the Guardian Seekers winning! The Guardian of the Sea has been freed and is pleading for their sake. I will also be posting up an Epilogue as well so stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 28: Epilouge

Book 1: Guardian of the Sea

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force, Avatar the Last Airbender, Digimon, or Naruto and Negima. I do own MetalDiplomon whom won't be introduced until the last chapter in the story. Also Dark Dragon Leader is owned by my good friend Dragon Knight 15. If you like Dark Dragon Leader please go and read his Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn, it's good.**

Epilogue:

It was noon when the Dark Lord returned injured. Devimon had sacrificed himself in order to protect the evil Dark Lord. Now the Dark Lord was lying injured by the Guardian Seekers. The slave Konoka Konoe was healing him and surprisingly was healing him quickly. The Dark Lord growled at his defeat as the girl continued to heal him. The Dark Lord heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said.

With this he watched as his wife stepped in "Are you okay dear?" Evangeline asked "I haven't seen anyone take this much damage."

She turned to Konoka whom answered "You're husband's fine, he'll make a recovery Mistress."

"Good" Evangeline said she turned to the Dark Lord whom sighed "That Alien X of Ben Tennyson surprised me. That is how I lost..."

"There, there honey" Evangeline said patting the Dark Lord's back "You wins some and you lose some."

The Dark Lord turned to his wife "So how were things down here?"

The Dark Evangel smiled "Great, I must say you surprised them using that Lighting Axe when you did."

"I guess you were watching" The Dark Lord said grimly.

"Of course" Evangeline told him "I wanted to see the final battle. That was so cool"

The Dark Lord sighed "But losing in the end."

"There, there" Evangeline told him "I have some good news or bad news, depending on how you interpret it"

"Go on" The Dark Lord told her.

"Honey, I'm pregnant" the vampire told him.

The Dark Lord was gasping for breathe at the mention of the vampire being pregnant and he turned to her surprised, shocked. He was happy in the inside as he asked her but the vampire answered his question "With your baby."

The Dark Lord smiled trying to overcome his shock wrapping her in a lovingly embrace "That's so good Evangeline!" he kissed her "When did you find out?"

"Shortly after you left Dark Leader Dragon-Sama" Konoka answered.

The Dark Lord turned to his wife Evangeline, that's so great. So when will we find out the gender?"

The vampire sighed "I won't know until at least three weeks...What would want?"

"It really doesn't matter, if it's a guy he'll succeed me as Dark Leader Dragon, if it's a girl, then she'll try to get someone to turn to our side."

The information that his wife was going to bare his child was great news to the Dark Lord. He turned viewing his surrounding an evil grin on his face.

Meanwhile the Guardian Seekers had returned back to the Rust Bucket where they had just gotten word from MetalDiplomon and were now facing the T.V Screen which had the Guardian's head on it.

"I have just talked to the three Celestial Digimon" the Guardian told them.

"What did they say?" Aang asked excited.

"They have agreed to give you at least five and I quote Churibimon, 'Five more Temporary Guardian Seekers'"

"Five more of us?" Ben asked "Hold on what did Churibimon mean by 'Temporary?'"

Octomon answered for the Guardian "Churibimon meant to say that you are free to choose who can join the Guardian Seekers but the three Celestial Digimon have the last say in it."

"Churibimon plans to test the five newer members of your team" MetalDiplomon said.

Ben sighed "Thank you Lord MetalDiplomon, we thank you for that."

"Until you get the rest of the Guardian Digimon or at least one more, I won't be able to assist you" MetalDiplomon stated sadly.

"Then what will you be doing?" Zoe asked.

"I must search for Virusmon's prison" MetalDiplomon said "Or at least try to find it and monitor it if evil tries to find it."

"Do you know where she is?" Ben asked.

"No" MetalDiplmon said "It's been such a long time that I forgot where she lies in which is why I must try to find it and monitor it. At least until one other Guardian is found and freed."

"Alright then" Ben added on "Thank you."

With this the Guardian Seekers rejoiced knowing that they could increase their numbers. Would it be enough to help them up?

**End of Epilogue.**

** The epilogue is up and the Guardian Seekers are ready for their new adventure. What new members of the Guardian Seekers will help the team? Find out next on Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars!**


End file.
